Kamito The Darkness Prince
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: What if Kamito was the demon prince from the beginning. What if the person Ordesia worshiped more then anything was actually its greatest villain. What if Kamito really was the Demon King of the night and Fianna Ellis Claire and Rinslet were just the beginning. Get ready for a whole new adventure. Kamito x harem. Plenty of lemons action and cool powers. ON HAITUS
1. Prologue

Prologue- The prince assembles his squad.

Hello everybody I'm back Imperial-sama has another fic. This time its Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. If you've read the canon most of the explanations are unnecessary so I won't have them. I'll add my own touch so it'll be more interesting. So get ready for Kamito The Demon Prince.

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

This story begins in the instructional school with a young Kamito coming back from a mission with his team. Muir Alenstarl known in the school as the monster and Lily Flame. Although they won't be there for long.

" _Restia any interesting news to report to me",_ says Kamito looking for the news that begins the first phase of their plan.

Restia responds to her noble king, _"Everything is in place for the next part of our plan."_

" _Wait Nii-sama what's going on. What's about to happen to our home?"_ A confused Muir asks her beloved brother.

" _Muir we've been over this a few times. The instructional school can't teach us anything else so we're going to leave. According to a rumor from our last mission somebody is seeking out the location to the school. Once that person finds it Kamito-sama believes that he can use that person to escape."_ Lily flame explains as she admonishes the young twin-tail.

" _Hehehehe I forgot sorry Lily."_

" _Anyway once that person arrives we'll make our move. Who knows maybe the person will be interesting enough that they can join us."_

(EXPLOSION)

" _What was that?"_ A shocked lily asks Kamito.

" _That my dear is the attacker. I'm going to go see what they're about."_

As Kamito goes to the scene of the explosion he finds himself face to face with a beautiful red head wielding a sword of flame.

" _HAHAHA I would've never guessed the person trying to attack us would be the Calamity Queen Rubia Elstein."_ Kamito laughs at the revelation that is before him.

" _So you know who I am so who am I speaking too?"_ Rubia asks curious why somebody here knows who I am.

" _You are speaking to the prized student of this instructional school Kazehaya Kamito the Demon Prince. Unfortunately I've grown bored of this place so I was going to destroy it myself. But once l learned that you would do it I decided to wait. I have a deal for you. Join me and work with me. My group and I plan to turn the world on its head and we can work together to make it happen. Rubia Elstein."_

" _Humph so you know my real name. Fine I'll work with you I was actually hoping to seek you out myself. So what is the next phase of your plan since clearly once you leave here you'd be without a home?"_ Rubia says with a scowl.

" _I take it you've heard of the dusk witch Greyworth. I seek an audience with her,"_ Kamito calmly explains to her.

" _What do you want from Greyworth?"_ Rubia asks her new partner.

" _That is my secret and you don't need to worry about it."_ Kamito calmly responds.

" _Fine let's get going"_ , Rubia says with a grin.

" _Ah before we go I have a few people I'd like you to meet Muir Lily come over here."_ Kamito beckons his teammates over. _"This is Muir and Lily Flame they are my teammates and valuable allies. They will work with me towards my goal and we will all work together."_

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Kamito."

As the instructional school burns what many people don't realize is this destruction is the beginning of an alliance that will shake the world to its core.

(A few weeks later)

The Dusk witch Greyworth has seen many things over her years. The former blade dance winner sits calmly drinking tea as she recounts the events that have occurred over the last few weeks. First in the borders of her own country a cult-like school was found that worshipped Solomon. Knowing that Greyworth wonders to herself what will be next.

"You can come out now you can't hide from me forever." Greyworth yells to the young man who hides in the shadows."

As Kamito walks out he reveals himself to the Dusk witch and gives a simple introduction. " _Ah it's a pleasure to meet you Dusk Witch. My name is Kamito and you can call me the Demon Prince."_

Although shocked Greyworth maintains her composure and asks, "So what does the young man who survived the instructional school want with me."

" _As a former blade dance winner you know the truth of this world. What if I told you I was trying to destroy it and I need your help to do so? Would you be interested?"_

"Yes I would glad to meet you boy. Oh and you can summon your teammates too."

" _Hah very well come in ladies",_ with an amused grin Kamito beckons his teammates in Greyworth is shocked at one of its members.

"Boy we have much to discuss."

As Kamito lays the groundwork for his training with Greyworth he smiles knowing that now Phase 2 has begun.

(At the blade dance 3 years before the start of the series.)

While many enjoy the blade dance that is happening right now, one young girl isn't so lucky.

"Ah dammit why did this have to happen?" The young girl laments her luck as she runs for her life. Finally the demon tree catches her and with no hope remaining she tries one more desperate hope. "Come on Georgios I need you." As she tries once more to summon her spirit she once again fails. Having resigned herself to her fate the young girl prepares for her doom.

(Slash)

With a slash the young girl is freed. Wanting to see the person who saved her she's shocked to find it's a young man.

"H-h-h-ow can a man use an elemental waffe." The shocked young girl asks worried at the new revelation.

" _The reason I can use a waffe isn't important I must admit I didn't expect to find a young girl in this forest,"_ Kamito says with amusement but now a serious look can be seen on his face, _"Unfortunately my dear I don't really want to have anybody know about me so I suppose now I have to kill you."_

As he raises his sword towards the young girl he's stopped by a familiar face.

" _With all due respect Master you should probably stop. Killing that girl is an extremely bad idea."_

The young girl is shocked to find a familiar face stopping the young man from ending her life.

" _Impossible Ren Ashbell what are you doing with this man!"_ Tothe young girls terror the person saving her life is Ren Ashbell currently the favorite to win the Blade Dance.

" _Why in the world are you interrupting me Ren",_ an annoyed Kamito asks his teammate.

"I'm stopping you because of the fact that if you kill her you'll kill royalty. The person before you is Fianna Ray Ordesia princess of the empire." Ren explains the identity of the young girl.

" _Very well I'll spare her so young lady since I'm going to spare you I'll take your life as payment. Don't worry I won't harm you and I can make you stronger then you ever imagined."_ Although he resents the idea he makes the offer anyway.

"Why should I work with you? Male elementalists are dangerous and the only one who could be an elementalist is the descendant of Solomon". Fianna asks her mysterious savior.

" _My my Fianna you've become such a pain. What happened to the cute girl who worked with me as a princess maiden," says Rubia with a smirk._

"Princess maiden how do you know that, asks a shocked Fianna until it finally dawns on her the truth. "W-w-a-it don't tell me you are."

As Ren takes off a ring that's on her left finger she reveals a face that Fianna hasn't seen for a long time."

"Rubia-sama it's you", as the name escapes her lips Fianna is before her old friend and idol. Though she is shocked she is also determined to know the truth. "Very well I'll join you but you have to explain what's going on."

" _Very well Fianna we'll meet you after the blade dance, until then let's go back to the arena"._

" _ **My my so now I get a new partner and a princess maiden no less. Muir won't be happy but it'll be fine."**_ Kamito thinks to himself lamenting another comical day.

" **Well Kamito look on the bright side at least she's cute** ", says Restia with a chuckle.

Well that's it for chapter 1. So yes as for some obvious changes that are going to occur. 1. In this story Rubia will be Ren Ashbell from the start and Kamito will be a separate elementalist. 2. Fianna will be the ally of the group. After the next two chapters more huge changes will be revealed so stay tuned. Next chapter Kamito and his crew go head for the academy and a good friend joins the party.


	2. Spirit Forest and the Sacred Sword

Chapter 1- The spirit forest and the sacred sword.

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to the 1st chapter fun in the spirit forest. This will start the official story and Kamito will be joining the academy but he's brought some friends along this time. The academy as no idea what they're about to deal with.

(Outside of the spirit Forest)

Outside of the spirit forest Kamito and his group have just arrived. Having been summoned by Greyworth the group knows that now things will get interesting. With Kamito is Muir and Lily Flame along with Rubia. Rubia has disguised herself as Ren Ashbell because the belief of both Greyworth and Kamito is that will make things more interesting.

Kamito announces to his group some last minute instructions. _"Well everybody the time has come for us to meet back up with Greyworth at her little academy." "Before we meet up with her however I want to obtain the sacred Sword. So here's the mission. We will split up to the 4 edges of the forest. Once any of us finds the location of the shrine contact the others via mental communication. Once we fine the shrine I'll bring her under our control and we can move on to Greyworth". Meanwhile Muir if you find any beasts you like take them and if not do as you please. Lily look for new plants for poison I'm sure you'll like that. Rubia just make sure not to be spotted since you're Ren Ashbell things will no doubt become a pain."_

The girls all respond in turn," _Understood sir"._ The group then disperses headed towards their location.

As Kamito makes his way towards his section he walks upon a girl naked in the bath.

' _Well what do you know I found somebody guess she'll do. Hm I wonder if I can use her to find the shrine.'_

" _ **Kamito you do realize she's naked",**_ _says Restia with an amused look._

" _ **Yes I'm aware of that but considering how many times I've seen Muir Lily and Rubia naked that doesn't faze me". Anyway let's go up to the girl.**_

Kamito makes his way towards the girl with no hesitation the young maiden turns around and reveals her full body to him. The young girl has red hair and red eyes. With both having finally caught each other's eye Kamito begins his words.

" _Umm excuse me miss",_ Kamito says calmly though the young girl isn't as calm.

"KYAAA PERVERT, with a loud scream the girl begins to get angry. "What are you doing pervert and why have u come to this academy. How dare you peek at me Claire Rouge."

' _Wait a minute those eyes that hair.'_ As he facepalms he realizes something rather sad, 'She's _Rubia's baby sister Claire. This just got a whole lot more interesting.'_ As he realizes the truth he tries to calm the young girl. 'I hate to do this but I'll have to use that' his eyes glow a bright red and start spinning **GEASS ACTIVATE: Do as I say.** _"I'm sorry for peeking young lady I had no idea anybody was there. I'll turn around and you can get dressed and we can calmly work this out. I'd prefer not to fight if you don't mind"_

As his power takes effect a calmed Claire agrees to his suggestion.

"Fine turn around and we can calmly talk this out", as she calmly speaks inside the young girl is furious 'I'm gonna kill this bastard but at least I'll find out what he's doing first. I'd like to avoid a fight before I get the sacred sword.'

As the young girl gets dressed they calmly talk things out. They've gone to the side of the lake and now they're sitting down.

Kamito is first to introduce himself since Claire is under his power _"Time for introductions. My name is Kamito and I've come to this academy to find Greyworth I got lost in the forest. But before I do there's something I want to do."_

"I don't believe you but fine what do you want to do?" Claire calmly asks the young man.

" _I seek the sacred sword hidden here can you take me there?"_ Kamito asks the young girl.

"Yes I can take you there if you want." While this is what Claire says outside on the inside she's furious 'what the hell I want the sword why am I agreeing to this'.

" _Thank you very much."_ After confirming that Claire can take her to the shrine he informs one of his partners. **"Rubia I've found somebody who will take me to the shrine and guess what it's your baby sister Claire. Once I reach the shrine's location I'll flare up my power so you can find me. And don't worry I haven't touched your sister yet."**

" **Excellent Kamito –sama I await word of your success."**

Having finished talking with Rubia he contacts Muir and Lily to tell them the news. He's informed both of them to simply continue what they're doing until he succeeds and they reach the academy.

Now in front of the shrine it seems as though Kamito's power has finally faded.

"Wait a minute pervert what are we doing here. What did you do to me ahh"? Claire screams to Kamito before she's knocked unconscious by a chop.

Now that Claire is unconscious Kamito can proceed he flares his power. Once Rubia arrives his latest instructions can be given.

" _Glad you made it Rubia. Your sister is unconscious but she's fine. I want you to take her outside of the forest. With your senses you can drop her off in a sensible location. Once you return we can begin"._

" _Yes sir thank you for not harming her or using your_ _ **charms**_ _on her."_ Rubia thanks her master and goes to take her sister somewhere safe.

As he makes his way towards the sword the power it's radiating is massive. Being slightly uncomfortable Kamito waits until Rubia arrives back.

*flash*

Rubia arrives back in front of her master, _"I'm back master sorry it took so long. Now that I'm done let's get the sword."_

" _Excellent Rubia this is your show",_ says Kamito as he prepares a barrier to protect himself from the Holy energy he knew was coming.

As Rubia makes her way up and grabs the sword the glow of the sacred sword is clear. Once free of the sword its power radiates all around filling the cave with sacred energy. All of the sudden the glow fades a young girl appears before the group.

"Areishia is that you. But I thought you were dead?" the young girl asks Rubia.

 _"Sacred Sword I am not your former master Aisha I am her descendant. I know the man before you has the power of Solomon but he can be trusted. Once more be my sword and we can save the world from a true nightmare."_

"Okay I'll trust you I hope my faith isn't proven wrong. Also please call me Est that is what my master referred to me as."

With the two coming to an agreement Rubia chants the contract spell and the sword returns to Astral Zero. With everything done and the sword there's Kamito at last feels relief.

" _Alright with that done its time to go see Greyworth. I sense Muir and Lily have arrived towards the academy so let's go._

Now at the end of the sword the group at last stands before Areishia Spirit Academy.

" _Now I wonder what Greyworth wants? It doesn't matter though, let's go ladies."_ With those words Kamito makes his way towards the academy.

Well that the end of chapter 2. So yea a few details I wanna explain before we go. 1. Kamito indeed does have Geass but his is slightly different. With his Geass Kamito can control a person's mind but unlike with Lelouch's the person is still conscious and just as interestingly they also remember what happens. 2. Muir is a beast tamer although when her power is eventually revealed I promise you guys you'll enjoy this one. 3. I didn't make Claire bitchy this time around because it's tedious oh and don't worry Claire won't be joining this group.


	3. Welcome to the Academy Well Sort of

Chapter 2 Welcome to the Academy… Sort of

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

This chapter we enter the academy and some fun antics ensue. Thank you for the early support of my story. This is a tricky story but i assure you it will be enjoyable. look out for a Kamito lemon but i wont say with who. I think most of you will like it. Dont expect a great lemon but do expect a quite a few more. Also something you should watch out for. Since they are now in the academy Rubia will have quite a few issues especially since she's disguised as Ren Ashbell but i'll explain those more at the end of the chapter.

Now in front of the Academy Kamito and Rubia have reunited with Muir and Lily and they make their way towards the academy.

" _So Master Kamito this is Greyworth's academy huh",_ Rubia says with a smirk. _"Nobody on this campus will be a challenge for us. The strongest person here is only slightly weaker then Lily."_

" _HEY that's mean Rubia",_ Lily says with a pout on her face.

" _Shut up Lily. From here on out refer to me as Ren its part of the mission."_

" _Anyway girls let's get going"_ , chides Kamito ready to move on.

As they walk through the campus they group can't help but groan at the squeals all around them.

"KYAA its Ashbell-sama". "Oh my God I can't believe it's really her." "Wait who's that man with her?" "What's going on has this man done something to Ashbell-sama." "What's going on"? The various chatters drive the group nuts."

" _Just think Ren all of these girls are fans of yours",_ says Kamito with a giggle.  
With irritation Rubia responds. _"Just think master those same girls are gonna be trying to kill you because they want to free me from you."_

Once they arrive at Greyworth's office an argument can be heard.

"But headmaster why would you let a man on campus. With this campus of princess maidens surely he'll do something foul," a voice yells.

"Ellis be quiet remember the strongest blade dancer is coming as well and I doubt that man will be able to do anything", Greyworth responds with a clear sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes I know but if the Strongest falls what will we do," Ellis responds still clearly worried.

" _Uhh sorry to interrupt you but we can kinda hear you out here",_ says Kamito.

"Stay right there cretin", yells Ellis. As Ellis kicks the door open and charges Kamito she's stopped by the person she believes herself to be protecting.

" _Sorry to ruin your fun but I don't want you to harm him"_ , Ren says with a smirk. _"Though with those panties you clearly want a man."_

A blushing Ellis now calming herself down, "Sorry Ashbell-sama I trust you can handle things. I was just worried that this man would corrupt you."

' _Should I tell her that for the last year we've been having sex and that it's helped her? Well guess not'_ Kamito thinks to herself.

" _Don't worry dear I'll be fine._ With a whisper she says one last thing, _"For the record he feels really good. You should try him some time."_

With a blush Ellis faints and is tended to by Greyworth's assistant.

"Now that you're done corrupting my students lets discuss business everyone.

" _Haha old lady you gotta relax. Master and Ren were having fun,"_ says Muir with a giggle.

"Very well let's get down to business then". Greyworth brings the group into the office.

Now in the office the group gets down to business.

Greyworth starts everything off. "Since I know you aren't patient boy it's time to explain why I've brought you all here. As you know the Otherworldly darkness corrupted the elemental lords and caused all kinds of chaos. The Blade Dance was supposed to calm everything down but clearly it hasn't worked. Now the time has come for yet another blade dance and this time its 5 v 5." The group absorbs this information and understands that now comes the good part. "Though I suspect either you Ren or Kamito could easily win if it wa team battle its necessary for all of you to compete."

" _That's right Greyworth. Oh and as for Fianna she'll join later on she's doing more training in the Divine Ritual institute. The question is what will the theocracy do? I heard that what remained of the Orphans from the instructional school went there and a little army is being built. They will likely compete which is why I'm gonna step in and make things far more interesting."_

"As you said boy the theocracy is the key. Well until then enjoy your school life and if you ever get bored with your little group take a few academy girls for a spin. That girl Ellis will make for a fine prize. I bet you can convince her to have a threesome with Ms. Ashbell."

While the whole group sweatdrops nobody greater then Rubia Lily steps in, _"Lady Greyworth don't give him any ideas please. This guys a sadist he might just do it."_

"Anyway class is over for the day so why don't you guys get some rest. Don't worry I didn't put you guys in the dorm. I'm guessing you guys have a house you've been staying at. There's an area near the forest that has enough space for you to build a house so stay there."

" _Thanks old hag we'll see you tomorrow."_ As Kamito thanks Greyworth the group travels out to the forest.

"Good grief this will be rough. I hope the boy doesn't actually do that because I don't think the powers that be will be thrilled."

On the outskirts of the forest

" _So this is where we'll make our base huh? I guess it's better than nothing."_ With a shrug Kamito opens a portal and a large castle appears and takes its place. Let's move in.

It's a white Victorian style castle fit for a king. Inside you'll find luxury that pales in comparison to anything other than the royal palace. Five large bedrooms each with a king sized bed and shower. A green room so Lily can prepare all of her plants. 4 custom training rooms so while they're bored Kamito and group can train. 1 large room called "The play room". Two large bathrooms one for the girl's purification and one for Kamito's preparations shall we say. Anyway that's enough about the castle.

In Kamito's room.

" _ **So Restia starting tomorrow we become students. This should be far less interesting than I was hoping**_ _",_ says a very annoyed Kamito.

 _With a chuckle Restia responds,_ _ **"Yes I know. These girls are worthless other than as your playtoys. Plus I'm guessing by the end of tomorrow you'll have plenty of girls after your head."**_

" _ **Well at least things will stay interesting for me. Hm it seems somebody's knocking at my door."**_ After Concluding his conversation with Restia Kamito goes to the door. He opens it to find a letter is waiting for him.

Master Kamito now that we've arrived at the academy and you have access to all these girls the team decided to work out a schedule for you. The cycle starts today with me Rubia. It then goes Muir Lily and Fianna and the finally whatever girl from the academy you chose to play with and I'm sure we can help with that if you want." Anyway since Fianna isn't here that will be your rest day. So tonight Rubia is waiting for you in the playroom. We hope that you're not too rough because after all she'll need some energy to deal with the rabid fangirls that we're positive are coming for her. Love your girls. XOXOXO

 _Restia amused by the letter decides to come out to see Kamito herself. "Well Kamito I guess your first conquest is ready to go. Shame my bet would've been on Muir. But I'll have to yell later at the girls for not giving me some time. Anyway go see Rubia."_

Now in the playroom Kamito is surprised to find an already naked Rubia ready for action (AN Rubia looks like her normal self not like Ren Ashbell. When they're in the home Rubia will not use the ring I mentioned before since the house is only for the group. The ring will always be on during the story unless they're in the house.)

" _Hello master I take it you saw my letter so I guess I'm first."_ With a wink Rubia beckons her master over.

Kamito shrugs, " _Very well Rubia but don't worry I'll be gentle."_ Kamito takes off his robe and reveals a muscular body that would make anybody swoon, and his boxers which won't be on for long.

 **LEMON START (If you can't handle them too bad you picked the wrong story and I did warn you)**

Rubia starts by pulling down his boxers to reveal Kamito's length. Although its only 7 inches now Rubia knows that it won't take much to change that. She fits the entire length into her mouth and begins to suck it.  
 _"As usual Rubia your blowjobs are fantastic"._ As Kamito moans Rubia knows that her master is only beginning.

As she continues to suck she can tell her work is done as her master's full 11 inch length is revealed.

" _Master you're as big as ever and I can't wait to have you in me but I want you to play with me first."_

Kamito obliges laying Rubia on the bed and her body is at her master's disposal. Rubia brings her masters length onto her boobs and gives him a titfuck as Kamito uses 1 hand to play with her exposed snatch as the other rubs Rubia's body with a silky smoothness that would make any massage therapist jealous.

As both fill the room with moans and groans Kamito at last reaches his first climax.

" _Ahh Rubia I'm about to start cumming AHHH."_

" _Don't worry master so am I MHMMM"._

As Kamito's cum falls all over Rubia's body and Rubia's juices fly around the room both are aware that the fun is only beginning. Now in doggystyle Rubia prepares herself for the inevitable entrance of her master.

" _Come to me master."_

Kamito obliges slamming his recovered rod into Rubia's soaked pussy. Although this isn't her first time Rubia's screams are rather loud. Never being happier that this room is soundproof Kamito begins pounding Rubia senseless.

" _AHH Master AHH that's MHMM too MHMM rough AHH please NNGH slow MHHMM down"_ Rubia stutters as she tries to slow down her master.

"Sorry Rubia but we gotta make this quick since we have class tomorrow so I'm gonna just give you one huge load instead of the usual 3 or 4. He says to the moaning blade dancer.

As he finishes up Rubia's screams can be heard all throughout the room.

"RUBIA HERE YOU GOOOOOOOOOO", and with that scream Kamito blasts a huge load into the former princess maiden.

"MASTER I'M CUMMING AHHHHHHHHHHHH." Rubia screams as she takes the load fully into her body.

 **LEMON END.**

" _Rubia before you go to sleep don't forget to enter your hot spring that way you can purify yourself after all this."_ Kamito instructs the exhausted Rubia.

"Got it master I'll do so", replies Rubia.

That's it for chapter 2 so yea Rubia and Kamito are the first lemon. Something important to note. Most of the time I will refer to Rubia as Ren but keep in mind that they are one and the same person in this story. So when you see Ren I am referring to Rubia unless mentioned otherwise. When they're in the house she will be referred to as Rubia but outside of that she will be referred to as Ren.

Next chapter is the first day of class and of course it wont be easy.


	4. Chaos on The First Day of Class

Chapter 3 Chaos on the First day of Class

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Ah the first day of class a troublesome time for most people but for our boy Kamito and crew this first day is filled with surprises most of them unpleasant. Get ready because here we go.

Morning has come on the Spirit Academy and Kamito is surprised at the fact that for the first time in a long time this bed is without guests.

'I guess the fact that we have class today the girls decided to give me a break', Kamito thought to himself amused at the fact he has no guests.

Restia responds to Kamito's thought with the reason why. _**"Kamito, the girls each wanted to but I decided to cast a barrier around it. I felt all 3 girls try to sneak in"**_

" _ **Thanks Restia although I suspect it's more about revenge than anything else."**_ Kamito responds with amusement.

" **That's right Kamito I did it for you so you could peacefully relax. Plus I was furious the girls gave me zero time on their little chart. I take it you're gonna enter your bath before you go to class."**

"Yea I'll need to because today's gonna be a pain."

Now awake, Kamito makes his way towards his personal bath. While the giant women's bath is filled with holy water designed to wash any impurities the girls may have dealt with the night before (AN this is how the girls can keep wielding spirits despite the fact they're having sex with Kamito.) Kamito's bath is a little different. (Anybody who watches Dragon Ball Z should remember the meditation chamber Dabura went into before he fought Gohan both baths essentially have the same effect the girls have holy water to purify themselves and Kamito has water from the River Styx which increases his ability to focus demonic power.) Kamito sits in the circular tub and begins to meditate. Once he's focused completely black water seeps into the tub and surrounds Kamito. After a few minutes of soaking in the water Kamito is ready to go. He meets his girls and they head to Greyworth's office to meet the person who will escort them to class.

Once outside class Kamito is met with the site of the young maiden who he taunted the day before.

"Hello there everyone I'm sorry for my rudeness yesterday. My name is Ellis _Fahrengart. I'm going to take you to your classroom. You guys will be in the Raven Class I hope you're ready."_

 _"Thank you Ellis",_ _says Kamito with a smile, "_ _I'm sorry about yesterday as well I was irritable so I took it out on you. Although I am a man I promise I won't cause trouble on my own. Your maidens don't need to fear me. As for Ren here we are comrades and nothing she does will change that. You're hero will stay pure."_

 _'Nii-sama is lying he was fucking Ren's brains out the other night teheeheeheehee.'_

 _Kamito sends a quick glare at Muir to remind her not to say anything unnecessary. Although her last words were just thoughts if she speaks them it becomes a royal headache._

 _"Is everything alright Kamito-san", Ellis asks curious at the glare._

" _No no everything is fine. Anyway here are the introductions of our team. You already know me and Ren but you haven't met these two. The first girl is Lily Flame a poison user. The twin-tailed girl is Muir Alenstarl she is a beast tamer though I won't reveal how she does things."_

The two girls bow and introductions are over. As the group heads to class its clear the gang is going to stand out. In this school of princess maidens, having a man and an elven girl around the idol of the world is sure to be a site. Just like the day before plenty of rumors persist. In front of the classroom they are met by Freya their homeroom teacher and the assistant who helped Greyworth deal with Ellis.

"Welcome to the Academy you three. I'll make this clear I know about all of you and Greyworth has kept your secrets. However, as long as you don't do anything too reckless you will be fine."

Now in class the group introduces themselves and after dealing with the mind numbing screams of Ren's fan girls the group goes to take their seat. Unfortunately Kamito is stopped by a whip coming out of nowhere. Kamito is calm and tires to find that the attacker. To his amusement the person who attacked him is the person who he manipulated to finding the sacred spirit. However the girls aren't so calm and start radiating power. To prevent an even bigger headache Kamito steps in.

" _ **Girls calm down I can deal with this. Save your power for the fights."**_ The girls promptly calm down.

" _Hello there miss it's nice to see you again. Thank you for helping me find the sacred spirit. Now if you don't mind can you get this whip off of me?"_

"Be quiet pervert I don't know how you did it but you tricked me into bringing you there then knocked me out. By the time I woke up I was in the nurse's office. So in exchange for my humiliation you have to become my slave spirit.

The girls fury rose once again and their power started to rise, but before things could get worse an ice arrow cuts the whip apart.

"How unsightly Claire Rouge now isn't the time", a young blonde women with a massive bust snorts.

"Rinslet shut up this is my issue", Claire responds to the young blonde.

As the two continue to bicker and the headaches continue Ren finally steps in.

" _Ladies that's quite enough or do I need to remind everybody why I am the strongest blade dancer."_ She first turns to Claire and with an ice cold stare shuts her up.

'Good grief my sister is so foolish. Master mentioned he found her but I think he kept some details out', Rubia thought to herself.

With Claire now done, Kamito deals with Rinslet. With one swift movement he makes his way to right below Rinslet and takes her hand.

" _Ms Rinslet thank you very much for the help. I was going to deal with it myself but it's nice to see a young lady with such kindness."_

As most of the class watches in awe, Rinslet blushes crimson red from Kamito's actions. However his girls aren't quite as amused.

'Here he goes again', they all think at once.

"T-t-h-ank you very much," Rinslet says unable to speak clearly."

" _With pleasure my dear and how about a reward for such a kind young lady",_ say Kamito whose next action makes things even worse. He takes a hold of Rinslet's hand and gives it a small kiss as though he was but a humble servant.

While most of the class is shocked one person is rather annoyed.

" _ **Was that really necessary Kamito",**_ an annoyed Ren asks her master.

" _ **No but it was funny I mean get a look at the faces of the whole classroom",**_ says Kamito in response.

" _ **I guess you're right. Now let's stir the pot even more."**_ Ren says before one final crazy moment. She strolls up to her master and the now stunned Rinslet and plants a huge kiss right on his lips. As the class watches in awe the strongest blade dancer and Kamito makeout for the whole class to see.

"ENOUGH it's time to start class and anymore antics and people are getting detention."

With order restored everyone takes their seats and class continued.

Once class was over many rumors spread about the wild introduction. Unfortunately for Kamito and crew, one huge consequence occurred with the actions of the group. A group on campus was created whose goal was to get Ren Ashbell the hero of the school to leave Kamito's side. These girls feared that the young man would ruin the blade dancer's purity and many others along with it. So they tried to attack Kamito. Throughout the day he has to fight off many attackers. Once the day was over Kamito hoped the attacks would end. Unfortunately for him a young red-head and her blonde friend went towards Kamito's palace with the same plan in mind. As they get to the front of the palace it's clear that Claire and Rinslet are still unsure what to do.

"Rinslet are you sure that's what you want to do this seems insane." Claire tries to talk her way out of this. "That guy is dangerous he has a power that took control of my mind."

Rinslet responds, "Claire its fine all we need to do is challenge him and then Ashbell-sama is saved."

"Why not make it 3 on 1", a mysterious voice intervenes. Turns out its Ellis who has no problem joining the group.

" _Alright then ladies three on one it is."_ To their shock the girls turn around and Kamito sits in front of his house as though waiting.

" _I get it Ren Ashbell is the hero to you girls and she's with a crude man. I've had attackers all day. So tell ya what let's make a deal. battle you three against a person I select. Don't worry I'm not cruel enough to use Ren. If you win I will leave the academy and never return. This way your campus is free of me. But if you lose you each have to do 1 thing that I say."_

The girls are hesitant because of the risk to them. After discussing what to do it seems a resolution is made.

Elis speaking for the group says "We agree with you. The battle will take place tomorrow night. Get ready to lose."

" _Oh I won't be losing and so you girls realize what you're up against I'll show you a bit of my power."_

Kamito powers up and his energy shakes the girls to their cores. They thought maybe this man would be a pushover but they quickly realize that this man may be stronger than their idol and everything seems to be changing.

" _Good luck ladies",_ with a smirk Kamito heads inside with a big laugh knowing that things are just getting started.

That's it for chapter 3. Simple yes, but its fine by me. Next chapter Ellis Rinslet and Claire take on an opponent of Kamito's choosing and more about Kamito's team will be revealed.


	5. Rivals Unite

Chapter 4- Rivals Unite

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade Dance** \- important terms

Welcome to chapter 4. With this chapter Blade dance gets really good. Rinslet Claire and Ellis challenge Kamito to protect their hero Ren Ashbell. So of course a strategy meeting on both sides is on the way.

Nightfall has come on the academy and Kamito's team wants to discuss what his plan is going to be.

" _Master Kamito what are you going to do for the battle tomorrow",_ Rubia asks curious of her masters plans.

" _That's right Kamito if you aren't going to use Rubia what will you do? Unless, don't tell me you're gonna fight them yourself!"_ Lily asks also wondering what her master is up to.

" _No Lily I won't waste my time fighting them myself their opponent will be Muir"_ , says Kamito with a calm look on his face.

With shock the girls all realize why Kamito has done what he's done and they all smirk.

" _That's cruel master Kamito. Muir is a worse matchup then you. Those girls don't stand a chance"_ , says Rubia with a chuckle.

" _Anyway speaking of which Muir after dinner it's your turn are you ready"_ , says Kamito with a demonic smirk.

" _No Nii-sama I wish I could but I can't. I need to think about my strategy for the battle tomorrow. Don't worry I can share with Lily because she doesn't mind"_ , says Muir with a smile.

'Dammit Muir I do mind' thinks Lily.

Lily responds calmly _"That's fine Muir but I go first."_ After thinking about it for a second she comes to a realization. "Wait a minute Muir why not go on his off day?"

" _Because I know what Nii-sama's gonna make the girls do and his off day will be busy."_ Muir says with a smirk.

After more discussions the group goes to sleep preparing for the day and while they are relaxed Claire and group aren't as calm. Meeting in Ellis's room the girls discuss a plan for dealing with Kamito.

"My God I never imagined he was that strong", says Claire shocked at his display of power.

Ellis trying to calm the girls comes up with an idea, "Look its simple as powerful as he is he can be beat if we work together. Rinslet you strike from long range and Claire and I will attack close range. We can get him if we work together and that's all that's needed."

"Alright Ellis we may not like each other and I hold a lot of grudges against the knights but there's more important things then that", Claire says determined. "Hey Rinslet are you okay."

Rinslet is distracted after the kiss from Kamito but she doesn't want the group to know that.

'Dammit I can't get over that kiss. That guy may be scum but wow.' Rinslet thinks to herself.

Once hearing the words of her rival she gathers her composure and says, "S-s-sorry I was distracted."

"Alright girls let's do this", Ellis screams hoping to rally the troops.

All three together, "To Protect Lady Ashbell".

The next day went by without too much trouble but at the end of the class comes a surprise. Their teacher Freya makes a surprise announcement.

"Everybody before you go I have an announcement. It seems that 3 girls have challenged Kamito for the right to protect Ren Ashbell. Normally duels will be private but this one is something that everybody wishes to witness. So we'll hold it in the arena."

'Damn Greyworth heard the truth o well' Kamito thinks to himself.

Now at the arena the girls are set. Just as the battle begins Kamito is nowhere to be found. In front of them is his companion Muir.

"What the hell why are you here. I wanted to face Kamito", an angered Claire says.

" _Nii-sama is too strong for you, but don't worry if you beat me that will do fine."_ Muir responds with a smile.

"Claire that's fine this might be better", a calm Ellis says.

With an announcement from Freya the battle begins.

"Come out and get them **Scarlet** ", Claire announces to summon her spirit an orange fire kitten.

"Attack **Fenrir** ", Rinslet says to summon her spirit a white ice wolf.

"Come to me **Simorgh** ", Ellis summons her spirit the Hawk.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I can't believe it this is easier than I thought. You girls don't stand a chance."_

"Why are you so confident you're outnumbered", Ellis calmly asks.

" _That's because of the fact that by using spirits that are animals now you're in Muir's arena."_ As she makes a move towards the black ring on her finger Muir prepares herself. _"Come forth_ _ **Tamers gauntlet**_ _."_ As the ring glows it transforms and out comes her waffe (I couldn't figure out how to describe it but it's like the duel disks from Yu-gi-oh battle city). _"This is my elemental waffe Tamers gauntlet. Now let me show you its power_ _ **DUEL OF THE BEAST**_ _."_

As her gauntlet glows crimson an arena appears from nowhere. Above the girls heads giant black 1s appear and above Muir **a** black 3 appears.

"What the hell is going on", Claire screams wanting an explanation.

Muir explains what's going on. "See Muir is different. I use spirit beasts to fight. I capture them and then use these control cards to fight with them. Once my waffe's power activates our beasts are the only ones who can fight. The numbers represent the number of beasts we have. Since you girls each have 1 I can use 3. Sadly I won't need all 3 because you girls aren't that strong." She concentrates and then draws a card from the deck. With a smile she reveals a card with a dragon. Placing it on the disk she screams. "Come forth Dragonis."

As the card hits the disk a large flash ensues and a yellow dragon with a large tail appears. (AN Description aside Dragonis is a Dragonite and most of her beasts will be Pokémon)

"Dragonis is a dragon class beast and his power is truly amazing. Even if you girls beat him I still have 2 more."

Ellis clearly realizes the trouble the group is in. 'what do we do she's got us trapped. I can tell the others are confused as well'

The girls having realized their fate can only tell their beasts to attack and they do. Scarlet charges first flames fully powered up. Unfortunately for **Scarlet** the dragon dodges the attack and blasts her with a dragon breath and **Scarlet** is beaten.

"NOO SCARLET", Claire screams unable to stop her friend's instant defeat.

"Don't worry Claire its fine I got this. Go get him **Simorgh**."

With no time to react Dragonis has to dodge **Simorgh** who charges with wind. As Simorgh circles back all of the sudden he's struck with a blast of electricity and Simorgh disappears.

"Impossible **Simorgh** how were you beaten so easily", a shocked Ellis can only look as her counter goes to zero as well.

"Geez this is boring so blondie surrender. I don't feel like hurting you." She says.

"Hmph no way I'll never surrender," says Rinslet who won't give up.

 **Fenrir** charges just as the others just to be met with a huge stream of fire. Just like the others Fenrir has fallen.

" **FENRIR"** , Rinslet screams knowing that she's failed as well.

Once Rinslet's counter turns to zero Freya announces Muir as the winner.

The whole school is shocked at the ease for which Muir defeated the group. Kamito is calmer having expected the result. Now before the girls Kamito announces your punishment.

"So ladies you lost but that's fine it's time to reveal your punishments." Kamito says with an amused snicker.

"Master please go easy on my sister", Rubia pleads with her master.

"Claire your punishment will be to refer to yourself as Claire Elstein instead of hiding your true identity. I'm sure your sister wouldn't want you to be ashamed of your name because of what she did.

"You lair! How do you know what my sister would want?" Claire furiously responds.

Kamito sneaks up to Claire and whispers in her ear, "Simple Claire because I know your sister, and I know why she betrayed Ordesia."

With a shock Claire stops complaining and submits.

"Ellis your punishment is much more fun. For the next week you have to come to class in a maid uniform that I will have sent to you."

"You can't be serious why in the world would I do that!?" Ellis asks with a furious blush.

"Because you could do that or I could make you my slave for a week."

"Demon that's not fair", Ellis said pouting. "Fine I'll do it."

"Finally here's your punishment Rinslet. Hmm how about you simply accompany me for dinner at my home in two days?"

To her shock Rinslet's punishment is rather light.

"Why is my punishment so light", Rinslet asks surprised although secretly she's relieved.

"Well let's see its simple you're very cute. Although my teammates are lovely, I enjoy spending the company with many different beautiful young ladies.

With a blush Rinslet accepts her fate although the rest of the crowd isn't too happy. Shouts of "he's the demon of the night" and "he's going to corrupt all the girls in this school" erupt.

With that chapter 4 has come to an end. So yea Muir is essentially a Pokémon trainer. The ability to shut down elemental waffe's is one only useful for elemental waffes with animal connections.

So you guys can keep track I'm gonna list the beasts Muir uses.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite.

Next chapter is Rinslet's dinner date among other things... Yea I didn't use the demon beast but hey there's still plenty of time for things to happen.


	6. Date with a Demon King

Chapter 5 Date with the Demon King

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to chapter 5 Date with the Demon King in this chapter Rinslet has her date and learns some surprising information.

Yo everyone just checking in i'm real disappointed at the lack of reviews i mean i guess since people arent complaining its fine but come on give me a lil more. This story is different yea i know. Who knows maybe because of the fact i release so fast nobody gets to complain. But hey tell me what ya think. There's a long way to go.

It's been 2 days since the battle with Rinslet Claire and Ellis. Kamito gathers his team in his home to determine the plan for tonight.

" _Listen girls tonight Rinslet is coming over but I want to make sure of a few things."_ Kamito tells his girls who've gathered together. _"First to Rubia, I know normally you don't wear the disguise ring but it's necessary that you do so. We can't have Rinslet discovering the truth about you."_ Rubia acknowledges her masters answer as he continues his lecture. " _Second I want you girls' permission to allow Rinslet to use your bath."_ Once again the girls acknowledge their masters wishes although Lily is a bit reluctant. With that the conversation ends.

" _Lily what's the matter?"_ Kamito asks having noticed Lily's reluctance.

" _Well master I'm just a bit worried that now that you're at this academy you'll have less time for us. I mean Muir made it clear that you plan to bed Rinslet and you're even allowing her to use the springs. I'm worried that one of us will get replaced. Considering your bond with the others I was worried that it's me."_

With a chuckle he pats Lily's head, _"Lily my dear I can guarantee you that none of you is getting replaced. You already know that this is temporary. I've had temporary hookups like this before. Tell ya what we've got 2 hours to go until my date with Rinslet so how about I spend the next hour with you. We can do whatever you want."_

With a smile Lily agrees, _"Alright master lets go."_

While Kamito and Lily have their private time, an important meeting is occurring on the other side of campus.

(In Ellis's room in the academy)

Ellis Rinslet and Claire have gathered in Ellis's room for an important discussion. "Claire Rinslet I've brought you here today to make you an offer. I know that the Sylphid Knight and you two have had your issues but I believe now the time has come for us to work together." Rinslet and Claire both agree with this. "Here's my proposal. You two join my team alongside Rakka and Resha and work with me. You girls are both strong and only lack teamwork. If we train really hard we can make it to the blade dance and challenge that demon for lady Ashbell. Rakka and Resha have already approved. We can name our group Team Ashbell. Claire and Rinslet once again agree.

"Umm girls I have a question? What should I do for my date tonight with the Demon?" Rinslet asks curious.

Both girls blush heavily having never been on a date themselves.

Ellis stuttering is first to act, "W-w-ell I would just wear a regular dress. Bring Fenrir with you in case he tries anything uncouth." That last bit said with a heavy blush.

Claire agrees with Ellis's actions and her blush  
"Ellis is right Rinslet. Greyworth would never allow true harm to come to her students even if it's from that man."

Having regained her composure Ellis says, "Alright Rinslet get going so tell us what happens afterwards."

Rinslet agrees and gets going.

The time has now come for Rinslet's date with Kamito. Wearing an ice blue dress with some simple earrings Rinslet makes her way towards the palace that belongs to Kamito and gang. As she makes her way she notices the concern of her pet wolf Fenrir. Noticing her partners concern Rinslet calms her wolf. "Don't worry Fenrir we'll be fine."

As she arrives near the front she's greeted by Kamito. _"Welcome Rinslet I hope you're ready for a marvelous dinner."_ Once she enters the house Rinslet is stunned by the opulence of the house.

"What in the world is this how can such a marvelous castle appear out of nowhere?"

" _Rinslet do not worry about that."_ Kamito calms Rinslet. _"Anyway we've arrived I hope you enjoy the food I've prepared. I know this won't be as good as the food at your home castle but I hope you enjoy it."_

To her shock she finds that the table is filled with specialties of her home. Lamb pie that was baked crispy. Winter melon soup that was flavored with plenty of spices. There was also salted cod, boiled quail eggs and a bean dish served in a hollowed out pumpkin. Served on a large plate was the main dish, a deer roast, honey-roasted to perfection. There's even a bit of deer for Fenrir in a medium sized doggy dish.

"How did you get all of this prepared." A shocked Rinslet asks amazed at how such a marvelous meal can be ready.

" _Oh, that's because I'm just very good. Come sit down there's even food for Fenrir. It's only us the girls will eat what remains later on."_

As the two eat Rinslet is surprised at how calm everything is. Unlike what she expected, Kamito is a massive gentleman. Although she's enjoying the meal Rinslet decides to ask some questions she's curious about.

"Umm I hate to ruin the meal, but do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Rinslet asks nervously.

Having expected this Kamito answers, _"Very well ask anything you'd like."_

"I have 3 questions personally. First, how can you use magic being a male? Secondly what is your relationship with lady Ashbell? Third is Lady Ashbell's purity safe under your presence."

" _I can answer all 3 questions for you, but I assure you that you won't like what you hear. First as many have guessed I am related to Solomon the legendary demon King but not in the way you might think. Like him I descend from the darkness elemental Lord Ren Ashdoll I would explain more but it will take far too long. The second question is much easier. Lady Ashbell and I work together to accomplish a mission again further explanation can come another time. The final question is far more interesting. Ren Ashbell and I have already had sex but due to something I prepared her purity is still very much intact."_

Rinslet is shocked at everything the young man revealed but most of all that her idol's purity is intact. "How is that possible we've been told for years that relations with men ruin the connection to the spirits?"

Kamito responds to her question. _"Well they do in most cases. However I've worked out a way to get rid of that problem. Doubt me all you want but I have a way."_

Rinslet finds the idea impossible to believe. With a blush she comes up with a solution. "Alright Demon if what you say is true how about we make a wager. I'll have sex with you right now and if afterwards I'm not able to use spirits you get executed."

" _Very well that's fine with me. I won't put up anything since I get an excellent reward already. Let's go Rinslet. Don't worry about the food the girls will deal with that."_

Kamito leads Rinslet to the playroom. Once inside Kamito gets out of his suit. At the same time Rinslet nervously strips. Once both are naked Kamito is impressed at what he sees.

" _My my what a body Rinslet. You have a body no way inferior to even Lady Ashbell."_

Rinslet blushes at the words but keeps her composure. "You have me naked so have your way with me.

" _As you wish Rinslet, but I'm gonna be a little rough."_

 **LEMON START.**

Normally Kamito would take his time and enjoy Rinslet's body but he decides today to speed things up a bit. He lays Rinslet on the bed in the doggystyle position.

" _You'll have to forgive me Rinslet but I'm going to speed things up a little bit."_ He places his hand on Rinslet's snatch and focuses his energy for a bit. **Black Arts: Lust Storm**

With a shine Rinslet instantly hits her top stage of arousal and releases a whole lot of juices.

"How did you do that?" Rinslet asks stunned at how easily he made her cum.

" _Ahh, that would be one of the Black Arts the name of my magic. This particular spell lets me send somebody into instant ecstasy although I almost never use it. Now get ready I'm about to stick it in."_

With a smile Kamito pierces Rinslet's hymen with brutal precision.

Rinslet who can feel Kamito's length all the way 'Oh my word he's huge I can't believe lady Ashbell deals with this and stays pure.'

Kamito who notices the look of ecstasy on the ice mages face, _"I'm gonna start moving Rinslet so get ready."_

With incredible speed Kamito thrusts into Rinslet while placing one hand on her boobs. As her screams continue to pierce the room Rinslet reaches her second climax only a few minutes after they've started.

"Oh my god I'm cumming Kamito AHHHHHH".

As Rinslet's scream permeates the room Kamito slams a load into the young maiden.

 **LEMON END**

Kamito who's now wearing a black bathrobe, _"Well Rinslet you got the sex you wished for now to purify you. There's a bathrobe over in that closet take one and follow me."_

The two make their way to the special baths and Kamito instructs Rinslet.

" _Listen Rinslet beyond this door is a purifying bath. Much like how women typically take baths to purify themselves this is how my group purifies themselves. Your bath contains water blessed directly by Iseria the Water elemental lord. You can purify yourself there. I'll be going in this bath."_

As Rinslet makes her way into the bath she's stunned at the beauty of it. To her surprise there's one more person in the bath. As she walks through the steam the figure becomes clearer. To her shock the figure in the bath is Ren Ashbell.

"Lady Ashbell I can't believe it's you. What are you doing in the bath?"

" _Honestly I was waiting for you Rinslet. I wanted to discuss something with you but I want you to promise to keep it a secret."_

"Of course Lady Ashbell what is it."

Ren hesitant on what she's about to do, 'If Master Kamito finds out about this I'm in huge trouble.'

Ren takes off the ring on her finger that holds her disguise.

As the light flashes a new face appears before Rinslet. This face however is one she's very familiar with.

"It can't be Rubia what in the world are you doing here?"

" _It's been a long time Rinslet. I know this is a shock, but we need to talk."_

That's it for chapter 5. Yep I dropped quite a few bombs. Claire and Rinslet join Ellis's team. Rinslet has sex with Kamito. Rubia risks everything to reveal herself to Rinslet. What a chapter.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite.


	7. Revelations

Chapter 6 Revelations

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to chapter 6 revelations. In this chapter quite a few secrets are revealed so get ready. I hope you enjoy.

Last time Rinslet had her date with Kamito and after quite the sexy session she finds herself in his purifying bath with a face she hasn't seen in a long time Claire's sister Rubia.

" _Hello there Rinslet it's been quite the long time." Rubia says rather calmly_

"What are you doing here Rubia, and why are you imitating Lady Ashbell?"

" _It seems you don't get it do you. I am Ren Ashbell I was 3 years ago as well. Kamito gave me a ring that I can use to disguise myself."_

'Unbelievable, so the strongest blade dancer is Ordesia's greatest enemy. What in the world is going on?' Rinslet thinks to herself.

" _I'm sure you have many questions and I'll answer two of them right now. Your first question, no doubt, is why I betrayed the fire elemental lord. The answer is because I did it because the elemental lords have gone evil. The second question, no doubt, is why I became Ren Ashbell. The answer is to save the Lords."_

"What do you mean by all that?" Rinslet asks curious at Rubia's words.

" _The truth is many years ago the elemental lords have been infected with an otherworldly darkness. This darkness is what enables the miracles that are the wishes of the blade dance. The reason I betrayed the fire lord is because despite all my dances he wanted something I could never give him."_

While shocked by the words of the red head, an important question pops up in Rinslet's mind. "Rubia what did the elemental lords want?"

Rubia solemnly says, _"They wanted the Elstein special flame that destroys all flames a power which sleeps in Claire. In other words they wanted me as the princess maiden to sacrifice my little sister to them."_

Rinslet shocked at the words of the former queen, "Oh my god I can't believe it."

Rubia's words continued. _"That's right Rinslet if I had done that my little sister would be dead. Now I'll answer your second question. After I left the kingdom I found master Kamito and the others. They had left their former home and were seeking to get into the blade dance. Naturally we teamed up. As a gift he gave me the ring which would make me Ren Ashbell. So I sought to destroy the darkness during the blade dance."_

"Wait Rubia how does the blade dance matter." Rinslet asks still confused.

" _The blade dance is a move by the lords to remove the darkness. During the last blade dance I saved Iseria the water elemental lord. Her gift to us was this holy water. Anyway, this time since it' Kamito will join and his power will be enough to do it."_

"Is Kamito that powerful?" Rinslet wonders.

" _Rinslet here's the deal. If Lily Muir and I fought together we'd still lose. Even with our 4_ _th_ _teammate who's almost as powerful as me fought alongside us we would still have a hard time beating Master."_

Rinslet shocked by the news thinks, 'my God he's incredible so that means the power he showed earlier wasn't nearly everything.'

Rinslet, who has regained her composure, asks one more question, "So why did you tell me all this and does Kamito know."

" _He doesn't know I'm telling you this. However I believe it's wise if we gather allies and who better than my little sister and her friends."_

Rinslet, who's relieved that Rubia has chosen to trust her with this secret, says, "I see well thank you. Can I tell my friends about this?"

Rubia calmly says, _"That's fine after all we're going to be allies._

"Okay Rubia, thank you very much. Well I'm gonna get going."

Rinslet leaves the bath and the room thinking about what we've been told.

Rubia addresses her mysterious guest, _"How much of our conversation did you hear Lily?"_

Out of nowhere Lily Flame appears.

" _I arrived a little bit after the girl but once I noticed you too I masked my presence."_ Lily responds to the words of the red head. _"Master will likely be furious."_

Rubia saying calmly, _"Well it doesn't matter now."_

As the two continue their bath Rinslet prepares to leave but before she does Kamito appears to have some final words.

With a disappointed look on his face, " _So Rinslet you learned the truth huh?_

Rinslet says calmly. _"_ Yes Kamito so will you let me go?"

" _That depends on you. If you want to I can remove all memories of today after our little session. If not you'll go free and you are free to do whatever you wish."_

Rinslet relieved by the words of the young man. "I will keep my memories. I want my friends know the truth and I plan to tell them."

" _Very well then get going. I'm gonna allow it and I won't punish Rubia. By the way if you wish my team will battle tomorrow and I will compete alone. You can witness a bit of my power then."_

"Goodnight Kamito."

Rinslet leaves.

Restia, who has heard everything, says to Kamito, _**"You've gone soft Kamito I'm amazed you won't do anything."**_

Kamito agreeing with the words shrugs and says, " _ **Restia you're right I have gone soft but I can guess why Rubia did it."**_

" _ **Yes I do well let's see what happens."**_

(In Rinslet's room)

Rinslet has made her way back to the group of girls. She then reveals everything that happened that night. While the girls are shocked that Rinslet had sex with the demon King, the words of Rubia are far more interesting to the group especially to Claire.

While trying hard to hold back her tears Claire says, "Impossible I never imagined my sister did all of this for me."

Ellis who's just as shocked, "My God this changes everything. This blade dance will be critical to the worlds safety."

Rinslet now gathering the group, "So girls lets join Kamito's team once the blade dance arrives. All we need to do is make it."

The girls all agree with Rinslet's stance

The next day the whole school has gathered for the debut battle of Team Sacred Fury. To everybody's shock the only one to appear is Kamito. The rest of the girls have decided to sit this one out.

Freya while clearly annoyed makes the announcement. "This battle between Kamito of Team Sacred Fury and Team Aqua Storm will now begin.

Team Aqua Storm a team comprised of water elementalist begins by forcing the arena to become a giant rainstorm hoping that the rain will strengthen the group.

" _You ladies have just made this far too easy."_ With that statement Kamito gathers a huge amount of energy enough that the entire arena is filled with his aura.

Everyone watching the battle is shocked at the absolute power that Kamito has revealed including Team Aqua Storm. One of their elementalists, "My god this guy is incredible. We don't stand a chance even if we work together."

Ellis who's watching from the stands, 'My God this man clearly held back when he showed his power. He's easily stronger then lady Ashbell.'

The girls of team aqua storm all fire huge water attacks at once hoping to overwhelm Kamito. To their utter shock the attacks are seemingly blocked by his energy. The girls then retreat into the rain hoping to hide in the forest.

" _That wasn't too bad girls. Sadly for you it wasn't good enough. Now I'm gonna end this."_ Kamito then focuses his energy and reaches for the sky,

 **Black Arts: Thunder Force.**

All of the sudden a burst of magic energy is sent to the sky. Seconds later 5 massive thunderbolts hit the ground and the screams of team Aqua Storm fill the arena. With that the battle ends.

Winner Team Sacred Fury.

The entire crowd is shocked at the display of force. Unfortunately just as the battle ends a demon spirit appears out of nowhere. The crowd is stunned as the beast appears out of nowhere and attacks Kamito. Before Kamito can react the demon spirit is sliced apart with a blade. Unbelievably for the crowd Ren Ashbell protects Kamito but the real shock is the weapon that she's using.

Ignoring the shock of the crowd Ren looks to her weapon and says, _"Well Done Est."_

Est responds in turn, _"Thank you Master Ren."_

So yea that's it for now. Chapter 6 was quite the doozy and a lot of stuff was revealed. Yes Rubia is going to be using Est while Kamito will use Restia but mainly use a magic of my own creation known as black arts. I'm gonna make it slightly easier to follow by listing a few things. The first Is Kamito's list of Black Arts and an explanation of what they do. Along with Muirs beasts.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite.

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky which drops the bolts on his opponents giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- Self-explanatory but it puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area the more powerful the attack is on the person.


	8. Friends Foes and Fianna

Chapter 7 Friends Foes and…. Fianna?

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to chapter 7 of Kamito the Darkness Prince. Pay attention because a lot of events are happening at around the same time but I'll clarify it all at the end. As for the chapter well you guys will have to wait and see. Enjoy the story everyone.

(At an unknown location a few miles outside of Ordesia)

Two people are discussing plans that will prove dangerous to the Ordesian Empire. The first is a young tan man with a tattoo of the symbol for demon on his arm. The second person is a young lady with a gaudy outfit. The young lady instructs the man, "Jio your mission is to sneak into the Spirit Academy and obtain the data for the spirit in Mine Town Gado. Cause as much chaos as you want."

The young man named Jio responds with a large grin. "Thank you lady Sorja I'll be glad to. Thanks to Solomon's Orb I can use whatever power I want. I'll obtain the items you want but there's somebody else I want to see as well."

"Jio you've become strong there's no doubt but you cannot face that man yet." The young lady warns the youth.

"Very well lady Sorja I won't engage him yet I will save that for the blade dance." The youth gives in.

"Alright then we'll see you later."

(In Kamito's base)

" _Nii-sama Nii-sama get up."_ Muir charges into Kamito's room excitedly.

" _Dammit Muir what is it last night was tedious."_ Kamito grumpily says half awake.

" _Guess what our final member will arrive later today."_ Muir tells her master.

" _Ahh that's good news I can't wait. However you could've waited until later to tell me that."_ Kamito says rather angry at the young girl. _"Anyway I've got to get going. Today is the festival for Glasya-Labolas. I want to obtain his spirit for myself. Also be on the lookout I have a feeling today could be far more interesting then I care for."_

" _Of course Nii-sama I will. I'm coming with you anyway because I love watching you fight."_

Later that day Kamito makes his way towards the town for the festival to deal with Glasya-Labolas by his side is Muir who's going as backup. At the same time back at Kamito's base a surprise visitor has arrived.

*knock *knock.

" _Rubia can you go get the door"_ Lily asks her partner. 'Hmm wait a minute, who would be coming at this time.' Lily thinks to herself

" _Fine Lily I will"._ Rubia quickly puts her ring on. So she appears as Ren Ashbell. She reaches for the door and says, _"Hello there."_ To her shock the person who has answered the door is her younger sister.

"Hello Ashbell-sama or should I say Rubia nee-sama I've come to talk with you."

Rubia takes off her ring revealing her true form to her younger sister, _"It's been a long time Claire lets go to the bath I know you have a lot to talk to me about."_

(Spirit Academy storage room)

"Ahh so these are the items that Lady Sorja wants. This was far easier than I thought. What a shameful institution."

" _My my so the intruder was you. It's been a long time Jio."_ Restia says to the young man.

"So the demon king's spirit comes to stop me." Jio says with a sneer.

Restia taunts the young knight. _"No I won't stop you. I was just curious what you were after. I don't care what you do but you'd better get going the knights are coming. Bye bye_ ". Restia vanishes leaving a fuming Jio to deal with the knights.

"Stop right there criminal." Shouting to Jio are Rakka and Resha Ellis's teammate.

"Heh you foolish girls you won't be able to beat me. Jio Izanagi." Destroy them dark beast wolfman.

The dark beast quickly beats the two girls and blasts a hole through the window and Jio escapes.

As he's escaping Jio says to himself, 'My first mission is done. So how about I use Gespents to give the Demon Prince a bit of a headache.'

(The bath in Kamito's base)

At the same time that Jio is attacking Claire and Rubia have been discussing what's happened.

"So nee-sama all of that is true huh." Claire asks after having heard Rubia confirm what Rinslet told her.

" _Yes it is Claire I'm so sorry for putting you through all that."_

"It's okay nee-sama I understa—Wait what the hell was that." All of the sudden a giant blast of energy is heard.

' _That sounds like its coming from the academy information room. I'd better go check this out.'_ Rubia thinks to herself. She then turns to her sister. _"Claire lets go see what's going on."_

" _Got it nee-sama."_ Claire agrees with her sister. The two quickly get dressed and make their way over to the scene.

(Back at the town)

Kamito has begun the blade dance to determine who gets the spirit Glasya-Labolas.

" _Ahh this is gonna be fun. Ladies you better all come at me if you want any chance."_ As the girls all attack Kamito at once. **"Black Arts Aura Shield."** He summons a shield of Aura to protect himself. "Now it's time to finish you girls off."

Kamito focuses his energy once more. **Black Arts Thunder Force.** With a burst of energy lightning covers the field finishing off the rest of his competition. Amused by his work Kamito all of the sudden senses a familiar face.

" _Yo Jio Izanagi it's been a long time."_

"Heya bastard demon I'd love to put you in your place but now isn't the time. Go **Gespents** turn this spirit into your frenzied slave." Jio summons a dark mass that infects Glasya-Labolas and gets it to activate. "Bye bye Demon King we'll fight again soon."

"Where are you going Jio you snake?" Muir screams in annoyance.

" _ **Muir don't worry about him and wait I believe things will be dealt with shortly."**_ Kamito sends this mental message to his teammate.

" _ **Alright Nii-sama."**_ Muir responds and sits and waits.

For some bizarre reason Kamito waits for Glasya-Labolas to emerge. Once it's through Kamito prepares to attack.

Before Kamito can attack a mysterious voice yells out. _"Hold on Master I've got this. (_ _ **Purifying wind)**_ _"_ All of the sudden a wind blows through the arena and Glasya-Labolas is freed from the mad spirit. _"Now Master it's your turn."_

'Ha that naughty girl I knew she was hiding in the arena but o well.' As Kamito amuses himself about the mysterious voice he prepares one final attack. **Black Arts Sword of subjugation.** Kamito this time manifests a black sword and with one quick movement runs towards Glasya-Labolas and pierces him. As the mighty spirit vanishes Kamito releases the sword.

All of the sudden in front of Kamito a young girl appears in a mask. She's wearing a white kimono which emphasizes her huge breasts. Her purple straight hair flowing. She comes towards Kamito and with a cheerful voice says. _"Hello there master it's been a long time."_ The girl takes off her mask to reveal a pretty face with purple eyes.

" _Hello Fianna my dear it's been a long time. We need to get going though. Get your mask on and prepare to go."_ Kamito replies to the young lady. At the same time he calls to his companion. _"Muir let's get going the academy may be in trouble."_

The group rushes back to the academy as quickly as they can. Once they arrive they see a whole lot of devastation. Plenty of young maidens appear to be injured from slash wounds. Among them is Ellis the knight leader and her teammates Resha and Rakka. As Kamito makes his way he's met by Rubia who's returned to her Ren Ashbell disguise.

" _Master Kamito it appears they've all been attacked. The knights all been beaten and it appears Rakka and Resha have serious injuries. "_ Rubia says to her master. She also notices the guest that's come with them she greets the new guest with a small bit of contempt. _"So you've arrived huh."_

" _Yes but now's not the time. There was only one culprit Jio Izanagi."_ Fianna calmly responds to Ren. _"Everybody who can move, gather everybody whose been injured over here."_

Rubia, Kamito, Muir, Claire, and a few others gather all the injured into the center.

"" _Now it's time for me to do what I do."_ Fianna focuses her energy and starts a chant. "Sacred forces I gather you to heal the minds and bodies of those before you. **(Healing wish)** Sacred Energy gathers around everybody and heals the group.

As she gets to her feet a shocked Ellis can only ask, "Who in the world is that she healed every one of us instantly."

Kamito smiles and introduces the young lady, _"Everyone I'd like you to meet the final member of my team Sacred Fury. Please allow me to introduce Fianna Ray Ordesia. The second princess of the royal family."_

So yep another massive data drop. In case people were confused it's time to explain the events of this chapter. Everything essentially happens around the same time.

First series. Kamito goes to the spirit festival to gain Glasya-Labolas while he's doing that Rubia and Claire are talking to one another in the bath. At the same time as that Jio is sneaking in to steal the data on the Mine Spirit.

Second series of events. Jio is found by the knights and crushes the group. As Jio is escaping the group of knights. Kamito is winning the tournament. Claire and Rubia have also heard the events with Jio and go to see what's happened.

Final series of events- Jio goes after Glasya-Labolas and Fianna makes her appearance. Given the groups speed they quickly make it back to the academy and greet Claire and Rubia who shortly arrived before Kamito and Gang. All together now Fianna heals everyone at once with Healing wish.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite.

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky which drops the bolts on his opponents giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature it forces the creature to serve the wielder.


	9. Mine Town Mission

Chapter 8 Mine Town Mission.

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

 _"Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

 ** _"Blade dance"_** _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 8. So after the last chapter Fianna has come to the academy. Now after the craziness in the town it's time for things to heat up.

"Class I'd like to introduce a new transfer student. Please welcome Fianna Ray Ordesia second princess of the empire. She'll be joining us starting today. Treat her well." Freya introduces the girl to everyone.

 _"Thank you everybody for the wonderful introduction. It's a pleasure to be here."_ Fianna sends her greeting to the group with a small curtesy.

Most of the class is happy to see the group although there's a notable exception. Claire and Rinslet are rather annoyed to see the blonde the two now sitting together. Discuss the new entry.

"So this girl is the final member of that man's team huh." Claire speaks to Rinslet.

"That's right I wonder how powerful she is."

Freya resumes class before a knock on the door occurs. As Freya opens the door the class is shocked to find Ellis in the maid outfit that was sent to her by Kamito. (The same one she wears in the story) "Sorry to interrupt lady Freya but Greyworth wants to speak with a few members of your class. Kamito you and your team have been summoned along with Claire Elstein and Rinslet Laurenfrost."

Kamito naturally thanks the girl, _"Thank you Ellis. By the way the uniform looks stunning on you."_ As Ellis blushes he issues his commands. _"Alright ladies lets go that includes you Fianna."_

The entire class is shocked as he reveals that Fianna is in fact already a member of his squad despite being a new student.

 _"Yes Kamito-sama. It's a shame I couldn't continue the class but I'll do something another time."_

The group all leaves and as they walk towards Greyworth's office a conversation breaks out.

"So Kamito this is your final teammate huh." Ellis says with a curious look at the princess.

Kamito with a stern look says, _"That's right Ellis Fianna is my final member. I ran into her during the last blade dance and saved her in a forest. At the time Ren here was competing. After the tournament Fianna met with us and after revealing many truths she joined us. Interestingly enough although Fianna was known as the lost queen I helped regain her status."_

With a smile and slight blush Fianna continues, _"That's right Kamito-sama helped me restore my spirit. Then as a favor had Ashbell-sama appear before the king. Kamito-sama do they know the truth."_

Kamito says to his teammate. _"Yes they do its fine to reveal everything."_

Fianna calmly explains the truth, _"Alright then. As you all know Rubia stole the spirit from the fire lord to protect her sister. What many do not know is that I was the one who tried to stop her. My status as the lost queen is because I lost my spirit power after the incident. After Kamito-sama revealed Rubia as Ren Ashbell we had a private meeting with my father the King. There Rubia told him the truth of that day and asked to have my status restored. Interestingly enough the King allowed Rubia-sama to keep the spirit. However she cannot use it because it would reveal their secret."_

Ellis Claire and Rinslet digest the information they've been given and a new found respect for the young man. They finally arrive at Greyworth's office and are greeted by the enigmatic leader.

"So brats you've all arrived. I'd ask why you're wearing that uniform Ellis, but I know the truth. Anyway the reason I've called you here is because I have an important mission. I want your group to go to Mine Town Gado and check on the spirit sealed there."

With a knowing look Kamito speaks up, _'Ah so what that little bastard Jio took was information on how to unseal the should be far more interesting because clearly whoever Jio works for has a person specialized in ritual spells"_

"Boy what do you mean the person who Jio works for" Greyworth asks the king.

 _"It seems more truths need to be revealed very well."_ With a shrug Kamito continues. _"Elis to you and your group there's a slight bit of information you don't know. Muir Lily and I are all former assassins of the now destroyed instructional school._ The three are shocked at the news as Kamito continues. _"The person who attacked the knights the other day is Jio Izanagi another former member of the school. He was well below me but his skill is still rather high. Anyway when the school was destroyed it appears that the remaining orphans were taken by others. Jio was one of the stronger ones and I'm guessing that the person who he works for now provided a lot for him."_

Greyworth calms down and says. "Yes his stole the information in Gado. So what I want your group to do is go to the town and deal with the spirit. The reason these three are here is I want you to allow them to join. It's a way to get revenge and since this is an S-class mission. It's a great way to ensure both groups make the blade dance."

With a glare Kamito says to Greyworth, _"How much do you know."_

"I know enough to know that you could've had far more fun then you have." Greyworth snickers back.

 _"Very well we accept the mission. Ellis Claire Rinslet I need to move Fianna into our room and prep for the mission. Meet back in about 3 hours. Don't worry about transportation we will deal with that."_

"Of course thank you for allowing us on the mission." Ellis responds for the group.

Kamito and his group make their way back to their mansion to prepare for the mission. Kamito gets into his bath to prepare himself and the girls do the same. The girls gather in the bath and Fianna talks with the girls.

 _"So girls what kind of arrangement did you do for sex with Kamito-sama."_ Fianna says with a snicker.

 _"Each of us has a day with Nii-sama. Sadly Fianna you missed your day but we can start you off on the cycle once we return from the mission." Muir calmly explains._

Rubia continues _"That's right interestingly enough he had sex with the blonde girl Rinslet as well. However he hasn't touched the other two. And if he touches my sister I'll probably stab him with the sacred sword._

With a sweat drop Fianna continues, _"Rubia-sama why are you still such a sis-con? I'm amazed Kamito trusts you so much."_

Lily who's trying to straighten things up says, " _Ladies get focused. This is a critical mission and Kamito-sama is hiding something from us."_

 _"Lily relax Nii-sama certainly knows who he's dealing with but if he tells Greyworth he doesn't want to cause s huge issue."_

 _"Muir what are you saying?"_ Lily asks curious at the shrewd words.

Rubia who realizes the truth is shocked, _"I get it. There's only one place that would have the resources and desires to deal with an instructional school member. The Alphas Theocracy must be his benefactor. So he doesn't want to accuse without any proof."_

The girls understand what's happened and finish their baths.

Everyone has finally gathered, but interestingly enough Kamito asks to meet away from the stables.

"So Kamito, why are we meeting here?" Ellis asks having changed into a more formal uniform for the mission.

Kamito explains, _"We are meeting here because of the fact that we aren't taking the horses they'll take too long. Basically we're going to use a different mode of transportation. Muir please prepare our transportation."_

 _"Yes Nii-sama._ **TAMERS GAUNTLET "**

 _"We're going to ride some of Muir's spirit beasts it'll take us only an hour instead of a few days. Muir summon the ones that we require."_ Kamito says with a frank look.

 _"Yes Nii-sama. COME FORTH **Dragonite Salamence Entei Charizard Arcanine Rapidash"(Yes as you guessed all Pokémon)**_

As the beasts come out the group is shocked.

"Alright here's the deal. Muir will take Dragonis. I will ride with Salamence. Claire and Rubia will ride Entei. Charizard will be Lily's ride. Rinslet and Ellis will ride Arcanine. Fianna will ride Rapidash.

 _"Mou Kamito-sama why can't I ride with you"_ Fianna pouts.

 _"Because of the fact that now is mission time. IF you're worried about your turn don't worry when we get back Fianna your day will be first_." Kamito says while he's annoyed at Kamito.

 _"Okay Kamito-sama"_ Fianna happily answers.

 _"Cough cough* Anyway let's get going alright beasts accept these girls temporarily and we can make our way towards Gado."_ Muir announces trying to get things back.

After all this the group takes off onto their rides. With a massive boost of speed they make their way towards Gado and the confrontation with Jio.

That's it for chapter 8 everybody next chapter Jio Izanagi attacks. A lot of other fun stuff happens.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky which drops the bolts on his opponents giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature it forces the creature to serve the wielder.


	10. Orb of Solomon

Chapter 9 Orb of Solomon

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 9 Orb of Solomon. Just a simple chapter to get you guys ready for the big battles to come.

(At the outskirts of Mine Town Gado.)

The group has arrived at Mine Town Gado. The mission they've been given inspect the sealed spirit and make sure the seal is acting properly. The group gathers for the final mission specs from Kamito.

" _Alright everyone we'll go in teams." The first team will be me Ellis and Muir. Our goal will be to find Jio and his potential crew and engage them." The second team will be Lily Claire Rubia Fianna and Rinslet._

Fianna is curious at her master's odd choice of teams. _"Master Kamito you're hiding something. The truth is this mission should only require you and me and at best Rubia. However you've brought this group along the question is why. Plus these teams are odd. That Ellis girl was no match for Jio and you brought her along with Muir. Plus you're keeping too many girls to protect me. What's going on?"_

Kamito with a shrug decides it's time to explain things. _"Very well here's the deal. Greyworth likely sent Ellis and her crew because she knows that we've become a team and wants to ensure both groups progress in the blade dance. As for the choice of teams, the main focus is to get you to the shrine and protecting you girls."_

Muir interjects. _"Nii-sama that's not all is there. Jio Izanagi was a minor annoyance at best. No matter what his growth has been. Fianna alone is strong enough to beat him."_

Ellis confused, "You're hiding something else because that man was extremely powerful.

Kamito shrugs, _"That's because he's likely used the Orb of Solomon to power himself up."_

Kamito's old team is shocked while Ellis' group is confused.'

Ellis asks again. "Kamito what is the orb of Solomon?"

Muir explains, _"The orb of Solomon is a mystic orb of power that is said to exist in any descendant of Solomon. It's not explained to you guys because the world hides its dark truth. The orb if used on a person can give that person great power. In fact Nii-sama used the orb on me to allow me to use the tamers gauntlet. I'm not actually a true elementalist nor is Jio."_

Claire angry interjects, "So wait that means Jio got his power from another descendant of Solomon."

Kamito nods, _"That's right and there's only one person who that could be and if that's true this is a huge problem. The person is Solomon himself."_

Everyone is shocked including Kamito's group.

Rinslet stutters but says, "That's impossible the Sacred Maiden killed Solomon."

"No she didn't" a mysterious voice interjects.

Rubia says, _"Wait Est what are you saying."_

All of the sudden Rubia's sword glows and out pops Terminus Est who's wearing an academy uniform and her silver hair and blue eyes shine.

Kamito interjects, _"Ms Sacred sword allow me to continue. The truth is Solomon was actually sealed in his palace. The sacred maiden couldn't kill him so he sealed him away. Fortunately the seal held for a long time until Solomon was released."_

Muir asks with worry, _"So Nii-sama who is currently working with Solomon. You know who it is but you couldn't tell Greyworth."_

Kamito continues, _"My guess is it's somebody in the Alphas Theocracy. I couldn't say anything because Alphas is currently an ally and I don't need Greyworth to know until I can confirm it at the blade dance. My guess is somebody within Alphas is gathering spirits to prepare for Jio and the one sealed here is first. I hid all this from Greyworth because I'm not positive and an accusation like that is dangerous. As for Jio's power I hid that from my team because Muir and Lily have always felt guilty for abandoning the school. Learning they're being used just like they were in the school makes it worse. The mission begins in a little bit but before we do let's get some lunch. I'll join you girls in a second but I want to go scan the area a bit myself. "_

As Kamito leaves for a bit the gang sits down and eats. The girls chat around and enjoy each other's company. As the girls are eating Fianna stops for a second. _"Wait girls, everyone used the spring this morning right."_

Muir who thinks back, _"Yea Nii-sama used the spring so… Oh no Nii-sama." Muir realizes something important._

Claire curious at her shock, "What's wrong?"

Fianna interjects, _"Kamito went down to the mine on his own. He realizes the danger to the group. Let's get going."_

Everyone finishes their meals quickly and runs to find Kamito.

Kamito, who has made his way into the town, senses the girls have discovered his ruse.

' _Damn they finally figured it out.'_

" _ **Naughty Kamito you should've known not to trick the team like that."**_

" _ **I guess so well I guess I better communicate something to the girls."**_ He stops moving for a second to send a mental communication to Fianna.

" _ **Yo Fianna can you hear me."**_

" _ **Master are you alright? Why did you leave us for a bit?"**_

" _ **I'm fine there's a second part of the mission and its only for our team. I want the spirit myself so seal it but leave a small hole that I can manipulate so I can capture it myself got it."**_

" **Yes Master I'll inform the others but you have to wait where you are."**

" **Fine then I'll wait."**

Fianna communicates the mental order to Muir and Lily and everyone gathers where Kamito is.

As the group gathers together, all of the sudden, Kamito is slapped by Ellis.

Ellis who's screaming at Kamito "What were you thinking? Don't underestimate me as a knight. I knew he was dangerous and I was glad you brought me along to get revenge. Don't underestimate my powers as a knight."

Kamito who's smiling, _"Fine fine Ellis I won't underestimate you anymore." Now with a more serious tone he pulls up a map of the mine, "The sacred shrine is roughly in this area." Kamito points to a spot on the map. "Rubia make sure that you are careful. Jio's benefactor is there along with about 20 former assassins. Be warned although the assassins are weak by instructional school standards they're still quite strong. The final person is truly powerful so Rubia alone should engage her. Everyone get going."_

As everyone acknowledges Kamito's command and separates the group makes their way towards the mines.

(With Kamito Muir and Ellis)

Kamito and group have made their way towards the north half of the mine. Although far away from the shrine the fact that Jio wishes to fight Kamito means he'll follow the group. Kamito makes his way into the clearing he's greeted by a silhouette.

With a deadpan, _"Hello there Jio I take it you took a faster route to find me."_

Jio responds with a sneer, "Yes Lord Kamito it's been a long time. So let's begin this little fight. Don't worry I'm not enough of a coward to attack your little girlfriends." Jio gets into a battle stance and prepares to fight.

Kamito whose gets into his own stance, _"Very well Jio lets begin. Muir Ellis stay out of it."_

(With the rest of the crew)

The rest of the crew is led by Est towards the shrine. As they walk Rubia explains that Est is the sacred sword who once served the Sacred maiden hence her knowledge about what happened. The group is disturbed but move on. The group gets extremely close to the shrine, and is met by a group of hooded figures.

Claire comments, "So these are the assassins huh?"

Lily deadpans, _"Yes but they aren't too much of a challenge. Unfortunately there's a lot of them. Ladies get ready this is gonna be brutal. Rubia you and Fianna go ahead. I have a feeling their leader is waiting for you."_

Rubia and Fianna go ahead and leave the group behind. After confirming the girls have gotten away Lily Rinslet and Claire get into a battle stance.

(With Rubia and Fianna)

Fianna with a cheerful voice, _"So Rubia-sama how are you?"_

Rubia with a stern look, _"Fianna now's not the time for pleasantries. We need to get ready."_

Fianna who pouts, _"Fine well at least we won't have to wait long."_

A mysterious figure appears before the girls, "So the sacred maiden and the 2nd princess what a group."

Fianna and Rubia get into their battle stance and the mysterious figure takes off her hood.

" _So Sorja Khan the Demon Caster. Seems master Kamito was right."_ Rubia says with annoyance.

"That's right ladies but this won't be as easy as you think." Sorja gets into a battle stance.

That's it for chapter 9. The next chapter will be Kamito's battle with Jio among other things so get ready.

(AN) The next chapter will end the Jio Izanagi arc and afterwards we come to volume 3 but amusingly enough i offer you guys a twist. I was either going to do Velsaria's arc next or an arc involving Volume 13 which as many of the readers know involves Judia Rinslet's baby sister. I'm going to let you guys decide what arc is next and you'll have until next Monday when i release the next chapter. So in the review section i want you to vote. (I dont like polls because this is much easier plus i find the lack of reviews disappointing from you guys.) So until Monday vote Judia for volume 13 arc or Velsaria for volume 3. Keep in mind regardless of which one wins the loser will be the final arc before the blade dance.

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky which drops the bolts on his opponents giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature it forces the creature to serve the wielder.


	11. The Demon Kings True Force

Chapter 10 The Demon King's true force.

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to chapter 10 the Demon Kings true Force. This chapter Kamito fights Jio as Muir and Ellis watch and Sorja fights the rest of the gang.

(With Jio and Kamito)

The battle of the former king of the instructional school Kamito and Jio begins the both of them take out their knives. They charge at one another at a speed difficult for Ellis to follow.

"My god they're so fast." Ellis says with a shock.

" _Hmph this is nothing they're just warming up."_ Muir says with a sneer.

After a few more minutes the two stop to relax.

" _Not bad Jio you've improved quite a bit since the school I assume Sorja gave you the orbs power correct."_ Kamito says with a smile.

"Yes Lord Kamito now I too possess Solomon's power" Jio says with a sneer.

" _How in the world did she obtain it?"_ Kamito curiously asks although he knows part of the truth.

"That is a secret that you'll only get from Sorja." Jio says.

Clearly annoyed Kamito says _"Yare yare I have no time for this. Since we both have Solomon's power I assume you have the black arts so let's make this simple. We both power up to our maximum energy level and fire out the strongest black arts of all at each other. Whichever attack is stronger wins."_

"Agreed Demon King" Please allow me to power up first. HAAAAAA."

As Jio powers up Ellis is stunned at the energy he puts out although Muir isn't impressed.

"Impossible how can a person put out this much power." A shocked Ellis says.

" _Seriously Ellis, Jio's power is impressive but it's equal to mine."_ Muir says with a deadpanned look on her face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Both respond Jio with annoyance and Ellis with shock.

Jio finishes powering up and his energy is staggering.

Kamito looks on pleased at the results. _"Impressive Jio your power is massive and I must admit for most people it would be too much. However now it's my turn."_

Kamito begins to power up and the whole cavern is shaking. After a while Kamito gets to a level that surpasses even Jio. Although Kamito can go further

"Impossible you can't be stronger than I am." Jio says stunned.

'My word this is unreal this man is unstoppable.' Ellis thinks to herself.

"Nii-sama you aren't using your full power yet I thought u wanted to make this an honorable battle." Muir says with a pout.

" _Muir if I use my full power I won't be able to contain it within this cave. Doing so would destroy nearly everything."_ Kamito responds while continuing to power up.

Ellis has a look of shock on her face at Kamito's latest words while Jio is in disbelief.

"You're bluffing. There's no way you're that powerful." A skeptical Jio taunts.

"Well ya know what I think I will prove how wrong you are Jio." Kamito says with a grin as he concentrates even further. "Get ready Jio this is a power that only my team knows about and I don't use it lightly."

 **Black arts demonic seal release 80%.**

All of the sudden the air thickens with dark energy as Kamito powers up.

The pressure is so great it can be felt by everyone in the cavern

(With Rubia and crew)

Lily and crew have been fighting off the many soldiers that Sorja Khan sent against them.

"Man these guys are tough." Claire says as she uses flame tongue to fight back another elementalist.

" _Well no surprise they're instructional school students they were trained well. Although these guys are mere foot soldiers compared to Kamito."_ Lily says with a smile until she senses something. _"Oh crap, Kamito is releasing his full power Claire Rinslet come close to me now."_

Rinslet and Claire get around Lily as she casts an attack.

 **Black arts Aura Shield**

"Sorry this place is about to get unstable Kamito is using his full power this way we won't get hit by debris."

One of the assassins senses the energy. "Retreat that's Lord Kamito's power and if he's here we're all doomed."

The assassins then retreat as Claire and Rinslet look stunned.

(With Rubia Fianna and Sorja)

Rubia and Fianna prepare to get out their elemental waffe when they sense the power output of their master. _"Good grief Kamito is releasing his power. We better be careful this might get fun."_ Fianna says with a smile

Sorja senses the same power and says, "Tch, its time to retreat if he's powering up like this Jio is doomed and I don't want to be next. Princess sacred maiden see you at the blade dance. "

Sorja retreats.

(Back with Jio and Kamito)

As he's powering up Kamito looks to a now terrified Jio, _"So Jio still think you are a match for me._ _ **"**_

A terrified Jio, "No way man I'm getting out of here. You can have that spirit if you want it peace." Jio then flees.

Kamito with a look of disappointment seals his power. _"Yare yare what am I to do. I thought he wanted a fight."_

" _Nii-sama you knew that would happen the minute you powered up."_ Muir says with a grin. _"Anyway let's go seal the spirit."_

Ellis who's completely stunned says, "Yes let's go. I'm sure that the others are struggling as well."

Eventually the group makes their way down to the sealed shrine.

(In the shrine)

" _So Rubia did you enjoy the battle with Sorja."_ Kamito says to Rubia with a smile.

With a look of disappointment, "No she left thanks to your little surge. Let's go."

The girls open the door and it reveals a small lake area in addition to the shrine.

" _Kamito we're all gonna take a bath so you have to sit and wait. Sorry ladies only."_ Fianna says with a smile.

" _Ha fine fine go I need you to seal off Jormungandr so I can afford to wait."_

The girls gather to take their bath as Kamito waits outside.

" _I didn't get a good luck when we prepared for the mission but your boobs have gotten even bigger Fianna."_ Rubia says with a snicker.

"Geez nee-sama stop talking about boobs" Claire says with a look of annoyance.

" _You girls are all ridiculous boobs don't matter."_ Muir says with annoyance.

" _Coming from the flattest girl of us all that doesn't say much."_ Lily replies with a snicker.

" _Dammit Lily."_ Muir says with anger.

Ellis seems distracted by everything and looks to the side. This fact is well noticed by a few people.

" _So knight girl why are you so upset."_ Muir says to a distracted Ellis.

A stunned Ellis gets out of her daze. "Sorry about that I was just thinking about your master. He's so powerful and I'm not sure what to do. I'm glad he brought me along but I did nothing."

Rubia says calmly to the depressed girl _"Ellis do you want to know a secret. "_

"What's that Rubia?" Ellis says calmly.

" _A little while after I destroyed the instructional school and we first became a team I had a training match with Kamito. He beat me soundly. We fought 25 more times over the next 2 months and he beat me every time. On the 26_ _th_ _time I won the battle and he smiled. Do you know what he said after that?"_

"What did he say?"

" _The most powerful fighters aren't strong because they have power they're strong because they realized that they're fighting for something special and that is what gives you power."_ Restia says as she appears before the group.

" _Restia, it's about time you joined us."_ Fianna say with a smile.

An annoyed Restia says, _"I got bored and begged Kamito to let me join you. Anyway listen girlie. You did plenty for your group. After Jio crushed you guys handily and despite everything you felt the need to fight for the pride of your group."_

"So what do you ladies fight for?" Ellis asked the rest of the group.

" _I fight because I wanted to protect my little sister from the darkness of the world."_ Rubia says with a smile.

" _I fight for the pride of the Elfim and for Kamito who showed me how special I could be."_ Lily says.

" _I fight for Nii-sama who showed me what true family was like."_ Muir says with a smile.

"So Rinslet who do you fight for." Rubia asks.

" _I fight for my little sister who was imprisoned in ice years ago."_ Rinslet says.

'I'll have to remember to tell Kamito that.' Restia thinks to herself.

"I fight for the honor of my family." Ellis says.

"Uhh I'd rather not say." Claire says with a regretful look.

" _Claire fought to regain her families honor after she believed Rubia disgraced the family."_ Kamito yells while outside. _"Its kinda hard to say that when the person in question is right there._

Claire looks at a slightly embarrassed Rubia.

" _In case you're wondering I fight to restore the elemental lords as well as to restore the darkness lord Ren Ashdoll."_

An embarrassed Rubia, _"How long were you listening to us."_

" _The whole time eventually I just let Restia join you girls because she wanted a bath as well. Anyway I believe that's enough. Fianna seal the shrine and let's get going."_

Fianna pouts and responds, _"Fine Kamito you don't have to be so impatient."_

The girls all get dressed and Fianna eventually seals up Jormungandr. The group then head home and Muir summons the same beasts they travelled in. Just as everybody's about to leave Kamito says something to the girls.

"Ladies before we go I'm gonna go back and destroy the entrance to make sure that nobody else finds it. I'll catch up later."

Kamito returns to the shrine.

" _Well Fianna sealed it perfectly. I'm proud of her."_ Kamito says with a smirk.

It's a shame you have to ruin all of her work." Restia responds.

 **Black arts seal destroyer.**

Kamito destroys the seal releasing Jormungandr and watches the snake crawl out before him.

 **Black arts Sword of subjugation**

"Kamito why are you using the sword Jormungandr was once your spirit." Restia asks calmly.

"I'm doing this because the seal removed the hold I once held on it just like Gestpents did to Glasya-Labolas."

Kamito proceeds to claim Jormungandr and returns to the group.

Well that's it for chapter 10. So a few crazy things. All the girls can use black arts. Kamito now holds Jormungandr. Jio and Sorja work together. So much more to come.

Well the poll is over and it's been decided that the Judia arc will be next. I got very few votes which disappointed me. Unfortunately due to my finals being Friday morning I'm pushing back the chapter release until Saturday but rest assured it will be no later then that.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky which drops the bolts on his opponents giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.


	12. Rinslet's Regret

Chapter 11 Rinslet's Regret

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

 _"Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

 ** _"Blade dance"_** _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

As promised from the last chapters poll. We begin volume 13 the Rinslet arc. Now I know some people wanted Velsaria but didn't say anything well that's your problem. Anywho it's going to be severely different from the original so get ready for plenty of twists.

(Unknown Area)

A young woman with blonde hair and green eyes is doing some sort of ritual for Iseria the Water Elemental Lord. All of the sudden a black darkness appears.

"Nee-sama help me something's gone wrong" the young girl in ritual garb screams in terror.

"Judia everything's going to be fine" another older girl "Stay calm sister.

"Nee-sama what's going on what is this?" The first young girl's screams continue. The darkness that appears begins to envelop the girl.

Judia stay calm. OH NO SOMEBODY HELP MY SISTER" The older girls screams can be felt. Everybody around the girl is panicking.

As a blue light shines all of the sudden one final scream can be heard. "NEE-SAMAAAAAAAAAA" All of the sudden the screams stop. The young girl previously in garb is encased in ice.

"JUDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the final girl screams and the scene fades to black.

(Rinslet's room)  
"JUDIAAAA" Rinslet screams as she's woken up. Still shivering Rinslet says, "I haven't had that dream in a long time." Rinslet shakes as she remembers the day her little sister was encased in ice.

Now composed Rinslet gets into the shower. It's the weekend but Rinslet knows that now is the time to train with her new team. After the events at Mine Town Gado it's clear to Rinslet that she and her team must be stronger to obtain her wish. 'That man is powerful and if I want to save you Judia I must beat him.' Rinslet thinks as the water drips down. "Judia that should've been me doing that ceremony I should be the one in that ice."

All of the sudden her water stops working. The water gathers and all of the sudden a young girl appears out of the shower.

"Tch, where is Solomon's brat. I thought this would be his place because I sensed a familiar energy." The girl curses.

"Umm excuse me who is Solomon's brat and who are you." Rinslet asks annoyed, "And more importantly WHY ARE YOU IN MY SHOWER?"

"How rude well I suppose introductions are necessary. I am Iseria Seward the water elemental lord. As for who Solomon's brat is he's the person who inherited my older brother Ren Ashdoll's power.

(Yes I'm making Ren Ashdoll a male DEAL WITH IT)

'Oh my God it's Iseria-sama and she wants Kamito.' Rinslet thinks to herself shocked.

"Well Iseria-sama I can take you to Kamito but I need you to wait patiently and let me finish my shower. Why don't you play with Fenrir" Rinslet says as she regains her composure.

As Rinslet takes her shower Iseria sits and plays with the ice wolf Fenrir. After her shower and getting dressed Rinslet has some final words. "Iseria-sama I can take you to Kamito-sama but you'll have to disguise yourself. The school would go crazy if one of the elemental lords was walking around with a student."

"Very well I'll attach myself to your dog. Now take me to Solomon's brat or as you refer to him Kamito."

The two make their way over to Kamito's place. All of the sudden Rinslet stops in front of a forest clearing.

"Kamito's place is right near here. There's a powerful barrier around it because Kamito likes his peace. Luckily I'm approved to go beyond it. So Ms Spirit what do you want to talk to him about."

"It's a matter for his ears only although from what I sense with you it seems you may need to stay after all." Iseria says to Rinslet.

"What do you mean Iseria-sama" a curious Rinslet asks as she arrives to the front door.

To her surprise the door opens and Fianna is there. "Hello Rinslet I'd ask why you came on a Saturday but based on what I'm sensing it's clear. Kamito is in the shower so why don't you come in. You and your guest can come join us I was just about to make breakfast.

"Ahh thank you. But please for interrupting allow me to make breakfast." Rinslet suggests.

"Is it fine for me to return to my usual form?"

 _"Yes Iseria-sama everyone here is expecting you."_ Fianna says with a smile.

Iseria transforms and walks in. For the next 10 minutes Rinslet sits and makes pancakes as Lily Muir Rubia and Fianna sit and wait. Conveniently once breakfast is ready Kamito appears.

 _"So Rinslet I see you brought quite the VIP to my humble house."_ Kamito says with a smile. _"So Iseria what do you want."_

 _"Nii-sama sit and eat first these pancakes smell delicious and Rinslet made them."_ Muir says complaining.

 _"Very well let's eat first."_ Kamito says with a smile.

As the group eats its clear everyone is enjoying what Rinslet is making including Iseria. Once everyone's done Kamito gives his evaluation.

 _"Well these are good. You're definitely a better cook then Muir or Lily. I'd say even with Rubia."_

 _"Kamito-sama what about me?"_ Fianna pouts.

 _"Fianna you have a fantastic body and for a princess maiden you're quite naughty in bed. But when it comes to cooking the instructional school could use your food for torture techniques."_ Kamito says with a wry smile.

Muir and Lily both break out laughing. _"Wow Nii-sama is she that bad"_ Muir asks.

With a smile Kamito says. _"YES"_

"Ahem the food was wonderful but now that we're done eating it's time to get down to business Solomon's brat. Although my news involves your blonde friend here so she can stay."

 _"Alright Iseria for you to visit me it must be important."_ Kamito says with amusement.

"I've regained some of my memories and its time for me to rescue a young girl who I protected years ago when the otherworldly darkness attacked during a ceremony that the girl did for me. Interestingly enough she reminds me of this blonde girl"

A shocked Rinslet comes to a realization. "IT CANT BE you don't mean Judia."

"I don't remember her name but I suppose so. The girl was about to be possessed by the darkness. So I trapped her in the ice. Solomon I need your help to go save her." Iseria says calmly

 _"Very well Iseria I can't very well ignore this request. So where am I going"_ Kamito says annoyed.

"You're going to Laurenfrost territory right near the Kyria Mountain Range." Rinslet chimes in. "There's a shrine nearby there that holds my sister Judia."

 _"I see so this is the sister you mentioned before."_ Kamito says with a smile.

"Yes I fight because I wanted to use my wish to free my sister. Now I guess I get my chance." Rinslet says her resolve boosted."

 _Very well then Iseria you me and Rinslet will travel to Laurenfrost free your sister and deal with the darkness. I'll need one more person to back us up."_

 _"I'll do it Kamito-sama."_ Lily pipes in.

 _"How unusual Lily in the cold of Laurenfrost you seem like a horrible option."_ Kamito says with a wry smile.

 _"Yes Kamito-sama but what you aren't aware of is there's an Elfim tribe nearby that area. The shrine that Rinslet uses is around Elfim territory and surely if something goes wrong the Elfim there will be a great resource."_

 _"What aren't you telling me Lily?"_ Kamito looks at his servant with interest.

 _"That area around Laurenfrost territory the Elfim land. That's where I was born. The sacred tree Titania is a spirit from that territory. The Elfim there are my family."_ Lily says with a somber look on her face.

A slightly shocked Kamito, _"I see very well Lily. It seems I'll be on another trip. Muir go tell Greyworth. Rinslet go back to your room and get anything you need._

 _"What about me Kamito? " "Yes and me as well?"_ Fianna and Rubia chime in.

 _Well this shouldn't take me more than 3 days and while tonight is Lily's night you two are next I figure I'll get you out of the way. So go get ready."_ Kamito says with a grin.

 _"YES KAMITO SAMA"_ Both girls scream.

"Good grief to think the spring of holy water I gave you access to is so you can play with your women without them losing the right to connect to the spirit world." Iseria shrugs.

 _"Yea yea oh Rinslet if you want I can send a messenger home for you."_ Kamito says with a smile.

"Thank you Kamito now I have to get packing" Rinslet says thrilled at the chance she's been given.

So the group prepares for Laurenfrost Lily gets packing Muir informs Greyworth and gets her approval. Rinslet packs her things and Kamito bangs Fianna and Rubia's brains out. Once everyone gets ready to go they meet in front of Kamito's home.

 _"Rinslet do you have that letter for your family."_ Kamito says calmly.

"Yes I do Kamito here you go." Rinslet says as she hands Kamito the letter.

 _"Thank you very much. Give me one second so I know where to send the letter. Focus on the location in your mind."_ Rinslet focuses on where her home is. Kamito taps on Rinslet's head and figures out the location. Then Kamito focuses his energy and chants a spell. **"WEAVILE COME FORTH."** Out comes a black weasel with claws. Kamito then taps the weasel. _"Weavile I'm sending a location to you using telepathy. I want you to bring this letter to that location and then return to me."_

 _"Nii-sama why can't you teach me to use Weavile like that?"_ Muir pouts as she waits for her leader to go."

Kamito says frankly. _"Simple because I gave you tamers gauntlet for a reason. I needed you to have an elemental waffe or I couldn't have you enroll here. If I taught you to do it my way then well I couldn't have you on my team."_

 _"Okay Nii-sama I understand"_ Muir says with a smile.

"Anyway let's get going. Lily Rinslet come on."

 _"Kamito-sama why not just transport there directly. I mean I wouldn't mind the exercise but that's odd?"_ Lily says surprised that her master is taking the scenic route.

 _"I have my reasons Lily now let's get going"_ Kamito says frustrated.

The group leaves to head out towards Laurenfrost territory.

(In the Holy Kingdom of Lugia)

"Luminaris I'm sending you and your team into Laurenfrost territory for a secret mission. There's a young girl who is said to have witnessed an otherworldly darkness and been trapped by some spell. I want you to bring her to me. She may be able to help us free Lord Alexandros." A voice informs 5 young women.

"Yes Des Essentes-sama we the Sacred Spirit Knights will not fall you." One of the women replies clearly the leader of the group.

"I hope so Luminaris I hope so." The voice continues.

Well that's it for chapter 11. So I'm switching things up. Lily is along because she's an Elfim I mean seriously why is it they didn't use her in volume 13 it would've totally worked. Luminaris is after Judia and yes she's being tricked but she doesn't know that. The reason for why I haven't had them do It directly will be revealed next chapter. Until then.

Muir's list of beasts

 _Dragonis- Dragonite_

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky which drops the bolts on his opponents giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.


	13. Judia Laurenfrost

Chapter 12 Judia Laurenfrost.

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Kamito and crew make their way through the forests of Ordesia. Although unfortunately for one of the members the pacing of everything is proving irritating.

" _Kamito-sama come on if we're going to walk lets go much faster." Lily complains not for the first time._

Kamito glares at Lily with annoyance, _"Lily be quiet you knew the pacing would be different now deal with it. Because you wanted some exercise we're walking."_

Rinslet who's trying to keep peace, "Sorry guys I know I'm holding you back so why don't we rest for a little bit. I think we should get some lunch soon and I have food ready."

An annoyed Kamito gives in to the two young ladies. _"Very well we'll stop and I guess this is fine because we can move things along."_

 _T_ he group stops and sits to rest and to Lily and Rinslet's shock the Weavile from before has arrived back with another letter. The Weavile gives the letter to Kamito and crew and he reads the letter with a distinct smile.

 _"Excellent this confirms everything I wanted."_ Kamito says to the girls.

"What do you mean Kamito? What's in the letter?" Rinslet asks curiously.

A calm Kamito continues _"Well I guess it's time for me to confess a little secret. There are two reasons I wanted us to walk instead of transport. The first is I wanted to confirm that preparations have been made for us to arrive. Weavile here was to bring me a letter from them once he arrived. It was a part of his instructions. That letter came now."_

" _What's the second reason Kamito-sama?"_ Lily asks with confusion.

" _I wanted to find out what happened to Rinslet's little sister. After all that's why Iseria has dragged me out here. So Rinslet would you care to explain what happened."_

Rinslet begins to explain what happened. "Alright six years ago I was supposed to be the key maiden in a ceremony that the Laurenfrost held for Iseria the water elemental lord. A few weeks before it was set to begin my second youngest sister Judia decided that she wanted to take my place. My family approved especially since by that time I already had Fenrir. On the day of the ceremony I had a weird premonition but ignored it. However once the ceremony began it was clear something went horribly wrong." Rinslet pauses with a massive shake in her voice. "Anyway a massive darkness appeared and begun to surround my little sister. After that I watched as the darkness came close before a shine appeared and my sister was trapped in ice."

Iseria appears from her place on Fenrir's neck as a necklace and continues the story. "That girl was possessed by the darkness but I sealed her in ice to protect her and stop the darkness from spreading. The shrine they used for the ceremony was abandoned out of fear and I think the Elfim are nearby. Most likely we'll have to make our way into Elfim territory once we arrive."

An understand Kamito says. _"I see so that's why you fight; you regret the fact your little sister was caught up in everything. Well that's fine so let's eat lunch and then I'll transport us to the town."_

" _Finally you really should've just done this from the start."_ Lily complains.

The group has their meal and the girls change into some cooler clothes. Afterwards Kamito gathers everyone for final instructions _"Alright everyone we're going to head to the base of the Laurenfrost territory. Once there we'll meet at the castle and discuss what's next."_ With both girls approving that fact Kamito casts one of his spells.

 **Black Arts Dimension Gate**

A black portal appears and the group walks in and arrives at Laurenfrost territory.

(Kamito's house with the girls)

" _Mou why did Nii-sama have to go"_ Muir wonders pouting?

" _Be quiet Muir. Kamito had to do it because Iseria asked him."_ Rubia says with a scowl. All of the sudden a knock occurs at the door. _"I wonder who that is."_

Rubia opens the door and to her surprise is Ellis. _"Hello Ellis what do you want."_

A blushing Ellis asks, "Is Kamito in I was hoping to speak with him."

Rubia smiles, _"Kamito isn't in but I can talk with you if you'd like."_

Ellis although disappointed continues her resolve. "Thank you Ashbell-sama. I'll accept your offer because what I want to discuss may be better with you."

As Rubia and Ellis sit down for tea Ellis begins to explain her issue. "You may not know this but the former leader of the knights is my older adopted sister Velsaria Eve. Before her resounding defeat by you she was much kinder but recently she's far stricter. The reason I fight is to prove myself to everyone and be a knight my sister can be proud of."

Rubia listens with regret and after being done she sighs a bit. _"Well that makes me feel bad. Anyway do you want to know a secret."_ A curious Ellis nods. _"Remember how I told you about my battles with Kamito. Turns out the 26_ _th_ _time Kamito let me win. I found out through Muir a little while later. I was furious that he did that and I was determined to prove myself. I suggested I enter the blade dance myself to prove my worth."_

"What do you mean by that?" Ellis asks curiously.

Rubia flashes back with a smile. _"The original plan among our group was that Kamito would enter as Ren Ashbell the history was all made up and the blade dance was two months away. I convinced Kamito that I could enter instead and win so he gave me a challenge. We would have another rematch a month later. He wouldn't train for a month and Greyworth would teach me the Absolute Blade arts and Lily would teach me the instructional schools movements. If I could defeat him then I'd be allowed to take over."_

"So you obviously won then?" Ellis said with a smile.

" _No I got crushed. Kamito beat me handily but said he would let me enter anyway."_

"Why would Kamito do that?" Ellis asked curiously.

" _His reasoning was this. He noticed that all I did for that battle is imitate the style as though I was him. His point was you can never surpass me by learning all my tricks. I had to realize my own potential and through the blade dance I eventually did that by facing many opponents who had followed the warrior path. I wouldn't have become the strongest blade dancer without your sister."_

Ellis smiles at the story and blushes slightly.

"So Ellis why are you blushing" Rubia asks with a smile?

"Because I never imagined how kind Kamito was. It seems he was a great influence on you." Ellis says with a smile.

Rubia responds with her own small blush. _"He is I was nervous the entire time but Kamito came along and supported me."_

"Would he support me like he did for you?" Ellis asks curiously

" _I don't know you'd have to ask him when he returns."_ Rubia says frankly.

"Thank you Rubia and have a good day." Ellis leaves to return home.

As Ellis leaves Rubia mutters. _"Good grief Kamito got himself another fan. Well it doesn't matter. This blade dance should be interesting since I'm sure Luminaris will be back. Be careful Kamito it look everything I had to beat her. With a team by her side even you might have issues with her."_

That's it for chapter 12. Next chapter the gang arrives at Castle Laurenfrost and also makes a trip to the Elfim forest.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky which drops the bolts on his opponents giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.


	14. Many Reunions

Chapter 13 Many Reunions

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Merry Christmas everybody and Welcome to chapter 13 Many Reunions in this chapter Rinslet returns to castle Laurenfrost and the fun ensues. It is ironic that a heavily family based episode is on Christmas but I assure you I didn't plan it this way. I release stories generally every 3 days and it worked out like this. Enjoy the story review and look forward to the next chapters.

After walking through the dimensional gate Kamito Rinslet and Lily have arrived at the base of Laurenfrost castle. Before they can get to the castle they have to walk through the town. Once they get into the town the group is swarmed by happy townspeople. Screams of "Welcome back lady Rinslet" and many others fill the room. Unfortunately not everyone seems welcome. Screams of "Die Demon" and "Stay away from lady Rinslet you won't claim another soul" are heard as well.

"SILENCE this man is my guest and I will not have you slandering him like this" Rinslet yells out calming the group.

The group continues until they finally make it to Winter Gulf Castle. As they arrive to the gates a few guards greet them

"Welcome Lady Rinslet we've been expecting you and your guests." One of the guards says. "We'll take you to the dining room where Margrave Laurenfrost will greet you."

"Thank you very much." Rinslet says as she beckons the group inside. Once inside its clear that the inside is just as marvelous as the outside chandeliers fill the room and many beautiful ice sculptures are found as well.

In front of the dining hall many maids await the group. The head maid Natalia says, "We were able to prepare a feast for the group we hope you enjoy it." As the group walks in a massive feast appears to the group. Much like when Kamito cooked for Rinslet back at his castle the same things appear just far more. The tables contained food as far as the eyes can see." At the head of the table is Rinslet's father Margrave Laurenfrost.'

"Hello Rinslet dear you and your friends should sit and eat as we discuss why you've returned in the middle of the school year."

"Thank you father and it's good to see you. Natalia you should stay since this concerns Laurenfrost's safety." Rinslet says calmly.

"Of course lady Rinslet shall we get your sister Mireille" the maid responds in kind."

"No this is private." Rinslet says with a serious look on her face.

The group sits down to eat and afterwards Rinslet sends all the maids but Natalia away.

Rinslet takes control. "Now listen what I'm about to say and reveal cannot leave this room."

 **FENRIR**

Rinslet proceeds to summon her spirit Fenrir to the confusion of her father and Natalia.

"You can come out now Iseria-sama." Rinslet says. To her father and Natalia's shock Fenrir's necklace transforms and out comes Iseria Seward.

"Iseria-sama what brings you here?" A shocked Margrave asks with a bow.

"I was the one who summoned her back here." Iseria says as she goes onto explain what happened and why the group has arrived.

Natalia and Margrave Laurenfrost are shocked at the words. After processing everything the group decides on a course of action.

"Well Lady Rinslet I suggest you ladies relax for the rest of the day. The shrine can wait until tomorrow so take a bit of time to relax you and miss Lily are welcome guests. As for you mister Kamito I'm afraid we cannot permit you to stay.

"Wait what's going on Natalia that isn't fair" Rinslet protests.

" _No Rinslet that's perfectly fine. Think from Natalia's perspective. Judia was possessed by a dark spirit so having the man who embodies the dark king Solomon in the castle is dangerous. I understand her reasoning."_ Kamito says calmly.

"I'm glad you understand we can arrange for something for you in the town." Natalia says calmly.

" _No that's alright I'll find arrangements of my own."_ Kamito says with a smile. _"I'll meet you girls near the forest tomorrow morning."_

"Kamito wait you should stay." Rinslet continues to protest.

" _No Rinslet let Kamito do what he wants."_ Lily says calmly then she whispers to Rinslet, _"Kamito has his reasons don't worry."_

Kamito leaves the castle and makes his way towards the forest.

" _Man this is gonna be boring I need to find a nice place to set up shop."_

" **That's not fair Kamito you deserve better" Restia says speaking up about what happened.**

" **Spare me Restia I know that but for now let's make due… wait Restia do you sense an odd presence.**

" **My my I recognize that presence it seems this mission just got interesting.**

" **What do you mean Restia"**

" **You'll see just head towards where you sensed the presence."**

As he makes his way towards the energy he finds 5 young women collapsed on the ground. To his amusement the 5 women all have the symbol of the Holy Kingdom of Lugia. An amused Kamito mutters.  
" _You gotta be kidding me so its Luminaris huh. Seems Restia was right. Well I can't just leave them there."_

(A few hours later)

"Uggh where am I we collapsed and then." Luminaris groans as she woke up. To her shock she appears to be in a small cabin. As she looks around she finds that all of her team has been brought to some sort of townhouse. Leaving the room she makes her way down the stairs to find somebody sitting making food. That somebody is Kamito. Of course Kamito has completely sealed his power so Luminaris can't sense his true self.

" _So you finally woke up. I take it you and your team are perfectly okay."_

"Yes thank you very much. Who are you and why is my team here." Luminaris calmly says.

" _My name is Faust and I live in this forest. I saw you and your friends collapsed on the ground so I brought you here. Don't worry I didn't touch your things. So would you like some food?"_

Luminaris's growling stomach answers that question. "Very well I'll go wake everyone up and eat." Luminaris says blushing slightly.

Everyone calmly sits down to eat. Kamito who has hidden his identity asks the group. _"So do you mind if I ask what 5 young elementalists from the Holy Kingdom are doing here in this forest."_

Luminaris is shocked but doesn't make a move. "Don't worry about that."

" _Very well then I won't ask further. Tell you what ladies you can stay the night if you'd like and I'll make breakfast for you tomorrow as well._ Kamito says smoothly.

"Why would you do this for us?" Luminaris asks calmly.

" _Well I don't get visitors that often and I figure it's so cold you might as well stick around for the night."_

"Thank you very much how can we ever repay you?" Luminaris says calmly.

" _Let me worry about that."_ Kamito says with a smile.

Like that the group of knights stuck around for the rest of the night. The next morning Luminaris and her group enjoy a breakfast left by Faust who for some reason is nowhere to be found. After finishing their meal the group leaves the house. As they walk out of sight. Luminaris remembers something.

"Hold on ladies I wanted to leave some money for Faust." Luminaris says with a smile.

"But Luminaris-sama he didn't want anything from us." One of the knights says.

"Yes I know but I should do it out of respect. We are knights so it's our duty." Luminaris says.

"I think it's because the captain fell in love with Faust" another knight named Aida said.

A blushing Luminaris, "T-t-that has nothing to do with it." As she walks back the same way she came. She's shocked to find that there's no longer a house there.

"Impossible the house is gone." Luminaris says shocked. "She walks further and sees a small note."

Once she picks up the note she reads it carefully.

"Dame Luminaris if you're reading this it means you've returned to where the house was. It's a shame I wanted to keep that a surprise for now but its fine. I have business in the forest and while you were sleeping I read your mind so I know it involves the same thing I'm after. We will meet again and if you want to repay me. Listen to my words and don't fight me.

From Faust

PS I was serious that you girls were cute"

Although frustrated, Luminaris accepts the words and walks back to the group.

"So did you leave the money" her knight Aida says with a smile.

"Yes I did I hope one day I meet this Faust again" Luminaris says smiling. "Knights let's find this young girl."

(On the other side of the forest)

After sending the house he created for Luminaris back to its dimension and setting up the note Kamito makes his way towards the outskirts of the forest to meet with Kamito and Rinslet.

" _So master did you sleep well."_ Lily asks with a smile.

" _Yes I did Lily now let's get going. Things are going to be a whole lot more interesting."_ Kamito says with a smirk.

The group makes their way towards the shrine once they arrive Rinslet comes to the front. "Here we are please allow me to unlock the seal." With a brief pause the seal is released and Rinslet and group make their way inside. To Rinslet's shock the ice has broken and Judia is nowhere to be found.

"Impossible what happened to my sister?" Rinslet says in anguish.

" _Calm down it just means that the spell is released. I'm sure if we go towards Elfim territory we will be fine."_ Kamito says with a smile.

' _Master is hiding something but o well.'_ Lily thinks to herself

The group then heads towards where the known Elfim territory is. All of the sudden they are stopped by an odd barrier.

" _Kamito-sama this is an Elfim protection barrier if we don't break it we'll move in circles. Please allow me to break it."_ Lily says calmly.

" _Very well Lily do what you must."_ Kamito confirms.

Lily proceeds to break the barrier and the group makes their way in further. All of the sudden a figure walks in front of them hidden by a mask. "Don't move you're surrounded by our warriors if you leave now no harm will come to you."

" _We know you're bluffing and your alone so don't test my patience."_ Kamito says with a slight annoyance.

" _Stop Kamito-sama this isn't the way to do this."_ Lily who's behind Kamito protests as she appears up front. _"Wait a minute we are friends we wish you no harm."_

The figure is shocked at Lily's appearance, "It can't be your name wouldn't happen to be Lily would it."

" _Yes it is it seems somebody remembers me from the forest. So who are you?"_ Lily says with a stern look.

The figure reveals her hood and we find an Elfim girl the same age as Lily. She's wearing a green one piece dress. That emphasizes her large breasts. Her appearance is not that different from Lily's. "It's been a long time Lily onee-sama."

Lily is shocked at the face she sees. _"Yes it has Tiffania I've missed you so much."_

Well that's it for Chapter 13. So yea Luminaris is in the forest. Lily Flame is reunited with her sister. Rinslet's sister Judia is nowhere to be found. A lot is about to happen and if you've read volume 13 you know this is just the beginning.


	15. Evil Lurks in Elfim Lands

Chapter 14 Evil lurks in Elfim Lands

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

(AN I'll be out of town so you will get the next chapter today. It's a coincidence so don't think about it too much) Make sure to read chapter 13 before you read this one.

Welcome to Chapter 14 Evil lurks in Elfim lands. In this chapter Lily reunites with her sister and the gang finally meets Judia. Although things aren't quite what they seem and things are about to get good.

"Everyone calm down this is my sister Lily and her comrades they mean us no harm." Tiffania says to the group. "You and your friends can take off your hoods now Lily."

The group takes off their hoods and the Elfim group is shocked by Kamito's appearance but more at Rinslet's.

"Lily whose your friend and why does she look like the Queen of Ice Blossoms. " Tiffania says with a dark glare.

"Queen of Ice Blossoms what are you talking about, and why do I look like her." Rinslet asks curiously.

"The queen of ice blossoms is considered a princess to the Elfim. She worked alongside Lord Solomon in the war. For Lord Solomon she was the contractor of Kyurem. It is sad the queen of Ice Blossoms used Kyurem in Solomon's service and as a reward Solomon gave the Elfim this territory after the war."

" _Do you mind if you take us to this queen."_ Kamito says to Tiffania.

"Yes Lord Solomon it would be my pleasure." Tiffania says to the shock of everybody.

" _How did you know about that?"_ Lily asks calmly.

"Because much like you Lily I have powers as well. Unlike yours they awakened soon after you left. That's why I wasn't taken that day."

Rinslet prepares to ask more but Kamito stops her. _"Anyway take us to the girl miss Tiffania was it."_

"Right away Lord Solomon." Tiffania responds.

Tiffania takes the group to a miniature shrine inside the group is shocked to find many Elfim gathered around a throne. Once they look at the young girl sitting on the throne they are in for a bigger shock.

"Juda it's you. I can't believe it. You're alive." Rinslet goes to grab Judia but is stopped by Kamito.

" _Wait Rinslet there's something wrong with your sister. I can sense an incredible darkness."_ Keeping his composure he continues. _"Listen Rinslet I want you to return to the castle with Lily. I have some business to attend to and we can discuss more later."_

"But Kamito that's my sister." Rinslet pleads.

" _Rinslet I need you to trust me. Something isn't right here."_ Kamito says looking at not only Judia but Tiffania as well.

"Alright Kamito but what will you do." Rinslet asks curiously.

 _I need to have a chat with somebody don't worry we'll come back tomorrow."_ Kamito says with a smile.

Rinslet and Lily leave as does Kamito. As they leave what they don't realize is Tiffania is looking back at the group with a dark glare.

(Back outside the barrier)

"Lady Luminaris we're exhausted we can't find anything" one of the girls on Luminaris's team says.

"I know but we must keep looking" a tired Luminaris says to the girl. "Whoever you are you can come out now." She calls out to the forest nearby sensing a presence.

" _Hello Luminaris it's nice to see you again."_ Kamito walks out with a smile.

"Faust it's you what are you doing here." Luminaris says shocked.

"Hold on Luminaris this man can't be trusted" one of his aids says as she charges Kamito with her blade.

"Wait stop Aida what are you doing." Luminaris says.

" _Good grief you need to be patient."_ To her shock Kamito blocks her strike with 1 hand and then with one punch sends her flying. _"Now if you don't mind I'd like to have a talk with Luminaris you ladies are welcome to join her._

"Very well let's go Faust if that's your real name." Luminaris says a little more wary of the man in front of her.

Back at the house that Kamito and Luminaris were in earlier (Yes I brought it back). The group sits down to talk. _"So what are you ladies doing here? No harm will come to you just answer me honestly."_

Luminaris explains what's happened, "We've been sent by Des Essentes to capture a young girl with blonde hair. According to des Essentes she holds the key to saving the Holy Elemental Lord.

" _ **Kamito they're likely referring to Rinslet's sister but how would Des Essentes know about her unless she's connected to that darkness." Restia says to a nervous Kamito.**_

" _ **I know Restia the girls are being tricked the question is how much do they know?" Kamito continues.**_

"Faust is everything okay you're in deep thought." Luminaris asks with curiousity.

" _I'm fine Luminaris but it's time to reveal some truths to you. What I'm about to say concerns you and your group."_

"Okay I trust you." Luminaris says calmly.

Kamito tells the girls a huge secret. _"My actual name isn't Faust its Kamito Kazehaya and I'm a descendant of the Darkness elemental Lord Ren Ashdoll. The blade dance you know is actually used to expel a massive darkness that has captured the elemental lord's power. 3 years ago I sent a teammate of mine into the blade dance hoping to win the tournament. Her name is Ren Ashbell. More to the point. The blade dance this time is critical because the darkness that holds the lords hostage is growing stronger and stronger."_

"You're lying how could you know Ren Ashbell. She didn't have anybody by her side during the tournament." Luminaris says with a look of irritation.

" _If you don't trust my words trust this."_ Kamito takes out a very familiar blade to the group.

"That's the Vorpal sword. So you're telling the truth." Luminaris says with a shock.

"That can't be that sword how can he use it Elemental Waffe are unique to the user" one of Luminaris's teammates said.

" _That's because I have a special power that lets me share my power with others it's known as the Orb of Solomon. Now to the point. The girl you want is possessed by this darkness and I think Des Essentes plans to take the energy and use it to keep up the seal on the Holy Elemental Lord who would be the greatest threat to their plans."_

"You're lying demon why should we trust you" Aida says with calmness.

" _Simple because if I wanted to I could've killed you girls when I first met you. After all you were unconscious."_ Kamito says frankly.

"So how can we confirm if what you say is right?" Luminaris asks Kamito.

Kamito walks over to Luminaris and kisses her on the lips. As she recovers from the shock Kamito says, "I've just given you a spell that lets you see the darkness in people without them realizing it. All I ask you do is withdraw and if I'm wrong I'll let you execute me with your sword."

Although shocked Luminaris acknowledges the agreement. "Very well we will withdraw for now. "

"But dame Luminaris are you sure we can trust him" one of her aids continues.

"No I don't think we can completely. However I can see the dark power inside this man and he could kill us in an instant if he wanted so I'll give him a chance.

"It's more like you fell in love with him and that kiss made it impossible for you to fight him" Aida says with a smirk.

Luminaris blushes slightly, "T-t-that's not true. Anyway let's get going. Goodbye for now Faust."

Luminaris's group leaves to a slightly relieved Kamito.

" _Good now that they're gone we can focus on the Elfim group. Restia you felt that right."_ Kamito says talking out loud.

Restia appears in her human, _"Yes I did Kamito that girl Tiffania has been possessed only slightly as well as all the Elfim. Most likely they're going to start a war with the Laurenfrost. That girl Judia will summon Kyurem and use the ice dragons and a powered up Kyurem to destroy the town."_

" _That's right. Lily sensed it as well so she's probably discussing the same thing with Rinslet."_ Kamito says with a worried look. _"Anyway it's time to prepare the next phase."  
_

**WEAVILE come to me.** The weasel from before appears.

Kamito quickly writes down some notes and gives the notes to the creature. _"Give this to Rubia and Fianna and tell them I need them in Laurenfrost ASAP and tell them to dress cold.  
_

"Wea-ville" the creature acknowledges the instructions and quickly leaves.

' _Now then what to do next.'_ Kamito thinks to himself as he sips some tea.

That's it for chapter 14. Yep so I made some major changes compared to the original but it should be fun nonetheless. Get ready things heat up big time in the next few chapters.


	16. The Darkness Makes its Move

Chapter 15 The Darkness Makes it Move

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 15 The Darkness Makes its Move. As the chapter name implies the plot for the Laurenfrost hits a huge turning point. So get ready for some heavy duty fireworks.

It's been a few days since Kamito sent Luminaris and her gang back to the Holy Kingdom and sent for Rubia and Fianna. Right now the two girls have arrived and they sit with Rinslet and Lily discussing the plan.

 _"So Kamito why have you sent for us"_ Fianna asks curiously.

 _"I've sent for you because the situation here is far graver then I thought."_ Kamito explains.

"Kamito what's going on what aren't you telling us." Rinslet begs.

Kamito begins _"Alright here's the deal. After Rinslet's family kicked me out I stumbled upon an old friend of Rubia's. Does the name Luminaris sound familiar."_

 _"Impossible what's she doing here."_ Rubia asks terrified.

 _"Well she was sent by Des Essentes the governing body of the Holy Kingdom to kidnap Judia and bring her back. In other words the Holy Kingdom knows about Judia and thus knows about the darkness."_

The group is shocked at her words.

 _"Wait that's impossible Luminaris is a holy spirit user she would never obey the darkness"_ Rubia screams.

With a smile Fianna realizes what it means, _"Rubia it's because Luminaris and the Holy Kingdom don't realize the truth."_

Kamito smiles _"Exactly in other words they're being tricked. But that's not the worst part. The real problem is Rinslet's sister."_

"Kamito what's going on? What's wrong with my sister?" Rinslet asks still worried.

 _"It's very likely that the darkness is using your sister to control the Elfim although it was minimal I sensed a bit of the darkness in the Elfim in that village including Lily's sister Tiffania."_

 _"No I must save her"_ Lily screams about to leave.

With a rare harsh tone Kamito yells out, _"Don't be naïve. If you go out now you get infected as well. The darkness is likely sapping magical power until its ready to control Kyurem and the other ice dragons. Once it does that it's going to attack."_

Lily taking all that in calms down. _"So Master what's the plan."_

 _"Fianna and Lily will go back and prepare a spell to free the possessed Elfim. Rinslet will make sure that the castle prepares for battle. Don't reveal anything about my new teammates yet. After that we fight the ice dragons and what will no doubt be a possessed Kyurem. Rubia and I will free Kyurem and Judia and then that's that._

 _"You make it sound so simple but you wouldn't have brought us along if you could do it alone."_ Fianna says with a grin.

 _"Even for me the amount of ice dragons that are in the mountains is a bit much. I have to save my strength for Kyurem and Judia. Plus you and Rubia are highly trained maidens and I'll need your help with this."_

 _"Thank you for your trust but why not bring Muir."_ Rubia asks curiously.

 _"Because she hates the cold and I know she'd give me tons of grief if I brought her here."_ Kamito says with a smile.

 _"Um Kamito I just realized something."_ Fianna says worried slightly. _"If you sent Luminaris back to the Holy Kingdom with a spell that will reveal the darkness what happens if the darkness in Des Essentes notices this fact."_

 _"I told her and her team not to do anything rash. The fact is if the darkness wants to it can get her even with the holy sword in her possession. She'll be smart. Well for now let's not worry and begin preparations. You girls have your orders so go."_

 _"YES SIR."_ The girls respond and go to their tasks

As everyone leaves Kamito sits alone with his thoughts.

 _"_ ** _What else are you hiding Kamito."_ ** Restia asks curiously.

 _" **What do you mean Restia?"**_ Kamito responds.

 _" **Bringing Muir would've been the right move because with tamers gauntlet she can send plenty of magic beasts to fight the ice dragons."**_

 _" **Because Muir would most likely take Kyurem and I believe there's a better host for her."**_

 _" **Who is that?"**_

 _" **Lily's sister Tiffania."**_

 _" **You're joking."**_

 _" **Based on Lily's story the instructional school noticed her power and took her but for some reason spared the sister. That's odd for those old bastards. My guess is that power didn't awaken so they ignored her."**_

 _" **I see so you plan to bring her back with us."**_

 _" **Yes I had Weavile send a second letter with him for Greyworth to prepare the paperwork and everything else."**_

 _" **My my master you truly are something. So I'm guessing you'll put her on Rubia's little sister's team."**_

 _" **That's right it serves me best this way."**_

 _" **You truly are something."**_

As Kamito sits thinking more about his plan he knows that the battle with the darkness is far from over.

(In Castle Laurenfrost)

Rinslet has just finished explaining what Kamito said to Natalia the leader of the special forces in the palace

"Thank you Lady Rinslet we will prepare for battle." Natalia says calmly.

"You believe me Natalia but why?" Rinslet asks confused.

"Because that man has no reason to lie to us. If he truly wanted to do us harm he would've hidden this fact. Plus I can tell you are enamored with him so I believe he can be trusted."

Rinslet blushes, "I'm not in love with Kamito"

"Whatever you say milady now get your rest if what he says is true things are about to get interesting."

(In the Holy Kingdom)

Luminaris and group have returned to the Holy Kingdom and to their leader.

Luminaris looks at the curtain where their leader sits and sees the darkness that Kamito mentioned. Although disturbed she gives her report. "Des Essentes- sama we have returned. Unfortunately we couldn't get into the shrine to find the girl."

In a calm voice Des Essentes says, "That is fine the girl isn't important. So Luminaris tell me why were you disturbed just now? Could it be you can sense the real me? I guess Solomon's brat figured it out after all."

"Yes Demon, what have you done with our leader. Girls sit back I will deal with this monster." Luminaris says as she unsheathes her sword.

In a more garbled voice Des Essentes says, "You will not defy me." Des Essentes steps out of the curtain so you can clearly see her. You see a young girl in a simple white dress. Her eyes are green although one is covered with an eye patch. As she opens the eyepatch darkness flies out and surrounds Luminaris's teammates with a dark energy.

The young girl turns to Luminaris and issues her order. "Listen to me bring me the body of Solomon at the blade dance or I will kill your teammates. This is your only way to save your teammates."

"Very well Des Essentes sama" Luminaris says with regret. 'Forgive me Kamito you and I will be enemies when next we meet.' Luminaris leaves along with her possessed team.

'We must unleash the girl now if Solomon knows of our plan then he can stop us.' Des Essentes talks with the darkness. All of the sudden a dark energy shines and we fade away.

(In the Elfim forest)

Nightfall has hit the Elfim forest and most of the people there are sitting sleeping. All of the sudden a dark energy surrounds Judia Laurenfrost the young girl possessed by the darkness.

A garbled voice is heard coming out of the girl "When the sun rises I will awaken Kyurem and send these fools into oblivion. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

That's it for Chapter 15 yea what a cliffhanger. So yea next chapter we reach the climax.

AN) Guys look I know this isn't exactly the greatest story and at times the grammar is pitiful but I'm glad some of you have stuck through it thus far. But I really do want to make this story great and to do so I need to know what you guys are thinking. I have the story mainly planned out but knowing what you guys want helps me right more things. Do you want more lemons which was a staple of the early story Any thoughts on the way I've handled Luminaris in this situation. For this story to be great I need you guys and that is a fact.


	17. BITM Pt 1 Kyurem Awakens

Chapter 16 Battle in the Mountains part 1 Kyurem Awakens.

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

 **AN) Happy New Year everybody I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. Either way unfortunately I can't see reviews so I didn't get your thoughts but get ready. Now here's a little summary of what's to come in the next few weeks. This chapter and the next one will conclude volume 13. After that I return to volume 3 and Velsaria's arc. Once that's done we'll get to the Blade Dance and obviously many modifications have to be made for that because Muir Rubia and Lily are on the team. But that's a good few weeks away. I hope you guys and**

Welcome to Chapter 16 Battle in the Mountains part 1 Kyurem Awakens. In this chapter the darkness begins its plans for the Laurenfrost village.

(In The Elfim Village)

The sun rises in the Elfim village and the time has come for the darkness to make its move. Sitting in her thrown the garbled voice makes an announcement. "Rise my Elfim soldiers give me the strength that you possess so I may destroy these fools."

A dark energy goes over the village and surrounds the village. This doesn't go unnoticed by the dark King.

" _ **Kamito you felt that didn't you." Restia says to her partner.**_

" _ **Yes Restia I did it seems the darkness is making its move."**_

Kamito prepares to get ready unfortunately he's in for a small surprise.

" _Kamito we need to get going I think the village is..."_ Lily runs into the door to notice the naked form of her master. Although heavily embarrassed she regains her composure. " _I'm sorry I didn't know you were changing._

Kamito who doesn't seem to bothered. _"Anyway Lily make sure you go to the village with Fianna and activate the spell. But only do so once I give the signal."_

Lily who has regained her composure responds to her master, "Yes Sir I will." 

As Lily runs to get Fianna Kamito goes to grab Rubia so the two can make their way to the battlefield.

*Knock *knock. "Rubia are you ready to go."

"Yes Kamito I'm just getting the Ren Ashbell ring ready."

He opens the door to reveal Rubia has changed into Ren Ashbell's appearance. With a stern look he tells Rubia an unfortunate truth. _"Rubia I hate to say this but unfortunately I need you to bring THAT along. Est is powerful no doubt and the absolute Blade Arts will do some damage but I may need you to reveal your true identity I will explain everything else if I have to."_

Rubia looks at Kamito with a tinge of regret. _"Very well Kamito-sama."_

With a look of relief the group prepares although Kamito has one last task before he makes his way towards the battlefield.

" _ **Rinslet can you hear me this is Kamito."**_

" _ **Yes Kamito I can but what in the world are you doing?"**_ Rinslet responds and it's clear she's shocked.

" _ **I'm communicating with you mentally. Because of our connection I can mentally talk to you."**_

Rinslet responds with an embarrassed tone, _**"I see Kamito. So what do you want?"**_

" _ **The darkness is making their move. Have everyone prepare for battle and evacuate everyone in the towns. We have a few minutes until Kyurem is released once that happens things will get ugly really fast."**_

After relaying his orders and meeting with Rubia Kamito makes his way from the forest where he's been staying towards the Mountain Range.

(In the Elfim Forest)

Lily and Fianna have made it to the forest and the scene is horrible. The area prepared for Judia has been destroyed and countless Elfim lie on the floor unconscious as the dark power the girls sensed earlier now fills the air. Lily runs over to the shrine and looks in horror as her sister lies down unconscious just like the rest.

A shocked Lily can only cry out. "My god what happened to these people."

Fianna calmly responds "They've been drained of most of their power. The darkness luckily is taking enough from them so they can survive. Luckily the spell I've created will allow us to destroy the darkness."

An angered Lily looks at Fianna with a glare and flares a bit of her power. "Then do it now I must free my sister she's my only family."

"Lily you know I must wait for Kamito's signal." Fianna says calmly to the Elfim girl.

Lily gets one of her poisoned arrows and aims it at Fianna, "Do it NOW! I cannot lose my sister again!"

Fianna who looks extremely annoyed. "Lily you must stay calm if you fire that arrow they're all dead I'm the only one who can save them. We wait for Kamito's signal and when that happens we'll save your comrades but until then don't rush."

Lily calms down slightly, "Fine I trust you."

(Back in the Kyria Mountain Range outside of the Laurenfrost territory)

After receiving word from Kamito, Rinslet gathers the army of the Laurenfrost to ascend the Kyria Mountain Range where Kyurem is said to live. Besides her is an army of knights led by her maid Natalia.

"So lady Rinslet when will your friends be joining us." Natalia says with a calm demeanor.

"They'll be coming soon. I assume father evacuated everybody" Rinslet asks with concern.

"Yes everyone is safe." Natalia responds.

The group makes their way to the summit but awaiting them is a face very familiar to the group Rinslet's sister Judia Laurenfrost. The darkness that possessed her is visible to everybody and it speaks to the group.

"You may believe you have a chance to stop me but it's too late ladies I've already taken the power of the Elfim and now I just need to summon Kyurem."

"Judia please I know you're in there. Fight of the darkness."

The voice continues, "It is useless. Even with Iseria's power you cannot save this girl. You can only watch as you are destroyed by your own family member."

The voice turns to the mountain and begins a chant. **"Come to Almighty beast of frozen fury. Appear before your master and cast your frozen force on those who would oppose me."**

As the chant appears a mystic circle is cast on the mountain and Kyurem appears. (Kyurem is the same as his actual image)

Once he appears the darkness possess Kyurem and gives its orders. "Almighty Kyurem summon your ice dragons to destroy these foolish humans."

All of the sudden 100's of ice dragons appear and begin to attack.

"There's so many of them what can we do." Rinslet panics as the dragons appear.

Natalia however remains calm. "Lady Rinslet there's only one thing we can do and that's FIGHT. Wolf Ritters ATTACK!"

Rinslet regains her composure and shouts, " **FENRIR come forth"** Fenrir appears and quickly transforms into Rinslet's elemental waffe. As the group prepares to fight a light appears from the sky and crashes into the area.

"Two more if you don't mind." Out of the crater Kamito and Ren Ashbell appear.

"Kamito you're here and you've brought Ren with you!" Rinslet screams in excitement.

"Fangirl time later I need to have a word with this darkness." Kamito turns to the darkness with a glare.

"We meet again Solomon's brat." The darkness says in its usual jumbled fashion

"Yes we do sadly it's time to end this. Kamito closes his eyes and sends a message somewhere.

(At the Elfim Forest)

Fianna and Lily continue to wait for word from their Master.

" _ **NOW FIANNA."**_ Kamito issues the order the girls have been waiting for.

Fianna having received the message turns to Lily. "He just gave the word lets free your friends. Fianna focuses an incredible amount of energy. **"Holy force that lives inside me awaken now and purify the darkness that fills this land. SHINE BURST** "

All of the sudden a massive magic circle appears and fills the forest with holy energy destroying the darkness. As the light fades the Elfim people awaken.

"Uggh what happened." Tiffania groans as she awakens from her slumber. 

A thrilled Lily runs over to her sister and embraces her while crying, "Oh sister I'm glad you're okay."

Although slightly stunned Tiffania replies, "Yes I'm fine Lily."

As the two embrace Fianna is left with a smile and her thoughts, 'This is a beautiful thing for Lily hopefully you're alright Kamito, Rubia-sama.'

(At the mountain range)

"UGHH what's this." The darkness cringes with slight pain.

Kamito looks at the darkness with a smile, "That would be my comrade erasing the hold you had on the Elfim. With them gone you don't have nearly the power you need."

"No matter you still cannot stop the ice dragons." The Darkness says with a smile as the number of dragons continues to grow.

"Ren it's time for us to work together." Kamito looks to the disguised Rubia.

"Got it Kamito." The disguised Rubia responds.

"Everyone you may want to back up. Because this attack is gonna be huge."

Natalia and her forces along with Rinslet move far away as the two prepare to attack.

The two focus a tremendous amount of energy and create a huge spiral of darkness in their hands.

The two say simultaneously, " **BLACK ARTS DEVASTATION BOMB".**

The dark energy is fired at the dragons and destroys a large portion of them.

As the dust clears many of the ice dragons are gone but the darkness has taken control of Kyurem. The monstrous voice shouts at the group.

"Now what will you do brat of Solomon." The darkness jeers.

"Ren unfortunately the time has come for you to use that."

"Of course Kamito I understand." The ring that creates her disguise is removed and Rubia Elstein appears before the group.

"I really hate to do this but it's time to get serious" Rubia says reluctantly as she focuses a huge amount of energy. All of the sudden the area around her is filled with flames. "My god I didn't realize she had this kind of power." Rinslet says shocked."

Natalia looks at Kamito with a stern glance, "You'll have to explain why the calamity Queen is your teammate Solomon."

"Yea yea for now just watch her work." Kamito says with a smile.

As the energy continues to rise Rubia releases her chant, " **Almighty beast of flame appear before me and grant me your power**." All of the sudden a large phoenix appears out of the sky. (Imagine Ho-oh lit like the winged dragon of Ra Phoenix mode).

As the heat from the Phoenix fills the area Rubia speaks to it "Hello my old friend it seems it's time for us to fight." Rubia says as she begins the chant to release her elemental Waffe **"All Things in the Universe Turn to Ashes RYUJINJAKKA."**

That's it for Chapter 16. Yea I gave her the head captain's sword as an elemental waffe instead but who cares. Next chapter will end the arc and this volume 13 remake. People are probably saying where's Est and why hasn't Kamito used Restia. I'm saving them for the eventual blade dance. Best to keep their powers secret ya know. I know the grammar at times isn't great but its fanfiction. This is all for good fun.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky which drops the bolts on his opponents giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.


	18. BITM 2 Reunions and New Resolves

Chapter 17 Battle in the Mountains part 2 Reunions and New Resolves

I don't own blade dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 17 and the end of this Arc. This marks the end of my volume 13 story. So get ready because things are about to get very interesting.

AN I'm pleased to announce that mineng101 is my new beta reader and this was his first job. Hopefully the grammar should be a lot better for the chapters from now on. Wait for the next chapter and I'll have a special announcement for you guys.

" **All Things in the Universe Turn to Ashes: RYUJIN JAKKA."** With this chant the mighty phoenix transforms into a Red Blade of pure power.

"Get ready darkness, this is my elemental waffe, **RYUJIN JAKKA**. The ultimate weapon of the fire elemental lord."

A shocked darkness "But how? I thought you couldn't control its power, which is why you used a separate weapon."

A smug Rubia "That used to be true. After I freed **Iseria** , I tried to free **Volcanicus** ,the Fire Lord, as well but I was out of power. Restia used her power to free him, but only for a moment. During that time, he bestowed the power to control the spirit I had taken. Unfortunately, the darkness took over from there."

"DAMN YOU!" The darkness cursed.

"Well, now I'm gonna use the power of **RYUJIN JAKKA** to finish the ice dragons once and for all." Rubia focuses a massive amount of energy. ( **BLACK ARTS** **Inferno Rain** ) Rubia fires a pulse of flame energy into the air. As the energy reaches its apex, it fires flame bullets at the ice dragons destroying them, but unfortunately it isn't enough to finish Kyurem. Unfortunately the power drains the rest of Rubia's energy and she starts to collapse.

"Well done, Rubia, I'm proud of you. Now it's my turn." Kamito says as he charges the dragon. " **Emperor's Eye."**

An exhausted Rubia looks up in shock, "Master, don't tell me you're planning to control Judia and expel the darkness."

A smiling Kamito says "No, if I do that Kyurem will die, instead I'm doing this." He turns to Kyurem with an ancient roar. "Hear me Kyurem! This is Solomon, your former master! Use my power to expel the darkness." With a glow, the emperor's eye takes effect and Kyurem roars.

"THIS CANT BE!" The darkness roars as it's expelled. With the darkness expelled, Kyurem roars and falls to the ground.

"Rinslet, use Iseria to heal Kyurem while Rubia and I deal with this." Kamito yells at Rinslet.

"Got it! We will, but remember that's my sister!" Rinslet shouts.

"Got it." Kamito says as he turns to the darkness. "It's over my friend, leave now."

"You may have won this round but believe me, this won't be the last you see of me." The darkness rises out of Judia and disappears.

"Kamito, we've healed Kyurem. How is my sister?" Rinslet shouts.

"Judia is fine, Rinslet. Now I have one more piece of business to handle." Kamito walks over to Kyurem and places his hand on its side. "Hello old friend, I need you once again. Will you serve by my side?"

"KYU-KYUREM." the beast responds as it vanishes. Kamito feels its power once again reuniting with him. He turns to the group and says "Alright everyone, let's go B-backkkk..." before collapsing.

"Don't worry everybody, he's just collapsed from exhaustion." Restia says as she reveals herself. "Rubia take him back to our house. One night of rest will do him fine."

With that everybody leaves Rinslet and the Wolf Ritters take the collapsed Judia home and Rubia takes Kamito back to the house.

(The next day)

"Ughh what happened?" Kamito groans as he wakes up in his house. "Ahh, so we're back at the base. That means it's over… wait what's this feeling." He looks forward and notices that Rubia and Fianna are alternating licking his junk. "What are you girls doing?"

Rubia stops licking to speak "Well, you see, after we brought you back you were really tired, so we decided to speed up the process ourselves. Once it was done, we just fell asleep."

"That's fine, but what's with the morning BJ? Not that I mind." Kamito says with a slight groan.

Fianna who has stopped as Rubia resumes "Oh, that's easy Kamito, my day was two days ago and Rubia's was yesterday, but you missed us both so we're resuming things."

With a groan "Good grief. Well, now that you've woken me up...fine lets go." Retaking control, he begins to have sex with Rubia and Fianna.

For the next few minutes he pounds the two princess maidens. Unfortunately it's interrupted by a knock.

"Kamito, its Lily. When you're done with Rubia and Fianna, Rinslet is waiting downstairs."

"Hey Lily, come join us. I know you want to." Fianna shouts, teasing the young Elfim.

"Kamito-sama is that okay?" Lily asks pleading.

Kamito groans but gives in. "Fine Lily, come on." Once he finished the Elfim girl runs in.

Once again Kamito resumes until Rinslet barges in. "Lily, what's taking you so lon—hey what are you doing without me?!" Rinslet shouts as she undresses.

" **Aren't you lucky, Master, four girls at once. You better get ready."** Restia shouts teasing Kamito.

" **Shut up Restia."** Kamito responds as he finishes off all the girls.

After the little orgy is complete, the group eats breakfast and heads to the Elfim Forest where they are met by Tiffania and, to the gang's surprise, Natalia.

Natalia is first to speak. "Kamito-sama, at first we treated you horribly. For that I am sorry. You brought Judia back to us after all this time. Also, thanks to you, the people of Laurenfrost can once again live in peace." She turns to Tiffania. "We will also work with the Elfim to protect this land."

"Very well, Natalia, I'm glad to hear that." Kamito says with a smile.

"Excuse me Lord Solomon, for protecting the Elfim and looking over my sister for all these years, I am grateful. If there's anything I can do to repay you simply say the word." Tiffania says nervously.

Kamito smiles and says "In that case, is there a clearing you can take me to?"

"Yes Lord Solomon." Tiffania says calmly. She proceeds to lead them to a small clearing. "Will this work for you, milord?"

Kamito smiles, "Yes Tiffania. **KYUREM** come forth!" With a shine, the great dragon they just fought against appears. The girls all get into battle stances but are quickly stopped.

"Girls, calm down, Kyurem is our ally." Quickly turning to the Elfim Kamito says "Tiffania, you mentioned the legend of the queen of ice blossoms. What you didn't know is that the queen was actually a descendant of the Elfim. She hid her ears, but she did look like Rinslet and her family. The actual descendant of the queen is you." Kamito looks to Tiffania with a serious expression. "Queen of Ice Blossoms, once again I ask that you serve me. Use Kyurem's power in my name."

Tiffania seems shocked and pleads. "But I cannot believe it's me. My magic isn't nearly grandiose enough. I'm a simple caster, there's no way I can serve at your side."

Kamito walks over to Tiffania and places a hand on her head and sends her a small chant. "Tiffania, I believe you can. All you need to do is place your hand on Kyurem's head and speak the chant."

Tiffania proceeds to follow his instructions, and Kyurem accepts the contract. With that he vanishes into Tiffania, and her power spikes.

"Excellent! With that, let's get going. You will join the academy and become a part of Rinslet's team. You will repay me by helping me destroy the darkness for good. Plus you can stay with your sister and the others."

"Thank you Lord Solomon." Tiffania tears up.

After going to grab her things, Tiffania leaves with Kamito and gang back to the Spirit Academy.

Well that's it for chapter 17. In case people don't quite understand, I used the Emperor's eye to expel the darkness from Kyurem. Next chapter, the academy is in awe as Tiffania enters the academy. Also, one person makes an important decision that will change her fate.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky which drops the bolts on his opponents giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.


	19. Tiffanias Transfer Ellis's Determination

Chapter 18: Tiffania's Transfer and Ellis's determination

I don't own blade dance its character are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to chapter 18. With this chapter we return to volume 3. Tiffania arrives with plenty of fanfare and along with it many struggles.

The gang has just arrived at the academy with Tiffania in tow. Their first task is to return to their house and unpack after what was a tedious trip.

Kamito tells the young Elfim. "Hey Tiffania, listen, for now we don't have a spare room so you'll be sleeping with your sister I hope that's alright."

"Very well Solomon-sama, I'm glad to help." Tiffania says calmly.

"Ahh..sis, that's not gonna work here." Lily says nervously.

"Hm, what do you mean nee-chan?" Tiffania asks, unsure about the issues.

"We'll explain when you get in."

As Kamito opens the door he's met by a surprise "ONI-CHANNNNNN!" Muir screams as she gives Kamito a massive hug. "I was so worried when you called Rubia and Fianna and not me. What, do you not need me anymore?" Muir cries into her brother.

"Don't worry Muir, everything's fine. I'd like to introduce you to Tiffania, Lily's younger sister."

"Oh, hi nice to meet you." Muir says slightly annoyed. "Onii-sama, she's gonna take away from our time together."

A curious Tiffania "What does she mean?"

"First, we'll take you on a tour of the house." As the group gives Tiffania a tour of the house, they explain everything from where her room is too the rules about the revival bath. As well as about Kamito's relations with the girls. Tiffania takes it all in with a shock including the fact her sister has been sleeping with Kamito the whole time.

"Umm..Solomon oops, I mean Kamito-sama, do you mind if I don't have any time with you for now? I want to get used to Kyurem and everything first."

"Very well Tiffania, that's fine. Anyway, since I was away for so long tonight is Muir's night. But for now we need to relax. Tomorrow's your first day Tiffania, get ready for some headaches."

(Next day in class)

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Tiffania Flame. She's Lily's younger sister and she'll be transferring into the class today. Treat her well." Freya Grandol, Kamito's teacher, says with a stern voice.

As the class goes crazy, Claire in particular is curious. She's heard that Kamito has given this girl to her as a teammate and she has a powerful dragon as her contract spirit. They've told Ellis as well, who's planning to meet Tiffania later on.

(After class)

Claire, Ellis, and Rinslet are at Kamito's house so the group can formally introduce themselves.

"Tiffania, I'd like you to meet Claire and Ellis. Along with Rinslet, they will be your teammates. Girls this is Tiffania, she's Lily's sister, and she's been given a powerful ice dragon named Kyurem. You can work together with her later to determine more. She doesn't have an elemental waffe but you can worry about that later."

"Wait a second Kamito, how do you know so much about her spirit?" An annoyed Claire asks.

"I know, Claire, because Kyurem is originally one of my spirits. I'm giving her to you. I don't have room, and as Lily's sister, I need to ensure she's with somebody trustworthy."

"Then why not give me my sister and take Tiffania on your team?" Claire insists.

"Rubia wants to stay separate because she wants you to become strong on your own. If she came to you guys, you'd rely on her."

AN : Ironic since in the actual story Kamito is heavily relied on.

Claire pouts but understands "Fine Kamito but we're gonna talk more about this later."

"Yare yare, Claire that's fine. However now that introductions are done, you guys should go training."

'Wow, look at this. Kamito has helped Claire with her sister issues and helped Lily reunite with her sister. I wonder if he can help me with my sister?' Ellis thinks to herself

"Umm..Kamito do you mind if I speak with you in my room after this is over?" Ellis asks Kamito.

"Ufufu. Ellis, don't tell me you're trying to seduce our master." Rubia says with a snicker.

"No no no. I just wanna ask some advice from him, Ashbell-sama." Ellis says nervously.

"Fine, but we're alone, you can call me Rubia, you know that right?" Rubia says with a smirk.

"Enough Rubia." Kamito says chiding the blade dancer. He turns to Ellis with a smile "Very well Ellis, I'll do that."

"Thank you Kamito."

"Umm, Kamito-sama, so should I start working on my elemental waffe?" Tiffania asks nervously.

"Yes, go with Rinslet and Lily and start work on it. You need a waffe in the next few days if you're going to survive here. There's a small clearing that you can use to train. I'm going to go consult with Ellis."

"Okay Kamito-sama, I'll make you proud!" Tiffania says with a smile.

"I know you will." Kamito smiles back. He then turns to Ellis, "Let's go Ellis."

"Okay then." Ellis says with fierce determination.

With that Kamito makes his way towards Ellis's room. Once they arrive, Kamito notices how neat and tidy it is which is impressive given her clearly busy schedule.

"Umm...Kamito, if you don't mind..can you wait here?" Ellis says nervously.

"Very well Ellis, do what you have to do." Kamito says with a smile as Ellis leaves for a moment.

As Kamito looks around his eyes drift towards a small orb.

'Hmm...This is a memory orb I wonder what's here?' Kamito thinks to himself. To his shock what appears is a picture of Ren Ashbell.

'I see. It's a memory of Rubia in her first battle in the blade dance. Let's take a look.' Kamito thinks activating the orb.

Once he looks in the picture is of Ren Ashbell's first battle. On the right is the girl known as Ren Ashbell on the left is another blonde girl who Kamito doesn't recognize.

" _ **Kamito, I recognize that girl. Her name is Velsaria Eve Fahrengart, she's Ellis's adopted sister."**_

" _ **I see, thank you Restia, now it makes sense. She's remembering the battle of her sister."**_

" _ **I think it's more than that actually."**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_ Kamito asks curiously.

" _ **The blonde is back, ask her yourself" Restia says calmly.**_

Kamito returns to Ellis room to quite the shock. "Uhh Ellis why are you in the maid uniform I made you wear as punishment?" Kamito asks curiously and slightly amused.

"You see, I've wanted to thank you for everything that happened with Jio Izanagi, and my teammates said this was the best way to thank you."

Kamito with a slight chuckle "I see but this isn't the way to thank me."

Ellis with a slight blush "What is Kamito?"

"Ellis, the best way to thank me isn't with this outfit. What I want to see isn't the uniform; it's the beauty who's wearing it."

Ellis blushes, understanding what is meant. "Very well Kamito-sama, come this way."

 **LEMON START**

Ellis nervously leads Kamito to her room well aware of what the young man wants.

'I'm glad Ashbell-sama gave me that water' Ellis thinks to herself blushing heavily.

"Alright Kamito-sama, here I go." Ellis says nervously as she begins to strip the uniform off. Kamito strips down to his boxers and Ellis down to a blue bra and panties set."

As Kamito places his right hand on Ellis's breast he's amused "It's amazing to think that despite all that training, you're still so soft." Kamito rubs Ellis's breast softly.

"MHMM Kamito-sama that's not fair. Please give me more." Ellis moans under the pressure.

"Alright but let me take this off first." Kamito smirks as he takes Ellis' bra off. "Now let me do this properly." Kamito licks Ellis' nipples with his tongue and rubs her breasts with both hands.

"AHH! Kamito, please be more gentle." Ellis screams as her moans fill the room.

As this action continues for a few more minutes Kamito brings Ellis to her climax.

"AHH! Kamito! I'm CUMMING!" Ellis screams as her juices flow out of her panties. "Kamito please put it in me."

"Very well Ellis. I was going to have you do more, but it seems I'm ready as well." Kamito smirks as he takes his boxers off to reveal his fully erect penis.

"My god! That won't fit in me." Ellis says nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle **THIS TIME.** " Kamito smirks as he takes Ellis' panties off.

Kamito places his erect penis in front of Ellis, ready to go "Here we go Ellis." Kamito says as he thrusts into Ellis.

"AHHH!" Ellis screams as her virginity is taken.

"I'm honored to have your virginity Ms Fahrengart. Now I'll move slowly so you can get used to it." Kamito honors that as he slowly thrusts into Ellis.

After a few minutes Ellis has finally gotten used to it. "Kamito you can start moving now."

With that Kamito's thrusts increase with massive speed.

"AHH! Kamito so rough, please slow down." Ellis screams as she's unable to take the new speed.

"Very well Ellis, get ready." Kamito smirks once more.

For the next 5 minutes Kamito alternates slow precise thrusts with ones that are far faster and just as precise. Kamito makes Ellis cum once more in the process before he's finally reached his climax.

"Here we go Ellis, I'm gonna cum, but don't worry I'll do it outside." Kamito says calmly as his slow thrusts continue.

"No! Kamito, AHH..You can cum inside MEE! Ashbell-sama gave me the water so I can maintain my purity." Ellis says with staggered words still unable to fully focus.

"Very well Ellis. Here I GOOOO.." Kamito says as he cums inside of the young blue haired girl.

Ellis cums one more time as Kamito's fluids gush out of her.

 **LEMON END**

Ellis drinks the water that she was given returning her body to a state allowing her to use spirits comfortably.

"Now that my thanks are over, it's time for me to ask you a question Ellis." Kamito says calmly, still naked in Ellis' bed.

"What's that Kamito?" Ellis says, similarly naked.

"What's the deal with the blonde girl in the picture? I heard from Restia her name is Velsaria Fahrengart, but I can tell she's not related to you." Kamito asks curiously.

A sullen Ellis says "That's my adopted sister, Velsaria. For the longest time she was my idol, until that fateful day."

"What do you mean Ellis?" Kamito asks nervously.

"Everything changed when she was defeated by Ren Ashbell in the blade dance."

That's it for Chapter 18. Yea I know what a way to start. Tiffania joins the school and begins her training. Ellis and Kamito get close. Kamito is about to learn a dangerous secret. Next Chapter Ellis explains Velsaria's past and Velsaria returns. Oh and Tiffania may get an elemental waffe.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky which drops the bolts on his opponents giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.


	20. Some serious sister issues

Chapter 19: Some serious sister issues.

I don't own blade dance. Their characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 19. Today Kamito hears the story of Ellis's sister and her connection to Ren Ashbell. Meanwhile, Ren Ashbell herself has a crisis of her own. Stay tuned.

" _So, everything changed with her battle with Ren Ashbell, huh?"_ Kamito asks Ellis, surprised at the statement she just made.

Ellis says solemnly. "That's right Kamito. My family has always had a habit of adopting strong fighters that they deem worthy. Velsaria was one of those, and as a child I envied her. She was incredibly strong, and her battle style was admired by everybody, including me. Unfortunately after her battle with Ren Ashbell everything changed." 

Restia chimes in quickly _**"Kamito, I remember that battle. At the time, Rubia was considered a heavy unknown going against the militaristic Fahrengart family. To say she was an underdog was an understatement. To the shock of everybody, Rubia not only won the battle, but defeated her with one strike. Rubia wasn't paying attention, but I could tell she was wounded heavily by that defeat."**_

Kamito comes to a realization _"I see, in other words, Rubia's victory heavily wounded Velsaria. Being from the Fahrengart's, to lose so easily to an unknown heavily changed her, right?"_

"Yes, but how did you.. I see. Restia told you, didn't she?" Ellis says with melancholy still in her voice.

" _Yes, she did. Well, that's unfortunate, I wish there was something I could do, Ellis."_ Kamito says solemnly.

"Thank you Kamito, but your kindness is enough." Ellis says with a small smile. "Honestly, I'm glad my sister isn't back. If she saw you with me, she'd probably flip out."

With a smirk Kamito responds _"Well Ellis, I have to get going. The girls are probably getting impatient back at the house."_ Kamito gets up to get dressed.

"Wait Kamito, I have one request of you." Ellis says quickly.

" _What is it Ellis? And no, I don't have time for another quickie today."_ Kamito teases.

A blushing Ellis responds "No, not that. I want you to visit the Sylphid Knights tomorrow."

" _Sure Ellis, I'll visit, but I can't do it tomorrow. I will do it soon though."_ Kamito says as he leaves before stopping, _"Oh, I forgot something Ellis."_ Kamito makes his way over to the still naked Ellis and plants a kiss on her cheek. _"That was a fun night."_ Kamito says with a grin. With that Kamito leaves Ellis starstruck.

A few minutes later, a now dressed Ellis sits on her bed, still reeling from her night with Kamito. "Ah..Kamito, you're so wonderful." Ellis mutters to herself, unaware that a familiar face has arrived.

"So Ellis, who's this Kamito you speak of? I haven't seen a reaction like that from you before." A mysterious voice yells out.

Meanwhile Kamito is making his way back from the house with an amused look.

" _Seems there are quite a few sister issues in this place."_

" _What do you mean Kamito?"_ Restia asks appearing in the real world.

" _Well, Lily is struggling to help Tiffania adapt. Ellis has her sister issues and finally we have..."_ Kamito's interrupted as he appears before a pair of identical looking woman clashing swords. _"Rubia, we have Rubia."_ Kamito says with a smirk.

" _What is it Kamito? You're interrupting my training. I've been using a fire clone to train myself."_ Rubia says with a clearly stressed look on her face.

" _Well, I was walking back from Ellis's, and I happened to sense your training. So what's on your mind this time?"_

" _Well, you see earlier today, I overheard some girls talking about Clare, and about the Calamity Queen and I kind of flipped out. You know because.."_

Kamito interrupts quickly. _"Because you're the Calamity Queen, and the truth is, you've regretted it for a long time. You probably feel even worse because of the fact, before you came; Claire was alone and was getting constantly bullied, right? The fact that she's friends with Ren Ashbell only slightly helps the problem."_

" _How did you know about that?"_ Rubia asks with a shocked look in her eyes.

Kamito says frankly _"Well, I usually hear about it from Greyworth."_ Kamito quickly turns strict _"Listen Rubia, unfortunately you have two options. You can sit here and pity yourself, or you can fix your relationship with your sister. Which will it be?"_

Rubia continues as she tears up _"Kamito, I don't know what to do. That's the problem. If I take over and stop the bullies, everyone will just make things worse. If I don't, I'll have to watch over my sister continuing to suffer for what we're doing."_

Kamito with a kind voice comforts her, _"Rubia, tell you what. We can talk about this back in the house. I need to check on Tiffania's training."_

" _Okay Kamito."_ Rubia responds although she's still teared up.

" _ **You're solving quite a few problems tonight Kamito. So is this one ending in sex like the blue haired girl."**_

 _Kamito groans as his partner, Restia, taunts him once more._ _ **"I don't know Restia. I'm guessing no because tonight is Fianna's night."**_

After they return to the house, Kamito goes up to Lily's room and knocks on the door to check on the progress. _"Lily, it's me, Kamito. Are you and Tiffania decent?"_

" _Yes we are, Kamito."_ Lily shouts from the room.

After his confirmation he walks in. Tiffania is sitting, resting in pajamas, alongside her sister who is in pajamas as well _. "So did the training go well?"_ Kamito asks curiously

A smiling Lily _"Yes it did. Thanks to Rinslet's advice and my assistance, Tiffania created her elemental waffe. Sorry we can't show it to you yet, I can do it after we return from the party."_

" _What party?"_ Kamito asks slightly annoyed.

" _The party to celebrate Tiffania's entry into the school. Rinslet wants our team to come also."_

'Uhh, that's a bad idea, but I'm not going to say anything.' Kamito think to himself.

" _Okay Lily, I'll do it. Well, I've gotta go. I promised Rubia I'd talk to her about some stuff."_

With that Kamito leaves and makes his way over to Rubia's room, but to his surprise, moaning is coming from inside the room. He knocks just to make sure everything is okay _"Rubia, I'm coming in. I hope you're doing okay."_ Kamito waits expecting to hear a response from Rubia.

" _Kamito-sama, it's perfectly okay. Rubia here just needed some stress relief."_ To his shock Fianna responded. Kamito walks in to find a naked Fianna and Rubia who look like they were having quite a bit of fun.

" _Sorry about this Kamito-sama, but Rubia wanted to take my night. So our deal was I'll allow it, but I get to join in on the fun."_

Smacking his head with amusement Kamito says, _"Good grief. So I get two princess maidens tonight."_

" _Yep! So get ready Kamito."_ Fianna says with a smirk.

" _ **Told you it was ending in sex, Kamito."**_ Restia says with a snicker in his mind.

" _ **Shut up Restia."**_ Kamito retorts as he prepares to have sex with both Fianna and Rubia once again.

That is the end of Chapter 19. Some small backstory and a touching Rubia Kamito moment. I know I denied you guys the beautiful Kamito Rubia Fianna threesome lemon but those aren't my style. Next chapter, the gang has a special celebration which is cut short by some rude interruptions. Get ready things are about to heat up.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Shadow clones but based off of fire.


	21. Cursed Seal Chaos

Chapter 20: Cursed Seal Chaos

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

 _"Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

 ** _"Blade dance"_** _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to chapter 20. We made it everyone, and I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Get ready because Volume 3 is about to heat up massively.

Thanks to Tiffania's completion of her elemental waffe, the gang is all planning to go out in the town to celebrate. But before that, there's class to take care of.

"Listen up everybody, I assume some of you in the crowd have heard of Cursed Armament Seals, correct?" The professor Freya announces about these unusual items.

 _"I have sensei. Please allow me to explain."_ Kamito speaks up. " _Cursed Armament Seals are devices that are used in order to amplify spirit magic. Unfortunately, what so many people are unaware of is the fact that cursed armament seals actually possess the user. These people are infected with a massive power that seems to take over their bodies and their spirit energy. There aren't known to be any ways to reverse this according to typical knowledge. Well that's partially true._

"That's correct Kamito, however what do you mean that's partially true?" Freya asks curiously.

With a massive sense of pride Kamito says _"Because I know of a way to reverse their affects."_

The whole class is shocked at this truth including his teammates.

"Anyway, that's all I'll say on the subject." Freya says slightly concerned.

 _'It seems as though teach is hiding something, but I'll worry about that later. Right now I need to focus on how to fix Rubia's little problem.'_ Kamito thinks to himself.

After class, Kamito and gang watch a battle between Ellis's team and a team of upperclassman. To Rubia's constant annoyance, the group of girls continues to mainly attack Claire using their mirror and adamantine spirit. That is until Tiffania steps in.

 _"This is for bullying my teammate! **KYUREM!** COME FORTH!" _ To the shock of everybody the massive dragon appears. _"Now **Kyurem,** finish these two off! FROZEN FURY!" With that a massive stream of ice fills the arena and beats the two girls. _

_"HAHAHA! Tiffania demolished them."_ Kamito sits laughing.

As the girls walk away their voices mumble, but it's clearly heard by Rubia and Kamito "Damn that new Elfim brat. If she wasn't there we'd destroy the traitor's sister."

Kamito looks to an angry Rubia and says harshly _"Calm down REN. Now isn't the time. We can deal with them later. Now let's get going. We have a party to attend."_

Rubia regrettably acknowledges that and the two leave.

(In the town)

The two girls from the battle have made their way into town.

"We'll get that traitor's sister soon." The first girl says.

"That's right, we just need more power." The second one responds.

"More power you say? What if I told you I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams?" A woman says with a dark smile on her face.

The two girls look at the woman and say with a big grin "We're in, tell us what to do."

After the battle ends, Tiffania and gang make their way to a café in Academy town.

"Congratulations on your debut Tiffania!" The group screams as they prepare to eat.

The waitress comes up to the group "So, everybody, what would you like to eat" the woman asks with a curious glance. The gang orders and then the waitress leaves, although she gets a curious glance from Kamito.

'Interesting, what is Vivian Merlosa doing here?' Kamito thinks with an amused snicker.

 _"Nii-sama, are you okay?"_ Muir asks curiously.

Snapping out of his daze _"I'm fine Muir, I'm just thinking about some stuff."_

The party continues without too much fanfare up until Fianna asks a curious question.

 _"So everybody, what are you doing for the Valentina festival next week?"_ Fianna says with a cheerful smile.

 _"Fianna, can we please talk about something else?"_ A pleading Rubia says.

"Ashbell-sama is right, let's ignore it." Rinslet continues.

"Rinslet, Ren, its fine." Claire says with a clearly upset look in her eyes. "Fianna, I don't celebrate the festival because it's my birthday. Typically, I avoid it because it reminds me of everything that's happened." She shoots a vicious look at her sister. "Anyway, we'll worry about it later."

After that revelation by Claire, the group goes deathly quiet. For the rest of the time, they just eat their food and congratulate Tiffania. Once everybody is done, Claire quickly leaves the group.

 _"Claire, wait what's wrong?"_ Ren shouts agonizingly.

"I just need to be alone." Claire shouts out still running away.

Rubia turns to run after her but is stopped by Kamito. _"Listen Rubia, Claire needs to be alone." H_ e says to the red-head. At the same time he turns to Lily and Muir with a hidden glance as if to say follow her but don't be reckless.

Claire runs away teary-eyed. As she stops she notices a red pendant. 'I wish I could have it, but thanks to nee-sama, I have no money.' Claire's frustration is clear. Unfortunately for her, things are about to get ugly.

"We found you traitor, and this time your teammate won't save you." The two girls from earlier hit Claire with a piercing stare.

"What the, what's wrong with you guys?" Claire says, getting worried at her situation.

"We're here to take revenge. Thanks to your sister, Ordesia was ruined." With that the two summon their waffes.

"What happened to your spirits?" Claire asks now terrified.

"We don't know, but that doesn't matter." The first girl shouts.

Claire starts to run, panicked at the spirits' rampage. Sadly for her, the onlookers are no help.

 _"Lily, we have to do something to help her."_ Muir pleads with her teammate.

 _"No, we can't Muir, my spirit is useless and you'll cause too much damage. Our only chance is to call the others and hope they arrive in time."_ Lily says begrudgingly.

 _"Fine Lily, I'll send for them now."_ Muir says with a pout

Claire tries to fight back using Scarlet, but is no match for the rampaging spirits. Claire is overwhelmed and brought to the edge.

"Save me. Somebody, ANYBODY!" Claire shouts.

"Pitiful, absolutely pitiful." A mysterious voice shouts. "Silent Fortress attack." With that a massive cannon blast is launched towards the spirits, destroying them in one shot.

Just as this is happening Ellis and Rinslet arrive. The two were trailing Claire just like Muir and Lily, but were too late to react to the attack.

"Claire, are you okay?" Ellis shouts as she runs over to her teammate.

"How pitiful Ellis, you haven't changed a bit. Oh, you two onlookers can come out now." The voice from earlier shouts.

Ellis looks over and besides Lily and Muir, who have appeared, a very familiar face is there. "Ane-ue, what are you doing here?"

Ellis's sister Velsaria responds "I was cleaning up the mess that your knights should've been able to deal with. Maybe you shouldn't be messing around so much."

"But Ane..." Ellis pleads.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I'll see you at the room, Ellis." Velsaria walks away and is later met by the waitress from before.

"Hello there, dear. So, how are you doing?" The woman from before says calmly.

"Vivian, so it was you who gave those girls the seals." Velsaria says with massive spite.

"Yes it was, are you jealous?" Vivian says placing her hand on Velsaria's cheek.

"Get away from me, freak." Velsaria screams once more.

"Bye bye, test-chan." Vivian says as she leaves.

'Damn her.' Velsaria thinks furiously noticing a new presence "Whoever you are hiding over there, you can come out now."

 _"My my, such a grumpy young woman, aren't you?"_ Kamito snickers as he reveals himself.

"Your name is Kamito, right?" Velsaria says to the young girl.

 _"Yes it is. So how did you know that, Velsaria Eve?"_ Kamito snickers more as he walks towards Velsaria

"Ellis was babbling about you when I returned to her room. What did you do to her?" Velsaria says with a glare as she points her sword towards Kamito.

"I can assure you, Velsaria, you do not want to fight me." Kamito says with a harsh glare.

"Why's that, male scum?" Velsaria says with venom.

Kamito vanishes and gets behind Velsaria, pointing a dagger at her jugular. " _This is why. You can't beat me, no matter what. Not even with that cursed armament seal."_

Velsaria's glare intensifies "How the hell do you know about that?"

Kamito says with a smile _"That's my secret, but I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make a deal with you."_

Velsaria lowers her weapon and calms down "I'm listening."

Kamito teleports in front of her, looking at her with a smirk. _"I'll give you the rematch with Ren Ashbell that you so greatly desire, and free you of the cursed armament seal. In exchange, however, you serve me."_

Velsaria thinks for a little bit about the offer before giving in. She knows that the cursed seal will kill her before long, so her life is easy to sacrifice.

"Fine, I agree with your terms." Velsaria says far more determined. "However, I want you to get rid of the cursed armament seal now."

 _"Nope, I won't get rid of it now."_ Kamito smiles, taunting Velsaria.

"Why not? You said you can do it, so do it." Velsaria insists.

 _"I must get going, my teammates are worried about me. We will talk soon Velsaria, don't worry."_ Kamito says with smirk. He quickly kisses Velsaria on the cheek and vanishes.

Velsaria blushes slightly as she leaves to return to Ellis.

That's it for chapter 20. So yea, I dropped some bombs today. Don't worry, there's far more to come, I just gave you guys a small taste. Next chapter, Velsaria reunites with her old foe and begins to make her move.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Shadow clones but based off of fire.


	22. Velsaria's Vendetta

Chapter 21: Velsaria's Vendetta

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 21. In this chapter Velsaria meets up with her old rival and then has another run in with the resident demon.

It's the day after Kamito's run in with Velsaria and it seems our resident demon is planning his next move.

" _Rubia, I have a favor to ask of you. I hope you don't mind."_ Kamito asks kindly.

" _What is it, Kamito? It's rare for you ask me for a favor."_ Rubia looks at the young man curiously.

Deadpanned Kamito continues _"I was going to go to the Sylphid Knights today with Ellis, but something came up so I can't make it. Do you mind going instead?_

'That's odd, a group of women, including Ellis, who are no doubt enamored with his power. It's rare for master to ignore this. Oh well, I guess I'll give it a look.' Rubia thinks to herself.

" _As you wish Master."_ Rubia responds with a slight smile.

Later that day Ren makes her way over to the Sylphid knights area knowing that Ellis may not see her coming.

" _ **Master are you okay?"**_ Est asks slightly worried.

" _ **Yes Est, I'm fine. Something about all this bothers me."**_ Rubia responds.

" _Umm, Ellis, I'm coming in."_ Rubia shouts after knocking on the door. When she opens the door, Rubia is shocked to find that most of the Sylphid knights are still changing, including an embarrassed Ellis."

" _Ashbell-sama, what are you doing here?"_ A shocked Ellis shouts. Then she notices her appearance and blows Ren away with a wind blast. _"Forgive me Ashbell-sama you'll have to wait."_

Rubia sits outside shocked by what's happened.

Back inside Ellis has finished changing and looks to the rest of her knights. "Listen up everybody the strongest blade dancer has decided to grace us with her presence. Admittedly I wasn't expecting this, but we must behave as respectfully as we can."

The girls all acknowledge this as Ellis opens the door. "Sorry about earlier, Ashbell-sama, please come in."

Rubia joins the group and is surprised to find how peaceful the girls are.

A nervous Ellis asks "So Ashbell-sama I was under the impression Kamito was on his way?"

With a slight sweatdrop Rubia responds _"Sorry Ellis, Kamito couldn't make it because of some business."_

Ellis looks on disappointed but understands. "Anyway Ashbell-sama, how about I explain more about our knights."

As the introduction occurs another meeting is happening at the same time.

"After that disappointment yesterday, I wonder what the knights have become." Velsaria mutters as she makes her way towards the meeting ground."

" _My my, still so grumpy aren't we, Vel-chan"_ A voice mocks the young maiden.

"You again? What do you want, demon boy?" Velsaria says annoyed looking over to find Kamito sitting at a tree.

" _Well, remember how I told you I could get you what you want? You'll be in for a special surprise when you arrive to see little Ellis."_

"What do you mean?" Velsaria looks at the young man disgusted. __

" _Ren Ashbell herself will be there. You can challenge her now if you'd like. Although I doubt she'll accept on her own."_

"What are you getting at?" Velsaria asks with a skeptical look.

" _Right now we're focused on the blade dance. Gather a team of your own. Face off against our team, and beforehand, I can arrange it so the battle between you two is all that matters."_ Kamito says with a smile. _"But before you do that, I have to do something about that seal of yours."_ Kamito's smile increases even more.

"So what do you want me to do, cretin." Velsaria says still annoyed.

Kamito's grin continues _"Ahh, you get it don't you? After you're done gathering your team go back to your room and break the hairpin I'm about to give you." Once I'm there, I'll make it so that the seal doesn't work on you. I won't remove it until the end of our deal, but I'll make sure it doesn't interfere with your battle with Ren and get you expelled."_ Kamito walks over to Velsaria and strokes her hair. _"You're such a beautiful girl, and you must tell me how you got that seal."_ He places a small hairpin on her and kisses her on the cheek. _"Bye bye Vel-chan, I can't wait for our next meeting."_ With a smile Kamito vanishes once again.

'Damn that man, He will pay for this.' Velsaria says placing a hand on the hairpin. With that she continues towards the building.

Meanwhile Kamito sits amused and Restia simply laughs.

" _ **Kamito, have I ever told you that you can be really evil?"**_ Restia says with a laugh.

" _ **All the time Restia, all the time."**_ Kamito responds with a smile

(Sylphid Knights headquarters)

"So there you have it Ashbell-sama. This is our mission, I hope that you approve." Ellis says calmly after finishing her explanation.

" _I do Ellis, you've done incredibly well."_ Ashbell says kindly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Velsaria says with a manic gleam in her eyes.

Rubia calmly looks over and finds Velsaria. _"It's been a long time Velsaria. I heard you helped out young Claire the other day."'_

"I did. What's it to you?" Velsaria says with a smirk.

" _She's my ally. I suppose that's all I need to say."_ Rubia responds.

Everybody watching can see the invisible auras clashing.

"Well, maybe you should've been there for the poor girl." Velsaria says mockingly.

" _You're right I should've, but it doesn't matter now. So what brings you to the Sylphid knights? Ellis told me you used to lead them."_ Rubia says calmly.

"Any of you girls want to come join my team. I'm currently number one." Velsaria motions to the girls.

A few of the women come to Velsaria willingly. "See Ellis this is what a true leader does. I'm back for a few minutes and already they join me. Your skills as a leader are lacking." Velsaria says with a sneer.

" _Some sister you are. You've been back for a few minutes and you've destroyed everything your sister worked for."_ Rubia says still annoyed.

"Tell you what, let's make a deal Ashbell. Face me in battle and if you win, I'll apologize to my sister, and even make sure these girls around me listen to my sister in the future."

" _What if I win Velsaria? What happens then?"_ Rubia says with a confident sneer.

"Your side is already decided, or didn't you notice my hairpin." Velsaria laughs as she reveals the pin Kamito placed on her earlier.

Rubia looks at the pendant and recognizes it. _"Where the hell did you get that pin?"_ Rubia says with a slightly disgusted look.

"Let's just say I made a deal with a demon and leave it at that." Velsaria responds.

'Damm it Kamito, that's why you wanted me to come.' Rubia thinks to herself furious.

" _Hmph very well Velsaria, I accept your deal."_ Rubia says begrudgingly.

"Excellent, I'll see you later, strongest blade dancer." Velsaria leaves with her girls.

Ellis watches all this helplessly as her sister leaves with her teammates. Unfortunately the greatest shock is that her idol Ren Ashbell's aura is one of pure rage.

"Ummm...Ashbell-sama, are you okay?" Ellis asks slightly worried.

Ren calms down quickly _. "Ahh yes, sorry Ellis, I was just upset about something."_ Rubia collects herself and leaves. _"Sorry Ellis, I need to go. Kamito and I have a few things to discuss."_ Rubia leaves a confused Ellis wondering just what the heck is going on.

(TImeskip)

Later that night while the group is having dinner a pleasant conversation breaks out.

" _So everyone, did you have a lovely day?"_ Kamito asks kindly as he looks at the group.

" _Yes, Kamito-sama, we did."_ Tiffania says with a large smile. _"Get this, nee-sama finally got an elemental waffe."_

" _Tiffania, that's not fair! I wanted to tell him."_ Lily whines slightly.

" _Congratulations Lily, I'm so proud and I can't wait to see it in combat."_ Kamito says beaming.

" _Kamito, we need to talk after dinner."_ Rubia says with a very angry voice.

" _Rubia-sama, you gave your night away yesterday remember. So if you want to have sex, you'll have to wait. Tonight is master's free night."_ Fianna teases.

Rubia looks at Fianna with a cold glare that terrifies everybody. However Kamito is not too worried.

" _Very well Rubia, anything you want to discuss, I'll do so."_ Kamito says calmly.

The gang resumes dinner and everything stays calm. Kamito makes his way to his room and sits, awaiting what he knows is an angry Rubia. A few minutes later Rubia walks in and casts a silencing spell.

" _So Kamito, what the hell are you doing with Velsaria?"_ Rubia asks furious.

" _Ahh. So you noticed."_ Kamito says mockingly. _"That foolish girl got herself involved with a cursed armament seal, so I'm helping her. Plus I'm having some fun in the process."_

" _Damm it Kamito! What's wrong with you?"_ Rubia complains.

" _Listen to me very carefully Rubia. You saw from what happened in the Elfim forest that the darkness will do anything and everything. Fact is, by now Luminaris has stupidly told the darkness about the fact she knows about them and gotten herself possessed, and if we're gonna handle her and her team, we need all the allies we can get."_ Kamito says strictly.

Rubia sits dejected. _"Yes Kamito, but why Velsaria?"_ Rubia says complaining.

Kamito walks over to Rubia and places a hand on her cheek. _"Rubia, don't be jealous my dear. Ultimately, I will place Velsaria with Ellis. Your place isn't in danger, and to worry about it is foolish. I gave you one of my most powerful spirits before. The fact is you're still far stronger."_ Kamito continues as he softly kisses Rubia's cheeks and neck. _"Plus, you are mine and that will not change."_ He kisses her lips to try to relax her.

The kissing clearly has its effect and Rubia calms down. _,"Yes Kamito, I understand."_ Rubia blushes heavily and makes her way to her room.

Restia manifests herself. _"Yep, you are definitely a demon."_

Kamito smiles and says _"I know Restia, now I have to go take my bath. It was a long day, and using the curse sealing technique is a pain."_

Kamito leaves to take his bath and relaxes.

(Velsaria's room)

Velsaria sits in her room after the tiring day she's had. She's finally seen her rival and had her biggest problem resolved. Unfortunately for her, the toughest battle has yet to come.

That's the end of chapter 21. I'm sure you guys noticed that I didn't put the scene where Velsaria gets her curse sealed by Kamito, that's next in a chapter special. Come on now, I wasn't gonna make it that easy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you guys continue to follow my story and review.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Like shadow clones but based off of fire.


	23. DP Special Knights Dark Path

Chapter 21.5: The Knight's Dark Path

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to a special Chapter, The Knight's Dark Path. In this special section, after taking her team, Velsaria goes to Kamito hoping he will deal with her curse.

We join Velsaria just as she leaves the Sylphid Knights compound. She's walked with her troops for a little bit, but decides now is the time.

"Listen up everybody! I'm going to give you a day to prepare, but once tomorrow comes, our training begins." Velsaria says strictly.

"Yes Ma'am!" The girls respond, leaving Velsaria alone with her thoughts.

Once the girls are clear, Velsaria takes off her hairpin preparing herself to go see Kamito. 'Now then, all I have to do is crush this and I'll go find him.' Velsaria crushes the hairpin and all of the sudden she feels her body transporting somewhere.

(Kamito's room)

" _Glad you could make it, Velsaria."_ Kamito says in amusement.

"Alright Demon, I'm here, so what sort of twisted spell are you going to cast on me."

" _I'll get to that in a second. First, I have a question Vel-chan. Where was the cursed armament seal placed?"_

"It was placed on my heart, Demon. What does that matter?" Velsaria says slightly concerned.

Kamito gets a massive grin. _"Well that's fine. I'll seal the mark in a second, but I need you to strip for me Velsaria."_

"WHAT! You must be joking! Why would I do that?" Velsaria exclaims while blushing heavily.

Kamito says with a smirk. _"Simple, in order for me to seal your mark, I need to put the seal directly on your body._

Velsaria blushes heavily but eventually gives in. "Very well, Demon, do what you must." Velsaria proceeds to take off her uniform revealing what is a fantastic body to Kamito.

 _ **"Her body doesn't lose to Rubia's, does it Kamito?" Restia says with a snicker.**_

" _ **No, Restia, no it doesn't. It's a shame I can't defile her here, but alas, that will come soon." Kamito responds.**_

"What are you looking at, Demon?" Velsaria says with spite.

" _I'm looking at a girl with a lovely body that doesn't lose to that of the strongest blade dancer."_ Kamito says with a smirk.

"What are you saying? You've seen the strongest blade dancer naked?" Velsaria asks quizzically.

Kamito responds with a smile _"Yes I have, she was actually in my bed last night. Anyway, it's time to hold back that curse armament seal. Sit down Velsaria; I'm going to start drawing some symbols on you. Don't worry, this won't take long."_

Kamito proceeds to write the symbols on and around Velsaria. Velsaria does moan slightly at the action but stays calm otherwise.

(AN: I'm having him write the same symbols as the curse sealing jutsu from Naruto just to save the explanation)

Once he's finished, Kamito places a hand on Velsaria right below her chest where her heart is.

 **Black Arts Curse Sealing**

With that the symbols around Velsaria shrink and create a small seal ending the ritual.

" _All done, Velsaria! I'll leave for a second so you can get dressed."_ Kamito says with a smile.

Kamito leaves and Velsaria dresses herself afterwards.

"You can come back in." Velsaria shouts.

" _Alright Velsaria, we're done. Before you go, there's something I want to ask you."_

"What's that, Demon?"

" _How did you run into Vivian and her cursed seals?"_

"I'm not gonna ask how you know about her, but I'll explain." Velsaria says as she goes into her explanation.

"After the battle with Ren, I was struggling with confidence. I could see the looks of disappointment on my father and the rest of my family. One day, I wandered the area around the blade dance trying to figure out how I could get stronger. There I ran into Vivian."

"I see, so Vivian convinced you didn't she?" Kamito says calmly.

Yes she did.

(Flashback)

"So young maiden, I guess you're still reeling from the loss to Ashbell." A younger Vivian says to Velsaria.

"Yes I am, and I'm not in the best of moods." Velsaria says angrily.

"What if I told you I could give you all the power in the world? Power to let you defeat Ren Ashbell the next time you see her." Vivian says with a vicious smile.

(Flashback end)

"At the time, Demon, I was weak and she easily manipulated me. As a result, I took the cursed seal she offered." Velsaria says regrettably

" _Yare yare. Vivian did a number on you. The pain must've been staggering."_ Kamito says sarcastically.

"Yes it was, and after that I felt myself get stronger, though admittedly I changed quite a bit." Velsaria admits calmly.

" _The cursed seals will do that. Now pay attention Velsaria, the seal I gave you uses some of my power to block the curse from working. Once the time arrives, I'll destroy the seal and free you from its pain."_ Kamito says calmly.

"Demon, why are you doing this for me? By all accounts I'm your enemy." Velsaria asks calmly.

" _There are two reasons. The first is I respected your strength, and although you were far inferior to Ren, I saw great inner strength and I believed you could help me with my cause. The second is because a certain blue haired girl looks up to you and wants the sister she idolized back."_ Kamito says frankly.

"You don't mean?" Velsaria says shocked.

" _That's right Velsaria, Ellis idolized you. The power you showed before that battle made her happy. She misses her sister and that's that. Even more than the strongest blade dancer, she worships you. I can't allow Ellis to feel that way."_ Kamito says calmly.

"Thank you Kamito, for telling me this." Velsaria says with a blush.

" _You're welcome Velsaria."_ Kamito says with a smile. Kamito goes up to Velsaria and places his hand on her shoulder. _"Time to go. I'm transporting you to where you were when you crushed the flower."_

After he transports Velsaria, Kamito takes a chance to relax on his bed before dinner.

 _ **"You're going soft Kamito, why didn't you take her?" Restia says amused.**_

" _ **You're acting like I didn't wait months until I took Rubia for the first time." Kamito says with a deadpan. "I did the same thing with Rubia, patience is the way to go."**_

" _ **Whatever you say, Kamito." Restia responds. "By the way, you know that Rubia will have recognized the hairpin so, she's going to be furious with you."**_

All of the sudden there's a knock on the door. _"Kamito, it's time for dinner."_

" _Thank you Lily, I'll be there in a second."_

That's it for chapter 21.5: The Knight's Dark Path. So yeah, Kamito's seduction of Velsaria continues. Velsaria's path towards darkness is also revealed. Next chapter, the battle is finally arranged to the annoyance of some. Get ready, the Velsaria arc is about to hit its climax.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally, he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Curse Sealing- Seals Curses instead of destroying them.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Similar to shadow clones but based off of fire.


	24. The Demon Kings Master Plan

Chapter 22: The Demon King's Master Plan

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 22: The Demon King's Master Plan. Get ready boys because in this chapter, Kamito's plan to help Ellis and Velsaria takes its greatest step.

" _Yo old hag! How are you doing?"_ Kamito says towards his benefactor Greyworth.

"How rare, brat. Don't tell me you've grown bored of those young girls and want me." Greyworth taunts seductively.

" _You wish. Greyworth, I've come to talk some business, so let's forget about the games."_

"Che. You were so much fun before." Greyworth says disappointed.

" _Get over it."_ Kamito says harshly. _"Anyway, here's the deal. I want you to arrange a battle between Velsaria's new little squad and my team."_

"Hahahaha! Brat, you'd crush Velsaria and the rest of her squad on your own. Why are you doing this?" Greyworth asks amused.

" _Because I want to see the same thing you do. A battle between the silent fortress and the strongest blade dancer."_ Kamito says with a smile.

"My my, what dastardly deed are you planning boy?" Greyworth looks at her disciple with interest.

" _Don't tell me you know about it Greyworth."_ Kamito looks with intrigue.

"The fact that she has a cursed armament seal? Yes I do. When I sent her on her last mission, before she returned I noticed it. I obviously won't do anything because of the disgrace it would bring."

" _Luckily for you I already sealed it."_ Kamito says smugly.

"Hah! Brat, if you wanted to you could've removed that thing instantly, so what are you going to do with her?" Greyworth looks at him.

" _You let me worry about that. Anyway Greyworth, can you arrange the battle or not?"_ Kamito says harshly.

"Relax boy, I can do it. Just make sure nothing goes wrong." Greyworth says amused.

" _Excellent Greyworth, I'll see you later."_ Kamito says with a smirk.

Later that day word got out, and it quickly spread like wildfire. A battle that surely would be one to remember for many of the members of the Spirit Academy. A rematch between the silent fortress and the strongest blade dancer. Everyone seemed to forget the power of the rest of Spirit Force who were currently number two.

The news spread to the gang and, although most of the girls were excited, Rubia is particularly furious. After class she confronts Kamito _"What are you after Kamito? You arranged this battle didn't you?"_

Kamito is amused that Rubia hasn't figured it out yet, but decides to explain it. _"Very well Rubia. I'll tell you what's going on. I noticed Velsaria had taken a cursed armament seal from Vivian. Turns out that's what's causing this entire mess between her and Ellis."_

" _What are you saying Kamito?"_ Rubia responds in shock.

" _I'm saying that after Velsaria lost to you, she lamented that feeling. Vivian eventually found her and tricked her into taking the seal. Velsaria's change in personality is because of the fact the seal took over."_

Rubia takes a minute to understand what's going on and comes to a painful realization. _"I see. In other words, you're having us fight because of the fact that I was the one who made Velsaria like that."_

" _That's right. Therefore it's your job to save her."_ Kamito says with a smile. _"Plus I won't be fighting."_

" _Wait Kamito, that's not very fair."_ Rubia protests.

" _Don't worry Rubia, if you want a fifth member that should be quite easy to get."_ Kamito smiles cruelly.

Realizing what he meant Rubia starts to get angry _"Damn you Kamito! You planned this from the very beginning didn't you?"_ Rubia says with a small anger.

" _Yep, I did. Plus I'll get something else beautiful out of this deal."_ Kamito says chuckling.

" _What's that?"_ Rubia asks still concerned.

" _I get Velsaria. We agreed that if I gave her that battle with you and removed her seal, she would serve me."_

" _DAMN YOU!"_ Rubia screams as she goes to slap Kamito. Of course this little outburst misses.

" _Well, that's enough playing around. I've got to get going Ren."_ Kamito says with a chuckle as he leaves.

" _ **Master, he's using you. I hope you're aware of that."**_ Est says slightly concerned.

" _ **Believe me, Est, I'm well aware of that."**_ Rubia responds furious that Kamito has played her like a total fool.

" _Well I guess I need to go find Ellis."_ Rubia says annoyed that she's playing right into her master's plan.

Kamito walks off amused but a surprise person sits waiting for him.

"Hello Kamito. Do you have a minute?"

Kamito is confused but answers nonetheless "Hello Claire. What do you want?"

"I want to ask you something about my sister." Claire asks nervously. "I want to know why she's doing all of this."

" _That's a question better left to Rubia, don't you think?"_ Kamito says calmly.

"Yes, but I'm afraid because every time I see her, I'm reminded of what happened to our family."

" _I see. Well Claire, I'm going to give you some advice. The anger and resentment you feel towards Rubia can only be removed by Rubia. You two must talk and that is that."_ __Kamito says this harshly and makes his way towards his house leaving Claire with a lot of thinking to do."

As he gets a little further away he shouts softly _"Seems you have quite a bit of thinking to do yourself Rubia."_ Kamito says with a smirk.

" _How did you know I was there?"_ Rubia asks curious as she appears from the shadows.

" _Rubia, I may have taught you everything you know, but I didn't teach you everything I know."_ Kamito says amused.

" _Che. You damn demon."_ Rubia says annoyed at Kamito's shrewd nature.

" _Anyway, let's get going."_ Kamito says as he walks off. _"By the way, just so you know, Velsaria's body doesn't lose to yours at all. Unfortunately I don't know if her moans are as fun as yours."_ Kamito says amused as he dodges a flame spell from Rubia.

The next day Rubia meets with Ellis once more, hoping to recruit her onto their team.

" _So Ellis, I take it you heard about the battle we're having with your sister, Velsaria."_ Rubia asks calmly.

"Yes, what about it, Ashbell-sama?" Ellis asks nervously.

" _I'd like you to join my team. Kamito, for some irritating reason, won't fight, and I want to make sure its 5 v 5. Truthfully the only one fighting Velsaria is me, but I want to make sure we easily deal with the others."_ Rubia says calmly.

Ellis looks at Rubia determined to give it her all "Yes, Ashbell-sama, I would be honored to fight by your side."

"Excellent. I look forward to your training." Rubia says with a smile

Kamito watches from close by and smiles as everything is proceeding exactly as he's planned.

' _Perfect. With this Ellis will fight, and I can arrange it so Velsaria joins Ellis afterwards. Seems Claire is on the way to fixing things with her sister. To add to my fun, Tiffania's training has allowed Lily to reach the next level. This couldn't have gone better if I tried.'_

" _ **Be careful Kamito. The blade dance isn't far from now and the darkness won't make it easy on you." Restia says with a strict warning.**_

" _ **I know, that's why I'm taking all these precautions."**_ Kamito responds. _**"Although, something else worries me."**_

" _ **What's that Kamito?" Restia asks concerned.**_

" _ **Sorja needs five people and she knows that. Her and Jio make two, and she will no doubt use a nepenthes Lore, given that Solomon's spirit is with her and he knows how to create them. That leaves her two more members. If Sorja is as smart as I think she is, the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **member is obvious."**_ _Kamito says with a smile._

" _ **True. If it's her, then things would get ugly. That still leaves one member." Restia says calmly.**_

" _ **Yes, it's that 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **member worries me more than anything. Because if I was in Sorja's position, there's one nasty trump card she can play. If she does, then we have a severe problem." Kamito says worried.**_

Well, that's it for Chapter 22. So yeah, a decent bit happened. Ellis joins team Sacred Fury, Claire wants to fix things with her sister, and Rubia's battle with Velsaria begins. Get ready; next chapter will be filled with action.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Cursed sealing- Seals curses instead of destroys them.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Shadow clones but based off of fire.


	25. Ultimate Rematch

Chapter 23: The Ultimate Rematch

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to chapter 23: The Ultimate Rematch. The time has come for the battle between Ren Ashbell and Velsaria. Of course this will be very different from the one in the LN. But you'll see about that soon. Get ready because this will be fun.

The entire academy is excited because the biggest battle in the school's long history is about to begin. Team Sacred Fury, which has Ren Ashbell, faces off against the team of the Silent Fortress. This battle is one that everybody is anticipating and many hope that the feature of this battle is the rematch between the Silent Fortress and the strongest blade dancer. Ironically enough, the leader of Sacred Fury is not fighting. Kamito sits with Greyworth watching the battle from the sides.

"So boy, I noticed you gave Ren her sword back." Greyworth says to Kamito with a sneer.

" _Well yeah. If I didn't, this wouldn't be as much fun."_ Kamito smiles in response. _"Anyway old hag, I won't get involved and about the little matter we spoke about, you'll let me deal with it IF it comes to it."_

"That's right, but let's hope it doesn't. Anyway, get ready, looks like the girls have arrived." Greyworth says with a smile.

As the two look down, the teams have arrived. On one side you have Velsaria and the rest of the knights. On the other you have Ren Ashbell along with Fianna, Muir, Lily, and to Velsaria's shock, Ellis.

"So Ellis, why are you here and what about the male scum?" Velsaria says with a sneer.

" _Nii-sama left this fight to Ren of course. That's what you want, isn't it?"_ Muir says annoyed. Then with a snicker she responds to something she remembered. _"Besides, from what I've heard, you two will be talking later."_

Velsaria blushes at the words "Hmph. Very well. Though we are in agreement that this is between Ren Ashbell and me."

" _That's right, Velsaria. It's you and me. Apparently Master discussed it earlier."_ Rubia says with clear anger in her voice.

With all the banter finished, Freya announces the beginning of the battle. "Alright everybody, it's time for the battle to begin. Although this is a team battle, the agreement is that Ren Ashbell and Velsaria Eve Fahrengart are the only ones who will fight."

With this news the crowd erupts in cheers. The others return to the sidelines to watch what everybody believes will be an exciting battle.

As the rest of the group leaves to the stands, Ren Ashbell and Velsaria stand ready.

 _"Come to me, Restia!"_ "Rise Silent Fortress!" The two girls shout their weapons names to the sky. For Velsaria, the familiar silent fortress armor appears. For Rubia, a young girl appears quickly transforming into the familiar Vorpal Sword.

" _I'm a bit surprised, Velsaria. This is just like how our last match began. Hopefully this time you last a bit longer."_ Ren says with a smirk.

"Last time I underestimated you, this time I won't make the same mistake." Velsaria shouts determined to prove herself.

As the battle begins, Ren charges at Velsaria with great speed, but instead of sitting and firing like last time, Velsaria rises with her fortress and attacks. Unfortunately for Velsaria, Ren quickly jumps up and slices off one of her wings.

" _Seems Velsaria is still no match for Ren."_ Kamito says with amusement.

"Don't be so sure boy. Remember, it's just a bad matchup." Greyworth says smiling.

" _Velsaria, you know if this continues, you'll lose. You'd have to use a sword to beat me. Of course, even if you use a sword, I'll still win."_ Ren says smirking.

"You are right; I won't be able to win using this waffe." Velsaria releases her silent fortress and falls to the ground. "Hey Ren, do you mind tossing me a sword?" Velsaria says amused.

" _Very well, Velsaria. This should work."_ Rubia concentrates for a moment " **Black Arts: Weapon Works**." An ice blue katana appears and Rubia tosses it to Velsaria _"Here you go Velsaria, this should do."_

"Thank you Ashbell, and now it's time to show you my true power as a knight." Velsaria charges and this is a different type of match. As the blades cross, it's clear that Velsaria is a much more dangerous opponent. Rubia is still blocking the attacks, but Velsaria's speed and skill are clear.

" _Well well, that explains everything."_ Kamito says with a smile.

"What do you mean, boy? What are you hiding?" Greyworth speaks with concern.

" _Now this may sound crude, and this never leaves this room, but when I went to the blade dance, I was scouting for the final member of our team. This was before I met Fianna of course. I got a good look at all the girls as I watched the first day's battles, and the person who had the most potential is Velsaria. I found it odd how Velsaria was so easily beaten, now I see why."_

"Her elemental waffe was wrong for her, that right boy?" Greyworth asks with a smirk.

" _Bingo. I predict if Velsaria had used a sword, Ren would've actually lost."_ Kamito says smiling. _"This information doesn't leave this room, just to be clear, Greyworth."_

"Crystal, boy, but then again, we all have our share of secrets." Greyworth says smirking.

Back to the battle, Rubia is shocked at how much trouble she's having.

'Dammit! This is ridiculous. How in the world am I losing?' Rubia thinks to herself.

 _ **"Rubia the reason you're losing is because her ability with a sword is equal to yours. You're naturally a fire user. Your swordsmanship is good thanks to your training but she's a natural user of close combat arcs. Kind of ironic since you allowed her to use a sword."**_

As Rubia's anger continues her opponent is feeling the affect also.

'I can't believe that I'm holding up against the strongest blade dancer. He may have warned me about overdoing, it but I guess I have no choice. At this point my pride demands I continue.' Velsaria thinks stunned at how she is doing. "What's wrong Ren? Are you surprised your great sword skills aren't going to work?" Velsaria taunts as Ren continues to be on the defensive.

" _That's it! I've had it with this fight._ **HELL BLAST!** " Rubia fires out a massive blast of lightning from her sword and smashes it into Velsaria.

" _That's not good."_ Kamito says worried about the state of things.

"What's wrong, boy? What are you worried about?" Greyworth answers just as concerned.

Kamito looks carefully at both girls and begins to explain. _"I'm worried that Rubia is beginning to lose her patience. If she's not careful, she's going to do something really stupid. Especially since Velsaria's seal only restricts the cursed armaments power not completely destroys it. If Rubia pushes more she's going to force Velsaria to use the seals power."_

'Sorry master but I'm going to use them.' Rubia thinks staring at Velsaria _"It's been a while since I've had to fight an opponent who makes me use these. Not even Luminaris has seen these techniques, so be honored."_ Rubia says to Velsaria focusing her energy once more.

" _Rubia! Don't you dare use those!"_ Kamito screams, aware of what's happening _. "That stupid girl! She's going to use the Black Arts!"_

Rubia gathers a dark burst of energy in her sword. **Black Arts: Deva Burst.** With a slash of the Vorpal sword she sends a blast of energy at Velsaria. The energy nails her and it causes a mini explosion

'This is bad I think it's time for me to initiate my backup plan.' Kamito thinks to himself, sending communication to his teammates besides Rubia.

" _ **Lily, Fianna, Muir, get next to the girls on Ellis's team and prepare to use Aura shield."**_

" _ **Kamito, why would you tell us that?"**_ Fianna asks worried.

" _ **Rubia did something stupid, and thanks to that, Velsaria's about to go mental." I need the aura shield because I'm putting everyone in the stadium to sleep. Dammit Rubia! I told you not to use the Black Arts!"**_

The girls follow the instructions and activate the Aura shield.

An annoyed Kamito now speaks _"Now it's time for my end."_ " **Black Arts: Dark Void."** With the new spell activated, the entire arena besides the girls has been put to sleep.

" _ **What did you do that for master?"**_ Rubia asks Kamito.

" _ **Because, my dear stupid Rubia, your little action just forced Velsaria's curse armament seal to activate."**_ Kamito says annoyed.

As Rubia turns to Velsaria a black energy takes over her, turning her into a monstrous form

'Oh crap.' Rubia thinks to herself.

"What's happening to my sister?" Ellis screams with worry.

" _We can worry about that later. Now we have to stop her."_ Fianna shouts.

"Leave that to me, Fianna." Kamito shouts as he appears from the arena his energy raging.

Rubia starts to explain herself _"Uhh...Master is everything o—"_ Unfortunately, she couldn't finish because Kamito knocks Rubia out with a punch to the gut. As she's fainting she looks at her master's eyes black with sorrow.

"Forgive me master." Rubia speaks softly as she faints.

An annoyed Kamito shouts _"Claire get down here and take this idiot back to our house!"_ With that Claire shouts and makes her way down. She grabs her sister and they leave.

" _Now for this one."_ Kamito turns towards Velsaria with annoyance. **"So Restia, wanna tell me why you didn't stop that knucklehead?"**

" **Because my master wanted to use the Black Arts, and I have no right to stop her."** Restia says with a smirk.

" _Oh well, nothing I can do now."_ He turns to Velsaria and speeds right at her. Velsaria's new form creates a spear of darkness.

"Kamito be careful! My sister's an excellent spear user!" Ellis screams.

" _That's perfectly fine Ellis, I can handle this easily."_ Kamito shouts as he dodges the attacks. " **Black Arts: Seal Breaker."** Kamito's hand shines with a black energy that he uses to strike Velsaria. Thanks to that attack hitting Velsaria her cursed armament seal is destroyed. As the darkness clears away Velsaria's form is seen falling to the ground.

Noticing that Kamito is there and realizing what has happened Velsaria thanks Kamito as she falls to the ground.

"Nee-sama! Are you okay?" Ellis asks worriedly at Velsaria's condition.

" _Velsaria is fine, she just fainted. Ellis, bring Velsaria back to your room so she can rest."_ Kamito says with frustration.

"But what about this crazy crowd?" Ellis asks worried.

" _I'll deal with them. Everybody else go back home"_ Kamito says annoyed.

The rest of the group leaves and Kamito is left to deal with the aftermath. " **DARK VOID RELEASE!** " Kamito shouts as Frey and the rest of the crowd wakes up.

"Kamito, what happened and where are the others?" Freya asks concerned.

Kamito whispers to Freya _"Listen Sensei, some stuff happened that forced me to knock everybody out. So make up an excuse and call the match a draw."_

"Very well, I'll ask Greyworth for more information." Freya says turning to the crowd. "Everybody sorry about that. It seems as though some rogue spirits escaped and unleashed an attack that knocked all of you out. As a result we had to call the match so the participants could deal with the aftermath. Don't worry; both Ren Ashbell and Velsaria are fine."

With that, the battle between the Silent Fortress and Ren Ashbell comes to an end.

That's it for Chapter 23. Wasn't it beautiful folks. So yeah, Velsaria is sticking around. For those who are wondering why, there's a very good reason. You'll find out what that is next chapter. So I revealed a few more Black Arts this chapter. If you look at the chart, you'll notice that a few of them say Rubia exclusive. That's because only Rubia can learn them. Some might be exclusive to particular characters some might be for everybody

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Like Shadow Clones, but based off of fire.

Weapon works- Creates a weapon of any kind that the user choses.

Dark Void- Causes everyone around the area the user chooses to fall asleep can be broken by the caster anytime.

Deva Burst- Focuses energy into the sword and sends it out as a blast of energy.


	26. Valentina Holy Festival and Resolutions

Chapter 24: The Valentina Holy Festival and Resolutions

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 24. This will be the last chapter of Volume 3, and after this we make our way towards the blade dance.

After the events that happened in the afternoon were resolved, Kamito and gang returned to their house. Ren was in her room resting being watched by Claire. Ellis and Velsaria returned to their room and Ellis bandaged up her sister. Meanwhile Kamito sits in his room, annoyed at the day's events.

" _ **What a shame Kamito. I guess Rubia forced you to destroy the cursed armament seal sooner then you planned."**_ Restia says amused at the predicament of her master.

" _ **Oh well, nothing I can do about it now."**_ Kamito says, giving in and falling asleep for the night.

Meanwhile back in Velsaria's room, the Silent Fortress has woken up. She's been bandaged by her sister.

"Nee-sama, are you okay?" Ellis asks worried. "I had to bandage you up. I hope you don't mind."

This news panics Velsaria worried that her secret has been exposed. "Ellis, do you mind undoing the bandage around my chest?" Velsaria asks slightly worried. "Bring me a mirror as well."

Ellis agrees and starts to undo the bandage. After it's off, Velsaria shouts for the mirror and Ellis obliges.

To Velsaria's shock, when the bandage is gone, it reveals that there's no scar where the cursed armament seal once existed.

"Ane-ue, what's wrong?" Ellis asks worried about her sister.

"Ellis, I have a confession." Velsaria says as she sits up in her bed. Velsaria retells the story she told Kamito about how she got the cursed seal. She also apologizes for the way she made Ellis feel all these years.

A slightly shocked Ellis seems to calm things down. "It's alright, I'm just glad to have you back to your old self. But I have a question for you. Ane-ue, what happened to the seal because I'm guessing that's what affected you during the battle with Ren Ashbell? Kamito must've done something?"

"Let me worry about that, Ellis. For now, let me spend some time with my sister." Velsaria and Ellis fall asleep together.

"Thank you, Kamito." Both girls whisper in their sleep.

Meanwhile back with Rubia, Claire sits by the side of her idol, the strongest blade dancer. The person she knows as her sister.

"Nee-sama, what happened to you?"

" _She got foolish and tried to show off too much."_ Restia shouts appearing out of nowhere.

"I see, will she be alright?" Claire asks worried.

"Your sister went through much harsher when she was training with Kamito. She'll be fine. But I don't think she'll mind if I make a little change. Restia sneaks over to Rubia and removes the disguise ring. With a shine she reverts to her old self.

" _You might wanna get a look at that necklace she's wearing."_ Restia says mischievously.

Claire goes to grab the necklace and is shocked to find it's a necklace she got from her family years ago. Noticing an opening, she looks inside it to find a picture of a young Rubia and Claire.

" _Claire, I love you."_ Rubia is heard mumbling in her sleep.

This touches Claire and she sneaks into the bed and falls asleep next to her sister.

" _What a beautiful moment. I guess I'll leave them alone."_ Restia sneaks away as the sisters lie together.

The next day, the mood in the house is much better. After the battle, it seems as though everyone is calmed down. It doesn't help that the Valentina festival is today. Kamito arrives to the kitchen ready to make food, but is surprised that the girls are in there cooking. The only one missing is Rubia.

" _Good morning, Kamito. Seeing as how it's the Valentina Festival, we decided to get up and make some_ _food."_ Lily says with Muir, Tiffania, and Fianna by her side.

" _Does that include Fianna?"_ Kamito says worried.

" _No Master, I didn't cook. But if you want, I can slather myself with chocolate sauce for you to eat."_

" _No fair Fianna! Tonight belongs to me and my sister since we got skipped last night."_ Lily pouts slightly.

" _What about me Lily? Tonight's my night!"_ Muir screams annoyed at Lily's actions.

" _Listen, since it's the Valentina festival, I'll make a rare exception and do all of you. Kind of as thanks for dealing with my crazy plans for another year."_ Kamito says annoyed hoping to stop the fighting. To his surprise, somebody is missing. _"So, where's Rubia."_

" _She's still resting with her sister, although I'm guessing she doesn't want to face her punishment."_ Restia says appearing with a smirk.

Kamito deadpans having expected that response. Later on Restia and Claire join the group as they eat breakfast. As everybody is enjoying things Rubia takes the chance to do something different. She reaches into her pocket and grabs out a box. (AN Rubia is in her actual appearance not Ren Ashbell.

" _Hey Claire, I know you probably still hate me, but I wanted to give you this. Happy birthday, sis."_ Rubia hands a box to Claire, revealing the cat pendant she was interested in earlier. _"I have one more present, Claire. I want you to summon Scarlet."_

Claire does so and Rubia begins to explain a surprising fact. _"Scarlet is actually in her incomplete form. You can see her true form if you say the name Ortlinde. Do it now."_

" _Okay nee-sama. Come, Ortlinde."_ With those words Scarlet shines to reveal a young woman clad in flames.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Master Claire, and I'm glad you treat me so well."

With that the group relaxes for the day. Kamito has his moment with each of the girls, including Tiffania, who shares her first time with her sister. Rubia has a particularly rough session, most likely because of Kamito's anger at her. Night hits the campus and Kamito sits in his bath relaxing. The girls have all already had their baths and some food and they're all resting in their rooms.

" _What a day for you, huh Kamito?"_ Restia appears in a black bikini which emphasizes her body.

" _Yes it was, Restia. Please don't tell me you want in on the action."_ Kamito says annoyed.

" _No, I'll just take a kiss for now."_ Restia says smiling as she plants a kiss on Kamito's lips. The kiss continues for a few more moments and then the two separate.

" _A little downtime never hurt before the blade dance, huh."_ Restia says slightly blushing.

Kamito got out of the bath soon after. To his surprise there's a knock on the door.

" _I wonder who that could be this late?"_ Kamito says to himself, curious at the intruder. As he opens the door, he's surprised to find Velsaria appearing before him. She's in the girls uniform for the academy. "Hello Kamito-sama, may I come in? Unfortunately, I don't have a maid uniform like Ellis. I hope this appearance pleases you." Velsaria says slightly embarrased.

" _Come on in, Velsaria. You look fine."_ Kamito says with a smile as they make their way to Kamito's room.

Standing up as Kamito sits on his bed, Velsaria looks at Kamito nervous and embarrassed. "Thank you Kamito for what you did for me." Velsaria says with a blush.

" _If you mean for saving you, that's fine because it was my job. If you mean for destroying your cursed armament seal, I told you I'd do it. Oh, and don't worry, you don't have to serve me. I decided that was a bit rash."_ Kamito says kindly.

"No, we had a deal, Kamito-sama, so I intend to keep that." Velsaria says blushing. She starts to take off her skirt and unbuttons her shirt for Kamito. "Now Kamito-sama, please, as my thanks for everything you've done, use my body as you please."

A smile appearing on his face, Kamito summons the young warrior to his bedside. _"Come Velsaria."_

 **Lemon Start**

Kamito starts by unhooking Velsaria's bra revealing her breasts. He then starts to grope Velsaria slowly and tenderly.

" _You know, you're boobs aren't as large as your sisters but they are just as firm."_ Kamito says with a smile.

"MHMM! That's not fair, Kamito-sama." Velsaria whines slightly as the movement continues. After a few minutes Kamito decides to make his way towards his real prize. Using both of his hands, he takes off Velsaria's panties to reveal her naked form.

" _My my, what a wonderful body, and with that ugly seal gone, I can enjoy it without worry."_ Kamito smiles as he takes his right hand and massages her clit carefully. Using his left he returns to Velsaria's breasts, putting the girl in a blissful state.

"AHH! Kamito you're so good." Velsaria says moaning carefully.

Kamito continues for a few moments until Velsaria cums from Kamitos smooth actions.

Giving Velsaria a second to pause, he decides to get undressed himself, revealing his toned body a fact which surprises Velsaria.

" _Velsaria, it's your turn. I want you to use your mouth to give me pleasure."_

"Yes, Kamito-sama." Velsaria responds as she places her mouth on Kamito's large penis.

For the next few minutes Kamito enjoys a marvelous blowjob from the knight until he reaches his peak. _"Ahh! Velsaria, I'm cumming! AHHH!"_

Blasting his load inside her mouth, Velsaria is shocked at the amount. She's luckily able to swallow most of it.

Dazed, Velsaria begs Kamito to at last make her a woman "Kamito-sama, please! Put it in me."

Kamito is more than happy to do so. With Velsaria lying on his bed, Kamito at long last claims the prize he's been waiting for this entire time.

"AHH!" Velsaria screams as she cums from being pierced by Kamito. "Master Kamito, please, you can start moving anytime."

With a smile Kamito is more than willing to oblige thrusting hard and fast into Velsaria. For the next five minutes Velsaria is continuously pounded by the Darkness Prince and can barely contain herself, until at long last Kamito hits his peak.

" _Velsaria, I'm going to cum inside you, okay."_ Kamito says softly as his thrusts continue.

"Yes Kamito-sama! AHHH! Please do!" Velsaria screams as her ecstasy continues.

" _Here we go! NGHHH!"_ Kamito finally blasts a load inside Velsaria, filling her up to the brim. This makes Velsaria cum as well.

 **LEMON END**

With the deed finally done, Velsaria finally feels like she's returned to her old self.

After their passionate session, a naked Velsaria sits with Kamito, curious of what comes next. "So, Kamito-sama, what do you want me to do now?" Velsaria asks curious of what is to come.

With a smile Kamito answers. _"Well, first off Velsaria, we get a proper rest. I'm exhausted and it's far too late. When you wake up, Restia will show you to the cleansing bath so you can maintain your purity. Afterwards, we shall see."_

"Alright, Kamito-sama." Velsaria says with a smile as she falls asleep next to the Dark Prince, glad that a horrible chapter in her life is over.

That's the end of Chapter 24 and the end of Volume 3. I hope you've liked the changes because it was a pleasure to write. Next chapter, the final preparations for the blade dance occur and the teams are set. Get ready because this story is just getting good.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Cursed sealing- Seals curses instead of destroying them.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Shadow clones but based off of fire.


	27. Blade Dance Final Preparations

Chapter 25: Blade Dance Final Preparations

I don't own Blade Dance. It's characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 25: Blade Dance Final Preparations. This chapter will begin the start of the Blade Dance Arc and what will be a thrilling group of chapters.

It's been three days since the battle between Ren Ashbell and Velsaria and, although the battle ended up in a draw, what happened during the battle was the stuff of legend. Of course for Kamito, it was just another situation that he had to deal with. Sitting down and watching some TV, Kamito has a rare moment of peace. That is until a certain redhead walks in.

" _So Kamito, I suppose you're happy with how things ended up, huh?"_ Rubia says to Kamito with a smile. Since the events with Velsaria have ended, Rubia has been much happier. She's finally bonded with her sister after all the time and the two are constantly training.

" _I suppose so, Rubia. How was training with Claire?"_ Kamito responds snarkily. _"I take it she's beginning to master Ortlinde's power?"_

" _Yes she is, and it's amazing how powerful Claire has become."_ Rubia says beaming.

" _Well that's good, I'm just glad you two resolved your differences."_ Kamito says with his usual smile.

Muir walks into the room interrupting the small moment. _"Nii-sama, you have a guest. Should I bring her in to speak with you?"_

" _Of course, Muir."_ Kamito says happily. Muir brings in the guest who happens to be Velsaria. With a smile, Kamito pats Muir on the head and sends her away.

" _So Velsaria, what brings you here today?"_ Kamito says with a smile.

Velsaria stands nervously before Kamito. _"Master Kamito, I've come to inform you that I will be joining my sister Ellis and her team. I've decided that the best way I can make up with my sister is to join her. I hope that's okay."_ Velsaria says timidly. Instead of an angry look like she expected Kamito appears to be smiling.

 _"Excellent work Velsaria I'm glad you did that on your own."_ Kamito says with a smile. _"The truth is I was going to order you to do that, but since you did it on your own, that is fine."_

Velsaria is naturally relieved at the news but decides to get a little greedy before she goes. _"Master, do you mind if I get a reward for doing such an excellent thing?"_ Velsaria makes her way towards Kamito until she is stopped by an angry Rubia.

" _Velsaria, it's not your turn. You don't get a day for four more days. Tonight belongs to me."_ Rubia says trying to make sure she keeps her day.

Kamito smiles at the news and simply sends Velsaria off. Afterwards he makes his way towards his play room with Rubia and the two of them enjoy each other's company all seemingly forgiven for how he used her to get Velsaria.

The next day Kamito gets the news he was waiting for in class. "Everybody, the teams for the blade dance are finally decided. The three teams that will be going to the blade dance are the following. The first ranked team is Team Sacred Fury; the second ranked team is team Wyvern; finally the third ranked team is Team Sylphid. These three teams will make their way to the blade dance.

This news brings a smile to everybody in the group. Claire and Rinslet sit beaming, knowing they've made their way to the blade dance. Naturally Kamito and his group receive boundless praise as the first ranked team. Granted, Kamito knew it was going to happen. After class, Claire and Rinslet make their way towards the group.

"Yo Claire, so what do you want?" Kamito says happily. _"Going to go train with Ren some more?"_

Blushing slightly Claire responds, "No Kamito, I came because we were going to have a party to celebrate and we wanted your group to join us."

With a smile the group agrees to go to a local cake shop after class.

" _Nii-sama, look at all this cake!"_ Muir shouts as the group sits down to look at the menu.

" _Muir, be careful, you don't want to get too fat."_ Fianna teases.

" _Hmm...Nii-sama will be fine with that."_ Muir says confidently.

" _Don't be so sure Muir, Kamito won't get too thrilled if you get chubby."_ Restia shouts just as she manifests in front of everybody.

"Darkness sprit be nice." Est says calmly.

" _What a bizarre group we have, wouldn't you say Kamito."_ Velsaria says smiling.

With a deadpan Kamito naturally agrees. _"Yep, but this is the team we're on."_ Deciding this is the moment things get serious Kamito decides to reveal information he's hidden even from his own group.

" _Listen everybody, it's time for me to talk to you guys about what's at stake. This blade dance, the goal is for one of our teams to win the blade dance. I would prefer that role go to my team, because that way we can assure that Rubia, me, and Fianna can get into the shrine and save the lords."_ Quickly turning to Rinslet Kamito has a surprise statement. _"Rinslet, apparently Iseria has agreed to help boost Fenrir, correct?"_

"Yes, Kamito she has, but she'll remain distinct from Fenrir in case of emergency." Rinslet says calmly.

" _Kamito-sama, what are you worried about._ " Velsaria asks curiously. "You have me and Ren here, two top competitors. From what I can tell Fianna is only a little bit weaker than Rubia. You, of course, are stronger then all of us. What's the problem?"

" _The problem is the otherworldly darkness will field its own teams."_ Kamito says shocking the group. _"Ignoring the fact they've most likely possessed Luminaris and her team, there's Sorja's team which truly scares me."_

" _Why would they scare you? Sorja Khan isn't that dangerous. From what I sensed of her, she won't be a challenge for me and Fianna."_ Rubia says confidently.

" _Sorja isn't who I'm worried about. Her waffe is annoying, but only if you let it surprise you. I'm positive that this time Solomon's spirit will possess Jio to increase his power. And if I'm right, there's three trump cards they can play."_

Everyone looks at Kamito seriously including Restia.

" _The first is Nepenthes Lore, right Kamito."_ Restia says knowingly.

"What's a Nepenthes Lore?" Claire asks slightly concerned.

" _Nepenthes Lore is a monster that served the Demon King during the war. Its power is pure negative energy and, thanks to Solomon, Sorja will be able to create one."_ Kamito says worriedly.

" _Nii-sama, that doesn't matter so what are the other two."_ Muir says happily.

" _The second trump card is Alice."_ Kamito says looking at Muir with a solemn expression.

" _Oh great, not her."_ Muir says extremely annoyed.

"Kamito, who's Alice?" Ellis asks curiously.

Kamito continues his explanation to the group. _"Alice is the number three of the instructional school and she's a close rival to Muir. It's believed that she could be number two on strength but only the fact that Muir and I were close made Muir number two. She also happens to be the one the instructional school planned to be my darkness queen."_ The final piece of news shocking Rubia and Fianna, who both wonder how that's possible. " _Of course it's the third trump card that I'm really worried about. But don't worry, this is pure speculation_

'If Sorja does what I think she's going to do, it may be nearly impossible for us to win.' Kamito thinks to himself.

(Alphas Theocracy)

In the Alphas Theocracy, Sorja Khan has gathered along with her team for the blade dance.

"Well Sorja, it's time for us to get ready to go." Jio says with a dark glare. It's clear that since the battle with Kamito something has happened.

"Yes Solomon-sama, now that you possess the boy he should be a much better opponent for your descendant." Sorja says smiling.

"Now now Sorja, you'd do best not to underestimate Kamito. You know how powerful he is from experiencing his strength." A young woman with orange hair and green eyes says happily. "I hope Kamito-sama is doing well."

"Alice, enough of your fanboy antics. You can play with him all you want once we arrive." The possessed Jio says sharply.

"Yes Solomon-sama, so are you ready to fight also Ogami." Alice turning to a young man with black hair and a single glove on his hand.

"Of course, Lady Alice. Kamito-sama will never expect me." Ogami says as his eyes burn with an ancient fire.

(Holy Kingdom)

In front of Des Essentes, Luminaris and the possessed members of her team have gathered.

"So Luminaris you have your orders. Once you arrive at the blade dance do whatever you must to make sure that the Demon King is slain. I have other means set up to deal with the other blade dancers but you must defeat the Demon King. If you do I will free your teammates." Des Essentes orders the young knight.

Gritting her teeth Luminaris reluctantly accepts the deal.

'Forgive me Kamito, you warned me to do anything and now I've lost my team. Hopefully you can save me once again.' Luminaris thinks to herself.

(Spirit Academy)

A week after the fateful announcement, Kamito and group sit with Team Wyvern ready to go off to Astral Zero and the blade dance. All the students have gathered to wish the group luck.

Greyworth sits ready and makes one final announcement. "Alright everybody, walk through here and you will be on the ship that will take you towards the blade dance. Fight hard and make our academy proud."

With a resounding yes everyone sets off for the blade dance and the great battles to come.

That's it for Chapter 25. So yeah, I've revealed a few goodies. Sorja's team is setup except for Nepenthes Lore. The two characters that will take Kamito's place are revealed as well and the two of them have major surprises in store. Get ready because the blade dance is about to begin.

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Cursed sealing- Seals curses instead of destroying them.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Shadow clones but based off of fire.


	28. Battle on the Flying Ship

Chapter 26: Battle on the Flying Ship

I don't own Blade Dance. It's characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to the Blade Dance Arc. At last the blade dance arrives. This arc will contain lots of battles and lots of drama, and amusingly enough, quite a few lemons. Most of the opponents from the anime's blade dance will appear, but things will be far different. Of note is the fact that Kamito and squad will be a separate team from Claire, Ellis, and the others. In a few chapters I'll release a list of all of the members of the major teams, so don't worry. As for the battles, sit back and enjoy.

After arriving on the flying ship Kamito has decided to hold a meeting with his team and Claire's team. Luckily there's a small meeting room and Kamito and group have arrived.

" _Listen up everybody, the blade dance starts once we arrive, so there are some things we need to discuss."_ Kamito says in a harsh tone.

" _Don't worry Master, Claire and everyone else has been working hard since Velsaria joined."_ Rubia who is seated next to Kamito says with pride. Her sister Claire blushes to the side.

" _Rubia… I mean Ren, come on, you know very well this won't be easy."_ Velsaria who's on the opposite side of Kamito says. After Velsaria joined one of the first things she learned was that Ren Ashbell, her great rival, was Rubia something that infuriated her. After all, she realized that she lost to a person who wasn't a true swordsman.

" _Moving on, ladies."_ Kamito says with an annoyance. _"Once the blade dance starts, everybody is going to move together. There are quite a few opponents aiming for us, so, to protect my team and Ellis's I'm making sure we're all in groups."_ Getting out a chart Kamito explains the groupings. _"Ren and Fianna from my team will join up with Claire. The fact that the former princess maidens will be with Claire helps."_

Fianna is clearly upset, _"Why do I have to be with Claire and her sister? Why can't I be with you?"_ A quick glare from Kamito shuts her up.

" _Anyway, moving on. Muir will be teamed with Ellis and Velsaria. Muir's beasts and Ellis and Velsaria's natural chemistry make them tough opponents."_

" _Got it Nii-sama."_ Muir says approving. Velsaria and Ellis both have no problem with this pairing.

" _Finally; Rinslet, Lily, and Tiffania will join together. According what you girls have told me, you guys all work together very well."_ The girls nod in approval although an odd look comes from Fianna.

" _Wait Kamito, if these groups are to be believed, you will be alone. With all the people gunning for you, having backup for you is essential."_ Fianna says nervous.

" _That's exactly why he's alone Fianna."_ Rubia says understanding her master's plan. _"If what we know is to be confirmed we know three things. 1. The Holy Kingdom team of Luminaris will be looking to capture him. 2. Jio Izanagi will be back and Sorja will likely have Solomon's spirit possess him so he'll be much more dangerous. 3. Sorja Khan will use members of the former instructional school to attack us. If those things are true it means Kamito being alone is better because then he can fight without worrying."_

" _Exactly Rubia. If I fight alone, I won't have to worry about the many threats. Plus you guys tend to have problems if I use my full power and you're nearby. "_

As the meeting is going on another ship makes its way towards the site of the blade dance Ragna Y's. ON that ship a young girl stands on the ship waiting. She's wearing a yellow sundress and her orange hair glows in the sun's rays. **HONCHKROW, COME OUT**! The young woman yells summoning forth a large black crow.

"Honchkrow, Master Kamito is at these coordinates and I want you to greet him." The young girl shouts as the birds quickly multiply and make their way towards the ship. "Master Kamito, I hope you enjoy my present. But please make it to the tournament. I've missed you." The young girl says with a seductive tone.

Back on the ship Kamito stands on the deck enjoying himself. Unfortunately his relaxation is short lived.

"So you're Kazehaya Kamito, the man who works with Ren Ashbell." A young woman says walking up towards him. The woman is in a simple military uniform. The woman looks at Kamito with a small evaluation. "You aren't too bad; I can see why Ren Ashbell chose to have you by her side."

Sweatdropping slightly Kamito responds, _"So you know who I am, now tell me a bit about yourself."_ The sarcasm in Kamito's voice is clear.

"Sorry, I'm Leonora Lancaster. Dracunia's dragon princess. I'm wondering how you managed to charm the strongest blade dancer?" Leonora says leaning in towards Kamito. Making sure to press her breasts against the young man. "I wonder, can you be convinced to join me at Dracunia?"

Kamito mulls enjoying the young maiden but stops. Leaning in himself, Kamito whispers closely _"Leonora I'd love to consider your offer, but I believe the young maidens spying on us wouldn't be too happy."_ Standing up, he shouts to his companions. _"You girls can come out now."_ After Kamito shouts Tiffania and Muir come out from their hiding place both sporting rather large blushes

" _So girls, what do you want?"_ Kamito says with a small laugh.

" _Sorry Kamito-sama, we got tired of waiting for you."_ Tiffania says embarrassed.

" _Yea Nii-sama we were just worried that's all."_ Muir says sheepishly.

"Wait a minute, why are they calling you Kamito-sama. What's going on here?" Leonora says starting to get angry. Unfortunately she's stops after sensing an odd presence.

Kamito having sensed the same presence gets an annoyed look on his face. Quickly getting serious, he shouts out orders. _"Tiffania, Muir, get ready for battle. It seems we have some uninvited guests._ " **Black Arts: Aura Shield!** Kamito shouts deploying his aura shield around the ship.

"What's going on male elementalist?" Leonora shouts.

"Don't worry about it Dragon-chan, let us handle this." **Go TAMERS GAUNTLET!** Muir shouts summoning her weapon of choice.

Leonora looks into the sky and is in shock as 20 black crows make their way towards the group, "What are those?" The young woman shouts.

" _Those are Honchkrow's. They are a very rare spirit beast. Haha! That's just great!"_ Kamito laughs sarcastically. _"Muir, why don't you show our guest the power of your dragons."_ Kamito says with slight vigor hoping to hide his inner worry.

" _Got it Nii-sama!"_ **Salamence! Dragonis! Come on out!** Muir shouts as the beasts appear.

" _I'm going too, Master!"_ **Kyurem, attack!** Tiffania shouts summoning the formidable ice dragon.

"I'm going to fight as well." Leonora shouts summoning her dragon as well.

" _Very well, you can join us, but keep this in mind; most of those crows are clones, you need to find the real one. Otherwise, after you destroy them, the real one will just multiply again."_ Kamito shouts.

The group starts the attack as Dragonis, Kyurem, Salamence, and Leonora's dragon attacks. Thanks to the Aura Shield, the dragons are able to safely attack the crows without issue. Kyurem's ice, Salamence's fire, and Dragonis's wind compliment the attacks and Leonora's dragon rampages. As the beasts continue to be destroyed, Kamito notices one is staying out of the fighting. All of the sudden it glows and summons more crows, these ones are much more lethal.

" _Guys, be careful. Now they're going to start attacking."_ Kamito yells, warning the change.

As Kamito said, the beasts's attacks come more and more, firing a glowing stream of dark energy as the beasts attack and attack. A few of the beasts glow with a massive bluish light and the attacks continue to fall.

" _What's going on? These beasts are endless."_ Muir shouts getting annoyed.

"You're right. It seems there's only one choice." Leonora shouts.

" _Exactly, kill the real one. Luckily for me I've been able to figure out which one it is and now I'm going to destroy it."_ Kamito shouts as he powers up slightly. Focusing his dark energy further, Kamito prepares one of his favorite attacks. " **Black Arts: Thunder Force!** " Kamito shouts aiming at one of the crows. The attack nails the beast perfectly and with that one hit, the beast vanishes. Afterwards all the clones are destroyed and Kamito sighs heavily.

" _Wow they're all gone. Nice job Nii-sama."_ As Muir turns around she notices Kamito's gloomy expression. _"Nii-sama, what's going on?"_ Muir says looking at Kamito and is extremely concerned.

" _Nothing Muir, I need to go back to my room."_ Kamito says looking extremely concerned.

As Kamito leaves, Leonora looks at the two girls with heavy satisfaction. "You two girls are strong. I hope that I have a chance to face you girls once the blade dance starts."

" _Sure Dragon-chan, I look forward to the battle as well. Unfortunately, Nii-sama interfered, but I would've liked to see your real power."_ Muir says with a large smile. Tiffania smiles next to her and the ladies shake hands ready to go.

Back on the other ship the young woman in the sundress seems pleased. _"Hmm, not bad Kamito-sama. You were able to defeat my crows easier than I expected."_

A young man walks out to the woman seemingly amused, _"So Alice, I take it Master Kamito got our greeting."_

" _Yes Ogami, he did. I know Master recognized the fact it was me. I wonder if Muir did?"_ the girl named Alice says with a massive amount of joy in her voice.

After the battle Kamito sits in his room heavily concerned. **"So it's just as I feared, huh Restia?"** Kamito says to his partner heavily concerned.

" **That's right Kamito, those beasts were definitely Alice. That means she'll be our opponent."** Restia says with a sigh.

' _If Alice is the fourth member, I fear that the final member for Sorja will be him. If Sorja uses him, especially with the things at her disposal, I'm afraid even I would have trouble."_ Kamito says cryptically as he sits in his room.

That's it for Chapter 26. So the flying ship battle is over and the blade dance begins. Don't worry, I'll reveal the significance of Ogami soon enough, but for now just wait. As for Leonora, I thought this would be far more interesting having her battle with Tiffania and Muir. Get ready, next chapter they arrive at the blade dance and an interesting reunion occurs.

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Cursed sealing- Seals curses instead of destroying them.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Shadow clones but based off of fire.


	29. Unfortunate Reunion in Ragna Ys

Chapter 27: Unfortunate Reunion in Ragna Y's

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 27. In this chapter Kamito and gang arrive at Ragna Y's and begin their journey to the blade dance. Although a reunion threatens to ruin their fun.

After the incident with the Honchkrow's the rest of the trip went off without a hitch for Kamito and gang. Once they arrive they're led to a few carriages. Kamito and team are in one, while Ellis and her group ride in the other. Once inside the cape, the group discusses their plans.

" _Nii-sama, listen, once we arrive we're going to purify ourselves in the lake, okay?"_ Muir says cheerfully. Unfortunately Kamito is distracted.

Snapping out of his daze Kamito responds, _"Oh yeah, fine, go ahead."_

Rubia whose disguised herself as Ren Ashbell for the rest of the tournament looks at her master in rare concern. _"Kamito, what are you hiding from us?"_ Rubia says with clear concern.

" _Nothing you need to worry about, Rubia. Just focus on the blade dance."_ Kamito says sharply. After that outburst none of the group seems to be eager to discuss matters. Sadly things only get worse for Kamito once they arrive.

Once they arrive everybody is staring at Kamito. Naturally, people are surprised that a young man is next to the strongest blade dancer. For the maidens here, this could be considered the worst possible scenario because their idol has a male in her presence and not just as a servant. As the halls shine with pictures of previous winners including Ren from the last time Kamito groans knowing things are about to get far more difficult.

The group soon separates from Ellis's team who went into their rooms. Now it was time for Kamito and crew to get their lodgings. "This way to your room ladies." A maid says as she escorts the girls towards their rooms. Unfortunately for the girls Kamito isn't brought along. "Sorry sir, even though you are a friend of Ashbell-sama, your room is separate."

Knowing things surely won't be convenient, Kamito intervenes. _"That's fine by me. If you don't mind, I'll find some area in the forest that's not being used for the battles. I hope that's alright. Rest assured I'm not here to cause problems."_

The maid, surprised at Kamito's calm actions, leaves for a moment to discuss matters with some higher ups. After five minutes the young woman returns with approval. Turning to the girls Kamito looks at is team with an odd softness. _"Listen girls, we will talk soon. Go enjoy the purification and I will meet you later for the ball. I can't wait to see you girls in your dresses."_ Kamito says with a smile as he makes his way out. Presumably to build his house.

Although visibly upset, Kamito's team makes their way to their room. Fianna decides to brighten up the mood. _"Come on ladies; let's go purify ourselves with Claire and the others. I know we all brought swimsuits to charm Kamito-sama, but trust me, we can do that at the dance."_

The girls get changed and make their way down to the lake hoping to enjoy a simple purification ceremony. Once they arrive they meet up with Ellis and team, who are disappointed to not see the young demon along for the ride.

(AN: The girls from the regular story are in the same suits as before. Thus I'll only be mentioning the suits of the new group.

" _Where's Kamito-sama?"_ Tiffania asks nervously. Tiffania is in an ice blue bikini that emphasizes her bust.

" _That's right, I figured he would be joining us."_ Velsaria says slightly grumpy. Velsaria is in a sporty silver swimsuit much like the one Ellis is wearing. Clearly the sisters have similar taste in suits.

" _Kamito-sama is upset about something so he won't be joining us."_ Rubia says with clear anger. Rubia is in a dark red racing swimsuit that emphasizes her body. (Think what Lisara Restall was wearing in the special for I can't Play H

" _Yeah, Nii-sama is hiding something."_ Muir says matching the grumpiness of the group. Muir is in a simple red one piece with black frills.

" _Now now ladies, don't worry, Kamito will be fine. Let's all relax now and enjoy ourselves."_ Fianna says with her usual tone the girls seem to agree without too much trouble. As the time comes along the group seems to relax. Fianna messes with Rubia and Claire. Velsaria teaches Rinslet how to properly swim. Tiffania and Lily race around and the rest of the group do their own thing. Things are going smoothly until all of the sudden Rubia senses something odd.

" _Everybody, stop for a second. It seems we have a guest."_ Rubia tells the group.

"My my, your senses are even better then I imagined." A female voice shouts from the side of the river. As the group looks they spot a hooded figure sitting at the edge of the water. That same hooded figure removes her outfit revealing a young woman with orange hair. She sports a dark black racing bikini with blue stripes. If you had a close look at the girl, her figure rivals that of even Fianna, the bustiest of the group.

After noticing the women a telling look appears on Muir and Lily's faces.

" _That explains why Nii-sama is so upset."_ Muir says with a look of irritation.

Lily who sports a similar look says the same, _"Of course, it all makes sense now. It's been a long time hasn't it, Alice."_

The young woman, Alice, from Sorja Khan's squad smiles at the two girls. "Yes it has, Lily, Muir. I suppose it's a good thing Kamito-sama isn't here." The young girl says an odd smile appearing.

" _Hold on a minute."_ Rubia says clearly upset. _"Muir, Lily, who is this girl?"_

Lily solemnly decides to explain, _"This girl is the number three of the instructional school "The Masquerade" Alice. She's a spirit beast user much like Muir. You never met her because she was out on a mission when you attacked the instructional school. You guys mentioned Honchkrow attacked the ship. My guess is Kamito recognized them as Alice's spirits."_ Turning to Muir angrily, Lily says _"Come to think of it. Muir, how could you have missed the fact that those creatures belonged to Alice? You knew she specialized in darkness and water spirit beasts."_

Muir says sheepishly, _"Well...you see, I never paid attention to the beasts Alice used besides her top one."_

"Anyway, Muir, Lily, it's time for us to have our reunion battle." Alice says placing her hands in the water. **Gyarados come forth and attack**. Alice yells as the great beast appears from the ocean floor.

Over in his cabin, Kamito has spent the last few minutes thinking about what's happened.

" **Kamito, do you regret the fact that Alice wasn't there that day?"** Restia says calmly.

" **No, what I regret is the fact that I abandoned Alice after the instructional school was destroyed."** Kamito says with a clear annoyance.

" **What could you do? If you had stayed around you could've been killed by the spirit knights. Of course, had we known the Alphas Theocracy would come claim the students, we would've stayed and made them work for us."** Restia says trying to reassure her master. **"We figured that Greyworth and her team would attack. Plus if Rubia was discovered all kinds of headaches would've occurred.**

" **Oh well, nothing we can do for now. Hopefully Muir and group don't have to deal with her till the blade dance ."** Kamito says with a smile although he's well aware the chances of that are slim.

" **Seems we have our own issue to deal with, huh?"** Restia says as the two sense a figure coming to their location.

Making his way out of his cabin a hooded figure appears in front of Kamito. "It's been a long time Master Kamito." The young man says revealing his face to the Demon Prince.

'Dammit, I knew she had that card to play and from the aura I'm sensing from him, Sorja played it.' Kamito thinks staring at the figure. _"Hello, Ogami. It's been a long time."_ Kamito says towards the young man.

The young man takes off his cloak. Before Kamito is Ogami, a young man with dark black hair and dark black eyes. Wearing a white t-shirt and black jacket along with black pants, the most notable feature is the single glove on his right hand. "Hello Master Kamito. I take it by now you've noticed the heavy upgrade I've gotten." His black eyes shining a crimson red for a moment.

" _I noticed, Ogami. So what are you doing here?"_ Kamito says with an odd sneer.

"I came to greet you and also to warn you. Right now, Alice is attacking your group." Ogami says with a small smile. "See you at the blade dance, Master. Oh, and tell the Calamity Queen I look forward to facing her." The young man says vanishing into the air.

' _Shit! I have to go!"_ Kamito yells teleporting to the girl's location.

Back at the lake the girls are in deep trouble.

" _Muir, Fianna, you two are the only ones who can fight her, so deal with this."_ Rubia yells with clear fury.

(AN: Because of the fact Rinslet still can't swim, she's liability in this battle. In theory Iseria could help, but they want to hide her as long as possible.)

"That's not gonna help you ladies, I can attack every one of you remember. Gyarados Devastation Wave." Gyarados shines as he controls the lake water and a giant tidal wave appears threatening to slam the girls.

" _Not today Alice"_ Kamito shouts as he appears out of nowhere on the water. **Black arts Aura Shield!** With his shield cast Kamito protects the girls much to everybody's relief.

Although her attack failed, a massive smile appears on Alice's face. "Hello Kamito-sama, it's been a long time." The young woman says with a smile. "We'll talk more once we get to the dance, but for now, I guess I'll get going." With a disappointed, look the young woman recalls the beast she summoned earlier.

As the young girl leaves, Kamito relaxes for a moment and after confirming everybody's safety, teleports back to his cabin.

That's it for chapter 27. So Alice is revealed to everybody and Kamito confirms his fear about Ogami.

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Cursed sealing- Seals curses instead of destroying them.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Shadow clones but based off of fire.

.


	30. Dance Party Drama I

Chapter 28: Dance Party Drama

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of its original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome everybody to Chapter 28. I hope you've enjoyed my work so far and that everything has been to your satisfaction. Anyway, get ready for the dance.

It's been a few hours since Alice attacked the gang at the lake and the girls are still recovering. Right now Team Sacred Fury, minus Kamito of course, is with Ellis' team preparing for the dance.

(AN the girls who were in the original dance arc will have their same dresses.)

" _Dammit! Why do I have to wear this thing?"_ Muir complains as Rubia helps her get her dressed for the festival. Muir is wearing a small black dress with a white stripe down the side.

" _Come now Muir, don't complain. Master Kamito will enjoy it"_ Fianna said laughing at the sight of Muir in a dress.

" _Anyway, do you girls know how Kamito is doing?"_ Velsaria asks as she changes into her dress. A silver gown that flows down her wonderful curves. It's low cut so her breasts hang out and it's backless.

" _Nii-sama is fine. Seeing Alice was a bit tough, but he knows what must be done."_ Muir says assured.

" _That's right, Kamito-sama will be fine, but let's focus on ourselves girls."_ Lily says with a smile.

" _That's right! If we show off, I'm sure Master Solomon will be happy."_ Tiffania says with a smile. Both sisters sporting forest green dresses. Simple but pleasurable. Lily has a purple flower on the right side while Tiffania's is ice blue.

" _Anyway girls, let's get going the time has come."_ Ren says getting the group ready. A jet black gown with a fiery red stripe covers her body. She's currently dressed as Rubia but that will soon change.

"Lady Ashbell, you and your team are requested on the dance floor. The rest of you of course should go on ahead as well." A young attendant outside of the room yells to the group.

" _What of our final member? The young man with me."_ Rubia asks still concerned about Kamito.

"He has said he will meet you there." The attendant says hoping that everything takes care of itself.

" _Very well I'll be there shortly."_ Rubia yells to the woman before putting the ring to transform herself into Ashbell. _"You girls go on ahead, I'll meet up with you later."_ Rubia says to the rest of the girls as the preparations continue.

While the girls were preparing for the dance, Kamito sat in his small hut relaxing.

" _ **So don't tell me you're going to avoid this dance, Kamito?"**_ Restia yells mentally at her depressed partner.

" _ **Yes I am Restia. The fact is if I show up, things will get far too ridiculous for my taste."**_ Kamito says still irritable.

" _ **You don't want to face Alice, huh? The fact is, if she was there when Rubia attacked the instructional school you likely would've defeated Rubia. You are aware of that, aren't you?"**_ Restia says with a devilish smirk.

" _ **That's irrelevant."**_ Kamito says sitting down.

Meanwhile back at the dance, the crowd was buzzing with anticipation. Many teams had already made their way to the dance and now the crowd awaits the appearance of the strongest blade dancer.

Ellis and gang have all arrived and now sit as they wait for the appearance of Ren and her team. Apparently they wanted some grand entrance.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" The announcer yells as everybody focuses on the entrance to the hallway. "Please welcome the team of the defending Champion, the Strongest Blade Dancer, REN ASHBELL!" the announcer screams as Ren walks into the arena alongside Fianna, Muir, and Lily. To the girls' surprise, Kamito wasn't with them. As the applause continues, Ren makes her way towards Ellis and gang the look of annoyance is clear.

"Where's Master Kamito?" Tiffania asks curious.

"Sorry sis, we couldn't find him." Lily says worried. Lily's expression is somber but all of the sudden her mood darkens far more. "Well it seems as though things have gotten worse." Lily says turning to the gate.

Unfortunately for the group, in walks Sorja and her team. On her right is Jio Izanagi, their familiar foe, although from what Lily senses, it seems as though his energy is darker than ever. The people to their left however are a far greater shock.

'Impossible! Jio is one thing, his power has skyrocketed and his dark power is furious, but the man to the left next to Alice, why is it his power reminds me of the Elemental Lords?' Rubia thinks confused at what she sees.

" _So Sorja's 5_ _th_ _member is Ogami. Dammit, we're in trouble and what's with that power?"_ Lily says absolutely terrified.

" _Lily, who is Ogami?"_ Rubia asks as Lily's concern grows.

" _Ogami Rei, the number four of the instructional school. Outside of Kamito he's the only male among the top 50 students. His talent lies in his fire magic. In terms of strength he's actually number two, but since Alice and I both were special to Kamito, he's number four. The problem is his magic, from what I'm feeling is equal to Kamito's, and I'm talking his full power."_ Lily explains with massive worry.

" _Impossible! The only way he could be that powerful is..."_

(Flashback)

" _If I was Sorja, there's one move I would do and if she does it then we're in trouble"_ Kamito says ominously

(Present day)

Remembering Kamito's words, Rubia realizes what's happened.

As Alice and Ogami make their way over, the reunion of the assassins is on.

"Yo Muir! It's been a long time." Ogami says with a wicked smile.

" _Yes it has Ogami, and you haven't changed a bit."_ Muir says sarcastically.

"Where's Master? I wanted to dance with him." Alice says with a cheerful smile. Alice's dress is pure white with black stripes flying down the sides. Its cut designed to emphasize her wonderful body and the spaghetti straps work perfectly as her hair flows down the sides.

" _Master's a bit busy."_ Lily says nervously.

"Ogami, go find Master. You said you know where he is." Alice commands as Ogami smiles at the request.

Back at his cabin, Kamito sits calmly as he waits for news of the dance's end.

"Come on Master, you shouldn't leave a lady waiting." Ogami yells as he's arrived in front of Kamito's cabin.

"Ogami, go away. You know I'm not going." Kamito says calmly.

"Listen Master, if you don't go Alice will do something stupid, and you can't have that." Ogami says. As he turns back to the party he notices an amusing scene about to occur.

"Very well, Ogami I suppose I should reveal myself." Kamito says as he moves to prepare his outfit.

Back at the party the dancing is in full swing. While Ren and gang have done very little, it seems as though an amusing interloper has arrived.

"Excuse me Hellcat ojou-chan, may I have this dance?" A young man arrives to see Claire. His friends look at him as though he's crazy but the young man continues anyway.

Looking over at her sister's nod for approval Claire goes with him to dance. As the music plays its clear that Claire is uncomfortable but the young man is oblivious. "My my, it's hard to believe such a lovely young woman is the sister of such a vile traitor." The young man says rather loudly as the crowd stops.

"Wait a minute, she's the Calamity Queen's sister?" A person announces.

"Get out of here you freak." Another person yells.

This whole situation causes Rubia to begin fuming but not as much as Claire.

"How dare you." Claire yells getting furious.

"What did I say? I mean you're Claire Elstein, the sister of the Calamity Queen. It's respectable that you think you can do anything to make up for what your awful sister has done." The man continues as Rubia's fury continues. Rubia goes to confront the young man before an amused Alice stops her.

"You know that's an extremely bad idea, Calamity Queen-chan." Alice whispers as she stops Rubia from doing something stupid.

" _How did you."_ Rubia asks terrified at her knowledge.

"Doesn't matter, just watch. It seems your little sister has more fight then you realized."

"How dare you INSULT MY SISTER!" Claire says as she slaps the young man in the face. As the young man sits shocked, he goes to slap Claire but stops for a moment for an unknown reason.

"What's happening to me?" The young man says as he's unable to move.

" _That would be my doing, the Emperor's Eyes do have such a great power don't they?"_ A voice yells, making his way towards the dance floor.

"Who the hell are you?" The young prince yells furious at what's happened. As the crowd moves away a young man appears.

"Kamito, it's you!" Claire yells in excitement. That's right, Kazehaya Kamito has arrived.

" _Yes Claire, it's me. How are you?"_ Kamito says with a smile. _"Now go return to Ren and the gang while I deal with this little bastard"_ Kamito says looking with fury, his emperor's eyes stopping their glow.

"How dare you? I challenge you to a duel right here, right now." The prince yells.

" _You foolish prince. I'll accept your challenge, but I warn you if you continue this action, you will die."_ Kamito warns as he prepares for combat.

"Please, a normal commoner like you cannot possibly defeat me." The prince yells with confidence having gotten a blade from one of his servants.

 **Black Arts: Emperors Blade!** Kamito yells as a jet black blade similar to the Vorpal sword appears.

As the two prepare for battle the crowd looks on in anticipation. The first to move is the young prince who charges at Kamito with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Take this!" the young man yells going to strike Kamito with a precision slice right in the abdomen.'

"This is all you have kid? Damn, this won't take long." Kamito yawns in boredom. The crowd watches as in one quick movement Kamito dodges the attack and slams the young prince with the Emperor's Blade. Just as quickly as he moves he returns the blade to its sheath. "So boring." Kamito says as he walks away.

"Not so fast!" The young prince yells but all of the sudden he collapses in serious pain. As his attendants run to him they look at Kamito with vengeance clearly on their minds.

" _Don't worry he won't die. I made sure to use the back of my blade. But let me give you a fair warning before you seek your revenge. If you're going to attack somebody, make sure you know who you're dealing with."_ Kamito says loudly as Ren Ashbell arrives to see what's happened. _"Hey Ren, how are you doing?"_ Kamito says with a smile.

" _I'm well, Kamito. By the way, you're late."_ Ren says with a half smile. The fact that Kamito dealt with the young man must've been some relief to the girl.

As the MC for the evening walks over to the pair only one question is on his mind, "Lady Ashbell, who is this man and how do you know him?" Giving the microphone to Ren, nobody could've expected what comes next.

" _This man is Kamito Kazehaya. He is the true leader of team Sacred Fury. A man whose power and ability I respect more than anybody."_ Ren says beaming.

That's it for Chapter 28. So everybody gathers for some fun and dancing and a fight breaks out. Well, next chapter a few major reunions take place.

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Cursed sealing- Seals curses instead of destroying them.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Shadow clones but based off of fire.


	31. Dance Party Drama Pt II

Chapter 29: Dance Party Drama Part II

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 29. The dance party continues and some fun reunions are in play.

" _This man is the true leader of Team Sacred Fury and a man whose power I respect the most."_ Ren says stunning the crowd.

" _Good grief, Ren, must you be so foolish?"_ Kamito says grinning a little bit. Kamito is amused she'd reveal their relationship so easily. _"Anyway, that's right, I am the leader of team Sacred Fury, Kamito Kazehaya. If you wish to face me, go ahead. I'll accept all challenges once the blade dance starts."_ Kamito says smiling toward the crowd.

After all of that, the prince leaves, vowing revenge and Kamito continues to relax. Things seem to die down and, although Jio and Sorja are playing nice, Kamito is aware of the fact he will have to be on his guard.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Faust?" A voice says making his way towards Kamito. The young woman has platinum blonde-hair falling down to her waist. The silver dress she wears accentuates her marvelous body.

" _It's been a while, Dame Luminaris. So what do you want?"_ Kamito says smirking at his old friend Luminaris.

"I need to speak with you in private." Luminaris says dragging Kamito away an action that doesn't go unnoticed by most of his group and interestingly enough Alice. As they go to a private area, Luminaris reveals the truth. "Listen Kamito, I'm sorry, Des Essentes figured out that I knew." Luminaris says trembling with fear. "She's controlling my teammates, and if I'm to get them back I must fight and kill you." Luminaris says sobbing uncontrollably.

" _Geez Luminaris, this is why I warned you about doing that. I figured the darkness would attack you. Why didn't you listen to me?"_ Kamito says comforting the young girl. Unfortunately for Kamito this was exactly what he tried to avoid.

"I don't know what happened, but please, once the blade dance starts I'll come find you. Once I do, free my team." Luminaris says crying as Kamito brings her into a calm hug. The two sit there for a moment until Luminaris regains her composure. "Sorry Kamito, but I have to return." Luminaris says calmly as she makes her way back to the party.

" _ **That was awkward, wasn't it Kamito?"**_ Restia says mentally to him.

" _ **Tell me about it. Although it seems we have to cut this conversation short."**_ Kamito says amused as he turns towards the bushes, _"You know how much I hate stalkers, right Alice?"_ Kamito says smiling. Out of the bushes comes the former number three, Alice.

"I can't believe you can still sense me so easily." Alice says pouting as she makes her way towards her master.

" _Well, considering that mark connects us even after all this time, of course I can sense you."_ Kamito says as his eyes go towards a place known only to Alice and Kamito.

Alice smirks at his words knowing the hidden meaning. "Well that being said, you are still my leader despite the fact we are on opposite teams. So what are your orders? Ogami and I are ready to move at a moments notice." Alice says calmly.

" _Well Alice, for now I want you to do what your team tells you. Ogami is currently possessed by the fire elemental lord isn't he? As a result, there's no way to control his actions?"_ Kamito says smiling.

"Not true. Ogami is possessed, but apparently he and Volcanicus have an agreement." Alice says cryptically. "Now let's go to your room and have a more private talk." Alice says seductively. Kamito smiles at the notion and teleports along with the young girl.

(At the party)

Rubia is still caught up in her thoughts about Ogami. Wondering what could've possessed the arrangement he's in. As if things weren't complicated enough Ogami comes right to Rubia.

" _Ms. Ashbell, may I share this dance."_ Ogami says calmly. The girls around him are nervous, in particular Rinslet, who seems to be communicating with Iseria about something.

" _Of course Mister... Ogami was it? I'd love to."_ Rubia says walking with the young man to the dance floor. For Rubia this was a chance to confirm what bothered her. As the music plays, allowing the two to dance slowly. Once she confirms that nobody can hear her, Rubia whispers silently to Ogami. _"It's been a long time, hasn't it Lord Volcanicus?"_ Rubia says smirking as the two dance.

Ogami's eyes shine carefully and Ogami speaks slowly in an ancient tongue "Yes it has, my dear Queen. I was angry at you for taking my Ryujinjakka, but we can sort out that issue later. For now, enjoy the blade dance."

" _Of course. Let's wait till the finals to fight. I'm sure something can be arranged."_ Rubia says her smirk growing.

"Of course. Oh, and tell my sister Iseria that I say hello." Ogami says with an amused expression on his face. Ogami turns towards Rinslet confirming that he knows where the water lord is hiding.

Over with Rinslet and gang, the concern is clear to the young Laurenfrost. "Claire, I think your sister is in deep trouble." Rinslet said extremely concerned.

"Why do you say that, Rinslet?" Claire asks worried.

"According to Iseria, that man has the Fire Elemental Lord, Volcanicus, inside his body." Rinslet says with an assured tone.

" _Oh great, now I know what Nii-sama was worried about."_ Muir says annoyed for not realizing it sooner.

"What's going on, Muir? Explain yourself." Claire says worried.

" _Its simple. Kamito wants to be alone because there are certain opponents in the blade dance that he can only deal with by himself."_ Lily says interrupting. _"One of those opponents is Ogami. His normal fire abilities are on par with Rubia and, much like Alice, if they were around the instructional school would've easily survived. If he has Volcanicus and all of his power at his disposal, Kamito would need his full power to win and that would be a tough fight."_ Lily continues. _"It's best we let them talk for now, but we need to inform master. Where is he by the way?"_

Muir looks at the group with a crude snicker. _"Considering that when the Holy Kingdom girl went to talk with him, Alice followed. He's probably banging Alice's brains out."_ Muir says with a surprisingly straight face.

Lily screams in anger knowing what's about to happen, _"Muir! How could you let her follow him? We need to go! If Kamito and Alice are having sex, we'll need to make sure nothing goes-"_ Lily wants to continue but all of the sudden a massive earthquake is felt in the area. _"-wrong. Dammit! We're too late."_ Lily curses wishing she had noticed the two earlier. Turning to her compatriot she screams. _"Muir, this is all your fault."_

"What the hell was that?" Claire asks nervous.

" _You see when Nii-sama and Alice are about to have sex, he unseals his full power. He feels it's the only way to properly pleasure his Queen. The earthquake you're feeling is probably his full power being released slowly and carefully."_ Muir says holding back a massive laugh. _"Let's go Lily. Oh and this time don't try to get a piece for yourself. You know how jealous Alice can be."_

Lily blushes heavily, _"Muir, that was one time!"_ As the two leave to go seal Kamito's cabin.

The whole group sweatdrops at the notion as the small earthquakes continue.

Ogami and Rubia have stopped dancing and Ogami looks clearly annoyed. "Dammit Alice, why couldn't you have waited until after the dance?" Ogami says with a slight headache.

 **LEMON BEGIN**

Over at his cabin, Kamito has stripped naked in front of young Alice. His body completely toned from years of training, and the muscles that he has toned over the years shining with pure energy. Thanks to Kamito releasing the seal on his power, a dark energy races around him which makes Alice blush heavily.

"It's quite amazing to be in your presence again after all these years, Master." Alice says as she slips her dress off to reveal just a dark black lace panty. One also looks at the symbol for darkness right in the middle of her body. This symbol marks Alice as Kamito's queen.

As the pure energy rages around Kamito a grin appears on his face. _"No bra, huh Alice? You were hoping for this. Well I guess I shouldn't disappoint._ **Black Arts: Lust Storm** " Kamito shouts as he places his hand right on the symbol watching it shine.

"AHHHHHHHH! MASTERRRRRR!" Alice screams as she can feel Lust Storm racing through her body. Taking a moment to calm down Alice goes straight for Kamito's massive penis and places all 10 inches in her mouth. As she sucks more and more the pleasure is clear for Kamito. "So Master, am I still the best at this?" Alice asks cheekily as she continues to suck.

Outside Muir and Lily have managed somehow to make it. _"Damm it, it looks like they've started."_ Lily says incredibly irritated. It's taken most of her strength to make it there as Kamito's energy, although contained, is still enormous. Making her way to the right side of the house, Lily starts to focus.

" _Sorry, I kinda forgot. My bad Lily."_ Muir shrugs as she makes her way to the opposite side. Focusing their energy both girls unleash their spell. **Black Arts: Chaos Barrier**! As the two shout the chant, a massive barrier appears, containing the chaos energy and stopping the quakes. Both girls fall to their knees after containing the energy.

Back inside the house, Kamito has recognized the barrier being placed and smiles.

"Master, what's wrong?" Alice asks as she continues to please her master. At the moment she's using her breasts to give her master even more pleasure.

" _AHH! It seems as though Muir and Lily placed a barrier to seal our power. That way we don't cause earthquakes in Ragna Y's."_ Kamito says with a smirk.

Alice sweatdrops slightly as she continues, "Master, I'm about to cum, okay?" Alice continues her motions but over time has begun to massage her own clit excited for what she knows is coming from her master.

"AHH! Alice! I'm cumming!" Kamito moans as he slams a load into Alice's mouth causing her to cum as well. In her moment of ecstasy she manages to swallow everything.

"Now Master, I've been waiting a few years for this, so you better make it count." Alice says as she gets into what she knows is her masters favorite position. One look at her snatch and you can see she's dripping with excitement.

A grinning Kamito who's hard once again positions himself right at Alice's most sacred place. _"Alice, it's been a few years so don't cum too quickly."_ Kamito says slamming his penis into Alice.

Alice screams in pleasure as Kamito pierces her. "Ahh! Master, I've missed this feeling." Alice screams as Kamito's thrust continue. Moan after moan pours from her body as Kamito slams her relentlessly. For Kamito being with his Darkness Queen has brought out a more primal side. Grinning heavily Kamito pulls his penis out and sticks two fingers inside of Alice hoping to get as much juice as possible.

"Master! What are you doing?" Alice asks having noticed the change in Kamito.

"Alice, I'm going to give you pleasure even greater now." Kamito says placing his fingers inside Alice's back entrance.

"Master, please tell me you aren't going to AHH!" Alice screams as she feels Kamito pierce her back entrance with his fingers. "Master, if we do that, there's no way I'll be able to fight tomorrow." Alice says heavily aroused but also slightly concerned.

Kamito's smile not leaving his mouth Kamito slams his rod into Alice's ass causing the young girl to roar with pleasure. As he continues to pound Alice mercilessly a smile unseen by Kamito for a long time could be found on his face. Ten minutes later, and after alternating between Alice's pussy and anus, Kamito is finally about to cum. "Alice! Here we go! I'm finally about to cum." What one wouldn't have known is that Alice has cum three times in this stretch and her body is almost a rag doll in Kamito's presence. Finally slamming his load in Alice cums for a fourth time and falls asleep in Kamito's presence.

 **LEMON END**

Seemingly still hard, Kamito looks at Alice and can tell she can't handle anymore. Sending a healing pulse of energy through her body, Kamito places Alice on the couch in the living room of his little cabin. As he places a spare blanket over her; the sounds of "I love you, Master Kamito." Can be heard coming from her mouth.

"Muir, Lily, I know you can hear me. Come on in, I've still got loads more to release." Kamito says knowing the two girls are nearby. As the two come in and strip, Kamito smiles knowing he's got a long night ahead of him. If the barrier wasn't up the moans coming from that cabin would've corrupted every single maiden who sits in their room ready for the blade dance.

That's it for Chapter 29. So Ogami's secret is revealed and it's that he's possessed by the Fire Elemental Lord, Volcanicus. Luminaris reveals what Kamito suspected and her team had been possessed. Kamito and Alice reunite for a steamy sex session. Next chapter the teams finally make their way to the blade dance arena and the Dark Prince unleashes his fury.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Like Shadow Clones, but based off of fire.

Weapon works- Creates a weapon of any kind that the user choses.

Dark Void- Causes everyone around the area the user chooses to fall asleep can be broken by the caster anytime.

Deva Burst- Focuses energy into the sword and sends it out as a blast of energy.

Chaos barrier- Small barrier that seals off energy and sound to those outside the barrier. (Any member can use it)

AN: Sorry for not posting this complete list recently.


	32. The Blade Dance Begins

Chapter 30: The Blade Dance Begins

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 30. After a crazy night of partying, the blade dance finally begins. Get ready boys this will be a fun arc.

After a long night of partying and revelations, everybody had gathered for the Blade Dance. Kamito, now having rejoined his team, along with everybody else to wait for the announcement from the Queens that will begin this new display. Everyone has their weapons at the ready, Kamito choosing to go with Restia and Rubia, now disguised as Ren Ashbell, going with Est, although she knows she'll need her flame sword later. As the groups gather, the Queens make their announcement. The Fire Queen, a girl named Reicha Almas, makes the announcement. This brings a smile to both Rubia and Fianna, who remember Reicha from their time at the Divine Ritual Institute.

"Hello mighty competitors and welcome to the Blade Dance. The Elemental Lords are honored to have you here. The first stage will consist for the next seven days and there's only one rule: No killing. Every team has received magic stones, and the four teams with the highest number will be around for the final area. This forest is the battleground, so glory to all of you, and may you be safe and give a performance worthy of the Elemental Lord's grace." With this, applause resounds and the battle begins. For the group, they know what must be done.

As they arrive at the transportation circle, Kamito says his final words to the girls. _"Velsaria and Tiffania have been given a mark that will allow them to find us. Once you arrive in the forest we should all meet up. Once we arrive, split into the groups we discussed, that way we can then plan our strategy."_ As everybody acknowledges the words and the group transports together so the blade dance can properly begin.

(With Claire's team)

After everybody transports, the groups take their time to gather themselves and their new surroundings.

" _Is everybody okay?"_ Velsaria asks hoping to gather the girls.

"Yes Nee-san, we are. I have everybody with me." Ellis says calmly making sure that everyone is okay.

" _Good work Ellis, we're going to transport to Kamito in a moment."_ Velsaria says as she gathers the group around. _"Before we transport to Kamito; Rinslet, I want you to put everyone's things into Fenrir, got it?"_

"Okay Velsaria, I got it." Rinslet says as Fenrir absorbs everyone's belongings comfortably.

" _Good, now we can make our way towards Kamito and the rest of the gang."_ Velsaria says happily. Velsaria focuses her energy and a few seconds later the girls are there to greet Kamito.

" _Excellent work Velsaria and everyone, I'm glad you all made it okay."_ Kamito says smiling as everybody has gathered together. Getting a serious face Kamito yells out his instructions for the blade dance.

" _Listen girls! I know you're all confident in your abilities, but this is the Blade Dance! Our first task is to take the area we're at now and turn it into a stronghold! So right now that's our goal! Rubia! Fianna! Since you girls are both Princess Maidens, prepare some safeguards in case enemies attack. Also, prepare a barrier that will allow us to fight at full strength without alerting other competitors. Lily, Tiffania, go and find edible plants in the area. Oh and if you find anything you can use for your poisons Lily, grab them. Muir, you and Velsaria will act as guards for this area. Claire, you help Rinslet set up a kitchen area and our tents. Ellis, I want you to set up small scouts but make sure that they don't go too far."_ Everybody acknowledges their orders but Fianna once again objects.

" _Kamito what will you do until the stronghold is finished?"_ Fianna asks worried.

" _There are quite a few people who hold grudges against me. So I'm going to placate them by going out in the open and fighting."_ Kamito says with calmness that he shouldn't have.

" _But Master..."_ Fianna screams worried.

" _Fianna, don't worry. Nii-sama knows what he's doing."_ Muir says cheerfully. Muir won't admit it but she's worried as well. _"By the way Nii-sama no more sex with Alice okay. I know you're horny but we need to focus on the tournament."_ This causes all the girls to blush.

" _Got it Muir."_ Kamito says with a cheeky grin. As he goes out for a walk he notices that he's being watched.

After walking for a little while Kamito pauses and makes sure that Rubia and Fianna have cast the barriers. _"So you girls ready to fight for that idiot prince or not."_ Kamito shouts knowing his opponents can hear him. A moment later five women appear out of the forest. They all bare the crest of the Balstein Kingdom, the Kingdom belonging to the prince Kamito defeated the other day.

"So you know why we're here I take it." This comes from the attendant Kamito beat the other day. Gathering her weapon she and the other girls prepare to fight.

" _Yes I do. You want to attack me because your foolish prince didn't watch his tongue."_ Kamito says smugly. This angers the girls. _"However you know you can't win, so why would you attempt such a naïve move?"_

"Loyalty, that's all." The attendant says with a smile. She knows the girls can't win but, alas, she knows she must try.

" _I see. Well for your loyalty, you're about to pay a very heavy price."_ Kamito says as he powers up to roughly 50%. As Kamito powers up, the oppressive feeling stuns the girls in front of him.

"This power is unbelievable it reminds me of the energy I sensed the other night." The attendant says shocked. Coming to a frightening realization. "T-t-that earthquake during the dance, that was your power."

As his power surges Kamito calmly says, _"Yes it was. Don't worry I won't use my full power on you girls this is about 50%."_ The fact its only 50% shocks the girls who are paralyzed with fear. _"Come Restia!"_ Kamito shouts. All of the sudden a beautiful women in a purple dress and flowing black hair appears.

"My my Kamito why are you wasting my time on this trash?" Restia says smugly "Oh well...let's go." Transforming into Kamito's prized blade the Vorpal sword Kamito stands ready to attack.

The girls on the Balstein team gather themselves and summon their elemental waffe. "Bring it on!" One of the girls shouts although she's clearly terrified.

" _Very well._ **Absolute Blade Arts: Shadowmoon Waltz!** " Kamito shouts activating one of his legendary techniques. Kamito quickly vanishes and five small slashes are heard. As Kamito stops moving to sheath his sword the five girls around him all fall defeated.

"We warned him not to test you." The attendant says before she and her teammates fade away. Kamito grabs the five magic stones that fallen and calmly makes his way back to see how the girls are doing.

(Sorja Khans Team)

"Wow he beat them so easily." Alice says blushing heavily. Now that the blade dance has begun, Alice trades her dress for a white overcoat and purple pants. A black flak jacket lies underneath.

(I.E the outfit Masquerade from Bakugan wears. If you've watched the show you know why this is the outfit but I digress)

"Are you surprised Alice? Master Kamito is far more powerful than all of those brats combined." Ogami says smugly.

"Enough you two. Now we need to figure out how to claim him for ourselves." Sorja Khan says angrily towards the pair.

"Sorja, you clearly don't get it. Your chances of claiming him are absolute zero." Jio Izanagi says calmly. Although he is possessed by Solomon, the two have come to a bit of an agreement. Solomon will give Jio his power and ability to use multiple spirits and if he starts to fall Solomon will step in. The black knight that sits with the group is a further example of Solomon's power.

"Please, I can handle him. Give me a few minutes and he'll be begging for Ughh!" Sorja starts to talk but is stabbed by the black knight's blade.

"How dare you." Sorja says as she vanishes away.

"That's a surprise, I would've thought you would let Sorja stick around, Solomon." Alice says with a smirk.

Jio Izanagi's eyes turn blank and a new ancient voice speaks. "That woman annoys me. I know what my descendant is truly after. As far as I'm concerned, I don't mind helping him get revenge, but I have seen the Darkness's true power. So I know that he must be ready. Plus, she _really_ annoys me."

"I see, so we're working together. I guess it doesn't mean we can't make it difficult, huh." Alice says smiling.

"Precisely, that's why we've gathered." Solomon says as he vanishes bringing Jio's consciousness back.

(With Claire and Rinslet)

"I wonder what Kamito had to do?" Claire asks worried.

" _Your senses are terrible Claire you should've been able to sense the five elementalists that were around."_ Rubia says sharply

(AN: Obviously Rubia is Ren Ashbell so during the blade Dance I'm mostly going to be using Rubia as the name but keep in mind she's disguised as Ren Ashbell.)

"I see, he was getting us away so he could eliminate them" Rinslet says understanding what's going on.

" _Yep, it was the girls that worked for the prince who insulted you. I'm surprised you didn't go out there Rubia. It would've been fun to watch them squirm."_ Fianna says teasingly.

" _If I did, it would ruin everything. For now I'm going to let Kamito work."_ Rubia says calmly.

" _You would be right to do so Rubia."_ Kamito says calmly having returned. _"I see you're nearly done. I spoke to Velsaria and Muir, nobody is around yet, huh?"_ Kamito says disappointed.

A few hours later everybody had finished their preparations. Now that the stronghold is complete, everyone has a chance to relax and they take it gladly. The group decided to get some sleep and Kamito volunteered himself for the first watch. He was soon joined by Rubia.

" _It's hard to believe it's come to this, huh Ren?"_ Kamito says with a smirk.

" _Of course when I met you all those years ago and I sought you out, I never imagined we'd come this far."_ Rubia says with her own smirk. _"Kamito, can I ask you a question?"_ Rubia asks nervously.

" _Of course Rubia, what is it?"_ Kamito says smiling although he knows what's about to be asked.

" _That girl, Alice, I understand Ogami and her were away during my attack. If those two were there, what would've happened? Muir mentioned before that those two were powerful, but could they have made a difference?"_

Kamito thinks about it and smiles. " _Quite simply Rubia, even with your flame spirit you would've lost. Alice has powerful spirits and those would've overwhelmed you. Before you got to me, they would've dealt with you. Once you were defeated you would've been brought before me and you would've likely been turned into my slave."_ Kamito says harshly eliciting a blush from Rubia

(AN: I know it may sound like it but no rape would've been involved. She would've been tortured but not raped. As an LN writer, lemons are natural, but rape is something that should never be written about in any story.)

" _Ultimately, we would've revealed ourselves sooner or later anyway. Your actions just moved things along quicker than we intended."_

" _I see. Thank you for telling me."_ Rubia says shocked at the bluntness that is displayed. _"Well, regardless, thank you Kamito. Hopefully by the time this is over everything will be resolved."_ Rubia says leaving Kamito to his own thoughts.

"That was harsh Kamito." Restia says appearing in front of him.

" _Hey! What Rubia doesn't know is that it still could've still happened. When I noticed her attacking I took the time to learn her intentions. If I had decided to fight her, I could've defeated her myself."_ Kamito says calmly. _"Anyway, things are going to get interesting soon."_ Kamito says relaxing knowing that the next day is filled with peril.

That's it for Chapter 30. So the blade dance begins and everybody starts their respective journeys. Next chapter as Kamito reflects on events a dangerous foe reveals themselves to the squad.

(AN: I know all of you have enjoyed Darkness Prince and i thank you for that. Starting very soon a new story will be revealed Trinity Seven Rise of the Magic King. I hope you enjoy that as much as you do this one.)

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Like Shadow Clones, but based off of fire.

Weapon works- Creates a weapon of any kind that the user choses.

Dark Void- Causes everyone around the area the user chooses to fall asleep can be broken by the caster anytime.

Deva Burst- Focuses energy into the sword and sends it out as a blast of energy.

Chaos barrier- Small barrier that seals off energy and sound to those outside the barrier. (Any member can use it)


	33. Kamito's Regret

Chapter 31: Kamito's Regret

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 31. In this chapter the first major attack of the blade dance begins. Unfortunately it's a familiar foe for Kamito and one he's not looking forward to facing.

Kamito knew the blade dance was going to be difficult. Knowing that Alice and Ogami had joined with Jio, one had to wonder what would be next. Unfortunately for Kamito one thought in particular kept creeping back.

"I don't know what happened, but please, once the blade dance starts, I'll come find you. Once I do, free my team." The young woman said to Kamito worried. That woman was Luminaris, one of the finalists from the last blade dance. Kamito watched her battle with Rubia and was impressed at her ability and her looks as well. When Rubia barely beat her, Kamito was far more impressed, but he had to wonder what would've happened had he fought the young woman. When he went to Laurenfrost, Kamito was shocked to meet the young woman again and their interaction wasn't quite what he expected. Having taken the name Faust, Kamito charmed Luminaris and managed to leave her with a power he knows he shouldn't have.

" _ **You regret it, don't you Kamito. Giving that girl the power to see darkness."**_ Restia says smiling.

" _ **Yes I do Restia; she should've never been put in that position."**_ Kamito says annoyed.

For the last few hours Kamito has continued to wonder what could've and should've been. As he thinks more and more about what should've been, Kamito falls asleep, although he knew it wouldn't be a comfortable one.

(Sacred Spirit Knights camp)

The second in command of the Sacred Spirit Knights looks to Luminaris and in the ancient voice of the darkness commands their leader. "Listen Luminaris, we didn't possess you because your power is sufficient for what we want. All you need to do is defeat the Demon King and we will free your team. To deal with everyone else we've sent the other teams from the Holy Kingdom."

"What plans do you have for Kamito?" Luminaris says worried.

"Let us worry about that, you focus on defeating him." The darkness says as Luminaris sits long and hard, worried about what will happen the next day.

(Next Day)

The next day starts out surprisingly calm for Kamito. Thanks to his outburst the day before against the teams that attacked, nobody dares come after him, at least to start off. He knows eventually his team will face opponents, but because of his overwhelming power, he believes other teams will avoid them. Thanks to this everybody was able to get breakfast.

" _Listen everyone the battle is about to begin. Remember a few important things: 1. Don't activate your waffe's until you engage an opponent. 2. You cannot use lethal force, so Lily, some of your poisons are out. Use poisons to stun only. 3. If you cannot handle an opponent, return to base. Thanks to the fact that the groups have members of my team they can create a portal to get you to the base."_ Kamito barks out the final orders.

Everyone acknowledges this as the groups head out. Kamito stays behind knowing somebody needs to protect the stronghold.

(AN: I'm going to separate a lot of what happens next into groups. I'll release a data book soon that has important data for the upcoming blade dance chapters. If people want to help contribute to that data book I'll gladly take the info you have I don't feel like dealing with the tediousness of Wikipedia. I'll fill it in as more developments occur as well since I've got some fun planned.)

(Ren's group)

The group with Ren Ashbell heads south of the base hoping to scout out some opponents and gain magic stones. The leader of this group, Ren, is concerned about something.

" _Something's up with Kamito, and it's not just this Alice girl."_ Ren says worried about their leader.

"Why do you think so Ren?" Claire says making sure to not reveal her sisters identity.

" _You're worried about nothing."_ Fianna says nonchalantly although deep down she's worried as well.

" _Hold on a second girls, it seems as though we've been surrounded."_ Ren says worried. All of the sudden Ren dodges a small arrow being fired at her from the bushes. _"You can come out now!"_ Ren says frustrated that she didn't see this coming.

A few figures appear from the shadows; it is five young woman wearing outfits that appear to be from the Holy Kingdom. The one in front who has brown hair that falls to the side says. "Sorry Ashbell-sama. We would rather avoid this, but because of orders, we have to fight you." This causes Ren, Fianna, and Claire to get into battle stances. Summoning their elemental waffes the group prepares for combat.

(Lily's team)

Lily's team is heading east and much like Rubia's squad, they are stone hunting. This team consists of Tiffania Lily and Rinslet.

Tiffania clearly knows something is off and decides to bring it up. _"Hey sis, Master Kamito is bothered by something isn't he?"_ Tiffania says worried.

" _Yes he is, but he won't say anything, so I won't push."_ Lily says agreeing with the worry that her sister is feeling.

"I don't get how you girls can tell something is wrong." Rinslet says confused. Rinslet is unaware of the quirks that Kamito possesses unlike Lily. Since Tiffania has a good sixth sense it appears as though she's become aware of his way of doing things as well.

Lily groans because she hates explaining things, but decides to anyway. _"Master Kamito has some mannerisms that he usually displays and those were absent from him today. For now let's focus on getting enough magic stones."_

"Ladies it appears we've been surrounded." Iseria says from her pendant on Fenrir.

"Seems you have somebody extremely impressive on that pendant." A young woman says appearing from the bushes. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail. She's soon joined by three others poised to attack. These girls are also from the Holy Kingdom.

" _Well looks like we can worry about Kamito later."_ Lily says getting into a battle stance soon followed by her sister and Rinslet.

(Muir's team)

Muir, Ellis, and Velsaria head north, and much like their partners, all they need to do is worry about the elemental waffe's facing them.

"Muir, is Kamito alright? He seemed bothered by something." Ellis asks worried.

" _Nii-sama is bothered by something. I don't know what, but I'm sure it will work itself out before long."_ Muir says not concerned at all about her big brother.

" _Ladies you can sense them too, can't you?"_ Velsaria says concerned.

" _Yeah, I can tell there are a few of them. Oh well we have magic stones to get."_ Muir says enjoying herself.

"So you could sense us, huh? Not bad." A young woman dressed in Holy Kingdom garb says appearing out of nowhere. Soon after three companions appeared and they surrounded the group.

" _Goodie it seems I have new foes to hunt!"_ Muir says gleefully.

(Base)

Kamito could tell that the Holy Kingdom was making their move. Attacking all three of their groups with separate squads, the Holy Kingdom's plan was rather obvious.

" _ **What are you going to do Kamito? With things like this you can't bring any of them back."**_ Restia says snickering rather heavily.

" _ **Restia you know damn well that based on the power of the girls that are fighting none of them are expected to win. Those girls are merely to stall the rest of my team so the real competitor can face me."**_ Kamito says turning to his own area.

"Well we'd love to face you ourselves so do you mind coming out of the stronghold." A young woman says shouting to Kamito.

Kamito obliges and leaves the stronghold but not before sealing it away with a Chaos Barrier to ensure nobody finds it. Making his way out he's not shocked to discover three young women, Luminaris along with two other girls who were clearly the heads of other teams.

" _Hello Luminaris."_ Kamito says kindly to his old friend. _"I'm assuming these two are leaders of the respected teams. Oh and you can stop pretending you don't have control of them, Darkness. I know you're there."_

One of the girls a tall blonde with green eyes begins to get possessed by the darkness. "I'm surprised you noticed us." The darkness says in the ancient tongue.

" _Well the minute you went after Kyurem, I knew the otherworldly darkness would do something. Luckily I stopped you then by expelling you after you took control of Judia."_ Kamito says smugly.

"Well you can't attack all of us. Your teammates will have to deal with them." The darkness says angrily.

Kamito decides to make this more interesting. _ **"Muir, Fianna, Lily, Ren, listen. I suspect all of you are facing off against girls from the Holy Kingdom. Be careful, the girls are all possessed by the Otherworldly Darkness. I need you to free the girls somehow. Once that's done; then defeat them."**_

" _ **Got it Nii-sama!"**_ _Muir_ says happily.

" _ **As you wish Master Kamito. I'll tell my sister the same."**_ Lily says smiling.

" _ **Got it Kamito."**_ Fianna says with confidence.

" _ **As you wish Master. I'll make sure the girls are all freed."**_ Rubia says determined

"What did you just do Solomon?" the darkness asks angrily.

" _Well since you were attacking my teammates to stall me; I figured I'd give them instructions of their own."_ Kamito says smugly. _"I told them to purify the girls before defeating them."_

"You bastard! We won't allow it." The darkness curses. "We'll be back to deal with you shortly." To Kamito's amusement the darkness leaves the possessed girls no doubt to increase the effect on the others. The two girls with Luminaris fall to the ground unconscious but Kamito doesn't seem worried in fact he seems happy.

"What just happened?" Luminaris says worried.

" _The darkness wants to ensure they get me so it will go to power the others. The darkness hopes by beating my team they can increase the pressure on me. That was a huge mistake."_ Kamito says smiling. Making his way over to the unconscious girls he reaches into their pockets and grabs the magic stones from inside the girl's pockets.

"Why did you take their magic stones I needed you to free the girls." Luminaris says angry. "Those two girls are top soldiers in the Holy Kingdom"

" _Because the darkness has a one track mind and once the girls are of no value it will leave them."_ Kamito says smirking. _"If it fails to defeat the others it'll focus on you which is interesting in its own way."_

"How can you be so calm? You know the darkness won't fight fair." Luminaris says worried.

" _Lumi-chan listen. My teammates consist of Ren Ashbell; a former Holy Maiden; and two assassins trained in a school that worshipped King Solomon. A little darkness and unfair fighting is the least of my worries. I'm just gonna sit and wait and expect the darkness to be heavily disappointed at what happens."_

"Whatever you say Kamito." Luminaris says not convinced. Kamito is right that a small bit of darkness lies in wait just in case the opportunity arises to destroy the young man. But for now the focus is on the other girls and their battles with the Holy Kingdom.

That's it for Chapter 31: Kamito's regret. So a small brooding moment for Kamito and the beginning of the attack on Kamito's team. Next chapter the otherworldly darkness attacks Kamito's team and the blade dance enters a fever pitch. Luckily the girls are more than prepared.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects Kamito from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Like Shadow Clones, but based off of fire.

Weapon works- Creates a weapon of any kind that the user choses.

Dark Void- Causes everyone around the area the user chooses to fall asleep can be broken by the caster anytime.

Deva Burst- Focuses energy into the sword and sends it out as a blast of energy.

Chaos barrier- Small barrier that seals off energy and sound to those outside the barrier. (Any member can use it)


	34. Strike of the Sacred Spirit Knights

Chapter 32: Strike of the Sacred Spirit Knights

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

Welcome to Chapter 32: Strike of the Sacred Spirit Knights. The Holy Kingdom's team has surrounded Kamito and gang and now the group must fight together to deal with a dangerous foe. As their leader deals with Luminaris, his old ally and who has a bit of a crush on him.

(Just outside the stronghold)

Kamito sits with Luminaris as the young leader of the Sacred Spirit Knights refuses to face off against her foe.

"Kamito, what are you going to do? You know the darkness will make this far harder than you think." Luminaris says worried.

" _Don't worry, Lumi-chan. I trust my team"_ Kamito says confidently.

(With Rubia)

" _Is everything okay, Rubia?"_ Fianna says worried.

" _No it's not Fianna. Seems everybody is dealing with these girls. They're possessed by the darkness."_ Rubia says annoyed.

"That's bad. We need to end this quickly." Fianna says with concern.

"What's going on Ren?" Claire says worried.

" _Listen Claire, these girls are affected by the otherworldly darkness. Our goal now is to purify them and defeat them as well."_ Rubia shouts making sure her team understand the situation.

"HAHAHA! You won't defeat us so easily!" The leader of this group says. As she manifests her waffe, her entire team follows. The leader manifests a dark blade While the other girls manifest mini guns.

" _You girls better be careful. I can tell those weapons are filled with the darkness. If anything hits you or your waffes, you risk the darkness possessing it."_ Rubia says heavily concerned.

"Well done, you noticed our little trap." The darkness says ready to attack.

" _Rubia, Claire, I need you to buy some time. I have a way to purify these girls if you allow it."_ Fianna says comfortably.

"GOT IT!" Both girls shout as Rubia manifests their waffe.

" _Hey Fianna, let me help you out."_ **Black Arts Chaos Barrier** Rubia casts the barrier on Fianna to protect her while also using it on her sword.

Now ready to attack, Rubia charges against the sword user with Est while Claire deals with the three gun users with a now summoned Ortlinde.

"Hah! You girls are just offering up more soldiers to the Darkness. We can handle this easily. Get them girls!" The leader shouts trying to dodge an attack from Rubia.

"Hmph! You guys are nothing! Ortlinde destroy their guns!" Claire shouts to her weapon. Understanding her order, the Scarlet Valkyrie attacks the three gun users." With one quick strike the newly powered up Ortlinde destroys the elemental waffes and knocks the girls out with three quick kicks.

As the leader watches on while dodging attacks from Est, she's shocked at how easily her soldiers were defeated. "Damn you! How could they lose so easily?" The leader curses. Unfortunately due to the distraction she manages to get hit by a sword strike from Est.

"It's because you underestimated her." Ren says smiling. _"Plus I'm the strongest blade dancer. Even though your darkness is powerful I have a spell on my Est that lets me block any darkness from affecting her. Therefore it's over."_

" _The darkness is stuck not knowing what can occur."_

Meanwhile over the last few minutes Fianna has been chanting something behind the barrier she created. As her chant came to an end, Fianna was ready to attack.

" _Rubia, Claire, let me take over from here."_ Fianna shouts dropping the barrier from before. All of the sudden a mighty radiance appeared around her.

The darkness was terrified, seemingly recognizing the energy from somewhere. "How do you know that spell?" The leader screams. The darkness recognizing the radiance coming from Fianna.

" _It's what happens when you're raised as a princess maiden. Now get ready!"_ Fianna shouts bringing her hands closer together. " **Sacred Arts: Solar Storm!"** Thanks to the new Sacred Arts a small sun forms in the sky. The sun shines causing heavy damage to the darkness and to the girls possessed by it.

"You'll pay for this!" The darkness shouts leaving the girls who sit knocked out.

" _Nice work, Fianna."_ Rubia shouts grabbing the magic stones that had fallen in the process.

 _"Yeah, I know, but I need to get to the others. My sacred art may be our best shot."_ Fianna shouts vanishing to her next location. Rubia sits relaxing after the battle. After a few minutes she senses an incredible dark energy near Kamito so she rushes over to find him.

(Muir's team)

After receiving Kamito's message, Muir tells Ellis and Velsaria what to do. Deciding to switch to long range attacks Ellis has summoned Simorgh and Velsaria with the silent fortress. Luckily for them the girls that this group is facing are all swordsman types.

" _Elis for right now stay behind my fortress. Thanks to these girls being swordsmen, anything close range is dangerous."_ Velsaria says worried.

" _Ha! If close range is what you're worried about, let's take this to the sky!_ " Muir shouts " **Draconis! Zapdos! Come to me!"** Thanks to that a familiar dragon appears to aid the group. Unfortunately for the gang, they haven't seen the new spirit, a yellow bird with lightning coursing from its body.

"Muir, what is that?" Ellis screams.

" _This is_ **Zapdos.** _He's one of the spirits Nii-sama gave me. Ellis, you get on_ **Draconis.** W _e can end this instantly if you do what I say."_ Muir says confidently.

"Okay Muir, what do you have in mind?" Ellis shouts. Velsaria is curious as well.

" _Listen Ellis, have your hawk spirit send a wind gust at the girls._ **Draconis** _will add his flames and Velsaria can use the energy from her silent fortress. But aim it at what I'm about to create._ **Black arts: Magic Cylinder** _._ " Muir summons a purple and yellow cylinder with two openings at its bottoms.

" _What will that do Muir?"_ Velsaria shouts confused.

" _According to Nii-sama you can fire elements together. I don't get it myself, but it's in the book of Black Arts Nii-sama gave me."_ Muir says sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Got it!" Ellis says following Muirs commands. Ray hawk fires a wind attack into the cylinder as Draconis sends a flamethrower. Velsaria fires her fortress's cannons in the girls' direction. Muir's new electric beast fires an electric attack. As the attacks combine inside the cylinder the darkness freaks out knowing what's going on.

"This is trouble. Girls jump!" The leader shouts knowing that if this attack hits, the girls are done for. The girls jump hoping to dodge the attacks.

" _Sorry nee-chans, that's not going to work."_ Muir says smiling. All of the sudden the cylinder moves upward and fires the new blast at the girls. As the combined energy slams the girls the darkness once again finds itself unable to survive, abandoning the new girls.

As the group lands and dispels their waffe and beasts, Fianna arrives worried.

" _Is everybody okay?"_ Fianna says worried.

" _We're fine. We already won so don't worry."_ Muir says cheerfully as she grabs the magic stones that fell from the girls.

" _Wow! So what happened to the darkness?"_ Fianna says wondering.

" _It escaped to somewhere. But let's rest for now."_ Velsaria says worried. The battle may have been short but waiting around would do them no good.

" _You rest, I'm going back to Kamito."_ Fianna says worried about what their leader is dealing with.

Unfortunately for Fianna, those worries were well founded since the darkness that had been possessing the girls thus far hasn't vanished, instead it sits near a calm Luminaris and Kamito waiting for the moment to make its move.

(Team Lily)

Once again we switch to Lily Flame, who along with Rinslet and her sister, Tiffania, were facing off against their opponents.

" _Come Forth_ **Kyurem!** _"_ Tiffania shouts sending the giant dragon to her side.

" _Come_ **Titania!** " Lily shouts as the sacred Elfim tree appears.

"Come Fenrir!" Rinslet shouts as her mighty direwolf appears.

"My my, quite the interesting group of spirits!" The leader of the girls shouts. This group of girls were all assassins, a perfect match for Lily and Tiffania. Rinslet however should be worried.

"Lady Rinslet, please sit behind my barrier!" Iseria shouts from her position as a necklace on Fenrir. Creating a powerful water barrier Iseria allows the two Elfim girls to handle their opponents.

"So that's where Iseria went. Oh well, I'll deal with her and that pesky barrier first." The darkness says through the leader. "Unfortunately for you girls, all of our weapons are filled with darkness, which means if we hit your beasts you girls are finished." The darkness taunts.

" _Well, I guess there's no better time than now."_ Lily says looking to her sister.

" _Yep, it's time for the Elfim sisters to go to work."_ Tiffania says smiling.

Lily focuses carefully and her power explodes causing the darkness some worry. _"Almighty Tree hear my cry. Become my bow so I may destroy my enemies Manifest_ **Sacred Bow!** " Lily shouts and the great tree Titania shines expelling a massive flow of power. As the shine clears a bow appears in Lily's hand by her side contains a pouch with multiple arrows.

" _Almighty ruler of the frozen world become my shield and become my sword. With your power let me show the world your almighty power. Manifest_ **Armor of the Ice Dragon.** As the mighty dragon shines, his power collapses around the young Elfim, Tiffania. Once the glow falls Tiffania is cast in an armor like shell. (AN Imagine Issei's BB from High School DxD but ice blue.)

"What are those?!" The leader of the girls shouts terrified at their new appearances.

" _Like it? Well you shouldn't. Meet my elemental waffe, Sacred Bow. Thanks to this I can fire off specialized arrows. Get hit by them and you're finished."_ Lily shouts confident in her victory.

" _This is my waffe, Armor of the Ice Dragon. Surrounding myself with its frozen power, you will have a hard time beating me."_ Tiffania shouts equally as confident.

The two Elfim sisters charge up their attacks. Lily pulls one of the arrows out from the holster and loads it for her attack. Tiffania focuses seemingly as hard preparing a blast she's sure will end the match.

"You won't win so easily!" The leader shouts as she and her team try to move.

Noticing their failure, Lily smirks briefly her arrow ready to fire. _"Can't move, well that's too bad. Thanks to summoning my waffe this way all the poisons in my tree are released. That includes a paralytic one."_

 **"Black Arts: Scatter Shot!"** Lily shouts as she fires her arrow. All of the sudden the arrow multiples and surrounds her now paralyzed opponents.

" **BLIZZARD!"** Tiffania shouts blasting an icy wave at her now fallen foes.

"THIS CANT BE!" The darkness shouts once again as the combination of the arrows and frozen ice slams into the girls, defeating them and causing the darkness to once again leave.

"Incredible. Those two are amazing." Iseria marvels, something that Rinslet firmly agrees with.

Dispelling their waffes, Lily and Tiffania land. Knowing that everything is safe Iseria dispels the barrier and the girls sit hoping to relax. Deciding to make their way back to the stronghold the girls are all worried about their master.

(Outside the stronghold)

Focusing carefully on the battles around him Kamito finds himself in a rare smirk.

"Kamito, what happened?" Luminaris shouts worried at the smile on her friend's face.

" _Seems all the soldiers were defeated and the darkness left them."_ Kamito says smiling.

"Thank you Kamito. I don't know how I can ever repay you." Luminaris says knowing her soldiers are free. As Luminaris prepares to toss her magic stone to Kamito ending her time in the blade dance, a black mass of energy swarms at the young maiden.

"Ahhh. What's happening to me!" Luminaris screams as the darkness surrounds her. Eventually the screaming ends and a dark aura is all around Luminaris.

"It seems as though using those weak girls wasn't enough." The darkness says amused. "I guess now I'll use a real opponent. Be careful Solomon, this girl is far stronger than the others, and since my dark power controls her completely, you won't be able to win."

" _Well this just got irritating."_ Kamito says snarkily getting into a quick battle stance.

That's it for chapter 32. I hope you enjoyed this rare move. Yes, the battles were quick, but that's by design. It's a precursor to the next chapter. As well as what's to come. A lot of the battles will be simple thanks to how powerful the group is. As for Tiffania and Lily's waffes, it's something I came up with to make it more fun.

Muir's list of beasts

Dragonis- Dragonite

 _Salamence_

 _Entei_

 _Charizard_

 _Arcanine_

 _Rapidash_

Kamito's black arts-

Thunder Force- This power drops a massive bolt of electricity at his opponents. Kamito first senses the targets with his magic and locks on to them. Finally he sends a burst of magic towards the sky, which drops the bolts on his opponents, giving them a massive shock.

Lust storm- It puts the victim in a massive state of arousal. Only usable by touch of the person, and the amount of lust that's released depends on where the person is touched. The more sensitive the area, the more powerful the attack.

Aura Shield- It's an energy shield that protects the user from all attacks.

Sword of Subjugation- Sword of power that when it slashes any creature, it forces the creature to serve the wielder.

Seal breaker- Destroys seals.

Dimension gate- This spell is simply a portal that can be used to transfer anywhere the wielder wishes.

Inferno Rain (Rubia exclusive) - To be used with her elemental waffe. A large amount of flame energy is sent into the sky, raining flames on her enemies.

Flare Clone (Rubia exclusive) - Like Shadow Clones, but based off of fire.

Weapon works- Creates a weapon of any kind that the user choses.

Dark Void- Causes everyone around the area the user chooses to fall asleep can be broken by the caster anytime.

Deva Burst- Focuses energy into the sword and sends it out as a blast of energy.

Chaos barrier- Small barrier that seals off energy and sound to those outside the barrier. (Any member can use it)

Scatter Shot- Special black art that takes any singular arrow fired and multiples it. This is exclusive to Lily Flame since she's a bow and arrow user although anybody who uses an arrow can use this power.

Magic Cylinder (It's based off of a yugioh card with the same name)- Absorbs elemental energy and combines it together to make a stronger blast.

Sacred Arts: Exclusive to Princess Maidens

Solar Storm- This sacred art creates a storm of solar energy purifying any darkness around it.


	35. Rematch

Chapter 33: Rematch

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 33. As the blade dance begins, the Holy Kingdom soldiers attacked Kamito and his team. Fortunately, thanks to their training beforehand, the kingdom girls were all quickly defeated leaving the darkness with no way of winning. Unfortunately the leader of the group, Luminaris, was still there and the darkness possessed her. Now it's time to see what happens when the two leaders fight.

As Kamito gets into his battle stance he's lamenting the fact he didn't protect Luminaris. _"So otherworldly darkness I have a question. Why take over these maidens? Surely you have higher designs than that."_

"Shouldn't you worry about the girl? After all, thanks to her sacred sword, Murgeis, you will only survive for so long." The darkness says snickering at Kamito.

" _Guess so. It's time to take you down, darkness."_ Kamito says preparing to charge him.

" _HOLD ON!"_ A voice shouts arriving at the scene. To the shock of the darkness and Kamito, Ren Ashbell appears.

"My my, to think the strongest blade dancer would appear before me." the darkness says mockingly.

" _Yes, that's right. I've come because I want to destroy the Elemental Lords. Although I have a feeling if I destroy you, that will solve my problem."_ Ren says smirking.

"You may be able to defeat this body, dear, but you cannot destroy me as I am now. My power is endless." The darkness laughs taunting the maiden once again.

" _Very well then, let's see."_ Rubia says determined to battle. _"Sorry Master, but I wanna fight this one. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go all out from the start."_

Kamito snickers understanding her meaning. _"Very well Rubia take care of it._ **Black Arts: Chaos Barrier!** "

As the barrier reveals itself, Kamito watches in amusement as Rubia focuses her energy. A white tinge can be seen as the energy surrounds her in a rare fury.

" _You've grown far stronger compared to when you fought her before. Perhaps I should use a special weapon._ **Black Arts-Weapon Works: Blade of Aku!** " The darkness chants to the shock of Restia.

" _Impossible! How do you know that Blade?"_ Restia shouts appearing from the Vorpal sword.

" _Restia, what's going on?"_ Rubia shouts.

"Ahh, you would know this blade." The darkness says smugly deciding to explain his weapon. "Here's the deal Ms Ashbell, or should I call you Rubia?" Mentioning her real identity shocks the former queen. "Aku was one of the three kings that served the Darkness Elemental Lord. After his defeat in a grueling battle against a young samurai warrior; Aku turned his spirit into a blade. That blade is this one."

" _Impossible, Weapon Works can create a blade but only if its wielder knows the origins of the blade."_ Kamito realizes the darkness's true identity. Kamito goes to do something but is stopped by Rubia.

" _Kamito I know what you're thinking and I realized it as well, so don't interfere. Let me prove my place by your side."_ Rubia says determined. Kamito nods in acceptance.

"Very well then. Let's begin." The darkness says smirking.

(AN: get ready for a spell overload I've created a data book that I'll put everything in.

" **Black Arts: Deva Fang!"** The darkness shouts blasting a storm of sword energy at Rubia which she quickly dodges.

" _Not bad darkness but take this._ **Black Arts: Devastation Bomb!** " A quick burst of dark energy storms at the darkness.

"You shouldn't have done that. **Black Arts: Magic Cylinder!"** The darkness quickly reflects the attack back and Rubia barely dodges that as the energy explodes behind causing massive recoil. Using that time the darkness sneaks around Rubia and slashes her in the back.

" _RUBIA!"_ Kamito shouts. Luckily for him nobody can see or hear him or the identity of the strongest blade dancer thanks to the barrier.

" _It's fine, I was using a spell of my own to protect myself._ **Sacred Arts: Holy shield** _ **.**_ _As long as I have it the darkness can't seep into me. Fianna isn't the only one who can use the sacred arts."_

Kamito laughs at the idea. As he watches on, the two swordsmen clash again and again. Thanks to the Holy Shield, Rubia isn't taking much damage, but now that the battle has turned into a swordsman clash Kamito is curious what will happen.

"You aren't fast enough, dear. Much like when you fought Luminaris last time I'm parrying your attacks. You're gonna have to do better than that." The darkness taunts.

An annoyed Rubia decides to change strategy. _"Very well, then try this on for size._ **Sacred Arts: Dance of the Butterfly!** " All of the sudden silver butterfly wings appear on Ren Ashbell and she floats around in a rhythmic dance. At its end Rubia's speed increases heavily. Now as she charges Luminaris and the darkness, the attacks hit their mark more often. Although thanks to the slashes both competitors are getting worn out more and more.

Kamito watches on in fascination as the two maidens fight with everything they have. Slash after slash hitting their mark. Both realize that any spells can just be countered. As Kamito watches he's reminded of the battle they shared before.

" _This is quite good Kamito. Also, the others arrived back at the stronghold; perhaps we should end this one."_ Restia says talking to Kamito.

" _Kamito, don't you dare interfere."_ Rubia says angrily.

"Hmm...I must admit this has been a pleasant clash. It's the first time in a while somebody has faced me so honestly." The darkness says calmly. "Boy, you've realized my true identity as well, have you not?"

Wondering how he should answer Kamito simply decides frankly. _"Yes, I realized it just like Rubia. So why do you ask me that?"_

"Simple, if you know my identity, then you could've ended this long ago. Why didn't you?" Kamito says smugly.

" _Because Rubia here would be furious. Ironically enough, the last time she fought Lumi-chan she only won because of Restia and the battle techniques I taught her. This time she wanted an honorable fight."  
_

"HA! That's all? You're truly soft for one of Solomon's Descendants. I respect that though. So allow us one more strike and then you may take my power."

" _Very well Darkness, we end this here."_ Rubia says focusing her energy into one last strike.

"Yes, we will." The darkness agrees following suit and the two charge each other one last time. As the final strikes clash a huge explosion of energy slams the area.

As the dust clears both are standing but panting heavily. The darkness smiles using Luminaris's body and falls to the ground defeated.

" _Master, I won."_ Rubia says smiling falling to the ground as well.

Kamito goes over to Luminaris and grabs her magic stone. Focusing his energy he casts a simple spell.

" _Darkness, since I know who you are and what you're up to, please leave the Holy Kingdom alone."_ Kamito pleads.

"Very well Solomon's descendant I will agree to your terms for now. HOWEVER, should you fail to win the blade dance, I will take over again."

" _Very well."_ Kamito says calmly. _"Restia you can absorb the darkness."_

After the conversation ends. Restia goes over to the darkness and absorbs its power, freeing Luminaris. _"Kamito, I'll take Rubia back to the base. You deal with Luminaris. Don't worry; I'll explain your absence."_

" _Restia, be careful while I'm gone."_ Kamito says smiling, transporting the injured Luminaris back to the cabin he has right outside of the forest.

Restia takes the tired Rubia back to the base and as she arrives back she's met by the rest of the group.

"Ashbell-sama! Are you alright?" Claire says worried as she grabs her sister from Restia.

" _Hey Claire, I'm just fine, just had a great rematch with Luminaris."_ Rubia says exhausted.

" _Where is Nii-sama?"_ Muir asks worried about her brother. Her teammates seem to agree.

" _Kamito is back at his house that he was in before. I believe he's taking care of Luminaris."_ Restia says smirking.

Muir, Fianna, and Rubia all exhale groans because they realize what's about to happen.

" _Wait, what's going on?"_ Velsaria says confused.

" _Kamito won't be back for a while, let's leave it at that."_ Fianna says snickering. The rest of the girls look on confused.

(At Kamito's house)

"Ugghh...what happened to me?" Luminaris groans as she wakes up from being unconscious. Noticing that her clothes are still on and she's lying on a small bed, Luminaris takes a moment to see her surroundings. As she does a familiar aroma fills her nose.

"This smell, it can't be!" Luminaris screams as she runs towards the aroma. To her shock Kamito is there cooking.

" _Ahh, so you woke up Luminaris._ " Kamito says smiling. Knowing what's coming Kamito leaves the stove.

"It's you, Kamito! You're okay!" Luminaris yells as she runs towards the man to embrace him in a large hug.

" _Hello Lumi-chan."_ Kamito says smiling. _"Welcome back."_

"Yes I am. Umm...where's my magic stone?" Luminaris says worried.

" _It's in your pocket. I didn't take it even though I probably should have."_ Kamito says sheepishly.

"Thank you. The fact we're here means that my team is okay." Luminaris says still worried.

" _Yes Luminaris. I've even managed to work out a deal with the darkness to free the Holy Kingdom."_ Kamito says to Luminaris's shock.

"Kamito you're incredible. This is the second time you saved me." Luminaris says thrilled.

" _Yes, I know, but enough of that. The food is ready and I suggest you get something to eat."_ Kamito says with a grin.

"What about your team?" Luminaris says worried.

" _We can talk about that after we eat."_ Kamito says still smiling.

The two sit down for a meal and enjoy themselves. Luminaris, while she enjoys her meal, constantly looks back at Kamito embarrassed. A fact Kamito notices with a smile.

(The stronghold)

While Kamito is enjoying his time with Luminaris the rest of his team sits to enjoy a meal of their own. Everyone talks about the battles they've had and what the next move is going to be.

" _So everyone got through the battles alright. That's good."_ Rubia says worried.

" _Yes, Rubia-sama, we all did well"_ Tiffania says smiling. _"So is anybody gonna mention those girls spying on us?"_ Tiffania says smirking.

" _They're waiting until we separate. The Dracunia Knights are hunters, but they aren't stupid. They know if they attack now even they will struggle."_ Rubia says smirking.

" _Well let's wait and see what happens."_ Velsaria says smiling.

(Kamito's house)

With their meal done Kamito puts the dishes away and has a final chat with Luminaris.

" _So Luminaris, tell me what will you do next?"_ Kamito says smiling.

"I'll return to the Holy Kingdom soon, but before I do there's something I want to do." Luminaris says blushing heavily.

" _What's that Lumi-chan?"_ Kamito smirks.

Luminaris blushes heavily making her way up to the Demon Prince. She's aware of the dangers of what she's about to do but she feels that now is the time. Making her way up to Kamito she plants a tender kiss on his lips.

"This is what I wanted to do. " Luminaris says embarrassed. "But I hope we can do a bit more."

Kamito smiles and wraps his hands around Luminaris engaging in the kiss. Quickly teleporting to his room. Kamito prepares to enjoy his night.

(Stronghold)

Velsaria and Rubia decide to go take a relaxing bath in the hot spring at the stronghold. Both know this is the best way to lure out their foe.

" _Ahh, this is a lovely bath, wouldn't you say Velsaria?"_ Rubia says smirking.

" _Yes it is."_ Velsaria says smiling. Looking at Ren Ashbell, Velsaria is amazed at the wonderful body she has. Thinking quickly about what Rubia's actual body looks like, she starts snickering.

" _What's so funny?"_ Rubia says concerned.

Velsaria says quietly so the spy can't hear her. " _Your body as Ren Ashbell is far more attractive than your actual one. It's a bit funny actually."_

The comments Velsaria make annoys Rubia who splashes the blonde. Deciding the time has come to handle business the two get out of the bath and get dressed. Just as the girls finishing bathing a large crash is heard behind them.

" _I'm surprised you waited so long, Leonora Lancaster."_ Rubia says smirking.

"Well I guess I was feeling gracious. But now the time to fight has come." Leonora says atop her dragon. Loud crashes nearby signify the others have dropped.

That's it for chapter 33. I must admit the recent volume made this chapter more interesting. So yeah, don't worry, the Luminaris lemon is coming in the next chapter. If you haven't already guessed the next major battle is the Knights of the Dragon Emperor. I plan to do Nepenthes Lore and Milla Bassett but those are going to come later. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. Also for my loyal readers so far who are likely tired of these extremely short chapters the next chapter will be much longer. So I hope you enjoy this increased length. Also the Databook will be out within the week. If you guys want to contribute stuff to the data book don't do it in the reviews send me a PM.


	36. All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 34: All's Fair in Love and War

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 34. Fair warning ahead of time this chapter will be a bit wonky because there will essentially be three events happening at the same time. The first event is Velsaria and Rubia vs Leonora Lancaster denoted by EI. The second event will be the rest of the knights versus Muir and Tiffania. (Claire, Fianna, Ellis, Rinslet, and Lily will not fight.) Denoted by E2. The final event will be Kamito's lemon with Luminaris as E3. Which is why this will be a bit disjointed. This is the first of what you can expect as much longer chapters moving forward. I hope you guys enjoying the switch.

(E2)

" _Seems things have gotten interesting, huh everybody?"_ Fianna says sarcastically. As everyone sat down to relax from the battle with the otherworldly darkness, the Knights of the Dragon Empire appeared in the sky.

"Prepare for battle ladies. We will take no prisoners!" Yuri El Cid leader of the Knights of the Dragon Empire said with glee.

" _Tiffania, you and I will be the only ones who fight in this battle."_ Muir said with a rare amount of authority. _"If our opponents are dragons, then only we can face them."_

Lily thinking for a moment understands the meaning. _"Muir is right, only they can be the opponents of these girls."_

"But Lily, as a knight I cannot accept this." Ellis says furiously.

"The Elfim is right everybody." Iseria says through the now summoned Fenrir. "IF you girls fight, you will lose but allow Tiffania and Muir to fight and you girls can rest."

"Fine, we'll do this your way, but you girls better not lose." Claire says calmly.

"So why should we allow you girls to escape? That wouldn't be wise as hunters." Yuri says with anger.

" _Because nee-chan, if you let them go you'll get a battle of dragons."_ Muir says focusing her energy. **"Dragonis! Salamence! COME FORTH!"** Muir shouts summoning the two dragons by her side.

" **KYUREM! WE NEED YOU!"** Lily shouts as the ice dragon appears in the sky.

" _Well, this should be interesting."_ Yuri shouts as the dragons take to the sky.

(E1)

"What a rush for me to get to face off against the strongest blade dancer and the Silent Fortress." Leonora says with glee. Having planned everything out so she could separate the girls.

" _Yes you do. I must admit I'm impressed at your patience. But surprised that you waited."_ Velsaria says with a smirk.

"I waited because I wanted to determine if that leader of yours was around as well." Leonora said smirking.

" _You were afraid of him I bet."_ Ren said smirking. Ren couldn't blame her Kamito's power did far exceed even hers.

"Yes I am, but I was also curious. It seems as though your teams are working together and that alliance is led by that man." Leonora says cunningly.

" _You'd have to ask him yourself. I'm sure he'd enjoy spending some time with you."_ Rubia says sarcastically.

" _Ren, you pervert."_ Velsaria says shocked, thinking about the dual meaning of the words.

"Anyway, where is that leader of yours?" Leonora asked curiously.

Rubia quickly focuses trying to find her master. Unfortunately, since she couldn't sense him, she pretty much knew what had happened. _"Umm...Kamito is a bit busy at the moment."_ Rubia says nervously and a tad bit embarrassed. (Again keep in mind Rubia is acting as Ren Ashbell)

(E3)

" _ACHOO!"_ Kamito sneezes quickly but does it away from Luminaris.'

"Kamito, are you alright?" Luminaris said worried. The two were naked on Kamito's bed and he had been in the process of eating her out before the sneeze hit. So she didn't vanish in the middle of their tryst, Kamito fashioned Luminaris's magic stone in a necklace. He didn't want his new girl leaving without both of them properly enjoying themselves.

" _I'm fine Lumi-chan. Somebody was probably talking about me. Now where was I?"_ Kamito smiles making sure to get back to the task at hand. Resuming his work Kamito licked Luminaris's honeypot with his tongue making sure to get all of her sensitive spots.

"Kamito AHH! I have a question AHHH! will MHMM! this affect my ability to use spirits?" Luminaris asks worried.

Pausing for a moment and having his fingers take over Kamito briefly explained. _"No, Lumi-chan it won't. After we're done I'll give you some purifying water. Although I'm gonna make you a very dirty dame before I'm done."_ Kamito smirks resuming his actions. A few minutes later Luminaris had reached her peak.

"Kamito AHH! I'm cumming!" Luminaris screamed as Kamito's actions had allowed her to reach her peak, spraying juices all over Kamito.

" _You taste delicious Lumi-chan."_ Kamito says smiling.

"Umm, Kamito, if anything I do won't affect me, I want to try giving you a titty-fuck." Luminaris says heavily embarrassed.

Kamito smiles and gets off the bed allowing Luminaris to give him a proper titty-fuck. Show me what you got, Luminaris.

(E1)

"I suppose since we're all swordsmen, it's only right I show you my waffe, the Dragon Slayer." Leonora says smirking. As she brings her hand to the sky her dragon vanishes and a giant black halberd appears.

" _Hmm, seems we should prepare ourselves as well, huh Velsaria."_ Ren says calmly.

" _Agreed Ren, I think I'm gonna give my sword a try_. **"Great Emperor of the sea reveal to me the ancient power that sleeps within!"** Thanks to the chant Velsaria brings up the sword that Rubia gave her during their battle. _"Leonora this is_ **Poseidon,** _very few opponents have witnessed its power."_ Velsaria says booming with pride.

Ren follows suit activating her waffe. _"My Turn now Leonora_. **Dispassionate Queen of Steel, the sacred sword that destroys evil! Now form a sword of steel and be the power in my hand,** Come Est!" Rubia smiles as the sacred sword shines in her hands.

(AN: I must confess I'd been pretty lazy in not doing any chants up until now so I'll start doing that with all the girls as much as I can.)

"Master, I am yours to command." Est says nonchalantly.

"Well, this is gonna be good." Leonora says excited.

(E2)

"Incredible these dragons are all legendary servants of the Demon King." Yuri El Cid says nervously. After Muir and Tiffania summoned their dragons the others hid behind a barrier created by Fianna.

" _Get ready girls, because these dragons are ready to hunt_. Attack!" Muir says forcefully.

While Muir rides Dragonis to confront Yuri El Cid, Salamence and Kyurem take on the other foes. The girls watch as the attacks continue to fly and although the knights are extremely skilled they're being pushed back by the force of the legendary dragons.

"Impossible! How can we be losing in a battle of dragons?" One of the knights says furiously.

"You're right! Lady Leonora will never forgive us!" Another says getting angry.

" _This is nothing, believe me."_ Muir says with glee. She hasn't had a chance to go all out in a while.

(E3)

" _Ahh! Lumi-chan, your tits feel so good."_ Kamito moans in pleasure as Luminaris rubs her tits up and down his engorged shaft. Kamito rarely experienced tit jobs except when he was with Fianna. Although Ellis had recently started doing it herself; the fact remained tit jobs were something he usually did not enjoy.

"Hmm, so the mighty Faust has a weakness." Luminaris says cheekily. Continuing her actions Luminaris adds her tongue to give the dark prince a pleasure unlike anything he had experienced in a while.

A few minutes later the combined feeling of her tits and her tongue had caused Kamito to reach his peak. _"Lumi-chan! I'm cumming! NGHHH!"_ Kamito shouts slamming his load into the unsuspecting girl's mouth. Luminaris couldn't handle the massive spurge so a large amount of cum sprayed out of her mouth and got on her breasts and face. _"To think that one of the finalists from the blade dance four years ago is in my bed panting and moaning."_ Kamito says with a devilish smirk.

"Hmph, you smart ass. Thanks to today you've had both of them in your bed." Luminaris says cheekily.

" _Yeah, I've had Ren a few times and she's quite the screamer."_ Kamito smirks heavily. "How about you see if I compare well with her." Luminaris says presenting her soaked snatch for Kamito to finally consume. Thanks to all of their actions Luminaris was as horny as ever.

" _Alrighty then, let's get going."_ Kamito smirks as he prepares his member to pierce Luminaris. As he breaks the barrier he's shocked by the tightness. _"Woah, Lumi-chan, you're incredibly tight! You've got Ashbell beat in this for sure."_ Kamito says groaning heavily.

(E2)

" _ACHOO! Oh crap!"_ Ren sneezes unexpectedly as Leonora charges her and must quickly dodge.

" _What the hell happened? Ren, you doing okay?"_ Velsaria says angrily.

" _Yeah, I'm fine!"_ Ren says furious. _'Dammit Kamito! I know you're banging Luminaris, but do you have to bring me up.'_ Rubia thought angrily. She knew that he was likely talking about her, comparing her to Luminaris, something that she didn't really appreciate. Focusing again on the battle Rubia grips Est and charges in a pincer attack with Velsaria. The two are shocked as Leonora dodges the strike despite the speed.

" _Hey Ren, I can tell your exhausted, so let me finish this on my own."_ Velsaria says determined to show her worth.

" _Very well, Velsaria."_ Ren says panting heavily. Thanks to all the battles the young maiden did need a rest. Although Velsaria wasn't exactly at full strength either.

"Hmph, Silent Fortress bring it on!" Leonora says determined to win this battle for her pride.

(E1)

"This is not possible!" Yuri El Cid says once again. To her shock the knights were being pushed back heavily. Despite the numerical advantage, two of her warriors were already gone and, although two were left, the battle had taken its toll.

" _Man, you girls live up to your reputation."_ Muir says smiling. Noticing that Salamence had fallen Muir was impressed. _"You girls are only the second group to ever have defeated my dragons. I'm surprised you have that much power."_ Muir says in a rare complimentary mood.

"Don't be so surprised. The Knights of the Dragon Empire are powerful foes indeed. You won't beat us so easily." The girl by Yuri's side said panting heavily. "It's not AHHHHHH!" As the girl was about to speak she was hit by an attack that appeared out of nowhere.

Recognizing the attack from before Muir wasn't happy, _"Oh great, she just had to arrive."_ Muir says with disdain.

" _You got in a battle of dragons and didn't expect me to notice or appear. You must be slipping, Muir."_ A familiar figure says teasingly.

"Who are you and how dare you interfere with our battle?" Yuri says furiously noticing the new warrior.

The figure starts to come into view. _"Muir, I thought you were much stronger then that."_ The figure says mockingly.

"I said who the hell are you?" Yuri says furiously to the now visible figure. The person was wearing a white mask with spiky yellow hair and a familiar white jacket.

" _My name is Alice, the masquerade I'm a member of the team from the Alphas. I know it's a bit cruel, but remember this is a team battle you must always be on your guard. This is my partner, Hydreigon."_ Alice says as she jumps back off the dragon she had ridden to the battlefield. The three headed dragon was purple with each face having black spikes all around. Its figure representing the Hydra's of old.

" _Damn you, Alice! You'll pay for interfering."_ Muir says furiously.

" _Come on Muir, what are you gonna do about?"_ Alice taunts her old rival.

" _Tiffania, you finish off the rest of the dragon girls. Alice and I have a score to settle."_ Muir says angrily as she turns to face her old instructional school rival.

(E3)

"Ahh! Kamito! You're so good!" Luminaris screams as Kamito's thrusts continue.

" _Thank you, Lumi-chan. You're so tight, its incredible."_ Kamito groans as his thrusts continue.

"Kamito ahh! please mhmm! call me my actual ahh! name." Luminaris pleads as she continues to moan from Kamito's actions.

" _Aww but Lumi-chan this is so much easier."_ Kamito teases more as he frees his right hand to go for Luminaris's breasts as he continues his work.

"Please Kamito, ahh! do it." Luminaris screams more clearly enjoying it.

Groaning because it seemed as though the fun he was having had come to an end he gives in. _"Fine Luminaris, you win. I'm about to cum in you, okay."_ Kamito says smirking.

"That's fine ahh! I'm cumming too! mhmmm! Just please say my real name." Luminaris tries to plead between the moans.

" _Alrighty then. Luminaris, I'm cumming inside you! NGHHHH!"_ Kamito screams as he slams his load into the young maiden. The two relax for a second more despite all the chaos going on.

 **LEMON END**

(E1)

"Wow, you girls live up to the hype. It's hard to believe I haven't lost yet." Leonora says amused as she takes a sword strike from Velsaria.

' _This is ridiculous how is it we haven't won yet?'_ Rubia curses. Rubia had fully recovered but decided not to get back in the fight yet.

" _Ren, we still haven't recovered, huh."_ Velsaria says surprising her partner and a confused Leonora.

"So the battle from earlier took that much of a toll huh. I suppose that's alright." Leonora says not concerned.

" _Yeah, we haven't recovered yet. Although I think I know how to turn the tables on you Leonora."_ Ren says getting an odd smirk. Ren was preparing to get in the battle, something Velsaria would not be thrilled about.

" _Don't you dare use that Ren! That would be stupid!"_ Velsaria says thinking she knows what the move is.

" _No, if I used HIM with my current power levels, it would end badly."_ Rubia says amused. _"Instead I'm gonna show off some special moves. Est, get ready, we're about to take this battle to the next level."_

Running straight at her new opponent Ren's speed increases far faster than before. " _Take this!_ **Absolute Blade Arts: Shadowmoon Waltz!** " Using her speed as a booster Ren goes into a beautiful dance whose slashes completely begin to overwhelm Leonora.

"So that's your game huh. Greyworth's legendary techniques. Things are about to get far more..."

All of the sudden a massive explosion appears over where Fianna and gang were.

"What the hell is going on over there? And what's with that dragon?" Leonora says looking over.

Ren quickly responds noticing the new dragon and says. _"Sorry Leonora, it would seem our battle has come to an end. I must go protect my team."_ Ren rushes back and a confused Velsaria goes along with her.

"Hmm, I hope Yuri and the girls are okay." Leonora says panting. If the battle had gone much longer she would've lost and she knows it.

(E2)

" _Damn it Alice! What are you doing here?"_ Muir curses wondering why her old teammate has arrived. Muir starts to fire at Alice from Dragonis but the girl easily dodges the attack.

" _I was actually hoping to see Master again, but he's not here. But crushing you girls will make it worth my time."_ Alice says teasingly.

" _You can't beat our combined power, you only have one dragon."_ Tiffania says amused.

" _Do I now."_ Alice smirks. **"Flygon, Honchkrow, reveal yourselves!"** Alice says mockingly. The birds that attacked the ship appeared along with a new dragon.

Muir stares at Tiffania with clear annoyance, "Why the hell did you taunt Alice."

"Sorry I didn't know she had more dragons then that."

"Then don't say anything Alice is my rival of course she has more than one dragon."

As the girls argued, the former opponent, Yuri El Cid, seemed to realize this was her chance. Looking at a flare that popped up she realized her opening was there.

"Ladies, it's time to go! I think lady Leonora is that way." Yuri El Cid commands.

" _Stop! You guys aren't getting away!"_ Muir screams beginning to charge the retreating foes but is blocked by Alice. _"Why are you stopping me, Alice?"_

Alice says in a sarcastic tone. _"I'm stopping you because I'm not finished with you yet"_

" _Damn you Alice!"_ Muir curses. _"Lily break the barrier! It's gonna take everybody to win this battle."_ Muir says annoyed. Lily quickly acknowledges the task at hand. Everyone summons their waffes and the hope is they can keep the losses minimal.

" _Lily, Muir, is everybody okay?"_ Ren shouts as she and Velsaria arrive back at basecamp.

" _Yes, we're fine but get ready, Alice is gonna be tough"_ Lily says smirking.

(E3)

After their bout of lovemaking, Kamito and Luminaris sit on his bed relaxing and thinking about what's got come. _"Hey Luminaris, as much as I love having you around me, I need to get going."_

"I suppose you're right. Plus your team probably needs you." Luminaris says with a hint of disappointment.

' _You have no idea how right you are. Dammit, I never guessed Alice would show. Although Muir making it a battle of dragons is gonna be interesting.'_ Kamito thinks sarcastically. _"l'll bring you that glass of water so give me a second."_

As Kamito makes his way down to his fridge he goes to grab a large container of water. _"Luckily for me I always have a bit of Iseria's purifying water with me. Although she still hates me for constantly using it."_ Kamito mutters as he pours a glass for the young girl.

Making his way back to the room Luminaris seems depressed. After giving her the glass Kamito says. _"Hey Luminaris, what's wrong?"_

"You have all those girls on your own team, and surely as much of a charmer as you are, you must have girls flocking all over you. After this I may never see you again." Luminaris says drinking the water.

Smiling a bit Kamito kisses Luminaris one more time. Although it's a simple one the meaning is clear. _"Don't worry, Luminaris we'll see each other soon."_ Kamito says smiling.

"Thank you Kamito, for everything." Luminaris says taking off the necklace and giving it to Kamito ending their time together.

" _You'd better win, Kamito. Take care of business and make sure the darkness is taken care of as well."_ Luminaris says smiling.

Kamito smirks himself as Luminaris leaves the battlefield.

Once she was finally gone, Kamito sits down for a moment.

" **So are you going to go save them? Alice isn't gonna be easy even with all of them." Restia seemed to complain.**

" **I would do it but it seems as though somebody has already taken care of that."** Kamito grins as he takes a small nap.

(E2)

"So this is everybody huh. Perfect I can end all of you right now and Master wouldn't know." Alice says thrilled at her luck.

" _Damn you Alice! You'll pay for this!"_ Muir curses realizing that the gang is trapped. Sure ability wise the battle is winnable but if they do they'll have no chance of facing other teams because they'll be exhausted.

As the Honchkrow start to charge they're struck by a massive tower of flames

" _Alice I thought I told you. If you want to finish your battle with Muir do it in the finals. More space and less chance of idiots attacking!"_ A voice says walking out of the forest. Turns out it's Ogami tapping into his true power.

" _Please let me at least.."_ Alice complains but is silenced by Ogami's stare.

" _Alice, you don't want to cross me, now do you?"_ Ogami says annoyed and then leaves. Alice soon follows after getting rid of her beasts.

" _I'll deal with you later, Muir."_ Alice says flying away clearly annoyed.

(At the base)

A little while later the girls sit exhausted at everything that's gone on.

" _Glad to see everybody's okay."_ Ren says smirking.

"Barely, that kid Ogami is the only reason our magic stones aren't gone." Ellis says exhaling.

"Ellis is right, and where is Kamito? He should be here." Claire says furiously.

" _Kamito had some business to take care of. We should probably go to sleep now since thanks to the darkness nobody will be able to fight too easily."_ Ren says worried.

Everybody acknowledges this and takes a nap for the night knowing things would be even harder next day.

Well that's it for Chapter 34. Originally I was going to make this into a two parter where Alice's appearance would end up next chapter, but considering I want to make longer chapters this is as good a place to start. Next chapter the gang has a rare bit of relaxation. Meanwhile Nepenthes Lore begins its attack and it leads to some interesting interactions. Expect longer chapters to be the norm from now on.


	37. Alliance With the Rupture Division

Chapter 35: Alliance with the Rupture Division

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 35 everybody. As you know I've increased the length of this story so these chapters will be much longer. Luckily for me at least this next chapter is a fun write up. Get ready the start to Blade Dance's most fascinating battle.

(Unknown location the next day)

"What is that monster?" A young girl shouts. She's wearing a red and white uniform which tells you that she's from the Principality of Rossvale. Accompanying her are four other women, the most interesting one being the smallest.

" _Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to Nepenthes Lore."_ Ogami says with a smile. Ogami points to a giant black knight. Its dark power terrifies the young women.

"We must escape if not for our sakes then for the sake of the Principality. If we don't get away we have no hope of winning this blade dance." Another girl says before she's trapped by a mysterious tentacle.

"Oh no!" One of the girls shouts. She's a young woman with reddish brown hair and her uniform is the same as the others. As she runs away Ogami looks on in glee. Returning his gaze to Nepenthes Lore he watches with a grin as the beast drains the girls of their energy. 

" _Hmph, this was easier than I expected."_ Ogami says with a grin. Making sure to grab the magic stones, Ogami relaxes for a moment.

" _You know, you shouldn't have let that little girl go."_ Alice says walking towards Ogami with a grin.

" _Yes I should've. If I let her go, she'll seek out an alliance and considering the people who are supposedly here, there is only one option."_ Ogami says with a smirk.

" _Hmph, so that means that..."_ Alice starts to say but is stopped by Ogami.

" _Yes Alice, that means that phase 1 of the plan can begin."_ Ogami says with a savage grin.

(Kamito and gang's base)

" _Where is Kamito?"_ Fianna says worried. Even though the sun was up, Kamito still hasn't returned. Fianna and a few of the girls begin to worry, wondering the fate of the mastermind of everything they've done so far.

" _Sheesh, you're far too worried, Fianna."_ Kamito says calmly appearing in front of the girls with his smile.

" _Niiiii-samaaaaaaa!"_ Muir screams grabbing to hug her big brother. _"I was beginning to get worried."_

" _So Kamito, do you wanna tell us what happened?"_ Ellis said annoyed but deep down she was worried.

" _I was handling some business. Sorry about that."_ Kamito says calmly

" _By that you mean finally having sex with Luminaris?"_ Fianna says snidely. Kamito's grin confirms this and bothers the girls.

" _Geez Kamito, we were fighting for our lives and you were just having sex"_ Ellis says still frustrated and flustered.

" _Yep. Although I was paying attention to your battle with the knights. Well done Muir and Tiffania."_ Kamito says smiling.

" _Anyway Claire, you and your team need to go magic stone hunting soon. I get the feeling things are going to start heating up."_ Kamito says worried.

"That's just great. Well anyway. Claire you and your team go hunting for magic stones. If you find Ogami, get away immediately." Kamito says calmly.

Claire starts to complain but Rubia quickly stops her. After all Rubia realizes the true power of those two. Claire realizes something's amiss and says. _"I understand Kamito, we'll be fine. However before we go we need to rest. The last few battles have been brutal."_ Claire says making sure everybody rests after a tough start.

(Unknown location)

Milla Basset had finally managed to escape from the monstrous Nepenthes Lore. Unfortunately for her she was trapped. Her only option to save her chances of winning the blade dance was to work with anybody. She was trapped because the country she hailed from recently left the Holy Kingdom her options were limited. She realized that an alliance would only serve to hurt her. She had no options left and nobody came to mind. Then she remembered somebody. The young man who had protected the sister of the calamity queen. The man who was with Ren Ashbell. It was then Milla realized what she had to do. She had to work with this man and somehow gain the stones she needs. Of course it would probably be tough to convince him. Creating an emissary and writing down an alliance request she hoped the young man was as kind as the blade dancer he had aligned himself with.

(Other unknown location)

"You monster!' A girl screams as her power is being drained.

" _Thank you very much. Nepenthes Lore here is invincible."_ Ogami says smirking. Nepenthes Lore has taken out yet another team.

" _Nice work, Ogami."_ Alice says calmly watching what happens. _"So when are you going to fight Master again?"_

" _I won't Alice. Jio is the one that wants him. Either way, in order to be a proper opponent for Master, Nepenthes needs far more power."_ Ogami says calmly.

" _Maybe so Ogami but you can simply sacrifice Nepenthes yourself. Use Jio's desire against him"_ Alice says with a wicked smile.

(Kamito's base)

The day went by and Kamito and gang sat and relaxed. Thanks to the quick succession of battles everybody was tired and the blade dance simply happened without them. Thanks to Nepenthes Lore, Kamito could sense tons of teams being eliminated, which made things harder and far more interesting. Claire and gang went off to get more magic stones so Kamito and his team remained there to relax. As the group relaxed further, a white bird seemed to arrive.

" _Nii-sama, what's that bird doing? Do you think it's a scout?"_ Muir says preparing to attack it.

" _Stop Muir, that's an emissary."_ Rubia says annoyed. Rubia lets the bird fly to her hands and reads the letter.

" _So Rubia, what does it say?"_ Fianna asks interested.

" _It says 'My name is Milla Basett, a member of the Rupture Division. I seek an alliance with Team Spirit Force. If you accept, I'll be waiting at this location. I hope we can work together'."_

" _So Kamito, what should we do?"_ Rubia says curious.

Kamito thought about it for a second and got an amused grin. _"We'll go and accept this alliance."_

" _Kamito wait, you aren't suspicious at all? This could be a trap."_ Rubia says concerned.

" _Rubia, I don't think anybody wants to trap us. Our power is well known and I imagine there are not many teams left. I'll take the alliance because it could prove entertaining."_ Kamito says grinning.

" _Alright Kamito, so who goes?"_ Fianna asks curious.

" _Muir and Lily, you two will go."_ Kamito says to the shock of everybody.

" _But why those two?"_ Fianna asks shocked. To Fianna it would be much wiser to send him and Rubia so in case it's a trap they can easily handle business.

" _Simple. Muir is a one man army thanks to me teaching her the beast summoning spell. And if there's any poisons or traps Lily's instincts will detect them."_

" _Of course Nii-sama, we'll be fine."_ Muir says calmly.

" _As you wish, Kamito-sama."_ Lily says assuredly.

The two leave to go find the base. Meanwhile Claire and gang begin their hunt for magic stones of their own.

" _Ortlinde, attack!"_ Claire yells out, the flame clad cat girl taking out her opponents with vicious swings of her scythe. Next to her Velsaria and Ellis had taken out their opponents.

" _Nice work girls. That's more magic stones for us."_ Ellis says confidently. _"Plus we even beat Team Wyvern from our own school. This is a great victory for our team."_

" _Yeah, we can keep up with Kamito no problem."_ Rinslet says confidently.

" _Girls, don't get overconfident. After all some strong teams remain and we still need to avoid the Demon King's team."_ Velsaria says calming the girls down.

The girls decide to return to the base and relax. Knowing that a few more days remain. It won't be a problem to get the magic stones they need.

(Clearing nearby)

Muir and Lily make their way towards the meeting point mentioned by Milla Bassett. Unfortunately as they walk, it's clear tons of damage has been done to the area.

" _What in the world did all this?"_ Lily says worried. A certain thing comes to mind and Lily hopes that she's wrong.

" _Hmph, don't be scared Lily. We can handle anybody."_ Muir says calmly.

" _I wouldn't be so sure Muir."_ Alice says laughing waking out of the bushes.

" _So Alice, I guess now is the moment I take you down for good."_ Muir says itching for a battle.

" _As much as I'd love to crush you, Muir, now isn't the time. This isn't a proper area for our fight. I just wanna give you a little tidbit of information."_ Alice says teasingly.

"What's that Alice?" Lily says nervously.

" _You're going to see Rossvale's team and Milla Bassett right? That girl Milla is a lot like you were before Kamito-sama arrived. It should be quite interesting to see what happens."_ Alice says cryptically before leaving.

" _Che. Damn her, she always loves messing with me."_ Muir says angrily.

" _Don't worry about it Muir, let's wait and see what happens."_ Lily says trying to calm her teammate.

After walking for a little bit longer they arrive at a clearing where the message appeared to be from.

" _Where is the team we're waiting for?"_ Lily says worried.

" _Hmph, it's not much of a team."_ Muir says annoyed. _"You can come out now, girlie. We won't attack you."_ Muir shouts knowing the person who sent the message has arrived.

All of the sudden a girl with brown hair walked out. Her white uniform and red lining indication she was indeed from Rossvale. "Sorry to meet you alone, my name is Milla Basset. I am from Rossvale and I am the one who called for your alliance."

" _Nice to meet you, I'm Muir Alenstarl."_ Muir said slightly annoyed.

" _I am Lily Flame."_ Lily said calmly as well.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm surprised your leader or Ren Ashbell didn't come." Milla says curiously.

" _Master Kamito didn't believe it was necessary for him to go and since he trusts us, we came."_ Lily said calmly.

" _I gotta admit nee-chan, it seems like you're all alone. What happened to your team?"_ Muir says annoyed.

"Umm that is..." Milla is nervous unsure of what to say.

" _Muir, that doesn't matter for now."_ Lily says knowingly. _"The question is why you wanted to align with us?"_

"You see that relates to why. My group the Rupture Division was completely destroyed by a monstrous black knight." Milla says to the shock of the group.

" _Damn it, so they did do this after all."_ Lily says annoyed.

"Hmm, it would appear that you know that group." Milla says surprised and a bit concerned.

" _You could say that. The knight's name is Nepenthes Lore and it's a dangerous opponent. Master Kamito would know more, but he's back at our base."_ Lily says calmly.

"Please, I'll work with you, just tell me more. I must get revenge for my teammates." Milla says furious.

" _Alright nee-chan, we'll take you back to Master Kamito."_ Lily says calmly. Grabbing Milla they transport back to the base hoping things will get more interesting.

(Base)

Back at the base Claire and group have just arrived from getting some magic stones of their own. As they start to relax a teleportation circle appears. Quickly tensing up they realize it belongs to Lily. Once the circle vanishes the group notices that in addition to Lily and Muir, a new girl has arrived.

" _Master Kamito, we've bought Milla Basset. We figured you'd want to talk to her yourself before the alliance is confirmed."_ Lily says with a calm obedience.

" _Thank you Lily. We can go speak with her shortly."_ Kamito says looking at the young girl in amusement.

"Wait Kamito, you can't do that without consulting us." Claire says annoyed.

" _What did you just say to me Claire?"_ Kamito says looking at the girl with a massive amount of killer intent.

Claire looks on terrified, not having seen this type of killing intent from Kamito Claire was scared for a second.

" _Now now Kamito, we need to go speak with young Milla."_ Ren Ashbell says hoping to calm her master down. _"Don't worry, I'll talk to Claire later."_ Ren whispers knowing that things would get ugly later.

" _Very well."_ Kamito says powering down. _"Come with us Milla. You'll explain what happened to me and my team. Oh, Velsaria you and your team are not to come near us. If you do, a heavy punishment awaits."_ Kamito says annoyed. The girls nod and Kamito and his team leave to talk.

Over in a separate area Milla sits nervously with Kamito, Ren, Muir, Lily, and Fianna all wondering what the girl's next move will be.

" _So Milla, now tell us. Why do you want to align with me and my team?"_ Kamito says calmly.

Still nervous Milla goes for it. "Well you see, my team and I were destroyed by a black knight and a young man with black hair."

This shocks everyone including Muir and Lily who missed that little detail but they continue. _"I see. So you somehow escaped."_ Kamito says calmly.

"Yes that's right. The monster drained these girls of their divine power with tentacles and we were helpless." Milla says still worried.

" _What about the young man, did he do anything?"_ Fianna asks wondering what else happened.

" _No he seemed to just watch and wait."_ Milla said calmly. This surprised Kamito who knows Ogami better than anybody.

' _Well this is interesting. So Jio is sending Nepenthes Lore with Ogami. It's surprising that Ogami would let her go, but knowing him that was intentional. Ha! I wonder what you're up to my old friend.'_ Kamito thinks extremely amused.

" _Very well miss Milla, we accept your alliance. The split of magic stones will be even for now. You'll work with Muir and Fianna. Do not go anywhere outside of the base without them. If you do you will be punished."_

" _Master, why are you making it me and Muir? Lily got the alliance, so why not have the girl work with her?"_ Fianna says worried. Kamito looks at Milla's eye to the side and winks at Fianna. The girl realizes that Milla is hiding far more but for now he won't push. Fianna calmly gives in however and understands that all will be revealed in time.

" _Anyway, let's head back to base. Milla, if you want to you can get a bath, and once you are done await my orders."_ Kamito says calmly. As everybody walks back Milla is still concerned since Kamito agreed far too easily.

Once back at the base Kamito explained what had happened and that Milla would be joining them. Claire protested heavily although Ren took her away and spoke about it calmly. In any event the group relaxed despite the craziness around them. Luckily for the bored group, a few teams came close to the stronghold but were dispatched by different squads that attacked. One of those teams was Muir and Milla. It turns out Milla was a surprising asset in combat. Although Muir's beasts would admittedly being doing most of the work, Milla still managed to not become a burden. So as the day went on everybody managed to stay calm. Although Milla was curious about something. Milla decided to talk to Muir when she was taking a bath knowing it would be the easiest time to talk.

Muir was just about to get into the bath when Milla arrived seemingly hoping to join her. Muir accepted, so the two took a simple bath. Although each knew the conversation about to happen would be anything but simple.

" _So Milla, what did you want to talk about?"_ Muir says amused at the girl's odd actions.

"I wanted to know why your Master so easily accepted the alliance with me." Milla said worried.

" _I don't know, you'd have to ask Master."_ Muir says smiling. _"Let me guess you're feeling guilty because you're hiding something about yourself. Something that you believe if you revealed would get Master to abandon you."_

"How did you know?" Milla says shocked.

" _Please, my Master is likely already aware of what you're hiding and there's little doubt if that mattered to him, he wouldn't have accepted you in the first place."_ Muir says with a grin on her face.

"But how can you be sure?" Milla says worried.

" _Because he was that way to me, and to everybody else on our team."_ Muir says coolly.

"What in the world does that mean?" Milla says shocked.

" _Well, because most of our team has huge secrets. Lily, Nii-sama, and I were members of the Instructional School. Kamito of course was the number one. He accepted Lily and I despite the fact that place made us cold blooded killers. He's the reason my own curse is gone. So I know what you're dealing with."_

"What do you mean by curse?" Milla says scared.

" _Girlie, I know about the Demon Sealing Eye, and that there's a massive spirit inside. The reason why Fianna was told to join you was because, even though she's the Lost Queen, her holy power is extremely great. He probably is waiting for you to reveal the truth to them and then you to decide your next move."_ Muir says frankly. This shocked Milla since she never realized her secret was exposed.

"So, Muir, what's your secret?" Milla asks wondering more about the girl.

Muir looks at the girl with melancholy and begins explaining her story. _"When I was little my village discovered I had the power to control spirits. Unfortunately, what they would later find out is that I couldn't control spirits, I simply made them go mad. After they found out I was sold to a cult and eventually made it to the Instructional School. Once I arrived there I became an assassin until I met Nii-sama"_

"What did Kamito do, Muir?" Milla asks worried.

" _Nii-sama sealed my old power, Jester's Vice, away and I no longer use it. To replace that power, he gave me the ability to summon some of the Demon Spirit beasts that used to serve the Darkness Elemental Lord. Thanks to that I was able to serve him properly and become a powerful warrior."_ Muir says smiling.

"Thank you for telling me this, Muir. Perhaps I'll go speak to Kamito myself." Milla says wondering how she can benefit from the young man's power.

" _I would wait until later. Nii-sama is a bit..busy right now."_ Muir says with a snicker since she knows what her master is doing now and realizes Milla is walking into a situation she could never imagine. Milla acknowledges this, but makes her way over towards the camp.

" _ACHOO!"_ Kamito sneezes. While Muir and Milla had their chat, Kamito decided to take a soak himself. For Kamito things were about to get interesting and he knew it. _"Good grief, so Ogami is with Nepenthes Lore. Apparently Ogami also stopped Alice from battling the girls before. What is he up to?"_ Kamito mutters as he enjoys a simple soak. _"You can come out now, Ellis."_ Kamito says with a smirk.

"Umm...Kamito, is now a bad time?" Ellis says worried. Ellis came up to Kamito in her uniform. She was hoping to talk to Kamito about the recent events, but was nervous.

" _No Ellis, it's not. I was hoping to relax alone, but I wouldn't mind a little company."_ Kamito says calmly as he lays in his bath.

Well that's it for Chapter 35. Yeah, sorry for yet another cliffhanger but I was about ready to stop. Next chapter Ellis talks with Kamito about everything and Milla learns not only about the kind side of Kamito, but one she didn't really expect. Meanwhile Nepenthes Lore is on the attack and its new opponent has finally been decided, unfortunately for our gang.


	38. Hesitations

Chapter 36: Hesitations

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 36. After receiving an invitation of alliance from Milla Basset and the Rupture Division, Kamito sends Muir and Lily Flame to meet up with this new team. It turns out the team has been reduced to a single person, Milla Bassett. After bringing her back to the base, Kamito accepts the young girl to the surprise of everybody involved. Now that Milla is there, what fate awaits the young girl and what will her role be the rest of the way?

After speaking with Muir, Milla returned to the camp hoping to find out Kamito's location. When she returned to the base she noticed Kamito was gone and only Fianna was there.

"Ms Fianna, where is Kamito?" Milla asks worried.

Focusing for a moment Fianna quickly finds Kamito. _"Kamito is taking a bath relaxing but I would wait if I were you."_

Milla seems annoyed. "What are you girls hiding? Muir told me that now would be a bad time as well." Milla says running off to the baths to find Kamito. At the same time Rubia had arrived back from a little training and noticed the girl.

" _Why is Milla heading towards the baths?"_ Rubia asks concerned.

" _She's really impatient. She wanted to speak with Kamito and she's about to walk right into something she never expected."_ Fianna says amused.

"We should stop her, shouldn't we?" Rubia says concerned.

" _Nope. She needs to learn to listen, and this should be quite revealing anyway."_ Fianna says with a snicker.

" _And to think you were a Holy Maiden."_ Rubia says shocked at Fianna's implications.

" _I learned from the best, Rubia-sama."_ Fianna says digging at the girl who she knew was far dirtier than even Fianna. Rubia's sweatdrop soon after an indication of what she meant.

(Kamito's Bath)

" _So Ellis, what did you want to talk to me about? I'm kind of in the middle of a bath here."_ Kamito says smirking.

Taking a second, Ellis starts to blush heavily when she realizes that Kamito is currently naked in the bath. "Well, I was wondering why is it you allowed Milla to join us so easily?" Ellis says fidgeting still. She actually had a different reason for going to see the young man. Unfortunately for Ellis, admitting that in the middle of the blade dance her carnal desires had returned was something she was unwilling to do.

Kamito wasn't convinced, so asked again. _"Is that what you really want, Ellis?"_ Kamito said looking at the girl with a skeptic look. Kamito was no fool. That question is one she could've easily asked when he returned from his bath.

"Umm...no Kamito-sama, it's not." Ellis said blushing heavily.

" _Oh? I haven't heard you call me Kamito-sama before, Ellis. Now, what's really on your mind?"_ Kamito says smirking. Although he didn't need to look he could tell Ellis was wavering in her intention.

Ellis was in trouble and she knew it. The reality is she had come to Kamito wondering about all of his encounters. Sure he had spent plenty of time with the girl since their alliance back at the academy and, much like the other girls, had been neglected due to the blade dance. This had bothered Ellis heavily since she gained a lot of pride from that night she shared. Steeling her resolve, Ellis slowly got undressed. Placing her clothes near the side of the bath, Ellis slowly got into the bath to be beside the man who had changed everything for her.

" _Well this is a surprise, Ellis. I wouldn't have expected you to join me so easily."_ Kamito says sarcastically.

"Well Kamito-sama, I thought it would help me calm down." Ellis says nervously.

" _Fine then Ellis, we'll just sit for now."_ Kamito says amused.

(Unknown location

Ogami was usually fine with just accepting orders and doing the simple work of looking after Nepenthes Lore. The black knight thus far had destroyed multiple teams and he was certain that Nepenthes could destroy everyone, but the restrictive nature of his leader made him worry.

(Flashback)

"Ogami, I heard that when Nepenthes attacked that Rupture Division team, one girl escaped, did she not?" Jio said in a slightly mechanical voice.

" _Yes, Milord, one did escape. It was a young girl with heterochromatic eyes. She was no threat at all, so I let her go."_ Ogami says bored.

"Ahh! That girl is the one who escaped." Jio said amused. "Bring her to me, she possess the demon sealing eye. I want to see what her power is and if it can be used by me."

" _Not gonna happen. The girl is with Master Kamito, and if we attack her, there's no way he won't retaliate."_ Ogami says annoyed.

"That's good then. If he can't defeat a beast like Nepenthes Lore, then he's no match for me." Jio's mechanical voice said with glee.

" _Very well, I'll do it, but if we lose Nepenthes it's your fault."_ Ogami says annoyed. Turning to the black knight that seemed to obey him easily he yelled. _"Come on Nepenthes Lore, let's go."_ The black knight roared in anticipation and the two made their way towards Kamito, only hoping that this would be simple but heavily doubting it.

As he continued to think about the circumstances, Ogami's annoyance only grew.

(Kamito's Bath)

"Kamito-sama, I have a question for you." Ellis says.

" _I'll answer your question but also stop calling me that. The only person who calls me Kamito-sama is Lily and Tiffania and I've even spoken to them about it. Right now I'm simply Kamito, so refer to me as such."_ Kamito says with an annoyed expression.

Taken aback by this Ellis stops for a second. After gathering herself Ellis continues, "Okay Kamito. I'm wondering am I good enough for you?" Ellis had been concerned about her place at the side of the young man.

" _Ellis, of course you are good enough. Why would you think otherwise?"_ Kamito says surprised at the girl's rare nervousness. He hadn't considered that his events would bother the girls since Muir, Rubia, and Lily had known this about him already and would've told as much to the girls. Then again, his interactions with Ellis and Rinslet were limited and, although only Claire had yet to share a bed with him, he never imagined it would bother the girls so much. The idea definitely amused him.

"Well...considering that you've had sex with that Alice girl, and I suspect Luminaris, what place is there for me among the group? Plus you even easily allowed that Milla Bassett girl into our alliance. I'm sure you plan to take her next." Ellis said shaking with nervousness.

" _Milla's circumstances are a separate matter and I won't discuss them with you for now. Especially since she's working with our team. Her secrets are something she'll reveal on her own and only when she's ready."_ Kamito says with amusement. Staring at the bushes for a moment he grinned very quickly although Ellis had failed to notice it. _"As for you, Ellis, of course you're special to me. Just like Velsaria and just like the other girls I've taken into my bed. When you came to me with your nervousness and problems, I chose to be a part of your life. If you need me, I'll be there just like I was for everybody else."_ Kamito says calmly.

"Thank you Kamito. Right now I'm nervous. The battles will only get tougher and soon we won't be able to work together, we'll have to be enemies." Ellis says still scared. Ellis was getting nervous just like during their first meeting. Much like now, Ellis had hit a crossroads and she knew there was only one thing that could cure it. Just like that day back at the academy, Ellis turned towards the man she had once despised and kissed him on the lips, hoping that she would get the confidence he gave her back then.

When Milla Bassett went to find Kamito she never imagined to come across the scene that she did. Instead of being alone, the man was naked with a girl from another Ordesia team. If she remembered correctly the girl's name was Ellis Fahrengart. Knowing the militaristic nature of her family; the fact the blue haired girl had stripped naked to join the young man shocked Milla. Of course their conversation shocked her even more. The fact that Kamito knew her secret but refused to reveal it brought a rare comfort to her eyes. The fact that the bluenette kissed him moments later shocked the girl and she knew that she was in for quite the show.

 **LEMON START:**

Just like she did at the academy, Ellis kissed Kamito's lips once again. Although unlike the first time when every action by Ellis was hesitant, she was firm in her desires this time. As the kiss continued she marveled at the length of the man who had claimed her virginity only a month or so ago.

"My my. Kamito you seem quite aroused by me. Don't tell me a kiss is all you need." Ellis said trying to tease like Fianna but failing miserably if Kamito's deadpanned expression is to be believed.

" _Trying to be Fianna huh? You've got a long way to go if you wanna be her, Ellis, but don't worry, I'll have you on your way to holy bliss shortly."_ Kamito said with a smirk. To Ellis's shock Kamito grabbed the young woman and placed the young maiden right on his lap. With his hardened member behind Ellis's ass Kamito decided to give the girls large breasts a workout, knowing that thanks to his bath the girl wouldn't need long. Kamito started planting quick kisses all along her body while kneading her large breasts with his free hand. To Ellis's surprise she was far more aroused than usual. To her shock after only a minute of this action Ellis had already reached a stunning peak.

"AHH! Kamito! I'm about to CUMM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ellis screamed as she was brought to a stunning orgasm by her own standards. As she sat stunned she could only wonder what had happened to her and why she was so quick.

" _Since you're a bit confused, I'll give you the simple version. The water we're in amplifies the power of any sin. Now it won't make you commit sins on your own, but if you are having sinful thoughts the water will amplify them. Much like how the spring water the girls use to purify themselves cleanses them of their sins. The water that I use amplifies the sins that I've already committed, healing me. Since one could say my sins power me."_

"I see, so the water is reacting to my lustful desires." Ellis says still stunned.

" _Yes, that's right. Don't worry about your powers because, like always, Iseria's water will heal you."_ Kamito says smirking. _"So Ellis do you want to continue or do you want to stop."_ Kamito says smirking but thanks to the lustful look on Ellis's face the answer was obvious. The young girl left Kamito's lap and to his amusement immediately went for the hardened member hoping to give it some release.

As Ellis stood determined she leaned into the water and using her breasts decided to give Kamito a titfuck something which if she was right he rarely experienced. "How do you like the feel of my breasts Kamito? I'm sure they aren't something you experience often." Ellis said teasingly hoping to get an edge on the young man who vexes her completely.

" _NGH! Not bad, Ellis."_ Kamito moaned in approval. _"Your technique needs work, but with a little effort you'll be half as good as Fianna."_ Kamito dug into the girl knowing that as far as breasts go, Fianna was her only competition and egging the knight on would make things far more fun for him.

"Hmm, then let me show you what I can really do Kamito. After all, how can I call myself a knight if I can't handle a sword?" Ellis teased even more as she started to use her tongue on his length, causing Kamito to moan even more.

" _Well I can't exactly let you have all the fun, Ellis."_ Kamito says smirking. Getting out of the water Kamito sits on the side of the bath he'd been using. Prompting Ellis to continue, Kamito gives her a moment to reveal herself, her blue hair and large bust shining in the moon light. Smiling, Ellis realizes what Kamito is after and she resumes her titjob combo. Much as she expected Kamito starts to rub her exposed clit with his finger and the two compete trying to bring the other to a massive orgasm. After a few minutes of competing with one another, Kamito and Ellis both reach their peak at the same time and their orgasms are called into the night. Kamito's cum spilling all over Ellis and his hands being coated with the knight's orgasm.

"Ahh! Kamito, that was incredible." Ellis says panting heavily.

" _Thank you Ellis, but I'm far from done."_ Kamito says panting himself. His boner quickly recovering Ellis looked on stunned at the young man's ferocity.

"Come on Kamito; show me how you use a sword." Ellis says placing her hands on the side of the bath beckoning Kamito. Who quickly obliges.

 **LEMON END (Sorry guys I'm doing this for a reason)**

Milla Bassett had seen many things in her time at the Rupture Division, but she had to admit that the current sight was something she never imagined. She heard stories about the Fahrengart military family, and to see the eldest daughter of that family moaning at the hands of a man so easily shocked her.

"AHH! Kamito, keep going!" The young bluenette said. This shocked Milla's young mind. She flashbacked to Muir's words warning her of what was to come and now she realized what that meant. As she looked on as Kamito ravaged the young girl, Milla found herself starting to feel aroused herself. Milla reached underneath her skirt and her fingers quickly found her way beneath her panties. As the young girl watched Ellis be ravaged, she began to reach inside her own skirt and enjoy the feeling. Although faint she started to moan. "Ahh! Kamito..." The girl said slowly and as the thrusts from Kamito continued her moans started to get louder. After a few minutes Milla reached her climax, not being used to what happened. As she returned from her temporary bliss, she swore Kamito looked towards her and smiled. Of course Kamito's thrusts soon resumed and he finally brought Ellis to her deserved climax. After she got dressed, Ellis left satisfied and positive that her earlier hesitation was gone. Although to Milla's surprise Kamito was still in the bath.

Kamito sat alone in the bath aware that Milla had been watching her the whole time and was incredibly amused by the fact. Kamito pondered whether or not to take the young woman for himself as Ellis had suggested, but first he figured he'd find out the real reason for the girl coming to get him. _"Milla, come on out. I know you've been hiding."_ Kamito says loudly.

Realizing she was caught, Milla came out from her hiding spot. "How did you know I was there?" Milla says heavily embarrassed.

" _Two reasons; the first is that my spirit sensing ability is top notch. The second is I have an incredible sense of smell and your arousal was rather obvious. So did you enjoy masturbating to me and Ellis doing the dirty?"_

Milla stood embarrassed realizing that she was indeed caught. Deciding not to answer the second question she spoke up. "Please pardon my rudeness of spying on you; I came because I wanted to ask you a question."

" _Let me guess. You wanted to confirm what Muir told you about why I allowed you to join us. You also want to know how I knew about your eye."_ Milla nods to both points shocked at the insight of the man she stood with.

"Yes, I did. So was Muir correct?" Milla asks hopeful.

" _She was correct. I noticed you during the opening ceremony. Although I came late, as I watched I was curious about why such a young girl was here. Then again, when I saw your second eye, I knew there was a spirit. The funny thing is it also explains what you were doing with that team. Don't worry Milla only Muir and I know about your secret. Fianna suspects something but she trusts me enough not to question things."_

"Umm...before we go, may I have one more request?" Milla says nervously.

"Oh? What do you want?" Kamito asks intrigued.

Fidgeting heavily Milla decides to undress before Kamito and much like Ellis she walked into the bath. "I'd like you to do to me what you did to Ellis. I've always been a tool, and the fact you made her feel special made me want to experience your touch as well." Milla says heavily embarrassed.

" _Very well Milla. We won't go all the way, but I will make sure that you understand what being a human is like."_ Kamito smirks as he moves to his second conquest of the short night.

As Ellis returned to the camp she was surprised to find most of the group had sat down to eat. "Hmm, where's that new girl, Milla." Ellis says curious.

" _Hah! I knew she'd do it."_ Muir said laughing.

"Do what, Muir?" Ellis said irritated.

" _Milla went over to the baths to talk to Kamito. Although I doubt she expected to find you there with him."_ Fianna says amused.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Ellis says flustered.

" _By the way if you want lessons on how to do a proper boobjob, I'll teach you when we return to the academy."_ Fianna whispers causing Ellis to blush heavily. Fianna had sent her own spy to watch Kamito but it had either avoided his detection or Kamito simply let it go for amusement.

" _Now that you girls are done teasing each other, let's eat."_ Rubia says annoyed.

" _Don't be mad Ren; I'm sure you'll get a shot at him before this is all done."_ Muir says teasingly as she munches on some stew made by Rinslet.

The girls ate calmly hoping that Kamito would soon follow, unfortunately an explosion in front of the stronghold caused everybody to worry.

"What was that?" Claire shouted terrified. The girls all got into battle stances expecting an attack.

" _Everybody's here, but no Master. This couldn't be easier. Although not having the Rupture Division girl is a bother."_ Ogami says calmly walking towards the girls.

" _Hmph, Ogami so it's you after all."_ Muir says amused.

" _Yes Muir, I've come for the girl from the rupture division. Although since she's not here, I suppose I can take down a few of you."_ Ogami says smirking. Of course Ogami knew it wouldn't be easy.

" _Ogami, you could never beat me back at the academy, and I have these girls here as well, what makes you think you'd do it now?"_ Muir says taunting the black haired youth.

" _Because Muir this time I have a partner._ " Ogami says laughing. The girls all start to shiver as the black knight they saw earlier had appeared next to Ogami. As the beast roared the girls knew that this battle would be far more difficult.

That's it for Chapter 36. Ellis has her moment with Kamito and Milla wonders what it means to be human. Next chapter the battle with Nepenthes Lore begins. I apologize for not updating the data book. I'll do that next week so you have a proper idea of what everybody can do. Oh keep reviewing guys its good to get feedback so i can give you better quality chapters


	39. War with Nepenthes Lore

Chapter 37: The War with Nepenthes Lore

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

AN: The Data Book has been updated to add far more information than before. There may be small spoilers, but nothing too large. Enjoy.

Welcome to chapter 37: The War with Nepenthes Lore. Ellis's insecurities about her relationship with Kamito brought her to his bath and into his arms once again. Of course Ellis was unaware that the new member of the alliance was right there watching. After Ellis leaves Milla replaces Ellis. Milla is curious why she was allowed in so easily and wonders what it would be like to be in his arms. Meanwhile Ogami finally brings the battle to Kamito and gang. Attacking with the Dark Knight, Nepenthes Lore.

(At the bath)

"So Kamito, what should I do now?" Milla says sitting outside the bath nervously. Milla probably expected the young man ask her in but she was unsure of what to do.

" _Well that's up to you. I can give you pleasure any way you want, whether it's here in my bath or over there on the grass. However, this is all about your desires, Milla."_ Kamito says calmly. Given that he had just finished with Ellis, Kamito was a bit worn out, but he confessed he wouldn't mind taking the young girl. Although like his other conquests, he would leave the decision up to Milla.

Deciding that the time for hesitation had ended, Milla strips making her way into the bath. Instantly she can feel her body heat up. "Incredible, what is this feeling?" Milla says squirming.

" _Well, I would guess that you're feeling the effects of the water. Not surprising, for any pure princess maiden at least."_ Kamito smirks. He had to admit he typically avoided intercourse in the water due to the overwhelming feeling it created for his partners. That and it made it far harder to control his urges.

"What do you mean the affects?" Milla said squirming.

" _This water is actually a healing spring for me. As a result it feeds off of feelings of sin and amplifying them in the body. While this allows me to heal, it's dangerous for you pure hearted maidens because it brings out the sinful feelings you've hidden away."_ Kamito says smirking.

"Ahh, so that's why ahh! I'm nghh! Feeling this way." Milla squirms as the water takes full affect.

" _Hahaha! I'm gonna enjoy this."_ Kamito says grinning further. As he starts to pick up the squirming young woman, he's interrupted.

(BOOM!)

"What was that?" Mila screams having heard the explosion that just occurred. Looking up just like Kamito, the two notice a pillar of fire. Looking over to Kamito, Mila cowers at the scowl on Kamito's face.

' _Damn you Ogami! You had to attack right now. Why do the bad guys only seem to attack when I'm about to have sex?'_ Kamito thinks furiously.

"Umm...Kamito-sama, is something wrong?" Mila asks concerned. Looking at his expression it was clear something had changed.

" _Unfortunately Mila, we have to wrap this up. Grab your clothes and get dressed, NOW."_ Kamito says clearly annoyed. Mila gets out of the water and gets dressed wondering what could've caused the annoyed look on Kamito's face.

After getting dressed Milla looks to the still annoyed Kamito and asks. "What now, Kamito-sama?"

" _First we do this."_ Kamito says grabbing Milla and teleporting away. Kamito quickly arrives over at the girl's bath. _"Mila. I want you to get in this bath right now and just soak for a little bit. After about five minutes, get out and use a fire crystal to dry yourself off."_ Kamito yells dropping the fire crystal next to her. _"I'm gonna go deal with a certain rebellious little brat."_

(Flashback 20 minutes ago)

" _This time I have a partner"_ Ogami yells in amusement. Out walks the Dark Knight, Nepenthes Lore.

" _Well Ogami, you finally decided to bring the fight to us huh?"_ Muir says annoyed.

" _Honestly Muir, I'd prefer you not battle. My target is that little backup team you've worked with. My leader wants to face Kamito and your team alone. That, and to take the girl that you guys made an alliance with."_

" _I notice how you said leader and not master, huh Ogami. I guess your loyalty to Kamito runs very deep."_ Lily says snickering.

" _Hmm, perhaps so, but I suppose Master wouldn't be too upset if I only attacked the backup team. That should satisfy me. Plus Nepenthes here will still get a massive power boost."_ Ogami says annoyed.

"Enough pleasantries, if you're trying to fight us, fight us." Claire says angrily.

" _Very well, let's see what you've got, brat of the Elstein family."_ Ogami says amused.

"You'll pay for that comment. Get him Ortlinde!" Claire says angrily. Her loyal fire spirit appears chagrining at Ogami with her scythe ready for battle. As she gets closer Ortlinde stops all of the sudden. "Ortlinde what's wrong?" Claire asks panicking at the paralyzed state of her partner.

" _Kneel before me."_ Ogami says in a regal tone. To most of the group's surprise the fire girl kneels. _"Good kitty, now return to Astral Zero."_ Ogami says mockingly as the fire spirit returns to Astral Zero.

" _Claire, it's pointless. Against Ogami, fire spirits are worthless."_ Ren says angrily.

"You got it. So who's next? I haven't even let Nepenthes out to play. Tell ya what, I'll even let you girls prepare your elemental waffe's, because without them, you don't have a chance against me."

"We'll see about that. Come Simorgh!" Ellis shouts and after summoning her spirit Simorgh chants the language to summon her elemental waffe.

"Come FENRIR!" Rinslet shouts allowing her spirit to appear.

The girls all followed suit summoning their spirits and subsequent elemental waffe's. Velsaria summoning the sword of Poseidon instead of the Silent Fortress. Muir didn't summon any spirits, and along with Lily, sat back to the group's surprise.

(AN: I would've done all of them but it was needless words towards a word count.)

"Ladies listen. The ones to take on Ogami will be me, Velsaria, and Fianna. The rest of you work together to deal with Nepenthes Lore." Ren says angrily with Est at her side. Lily and Muir still stood to the side for some odd reason.

" _Haha, you honestly think you three are a match for me? Although facing two princess maidens and the Silent Fortress does make this more fun."_ Ogami says laughing.

"Hmph, don't be so cocky. You're outnumbered three to one. Plus that Nepenthes Lore is outnumbered five to one." Claire says still angry.

" _Ahh! We may be outnumbered, but you girls are completely outmatched."_ Ogami says focusing for a second.

 **"Black Arts: Seal Release!"** Ogami shouts, releasing the seal on his own power which he had kept throughout the tournament.

"Wait! You can use Black Arts?" Ellis shouts terrified.

" _Geez, you girls are so clueless. Ogami was one of the top members of the Instructional School. All of us were taught the Black Arts in various degrees including me and Alice."_ Muir says annoyed. She was shocked at how clueless the maidens Kamito had aligned himself could be.

" _That's right. This means you girls don't stand a chance."_ Ogami says powering up to his full strength.

"No way! How can somebody have that much power?" Claire shouts.

" _Anyway, it's time to begin. Nepenthes Lore, attack!"_ Ogami shouts allowing the knight to roar to life. Turning back to his opponents Ogami summons a pair of red daggers with flames on the side. _"Shall we begin ladies?"_ Ogami says with a smirk.

"Yes Ogami, we can. **Sacred Arts: Dance of the Butterfly!"** Ren says angrily.

"You're done for. **Sacred Arts: Dance of the Butterfly!** " Fianna shouts summoning a small sword to her side as well.

"Impressive, to think there are sacred maidens who mastered the legendary sacred arts. This will be fun." Ogami smirks.

The former maidens charge at Ogami with their boosted speed. Velsaria sits back knowing that the two should be able to create an opening for her. To her shock Ogami easily blocks Ren's strike with one dagger and despite Fianna's coming soon after the attack, was once again easily blocked.

" _Impossible how can you keep up with their boosted speeds?"_ Velsaria says shocked.

" _When you consider that I was Master Kamito's main training partner and the speed and power he employs, these two are nothing."_ Ogami says amused. Looking over at the other fight; Nepenthes Lore is having little problem taking on the young maidens.

" _Ha! Take this!_ **Frozen Fury!** _"_ Tiffania shouts firing an ice attack at the monstrous knight.

The girls look on pleased as the knight takes the attack and has his lower body paralyzed. "Alright everybody, fire now!" Ellis shouts.

The girls take the chance to attack the frozen knight. Ellis, Claire, Rinslet, and Tiffania each fire long range strikes hoping to crush the knight. As the attacks hit a small explosion is felt.

"Did we get him?" Rinslet shouts.

"Oh yeah, that knight is toast." Claire shouts. As the dust clears the girls look on in shock as the knight is basically unharmed.

"Impossible! It can't be UWAHHH!" Claire starts to say but is trapped by another vine nearby. Looking to the side Claire looks on in horror as the rest of the team is trapped in similar vines.

"What the hell is this?" Claire says as she can feel her spirit energy being drained from her body. Fortunately this is short lived as a quick sword slash destroys the vines surrounding the girls and they fall to the ground.

" _This is why we stayed back, nee-chan's. Nepenthes lore can drain your spirit energy, but only if you're caught in its vines."_ Muir says with a mocking smile. After saving the girls she returns to the side of the battle.

"Thanks Muir. But why don't you attack?" Claire says grateful but still upset.

" _Simple, I'm pretty sure Nii-sama will be done with his bath soon."_ Muir says amused.

Ogami whose been dodging the attacks from before pauses, _"Muir, what did you just say?"_ Ogami asks curiously.

" _You heard me, huh Ogami? Nii-sama was having his bath when you attacked. I'm guessing he'll be arriving to the battle field pretty soon."_ Muir says laughing out loud.

" _SHIT! Nepenthes we must retreat now!"_ Ogami says terrified for some reason. The whole battlefield pauses as Nepenthes relaxes.

"Uhh why is Ogami so scared?" Rinslet asks surprised.

" _HAHAHA! It's easy. The Instructional School was a place that had very few rules. Although there was one rule that always had to be followed."_ Muir says still laughing.

" _What was that?"_ Rubia asks surprised as well.

"When Master Kamito was taking his healing bath, don't interrupt it under any circumstances." Lily says snickering as well. _"Oh Ogami, by the way I've set up a powerful barrier with Muir that even you can't escape from."_

" _Shit! Shit! Shit! Nepenthes drop everything! We must get out of here!"_ Ogami says still terrified.

The rest of the girls are shocked as Ogami stops the battle and starts to run away.

"While he's distracted let's get him girls." Claire says determined. The group stops focusing on Nepenthes Lore who seems to be retreating to attack Ogami. The assassin moves quickly to make sure to dodge the attacks.

"Dammit, I thought we had him." Ellis shouts.

" _Geez nee-chans, let him go. Ogami won't get far."_ Muir says amused. Far away Ogami continues to run worried about what might happen when his master comes. As he continues to run, he's shocked to find he's right back with Muir and the others.

" _MUIR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"_ Ogami screams in terror and rage.

" _I told you. The barrier we created will stop you."_ Muir says amused.

" _Dammit! I don't have time for this."_ Ogami says losing his composure. Summoning flames to his side, Ogami charges Muir in a fury. Muir easily dodges the attacks laughing as Ogami's panic sets in.

" _You know that won't work. Lily and I are both stronger then you as you are now."_ Muir says continuing to mock the terrified Ogami.

" _Give it up Ogami. Kamito has noticed what happened at he'll be here shortly."_ Lily says still snickering.

Ogami laughs a bit thinking to himself. _'Well Muir, you got me. I guess before I go I better make an impact.'_ Realizing he's finished Ogami decides to fight seriously.

" _It seems you have me trapped, well done Muir."_ Ogami says regaining his composure.

" _Thank you. So you're not scared anymore?"_ Muir says amused.

" _No, I'm still terrified, but if I'm going to lose now I might as well take a few of you with me."_ Ogami says focusing his energy once more. _**"Come Forth Garuda, Heatran, and Moltres!"**_ To the girl's terror, three spirit beasts appear in front of them. The first is a yellow bird with red flames on its wings and head. The second is a four legged creature with three metallic toes on each foot. This creature was a mixture of metal and molten lava. The mixture of heat and metal made for a monstrous combination. The final creature was the most terrifying. Its human shape showed it was ready for combat. Spreading its red wings with yellow edges the beast was ready to fight.

(AN: He's using Heatran, Moltres, and Garudamon from digimon. Look them up, I've done my best with the descriptions, but I suck at it.)

" _Oh crap, we're doomed!"_ Muir says upset. Even Muir realized the new power made him more than a challenge for her and Lily.

" _You've gone and summon three of the four devas, huh Ogami?"_ Ren says annoyed.

"The four devas? Nee-sama what's going on?" Claire says confused.

" _Each of the Elemental Lords had spirits and spirit beasts that served under them. These creatures were their main army during the sacred wars. Of course for those Lords their 4 strongest beasts were known as the 4 devas. These devas were far more powerful than the other spirits. Ortlinde, the Elstein family spirit, is powerful but not on the level of the four devas. He's summoned three of the devas that belonged to the Fire King. The final deva is actually my spirit."_ Rubia says calmly. Of course Rubia left out a few details, but she knew those weren't important grand scheme of things.

"You mean each of them has a waffe of their own?" Ellis says worried. After seeing how powerful Rubia's waffe is, this changes everything.

" _That's right. The truth is almost all spirit beasts have elemental waffe's. You'd have to talk to Master about learning how to use them. Granted I learned them from a certain source. If I'm gonna survive Master's wrath the waffe of one of the 4 devas is my only hope."_ Ogami says determined to fight further turning to Garuda he starts his chant, " **Ruler of flames here my cry become the armor that will shield me from the infernos of hell!"** After the chant the giant bird Garuda shines and disappears. It reappears on Ogami as armor. Red wings emerge from his back and a body armor similar to the one used by Velsaria.

"Ha! That armor doesn't look like much." Claire shouts amused.

" _Man you're clueless."_ Ogami says amused. Vanishing quickly Ogami reappears in front of the redhead with terrifying speed placing a hand on her chest Ogami looks at the girl ruthlessly. **"BURN!"** Ogami shouts as Claire is engulfed in tremendous flames.

The group looks on stunned as the crimson flames burn Claire completely. The group looks on helplessly as Claire falls to the ground unable to survive the simple attack.

" _CLAIREEEEEEEEEEE!"_ Rubia shouts as Ogami reaches down to grabs the stone from the girl.

"You'll pay for that." Rinslet shouts firing ice arrows at Ogami hoping to freeze off his armor. To her shock Heatran's flames easily destroy her arrows and then the beast activates a spell of its own getting Rinslet in a similar torrent of flames as the ones Claire took. Once again the girls are helpless to watch as Rinslet burns. Grabbing the stone that fell from her side, Ogami watched in amusement as Rinslet vanished as well.

" _My god! What power."_ Fianna says shocked.

"This just got interesting." Muir says surprisingly nonchalant.

"Muir, you're next!" Ogami shouts reaching to grab Rinslet's stone unfortunately a flash appears in front of him before he can do so.

" _Well it was only a matter of time, huh Ogami."_ A voice says chuckling.

"Took you long enough Master. Luckily for me I've already defeated two of your teammates." Ogami says amused. On the inside, Ogami was terrified though.

"I can see that. Claire got too cocky did she?" Kamito says chuckling. Although his face was one of amusement, Kamito's anger was obvious if you looked at his eyes.

" _Yes she was. I was about to finish M-"_ Ogami continues his taunt but stops as a massive surge of power comes from the Prince.

" _Well Ogami, you made the one mistake you should've never made. You interrupted me during my bath. You remember how that annoyed me at the academy?"_ Kamito says annoyed.

"In my defense I didn't kn-" Ogami starts to protest but the power surge stops him.

"Now Ogami, I'm going to show you what happens when I get serious." Kamito says as his power surge darkens the sky.

That's it for Chapter 37: The War with Nepenthes Lore. Yeah, this was a bit tricky because I had to make sure I was careful. I could've done a Mila lemon, but I chose not to. Don't worry Mila's spirit, Crusaders, will come into play, just not the way he thinks. Nepenthes Lore has attacked and done some damage and Ogami's true power appears. Don't worry though things are just getting fun and I haven't forgotten about Nepenthes Lore, but Ogami is the main foe. As for Claire and Rinslet, Both will return in the finals. Next chapter the Dark Prince clashes with the Flame Emperor.


	40. Everyone's Fiercesome Struggle

Chapter 38: Everyone's Fiercesome Struggle.

" _Blade dance"- Kamito and his group speaking_

"Blade dance"- Others speaking

'Blade dance'- Internal thoughts

" _ **Blade dance"**_ _-_ Mental Communication

 **Blade dance** -specific terminology

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 38. Ogami decided to finally attack. Although he intended to go after Milla Bassett and retrieve the demon sealing eye. The girl's resistance changed his plans. With his true power Ogami easily defeated Claire and Rinslet. As he was about to attack Muir, Kamito arrived and powered up.

AN: Don't worry Rinslet and Claire will be back for the finals. Along with the others. By the way I've updated the data book so you have a better idea of what's to come.

Kamito's power up terrified Ogami as he looked on. After Kamito stopped for a moment Ogami tried to regain his composure. _"So Master, is that it? I thought you had more power than that."_ Ogami says amused.

" _No Ogami, it's not but if we're going to use our full power to fight, we can't do it here."_ Kamito says strictly. Turning to the remaining girls Kamito issues his command. _"Girls, I'll deal with Ogami. All you need to do is defeat Nepenthes Lore. Oh and Muir, make sure to watch my body."_

" _Got it, Nii-sama."_ Muir says knowing what her big brother is about to do.

" _Kamito!"_ Rubia says yelling out. _"Make him suffer!"_

" _Got it Rubia."_ Kamito says confidently. Turning back to Ogami he focuses his new energy " **Black Arts: Spirit Gate."** Casting his new spell a massive gate appears before the two combatants. When the gate opens Ogami and Kamito fall to the ground and the girls watch helplessly as it seems Kamito's spirit gets sucked into the gate. The spirit beasts with Ogami also seemed to vanish.

"What the hell happened to them?" Ellis shouts.

" **Black Arts: Spirit Gate** _. It's one of Master's most powerful gate spells."_ Alice says arriving in the clearing.

" _Alice, now is not the time for..."_ Muir starts to say but is interrupted.

" _Spare me, Muir. I'm taking Ogami's body back to our base. The Spirit Gate is a transportation spell but instead of their true bodies, it takes their spirts. They're going to an area where they can properly fight without destroying everything around them. Or did you not notice how much power those two were putting out."_ Alice says annoyed. Reaching into Ogami's pocket she grabs the two magic stones that Ogami took from Rinslet and Claire and tosses them to Muir. _"Here you go. Consider it your reward for when Master eventually defeats Ogami."_ Alice says before vanishing.

" _DAMN HER!"_ Rubia yells. Rubia is still upset from watching Claire fall so easily. Realizing that Nepenthes Lore still remains Rubia is more determined than ever. _"Listen girls right now I got a lot of anger I wanna let out. So let me face Nepenthes Lore, ALONE!"_ Rubia says calmly.

" _Dammit Rubia, don't be emotional. This isn't the time."_ Velsaria says angrily.

" _Actually it is Velsaria."_ Fianna says amused. _"Rubia-nee, destroy it."_ Fianna says happily.

" _But Fianna-"_

" _Velsaria if she doesn't take her anger out now, she'll regret it later."_ Fianna says amused.

" _Very well. But we're watching in case anything goes wrong."_ Velsaria says confidently.

" _Got it."_ Rubia says as she turns towards the Nepenthes Lore monster that seems to have recognized he has no choice but to fight. _"Est, I'm gonna need you for this one"_ Rubia says out loud.

" **Got it Master, I'm ready."** Est says excited to battle after a long time.

" _Let's go, monster."_ Rubia yells at Nepenthes Lore before charging it.

(Unknown Area)

" _Ughh, where am I?"_ Ogami groans as he gets his bearings after seeing Kamito's spell. To his surprise they're in another colosseum, but this one is surrounded by darkness.

" _You're in the battle area used at my academy. I brought you here with Gate of Babylon, Ogami."_ Kamito says the anger still in his voice.

" _Damn it Master, my body is trapped there. What am I supposed to do?"_ Ogami says angrily.

" _Don't worry about that problem Ogami; Alice took care of that problem. She was hiding during the battle knowing that if worse came to worse; you'd need an escape route."_ Kamito says smirking.

" _I see then. So here we get to go all-out?"_ Ogami says smiling before summoning back the three devas and re-equipping his armor.

" _Yes, but that means so can I."_ Kamito says amused. **"Demonic Seal Release 80%"** Kamito yells as the power around him grows. The area around the two shakes as the massive power that the two men wield is on display.

" _Unreal, I never imagined you would have such power. How much did you hide from me during my training back at the instructional school?"_ Ogami asks dumbfounded at the energy he's putting out.

" _I hid most of my power; the instructors thought that was best. I couldn't kill an asset like you. Then again, the fact you're working for Jio tells me all I need to know about your current allegiance. With the power you're putting out now, you could easily kill him."_ Kamito says chuckling.

" _Well, I'd love to talk nostalgia, Master, but we kinda have a fight to finish."_ Ogami says amused. _"Oh, and Master, now you get to witness my real power. Thanks to my deal with Volcanicus I can properly use the demon flames."_ Ogami says amused.

" _I noticed that when you dispatched Rinslet and Claire."_ Kamito says intrigued. _"Luckily for me their power won't bother me too much with this:_ **COME GIRATINA!** _"_ Kamito shouts. As he does a gigantic dragon appears next to him. The beast has yellow claws within a black and silver body a set of 5 black wings seems to appear from its body.

(AN: Giratina origin forme is the beast he's summoning.)

" _So you're summoning one of your spirit beasts as well."_ Ogami says amused.

" _Yes I am:_ _ **Master**_ **of the shadows hear my plea. Arrive on this battlefield and become the symbol of my dominance."** Kamito shouts as Giratina flies behind Kamito and shines. Its black wings seem to become armor. As the jet black armor appears with the two its clear Kamito is ready for battle.

(AN: Common theme in my stories. Think Jet black version of Issei's Balance breaker without the helmet.)

" _My my, so the battle begins_. **Mammon come forth**." Ogami shouts as twin blades arrive at his side.

" **Come Restia! Black Arts: Emperor's blade.** " Kamito shouts as twin jet black blades arrive with him. _"So we have our armor and our blades. It's time to begin._ "

(Kamito's Base)

While Kamito and Ogami begin their battle, Rubia is having little trouble with Nepenthes Lore. As Rubia's fiercesome attacks continue to strike at the beasts, it's clear that Rubia has the advantage.

"RAWRRRRRR!" The beast screams as its attacks once again fail to hit Rubia.

" _Amazing. Rubia is truly this powerful."_ Velsaria says stunned.

" _Hah! You're giving her too much credit. She's activated_ **Dance of the Butterfly** ; _her speed and power should be much greater than normal thanks to it. I'm actually surprised it's survived for this long."_ Fianna says beaming.

Rubia smiles as her attacks continue, " **Black Arts: Inferno Rain! Black Arts: Deva Burst!"** Rubia shouts simultaneously as the beast continues to strike at it. The Deva Bursts weaken it even more.

"WARRRRRG!" the beast roars in pain as the armor vanishes. The girls all cheer thinking that the battle is nearly over.

" _Not bad ladies, you've managed to release its true form." Jio_ says arriving out of nowhere.

" _Great, it's Jio. So what are you gonna do now?"_ Muir says annoyed.

"Me? Nothing. But you will have to worry about these guys." Jio says with a snicker. " **Black Arts: Chaos Soldiers!** " With the chant he summons four new undead soldiers similar to Nepenthes Lore. " _HAHAHA! You could barely handle one of these, Sacred Maiden. Now try to handle four."_ Jio laughs before vanishing.

" _Girls now would be a good time to back me up. Fianna you stay back and support us with your healing."_

" _Got it, Rubia-sama!"_ Fianna says determined.

"Fianna-sama, what can I do." Milla says bursting towards everybody.

" _Milla, it took you that long to recover from Kamito's ministrations huh?"_ Fianna says teasing.

"N-n-n-n-n-no, it didn't. We never got that far. He teleported before we could finish." Mila says stammering. Deciding that now was the time to reveal her secret she spoke to Fianna. "Anyway, the spirit in my eye can help us. I just need to buy a few minutes."

" _Alrighty. I'll go help you prepare. Girls you're gonna have to hold off for now."_ Fianna says running with Milla to set her up.

" _Great five demonic beasts versus little old us_." Muir says sarcastically before starting to boost her own power.

" _Well, look on the bright side. It's great prep for the finals."_ Lily says amused powering up as well.

" _Good grief how many times will you girls get me in trouble?"_ Ellis says calmly but determined.

(Other dimension)

 _"Hahahahaha! Kamito-sama, what will you do now?"_ Ogami says amused. The battle thus far has been brutal. The area around them filled with flames. Thanks to Ogami's two blades even Kamito must be a bit more careful. Being reduced to long range attacks took a toll on the dark prince. Although Kamito did manage to take out the two spirit beasts besides Ogami.

" _Must admit this is far tougher than I thought it would be. I never imagined you'd be this troublesome. But maybe I should take this more seriously."_ Kamito says panting heavily. He had to admit he was being pushed further then he expected. The armor was something he wasn't used to as well.

" _You're joking Master, I can feel your power. You've been going all out for a while now."_ Ogami says amused.

" _Yeah, I mean I did release 80% of the seal, but do you think I'd use all 80% at once? I was enjoying the warmup."_ Kamito says before concentrating again. To Ogami's stunned expression Kamito's power is now visible. _"Ahh! Much better."_ Kamito says before vanishing.

' _No way! He's so fast.'_ Ogami thinks, but before he can react, his master is behind him.

 **"Absolute Blade Arts: Bursting Blossom Spiral Dance 8 consecutive strikes!"** Kamito uses his dual blades to launch quick strikes at Ogami's back. Luckily for Ogami, he was able to block a few of them, but Mammon broke in the process.

" _Damn it! I never imagined Mammon would break."_ Ogami yells furiously. " **Beelzebub!"** Summoning yet one of this other flames the battlefield heats up immensely.

 _"Well, this just got fun."_ Kamito says amused.

 **"Master, it wouldn't be wise to get hit if those flames attack further."**

" _Yeah, I know Restia._ **Black arts: Chaos Barrier!"**

" _Hahaha! Master, the Chaos Barrier only lasts so long. The rain of Beelzebub will finish you off, and even if it doesn't, you're too weak."_ Ogami says amused.

' _Shit! He's right. Even I can only hold Giratina's armor for so long.'_ Kamito curses knowing that soon things will become difficult.

As the rain fell onto the Chaos barrier, Kamito and Ogami both stood waiting for the stalemate to end. After ten minutes of the hellfire the rain stopped just as the barrier finally broke allowing both to survive.

" _By the way Master, I'm wondering why you've restricted yourself so much. Surely you have a few tricks up your sleeve."_ Ogami says amused. He wouldn't admit it but he's running out of time.

" _Yes, I have a few tricks left, Ogami, but I must admit I wanted to gage your power first."_ Kamito says smirking.

" _Oh? Why is that, Master?"_ Ogami says amused.

" _Because you were my prized pupil. I wanted to see how far you've come."_ Kamito says shrewdly. _"However, this battle is over."_ Kamito says calmly before getting rid of his armor.

" _Hah! Master, you can't be serious."_ Ogami says before collapsing all of the sudden.

" _It seems you've run out of time Ogami what a shame."_ Kamito says smirking.

" _What are you talking about?"_ Ogami says before spewing blood from his mouth.

" _Volcanicus, do you wanna tell him, or should I do it?"_ Kamito says smirking.

" _What does he mean Volcanicus?"_ Ogami says before next to him a flame appears.

" **You used up far too much energy, Ogami. Beelzebub, Mammon, and all this time maintaining the Garuda Armor, your energy is nearly up. It's a shame had you lasted a few more minutes you may have won."** Volcanicus says before vanishing.

Realizing that it was all over, Ogami falls to the ground. _"Dammit! I was so close."_ Ogami says furious at himself.

" _Let's face it Ogami, you showed incredible power. With the addition of Volcanicus there are only three people who could defeat you in combat. The top two members of the numbers and me. If you fought Muir or Lily right now, you'd easily win."_ Kamito says panting. _"See ya later, Ogami."_ Kamito says before vanishing.

" _Damn, I was so close."_ Ogami says as he vanishes as well.

(The base)

As the girls continued the attack against the five Nepenthes Lores, Kamito returned to his body a little groggy. This was quickly noticed and all the combatants stopped including the Nepenthes for some odd reason.

" _Nii-sama, you look awful."_ Muir says sarcastically.

" _Yeah, the battle with Ogami was tougher than I thought."_ Kamito says chuckling. Although his amusement is short lived when he realizes five nepenthes lore were there. _"Jio came by didn't he?"_ Kamito said annoyed.

" _Yep_ , _he used a black art to summon four more of these monsters. It's gonna be tough."_ Lily says upset.

" _Yeah, I may not have the strength left to fight but I can give you girls a little boost."_ Kamito says calmly. Focusing what remained of his energy he yelled out a new spell. " **Black Arts: Blessing of the Demon King**!"

To all the girls surprise all of the sudden their energy was boosted even more. _"Kamito-sama, what's this?"_ Rubia says shocked.

" **Blessing of the Demon King** boosts the power of anybody who has my aura within them." Kamito says panting.

" _Nii-sama, that's fine for Lily and me since a piece of the Orb of Solomon is within us. But what about Rubia, Ellis, and Tiffania?"_ Muir says confused.

" _They got bits of my aura when I slept with them. A bit of a side effect."_ Kamito says exhausted before he collapses. The girls look on in worry but Restia quickly appears.

" **Sorry girls, I'm gonna take him away. You should be able to take out the Nepenthes Lore. But get ready, those monsters are only waiting because they respect Kamito's aura."** Restia says amused. As she vanishes the Nepenthes resume their attack.

(Other section of the base)

Fianna and Milla were trying to work on activating Milla's spirit when Restia arrived with an exhausted Kamito.

" _Woah! Restia, what happened?"_ Fianna says shocked as she steps away from Milla.

" **Kamito used up way too much energy during the battle with Ogami, now the damn idiot needs to heal. I see you girls are activating the spirit inside her eye.** "

" _Yep with this spirit we should be able to back up the girls."_ Fianna says smiling.

"This hurts, Fianna." Milla says cringing.

" **Geez! I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, I can't believe you'd use that method Fianna." Restia says smiling.**

"Hey I didn't have a choice. Releasing spirits from people isn't easy you know." Fianna says sarcastically.

All of the sudden Milla screams unleashing a torrent of magic power.

" _Perfect, now the girls should be fine."_ Fianna says smiling.

(Battle against Nepenthes Lore)

" _Woah, these guys are brutal."_ Rubia says annoyed as she dodges another strike from Nepenthes.

" _Yeah, even though I froze him before. He's much stronger now."_ Tiffania says annoyed.

" _Well don't worry they won't last forever."_ Velsaria says equally tired.

The girls have been fighting the new Nepenthes and are having limited success. All of the sudden below the girls a giant magic circle activates below her.

" _Huh, so she did it huh?"_ Rubia says smiling. All of the sudden a massive circle of light appears below the girls. The light energy envelopes the girls and Nepenthes Lore and for a small moment nothing is visible.

That's it for Chapter 38. Yeah, it's a bit of a cheap way to end this but it had to be done. Don't worry I'll update the Data Book with all the fun stuff. Next chapter Kamito and gang recover from the battle and say goodbye to Milla Bassett.


	41. End of Round 1

Chapter 39: The End of Round 1

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 39. Two fierce battles took place as Kamito battled against Ogami while the girls fought against Nepenthes Lore. Fortunately for Kamito a lack of stamina saved him against Ogami in a close battle. Meanwhile the girls managed to hold Nepenthes Lore until Jio appeared and created five more. Luckily Kamito's spell gave the girls an extra boost and Milla Bassett saved the day.

When the light from the spell died down, the girls were shocked to find that their spiritual power had been restored.

"What's going on? I'm back to full power, what just happened?" Rubia says stunned.

"Hey, quit complaining and let's finish these guys off." Muir says excited.

"Agreed!" Tiffania said smiling.

"Girls, I've got this one" Rubia shouts " **SACRED ARTS: SOLAR STORM!** " With her energy restored the Solar Storm appears once again and destroys the beings of darkness otherwise known as Nepenthes Lore.

As the monsters disappear, Muir has a chuckle. "Geez, if you could use that spell, why didn't you do it from the beginning?"

"I got a little caught up when my sister was killed. Plus I'm not nearly as good at the sacred arts as Fianna. That recovery spell gave me the energy I needed" Rubia says a bit embarrassed.

"And to think you were my senior." Fianna says sarcastically walking towards the group. Everyone has a nice laugh at Rubia's expense and eventually Rubia herself starts to chuckle at the sad state of things.

"Where's Milla?" Tiffania says surprised.

"She's resting nearby. We owe her big time. Fianna says excited.

"That explains why we got our power back." Rubia says smiling.

Now that the battle was over the group had a chance to relax. They would soon be joined by a rested Milla and a recovered Kamito.

"Man, Ogami's attack did a number on us. With Rinslet and Claire gone, you girls better work extra hard in the last few days." Kamito says sarcastically. Unfortunately thanks to losing Rinslet and Claire only three members remained for Ellis. They had recovered the stones but the girls would have to fight even harder in the time remaining.

"I'm sorry. I feel as though this is my fault." Milla says embarrassed. "I believe that man was after my demon sealing eye." Milla says upset.

"Hah! This is hardly your fault, and even if it's true that Ogami was after you, the eye is gone now." Kamito says exhausted.

"Nii-sama is right. Rubia wouldn't have beaten the monsters without your help. Besides those two were stupid to taunt Ogami." Muir says chuckling.

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about!" Rubia says angrily.

"Yes and she was a fool." Muir says angrily.

"You take that back Muir!" Rubia says getting into a battle stance.

"ENOUGH! Everyone is fine now. The focus now should be on getting our two teams to the finals. My team and I already have enough no doubt about that. Ellis, you and your team need to go get stones. But for now we rest." Kamito says getting the group focused again.

"Ahh there's my nii-sama" Muir says happily. She was glad to see the angry side of Kamito again.

"Umm, Mister Kamito, I have a request for you." Milla says timidly.

"What is it Milla?" Kamito says calmly.

"Boo, nii-sama is all nice again." Muir says teasingly. A quick glare from Kamito silenced the girl.

"Thanks to that attack we never got to finish umm… you know." Milla says blushing heavily.

Kamito realized what the young girl wanted and got a large smile. "Very well, Milla. Let's go take care of that." Kamito says taking the girl away.

While Kamito and Milla had their fun, Ellis was concerned about Kamito's words. "Kamito is right, we need to get enough magic stones to continue." Ellis said nervously. She knew that she had relied on Kamito's power too much.

"Heh, you'll be fine. Knowing Ogami, he sent Nepenthes Lore to gather more power before he eventually faced Nii-sama. I bet there are only a few teams left who are even threats." Muir says smiling. Unfortunately that smile was short lived as soon Milla's moans were loud and clear.

"Ohh Kamito-sama!" The girl moaned.

"Lucky her." Tiffania says nervously.

"Okay okay, you girls need to focus. Now that Milla has used up her eye, she's no longer useful to Rossvale. We should work on finding a place for her to stay." Fianna says amused. The girls still heard the moans but Fianna kept them focused.

"Ahh! Harder Kamito-sama!"

"Anyway, for now let's focus on getting some rest. Now that the power subsided we're all going to be exhausted." Rubia says slumping to the ground. The truth is she couldn't focus with Kamito and Milla having sex and she hoped going to sleep would help matters. Unfortunately, it didn't the girls were kept up by Milla's moans and only once they were over could the group fal asleep.

The next day things seemed to calm down. With the time remaining Ellis, Velsaria, and Tiffania went out hunting for magic stones. Certainly it would be tougher, but the girls were more than capable of the task.

"Umm, nii-sama I have a question for you." Muir asks nervously. Ever since the battle with Ogami something had been bothering her.

"What is it Muir?" Kamito says amused. He had a feeling he knew what she wanted to know.

"Can you teach me how to create armor with my spirit beasts? Like the stuff Ogami had?" Muir asks nervously.

"Actually, me too. I get the sense that in order to properly defeat Ogami next time, I'll need that armor." Rubia says determined.

"Very well. Once we get finished with this round I'll train you girls for the few days we have before the finals." Kamito says smiling. He was glad that the girls were determined. 'I may have to thank Ogami for that foolish attack.' Kamito thinks amused. 

A few hours later Ellis and her team returned with more magic stones. "We're back, Kamito-sama!" Tiffania said smiling running over to embrace the dark prince.

"Well done so you got the stones that you needed." Kamito says smiling.

"No we got some magic stones but I don't think it's enough to win this." Ellis says nervously. "From what my scouts have detected there are only a few teams left. Our team, Jio's team, your team Kamito-sama, a team called the Four Gods, and Leonora's team. The rest of the teams have all been defeated.

"Hmm, I suspect Leonora will come for you. She'll want to finish the clash from before, at least that's the impression I get. That means Tiffania and Velsaria will need to be ready." Kamito says smirking.

"Aww, what about me, Nii-sama?" Muir pouts angrily.

"Muir, if you want to fight, fine, but the stones go to Ellis and her team." Kamito says smirking.

"Okay nii-sama!" Muir says happily.

"By the way, what happened to Milla? When we woke up she wasn't here." Fianna says smirking.

"For now I've sent her back to our house at the academy. I restructured her magic stone so she would go there. I'll figure out what to do after the tournament ends." Kamito said amused.

"Speaking of Milla, Kamito-sama, will she be part of your cycle once we return to the academy?" Ellis says nervously.

"No, she will not. That was a one-time deal. Don't tell me you're jealous of her, Ellis." Kamito says amused.

"No no, I'm certainly not!" Ellis says flustered.

"Stop lying, Ellis. I know about that picture of his you keep by your side." Velsaria says amused.

"What are you talking about nee-sama?!" Ellis says flustered.

"Ellis keeps a copy of your picture in her uniform. Every morning she kisses it good luck before she leaves for the Sylphid Knights." Velsaria says smirking. "In fact, I think she used it the other night to play with herself as you and Milla had your fun."

"NEE-SAMA!" Ellis yells extremely flustered.

"ANYWAY..." Kamito says annoyed. "For now let's relax. Sooner or later Leonora will come for us. Then you girls can get the stones that you require."

The group relaxed awaiting Leonora's eventual arrival, but to the group's surprise Leonora didn't show up. As the gang sits nervously they wonder what could be next.

The final day was filled with anxiety for Ellis's group. They all sat around waiting and hoping that Leonora and her team would arrive. After waiting for hours on end Kamito finally senses something.

"What took you so long Leonora?" Kamito says amused. All of the sudden Leonora and her team arrive ready for battle.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to make sure that this final confrontation had both groups at full power." Leonora says excited. "Although it seems you're missing a few girls."

"Don't worry about them and let's fight Dragon nee-chan. Tiffania, are you ready." Muir says excited.

"Yes Muir, lets go." Tiffania says excited. The girls summon their dragons and leave to a clearing so the stronghold doesn't get involved.

"Hmph! Yuri, you and the rest of the team handle these two. I believe the Silent Fortress and Ashbell-sama will be my opponents." Leonora says excited.

"Hmph! This time I won't hold back, Leonora!" Rubia says excited.

"Alright, let's do this!" Velsaria says just as happy. Just like with Muir's battle the three girls leave the stronghold so they can properly fight.

While the battles rage on around him, Kamito relaxes since he has no need to do anything. He trusts that his girls will do what they have to and if they fail it was never meant to be.

"I'm surprised you didn't face Leonora yourself." Fianna says smirking. She had to admit the passive nature of her leader was a rare surprise.

"There's no reason for me to fight. Leonora came to battle Rubia and Velsaria, and even if she managed to defeat them she wouldn't be foolish enough to challenge me." Kamito smirked as the sounds of battle filled the air.

"What about Alice? Last time, she interfered and that's what ultimately stopped everything." Lily says concerned.

"This late in the game Jio would force Alice to stay away. Plus, she mainly interfered to tick Muir off." Kamito says chuckling.

"Umm, Kamito-sama, I have a question for you." Ellis says worried. "What about Claire and Rinslet? Obviously they'll be angry about getting beaten so what about their training. You said you would train your girls, so will you help us as well?"

"Claire will likely be training with her sister who I doubt will take my help. As for Rinslet, I already have a plan in mind for her." Kamito says smiling. He had a plan to help all the girls, the question was would they agree to it. As the group sat and discussed future plans, the battles around them continued.

(Leonora vs Rubia and Velsaria)

"Impossible! How come you didn't show this strength before?" Leonora says panting. She was stunned at Ren using the sword of fire instead of the blade from before. She struggled severely trying to overcome the combination of the two girls.

"When you challenged me before, I was weakened thanks to all the fighting I had done. This time I was fully recharged. Big mistake." Rubia says smiling.

"I see. Well it seems you've beaten me, I surrender." Leonora says smiling before tossing the stone to Velsaria. She knew that the battle was over and didn't want to insult the girls by wasting their time any further.

"That was one of the best battles I've ever had, Leonora Lancaster. You truly are a wonderful knight." Velsaria says smiling watching her foe vanish.

"Hey! What about our fight?" Rubia says angrily.

"I said one of the best didn't I?" Velsaria said smiling although Rubia was still annoyed.

(Muir and Tiffania vs Knights of the Dragon Emperor)

"Unbelievable! How can she be so strong?" Yuri El Cid, the second in command of the Dragon Emperor Knights, said stunned. Last time, the girls were even, despite all the battles they fought. Now getting to witness Muir's full power, she was truly outmatched.

"Hah! nee-san you're good. Only nii-sama and Alice have ever given me this good of a fight." Muir says panting. Even though she and Tiffania were outnumbered four to two, the dragons helped even the odds. 'Geez, Nii-sama is going to scold me for having this much trouble.' Muir thought still stupefied that the girls had taken out two of the dragons. Luckily Tiffania held her own, so it was down to Muir and Tiffania vs Yuri.

"Hmph! I know when I'm beaten. So finish me off." Yuri says angrily.

"Alright Nee-chan. **SALAMENCE! DRAGON PULSE!"** Muir shouts as her flagship dragon sends one last burst of energy towards the weakened dragon knight. Seeing her foe defeated, Muir grabs the magic stone and watches as Yuri El Cid vanishes from the blade dance.

"We won, huh Muir?" Tiffania says excited.

"Yep, now here. The magic stones from this battle are yours." Muir says smiling handing Tiffania two magic stones.

"Oh no, I can't accept these." Tiffania says bashfully. Knowing that Muir defeated two of the knights, it felt wrong taking them.

"You're just as stubborn as Lily. This was all about getting you guys to the finals. Just take it." Muir said annoyed.

"Okay, thank you very much, Muir." Tiffania says a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. Now head back to base. Nii-sama is waiting." Muir says annoyed. As she watches Tiffania head back, Muir returns to a more present problem. "You can come out now, Alice." Muir says annoyed.

"Hahaha! I figured you'd sense me." Alice says smiling in her masquerade form.

"So what, are you gonna take me down and steal my magic stones?" Muir said preparing for battle.

"No, but I've come here to tell you that if you couldn't beat that girl and her team, when we fight, you'll lose badly." Alice says teasingly before leaving.

"Hmph! Don't worry Alice, When we fight I'll be ready." Muir says determined as she walks away knowing that her toughest battle was on the way. Returning to the base, she was met by a smiling Kamito along with the rest of the gang. 

"Seems everybody won their battle. That means that with this our passage to the finals is secured." Kamito says calmly. "Now everybody rest up, because once we return to Ragna Ys, I'm gonna start preparing everybody to train for the finals. But only if they chose to do so."

"What about Rinslet and Claire?" Velsaria asks having missed the discussion Kamito and Fianna had.

"Don't worry, they will be dealt with." Kamito says smiling.

With a happy look on their faces the group went to sleep knowing that they had made it to the finals. The training that Kamito was preparing for them was furthest from their minds. That's it for Chapter 39. I know a lot of people are probably mad that I didn't show the final battles, but really I wanted to move onto the next section. Don't worry, I'll be showing many more battles during the finals, so you won't be let down by those. As for the lack of lemons, well it's a fighting tournament, not a sex palace. Don't worry there will be some lemons coming up soon. As for why I skipped the Four Gods, well I'm doing them in the finals. Next chapter the gang returns to Ragna Y's to celebrate entry to the finals. Unfortunately some aren't in as happy a mood thanks to the events that occured.


	42. Return to Ragna Y's

Chapter 40: Return to Ragna Y's

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 40. With time running out, the fight was on for the last few magic stones. Fortunately for Ellis and her team a rematch with Leonora and her team provided a perfect opportunity. After a tough gritty battle, the Dragon Knights had fallen and the magic stones needed to enter the finals were secured. Now that the finals have been secured, it appeared as though everything was ready.

The mood was far heavier then it should've been for a group about to celebrate. The day after defeating Leonora and her team the groups were teleported back to Ragna Y's. Once they arrived they were told that both Sacred Fury and Ellis's Team had made it to the final four, along with Jio's team and a group known as the Four Gods from the Quina Empire. They soon reunited with Rinslet and Claire, who met them at the group hotel before a cake shop was rented out by the group in order to celebrate. While most of the girls were excited and were imagining the various desserts they would get, Kamito went over to the castle to try to find out some information. Of course the girls went ahead knowing that the young man only had their best interest in mind. While they waited for Kamito the girls say waiting. Unfortunately, as the time past the girls temper soured.

"Where's Nii-sama? He's taking too long." Muir said angrily as she chomped on a piece of cake.

"Geez Muir, relax. Kamito-sama will be here soon. Don't worry." Lily says calmly.

"For now don't worry about him girls this is a time for celebration. We made it to the finals of the blade dance." Rubia said calmly.

"Yes, but did we really earn it?" Rinslet said angrily. It was clear Rinslet was upset at the way things had played out. She was glad to be where she was, but the loss to Ogami still weighed heavily on her mind.

"Ojou-sama." Carol said sadly. One of the reasons for the heavy mood was the hesitance involved in their victories. Rinslet and Claire were both moping at the massive defeat they suffered at the hands of Ogami. While Carol did everything she could to cheer her up, it was clear Rinslet was still upset.

"Rinslet's right, we didn't do anything. We just watched as Kamito and the others bail us out time and time again. I mean really. Ellis's big sister. Tiffania. Most of the battles were won by you guys. Sure, Rinslet and I did a few things, but it wasn't enough. And we all know the only reason you two are with us is because Kamito handed you two on a silver platter." Claire said furiously.

"Claire, that's enough." Rubia says angrily.

"What a stupid way of thinking." Muir said spitefully.

"Muir, be nice." Lily said angrily.

"No Lily, now is not the time to be nice. This is a five on five battle. Sometimes your teammates win, sometimes you do. We all know that. Plus, let's face it; you'd probably try to force him to join you if he wasn't with us. The fact you so foolishly went after the sacred sword is amazing. With your power you would've likely gotten killed. Also, what does that say about your teammates? They worked hard and fought hard and made her way to this point. You're just sour you got owned by Ogami."

All of the sudden clapping was heard near the door. "Well said Muir. I never would've guessed such a fascinating speech would come from you. Fianna maybe, but not you." Kamito says clapping loudly.

"Where have you been, Kamito?" Rubia says angrily.

"I let you girls go on ahead while I handled a bit of business." Kamito said smiling.

"What kind of business?" Claire says curiously.

"I went to find out if we can leave Ragna Y's during this break. Turns out we can. By the way there are a few people in the city who wanted to see you Rinslet." Kamito said with a smile. As he moved away the gang noticed three new people had arrived; two platinum haired girls and a maid who had accompanied them.

"Hello there ojou-sama, it's been a while." The maid says calmly.

"Nee-chan! How are you?" The two platinum haired girls said together.

"Natasha, Judia, Mireille, it's you guys." Rinslet says crying. Trying to hide her tears Rinslet runs over and hugs her two sisters while the new maid looked on happily.

"I'll let you guys catch up." Kamito says as he sits down while making sure the Laurenfrost group can sit and talk for a little.

"Hmm, that was an odd move, Kamito." Fianna says smirking. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing Fianna, truthfully I didn't expect them to come, but this is good for Rinslet. She needs to remember what's she's fighting for." Kamito says smirking.

"What do you mean by that?" Ellis says concerned.

"There are many things that the spirits look for, but the most important thing is motivation. As I told you girls before, everyone has things that they're fighting for. Unfortunately, sometimes losing that desire is bad for you."

"I get it. Rinslet was always fighting to free her sister from the cursed ice, now that she's free, Rinslet's motivation has lessened." Claire says knowingly.

"Bingo Claire. Now that you don't have that, you have to regain motivation. That includes you by the way." Kamito say smiling as the gang returns to eating. Rinslet soon rejoined the group and everybody was properly introduced to the Laurenfrost Family.

"Umm, Kamito, may I have a word with you in private?" Rinslet says anxious about something.

"Come on Rinslet, don't be greedy. There's plenty of Kamito for all of us." Fianna says teasingly causing her two sisters to blush.

"It's not like that, Fianna!" Rinslet says embarrassed.

"Of course Rinslet, what is it you want?" Kamito says as he leads her to a private area.

"Where do you think you're going Tiffania, Lily?" Rubia says strictly.

"We're just gonna spy on master Kamito." Lily says frankly.

"Geez girls, don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to talk with Kamito later." Rubia says worried.

Over in the private area, Rinslet decided to find out something that had bothered her. "Umm...Kamito, is there any way you can help me work with Lady Iseria?" Rinslet says nervously.

"Why not ask her yourself? Iseria is in Fenrir, and she seems to like you. Why ask me" Kamito says confused.

"Well, you see. I don't know if Lady Iseria will help me with what I want to know." Rinslet says worried.

"Just summon Fenrir and then speak to Iseria yourself. You don't need me for this." Kamito says annoyed. He was beginning to believe that the girls had become too reliant on him. Getting rid of that problem would be critical in the days ahead. Leaving the two alone Kamito wonders what else will happen.

" **COME FENRIR!"** Rinslet shouts summoning the direwolf with the mystic water pendant that held Iseria's power. "Lady Iseria, may I speak with you?" Rinslet says nervously

"What is it Rinslet? I'm surprised you asked for me." Iseria says through the pendant.

"Is there any way you can help me and Fenrir? I realized it during the blade dance, but I'm not strong enough." Rinslet says regretfully. The blonde had to admit that she wasn't ready, but she had no idea what the next step would be.

Iseria thought long and hard but eventually came to a simple conclusion. "I have an idea, but it would require you to return to Laurenfrost. You know about the four devas that each Elemental Lord has. One of my devas was a wolf himself. He was connected to Laurenfrost territory, although I don't know how." Iseria says calmly. "I suspect though your maid will know. Isn't that right?" Iseria says in a private area.

"I'm amazed that you could sense me, Lady Iseria. I concealed quite a bit of my power" Natasha the maid says calmly.

"Natasha, what are you doing here?" Rinslet says shocked.

"I had to make sure that milady would be safe. Despite his power, I don't trust that man." Natasha says calmly. "But Lady Iseria is right. I do know of a way to help you. What surprised me was the fact the young man asked if we could leave Ragna Y's before we ran into him." The maid says shrewdly.

Iseria realized something and was blown away. "So that's why he wanted to find out." Iseria says shocked. "It seems my brother's descendant is far smarter than I thought."

"What do you mean your brother's descendant?" Rinslet asks worried. Natasha seems equally intrigued.

"That man as your maid so eloquently put it, is a descendant of Ren Ashdoll, the Darkness Elemental Lord. He happens to be my older brother. But that's another story for another time. It appears that Kamito wanted to know if people in the final rounds could leave Ragna Y's during the week that they prepare for the final. I believe he was going to suggest that we find this deva and have it help you." Iseria says calmly.

'Unbelievable, that man is more brilliant then I imagined. How could he have known about him?' Natasha thinks worried.

"Milady, if we can return to Laurenfrost, I can tell you more, but we really should get back to your friends." The maid says calmly. Rinslet soon follows back and the gang continues the celebrations.

"So Nii-sama, I take it we're going on a training trip?" Muir says curious.

"That's right, Muir. You, Lily, and I will be going on a training trip." Kamito says calmly. "I have a special base near the instructional school that I used to use. Luckily it wasn't discovered when the school was destroyed. Since the three of us were originally a team from the school; that area will suit us best."

"Wait! That's not fair! What about the rest of us?" Fianna says annoyed.

"Well that's easy. After I give Rubia her instructions, she and Claire are going somewhere else. She spoke to me about a place she had gone when she was on the run. Fianna you should go with them. Rinslet is returning to Laurenfrost, and I'll suggest that Tiffania joins her so she can train to learn how to better control Kyurem. Plus she'll be valuable for Rinslet's quest as well.

Ellis speaks up having spoken to her sister on the way to the cake shop. "Kamito, nee-sama and I will train around here. Our father has arrived and he's going to help us with our training." Ellis says calmly.

"Very well. See Fianna, everything is fine. Go with Rubia I'm sure you'll get some decent training." Kamito says smiling.

"So you abandon us to spend time with your instructional school teammates. That's not fair." Fianna says teasingly.

"Spare me the whining, Fianna. You and Rubia are best suited to work together. Plus Rubia needs to improve her use of the Sacred Arts if she's to have any chance against Ogami." Kamito says smirking at the girls.

"Hmph! Fine! Be that way Kamito. I'll come back super strong and you'll be no match for me." Fianna pouts.

"Sounds like fun." Kamito says smirking. Deciding that the time to have fun had ended; he gives his final lecture to the girls gathered before him. "Listen very carefully girls, thus far we've been teammates and we've learned to rely on each other's strength. Once you return from that training trip, that will end. Remember we only have a week until the finals begin so you girls will have four days to train before you return. I hope for everyone's sake the training goes well. Oh and be aware we likely won't be the only ones who train.

"Got it Kamito. I'll crush you and Ren for sure." Claire says calmly. Kamito smirks as she refers to Rubia as Ren instead of her sister because of the crowd.

"Umm Kamito-sama, I have a favor to ask you." Tiffania says nervously.

"Oh? What's that Tiffania?" Kamito asks curiously.

"Before we go off on our training, I haven't had any 'personal time' with you as of late. I was wondering if I could get some before you go?" Tiffania asks nervously.

The girls around Tiffania blush realizing what she meant by that. The same thought was on the minds of a few of the girls.

"Kamito, I'm guessing I'm allowed to go?"

"I'm going as well. You can't refuse"

"It's been a while I guess"

"Umm, I'll join in too"

"Wait! Don't forget me!"

"Very well girls, I'll allow it. Be ready in an hour." Kamito says smiling as Fianna, Rubia, Velsaria, and a nervous Ellis along with a hasty Rinslet all join in.

"What are you girls talking about?" Claire says nervously.

"Heh! Don't worry about it, little one." Muir says smirking.

With that everyone finishes their dinner and returns to the hotel room. Kamito returned to the house he'd be using in the woods and smiled knowing that once nightfall hit, he'd have one last moment of peace before the training for the finals began. After 30 minutes, a knock on his door tells him that he's in for tons of fun. Opening the door he smiled as the girls in question appeared in different nightgowns and lingerie sets.

"Hello Kamito-sama." The girls all said as they walked into the room. From the outside, all you could hear was silence as a privacy barrier was cast by Kamito's old teammates.

"Geez, what are we gonna do with him?" Muir said as she was holding up the barrier

"Hey, give them a break." Lily says smiling watching over the same barrier.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to join them, Lily." Muir says snickering.

Blushing heavily Lily responds. "I did, but we have him all during the next week." Lily smiled. As the night continued, the sweet sounds of sex filled the air. At least it would have if the girls hadn't cast the barrier.

The next day the gang gathers next to the house. "Alright everybody. Remember you have four days of training. Luckily since Rubia, Tiffania, and I can all use **Black Arts: Dimension Gate** , you can head to your chosen location for training the minute you want to. Goodbye and good luck everyone." Kamito says as he vanishes into the gate with Lily and Muir.

"See you girls." Ren and Claire say as they leave for their gate.

"Good luck with training, Ellis." Rinslet says as she and Tiffania leave with the rest of the Laurenfrost gang to return to their territory.

"Hmph, I guess it's just us now, huh Ellis." Velsaria says calmly.

"Yep! Now come on Nee-san, we can't fall behind." Ellis says smiling. The two quickly summon their waffes and begin the first part of their training.

That's it for Chapter 40. I hope everyone's been enjoying themselves. So yeah, instead of the in between stuff from before, I'm going to have exclusive training arcs. Sorry Leonora fans, no Kamito Leonora moments, but there's plenty of fun to come. The next bunch of chapters will be the training arc chapters for each of the groups. I don't know yet how long each group will get but rest assured there's some fun stuff coming. Yeah I've gotten away from the lemons, but I wanted to give you guys more story. Next chapter we start with Rinslet, whose return to Laurenfrost leads to her learning a lot more about her clan and about herself.


	43. The Laurenfrost Legend

Chapter 41: The Laurenfrost Legend

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 41. After the gang returned to Ragna Y's it was clear that more training had to be done. Now the gang has separated and made their way to train in new areas in order to get stronger in time for the blade dance finals. This is Rinslet's story of how she prepared for the finals.

(Laurenfrost territory)

As Kamito instructed, Rinslet returned to Laurenfrost with Tiffania in order to train. Apparently one of Iseria's Devas had been sealed in the territory, and since it was connected to her family, Rinslet decided to find out more along the way. Currently though Rinslet was sitting in the bath at her new home relaxing.

'What did he mean by that?' Rinslet thought referring back to Kamito's harsh words before they left. "He said that I had lost my desire, but what does that mean?" Rinslet mutters.

"I would think that was rather obvious, wouldn't you Rinslet?" Tiffania says walking into the room.

"Tiffania, what are you doing here?" Rinslet said shocked. She hadn't even realized the young Elfim had joined her. She may not have been trained like Lily, but her stealth ability was truly amazing.

"I wanted a bath. Simple as that." Tiffania said frankly. Deciding to answer the question that had plagued Rinslet she continued. "Kamito told us all about your original reason for winning the blade dance."

"So you knew huh?" Rinslet said calmly. "That's right, I wanted to win because I was going to use my wish to free my sister from the ice. When Kamito freed her, my reason for originally wanting to be there was gone." Rinslet said calmly. The disappointment in her voice it made it clear Tiffania had hit the mark.

"Exactly. That drive and determination you once had been felt by Fenrir. Once you lost that drive your power dropped. Not a lot, but enough. Although you wouldn't have beaten Jio anyway, it's clear that in order to win the blade dance you need to regain that fire." Tiffania says smiling.

"Thank you, Tiffania." Rinslet said calmly. The two girls continued their bath calmly. "Alright Tiffania, that's enough. I believe Natasha was going to tell us about this legendary spirit." Rinslet said getting out to get dressed. Tiffania soon followed and they went to the dining room where Natasha was waiting.

(Dining Room)

"Wow! This is amazing!" Tiffania said shocked at the dinner that had been prepared. Tons of food had been waiting for the two girls and Natasha and Mireille were waiting along with Carol.

"Sorry milady. Judia is on her way, but her new maid is having a tougher time than we expected." Natasha said calmly.

"New maid…" Rinslet said curious.

"Sorry Ms Natasha, I'm not quite used to the maid training yet." A voice said. As the girl walked in Rinslet and Tiffania were shocked at who had arrived.

"Milla Bassett! What are you doing here?" Rinslet asked shocked.

"Umm, well, you see…" Milla said stammering.

"After her defeat by your team and her situation changing in her homeland. Milla was brought to us." Natasha said calmly. "He thought she would be well suited to protect Judia. She didn't come with us because she had more training to do." Natasha says calmly.

"Wow! Congratulations Milla." Rinslet says smiling.

"Thank you Lady Rinslet. But shouldn't you enjoy your feast first?" Milla says snidely causing a chuckle to come from Tiffania and Natasha.

"Lady Rinslet, once you're done eating, I want you to come to the library. Tiffania you are welcome to come as well." Natasha says with a smile.

"Aww! Why can't we come?" Mireille says angrily.

"Because this is a private matter. Although if Lady Rinslet allows it, you may join us." Natasha says calmly.

"Sorry, Mireille this is a special matter. I wish I could tell you, but I cannot." Rinslet says disappointed. After finishing the dinner, Rinslet and Tiffania accompanied Natasha to the Laurenfrost library. As they arrive Tiffania is stunned by the massive library, and as they walk, she can only imagine what they'd be doing here.

"Right this way ladies." Natasha says as she arrives at a new wing of the library. To Rinslet and Tiffania's surprise the head maid puts her hand on a spot of dry wall and the door shines to reveal a brand new room. Although it's a simple room with black walls, the most notable feature is the book contained within it. Even Rinslet could tell this ice blue book was special.

"What is this place?" Rinslet say stunned.

"This is the location of one of the greatest secrets of the Laurenfrost family. You weren't supposed to learn about it until you were eighteen, but the situation seems to call for me to show it to you." Natasha says calmly. "It's about the legend of the original founder of the Laurenfrost and his most loyal servant."

"What do you mean?" Rinslet says calmly.

"Lady Rinslet, have you ever wondered why our symbol is the white direwolf?" Natasha says calmly.

"No, I haven't." Rinslet says calmly.

"It's because the founder of our clan owed his life to a massive silver wolf that once appeared before her. Summon Fenrir; I believe Lady Iseria will be able to tell you for more than I can." Natasha says calmly. Rinslet summons Fenrir and is surprised when the pendant on Fenrir's neck shines.

"What's going on?" Rinslet says panicking. As the light died down Iseria Seward appeared next to Fenrir.

"Hello Rinslet, it's been quite some time. And hello Ms Natasha, it's a pleasure to meet you." Iseria says calmly.

"Lady Iseria, it is an honor to be in your presence." Natasha says calmly and added a small curtsy.

"I'm well and I must admit I never expected Balto to have served a human after his service to me ended." Iseria says calmly.

"Who is Balto?" Rinslet asks calmly.

"As the boy who inherited my brother's power said, each of the Elemental Lords has four devas that serve him. Balto was one of mine. A massive white wolf with legendary power. During the war he served me well and fought against Kyurem and the various ice dragons in this area. Their battle was one of the key points as, although it wasn't a deva, Kyurem was rather powerful. After the war ended I wondered what he had done." Iseria says calmly.

"This book will tell the last of the story." Natasha explains. "After the war Balto lived in the mountain range. For hundreds of years nobody bothered him and he lived in peace. One day a young boy wandered into the mountains and was trapped in a massive blizzard. Balto saved the boy and brought him to his cave. Balto provided food for the boy and shelter. When the storm had cleared, Balto led the boy off the mountain safely. Unfortunately, Balto erased the boy's memories because he didn't want humans to start fighting over him."

"What happened next?" Rinslet asked wondering.

"For years nothing happened. Stories were told in the village of a wolf that saved those who were trapped in blizzard's, but since the wolf never appeared again, the villagers considered it to be a legend. As the years passed the legend grew as more people who were trapped in the mountains were saved."

"That's amazing." Rinslet said calmly.

"What was more amazing was years later, the same boy had grown up and apparently had gotten trapped again. This time when Balto arrived, the boy asked a favor." Natasha said calmly.

"Let me guess, he asked Balto if he would be a part of his family and look over his family like he did with him." Tiffania said smiling.

"Correct, but how did you know?" Natasha says stunned.

"It seemed obvious. I'd wager that one day the boy regained his memories; all the stories merely aided the process He probably journeyed up there to seek out Balto."'

"That's probably true. Balto was always terrible at memory spells. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the boy remembered within days but couldn't go back out of fear. After all, the mighty wolf could easily kill him." Iseria says calmly.

"The book tells as much." Natasha admits. "Anyway, Balto accepted. Most of the wolves that are in service of the Laurenfrost are actually Balto's descendants; though how the wolf had kids I will never know. I do not know if he's still alive, but his spirit has lived on. The ceremony that we have you do every year is to the Lords, but it is also tribute to Balto. It's also why our forces are known as the wolf-ritters."

"That's an amazing story." Rinslet says smiling. "So what should I do?"

"Go into the Kyria mountain range and find the cave that the young man was supposedly brought to. According to legend, if you go there and pass his test, Balto's spirit will give you great strength."

Rinslet looks on determined and decides what she must do. "Alright, I'll find this cave and seek out his strength." Rinslet says earnestly.

"Rinslet, I can still sense Balto's energy, so I will guide you to his cave. But be careful, it's treacherous and you will be tested. It's best to rest tonight and then attempt to go find Balto in the morning." Iseria says carefully.

"Very well, Lady Iseria. I will do as you suggest." Rinslet says calmly.

"Rinslet, do you want me to join you? My power will help; I'm sure of it." Tiffania says determined to go as well.

"Alright Tiffania, we'll begin tomorrow." Rinslet says calmly. As the girls leave the room they're determined to get stronger.

"Wait, Lady Iseria. May I ask you something?" Natasha says calmly.

"Very well." Iseria says calmly. "Rinslet, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Until then, Lady Iseria" Rinslet says calmly leaving the spirit with her most trusted maid.

"What do you want?" Iseria says annoyed.

"How did that man know about Balto? More importantly, can he be trusted with Lady Rinslet?" Natasha says worried.

Iseria think for a second seeing what she's observed through Fenrir. "Honestly, I don't know. I know that, at least from what I can tell, the young man is everything my brother was. Pragmatic trustworthy and incredibly powerful. The five of us were jealous of his greatness, so we betrayed him. That's why the war occurred."

"I see." Natasha thinks curiously. "As for Balto himself, can Lady Rinslet truly find his cave?" Natasha thinks worried. The truth is nobody in the family ever attempted to find it due to the dangers. She knew of Rinslet's strength and she was aware that the Elfim was powerful. However strength is not the only thing required for this challenge.

'Lady Rinslet, please be careful.' Natasha thought worriedly.

(Rinslet's room)

"Tiffania, tell me something. What do you think of Kamito?" Rinslet says concerned.

"What do you mean?" Tiffania asks curiously.

"I mean what's your opinion of him. I know that your sister serves him directly and that she thinks highly of him. What about you?"

Thinking about it herself, she gives her opinion. "Master Kamito is powerful to be sure. He's one of those people who never seems to give up. His ability in bed is amazing." Tiffania starts blushing at the last part as did Rinslet. "But focus on getting stronger because the best way to get to him is to show your strength."

"Do you think so?" Rinslet blushes in hope.

"Of course I do. Master respects strength and determination. Remember, Lily was seventh in the instructional school, but he chose her for his team instead of other members. I believe he saw my sister's determination to be strong."

"Thank you very much." Rinslet says calmly.

"But right now we need to focus on finding Balto. Then you can figure out what to do about Master." Tiffania says calmly. The two girls fell asleep sooner with both wondering what the trip tomorrow would bring.

The next day Rinslet and Tiffania had woken and after a healthy breakfast prepared to leave for the mountain. The two girls had changed from their regular uniforms to different sets of winter gear. Rinslet's set was ice blue while Tiffania was wearing a light green set.

"Alright then, it's time to go find Balto." Rinslet says heavily determined. **"COME FENRIR!"** As the small direwolf appeared the pendant that signified Iseria shined once again.

"Alright girls, get ready. Balto is in the northern part of the mountains. Believe me, this will not be easy." Iseria warned.

The girls soon left the house after good luck wishes from Natasha and Rinslet's sisters. Making their way up the mountains the first part of the journey was pretty simple. The two girls had little problem and soon the safety of Laurenfrost castle was out of sight.

"Hmph, this isn't so bad." Rinslet says haughtily.

"Rinslet, you should know better than anybody that the mountains can be treacherous if you aren't careful." Tiffania says snidely. As the two continued up the mountains the weather quickly changed.

"What the hell is this?" Rinslet shouts as all of the sudden a blizzard arrives in the middle of the mountains.

"Well, things seem to be getting way more interesting." Tiffania says smiling. As the girls walk further in the blizzard, it quickly becomes clear that this trip will be far harder than both expected.

"Unbelievable, how can it be so cold?" Rinslet says as the wind and blizzard quickly make things far harder.

*ROAR*

"Things just got worse." Tiffania says annoyed as five ice dragons appeared in the weather. Thanks to the new development it was clear that in order to find Balto's cave, they would have to take care of his old enemy.

That's it for Chapter 41. In case anybody was wondering where Balto came from it was from a disney movie named Balto. Although Balto was a sled dog in that story, I made him a warrior. I brought Tiffania along because of the fact that she makes things more interesting. Anyway next chapter the journey continues as Rinslet and Tiffania face off against the ice dragons hoping to find their way to the cave of the legendary wolf.

AN: If you're looking for another good Blade Dance fic check out Tides of Change by mineng101. He also happens to be my betareader, so I know you'll enjoy this.


	44. Battle for Balto

Chapter 42: Battle for Balto

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 42. After returning home from Ragna Y's, Rinslet wondered what Kamito was after having her return home. She soon learned of the legend of Balto, a wolf that served Iseria Seward and helped the founder of the Laurenfrost clan. Soon Rinslet learned that she could find the legendary wolf if she sought it out in the mountains. Joined by Tiffania, she went to the mountains. A simple start soon led to an attack by the ice dragons.

The five ice dragons appeared before the girls and Tiffania was not pleased. "Well Rinslet, this just got tougher. Are you ready?"

Rinslet was frightened by the ice dragons, but she was determined to fight. "Yes Tiffania, I am." Summoning Fenrir and quickly switching to her elemental waffe, Rinslet was ready.

Seeing Rinslet's determination, Tiffania summoned Kyurem to support her. "Listen Rinslet, I'm gonna have Kyurem help you to eliminate the dragons." Tiffania said calmly.

"Got it." Rinslet said happily.

" **Freezing Arrow!"**

" **Dragon Burst!"**

The two girls shouted. Rinslet launched arrows of ice using her bow and Tiffania ordered a dragon burst from Kyurem. Kyurem quickly launched bursts of dragonic energy into the sky and the ice dragons were easily beaten.

"We got them!" Rinslet said determined. The fact she was able to beat the ice dragons was something she was pleased with. Unfortunately Tiffania was not as convinced.

"Rinslet, we need to keep moving. The ice dragons will be back." Tiffania said nervously.

As the two moved, the blizzard increased in strength and soon both girls were struggling. "This is ridiculous. How in the world is this so difficult?" Rinslet said calmly.

"It's snow, Rinslet. Being from this area you should know that. Plus, if it was easy to find Balto, believe me, somebody would've done it." Tiffania says sarcastically. "But something about this is bugging me." Tiffania says worried.

"What's that?" Rinslet asks curious.

"The otherworldly darkness knew about Kyurem, but yet it somehow didn't know about Balto." Tiffania said worried. "If they possessed Iseria, surely it would've known about the wolf and how to find it. Why wasn't Balto used against us before." Tiffania said worried.

Rinslet pondered the same thing as the girls kept moving.

(Laurenfrost Mansion)

Milla Bassett was still getting used to her new life. As she cleaned a room she was growing more worried about the eldest Laurenfrost. Noticing Natasha walking nearby she stopped to ask the maid something. "Ms Natasha, can Lady Rinslet actually find Balto?" Milla asked worried.

"The thing is Milla, there was a key statement that I never mentioned. Balto will appear to a Laurenfrost who is pure of heart. With pure feelings, Balto's home will appear. That's why very few are able to find it." Natasha said worried. "Of course, Balto is also rumored to test anybody trying to find it. I can't confirm this however."

(Mountain top)

Rinslet and Tiffania continued to move up the mountains, and as they did, more ice dragons appeared. The two girls fought hard and continued to destroy the dragons, but unlike the few that appeared before, these ice dragons were not as easy to destroy.

"This is ridiculous. How can all these ice dragons still exist?" Rinslet says shocked. The young maiden had fired arrow after arrow but somehow the dragons kept coming.

"Something is wrong here." Tiffania says concerned. "These ice dragons are too weak."

"What do you mean?" Rinslet says before firing an arrow and destroying a new pack of dragons.

"The ice dragons that we fought when you saved the Elfim were far stronger, and even though they know we have Kyurem, they continue to attack. It's almost as though… Wait! I get it now." Tiffania said shocked.

"What do you get?" Rinslet says shocked. She quickly dodged an ice ball from one of the dragons and then moved to strike.

"Return Fenrir to his wolf form." Tiffania says before returning Kyurem as well. For some reason the attacks stopped.

"I knew it." Tiffania says calmly.

"What did you figure out?" Rinslet says confused.

"These dragons aren't real. They're a spell Balto is using to stop us." Tiffania says calmly.

After thinking about it for a moment, Tiffania's words made sense to Rinslet. The dragons weren't nearly as aggressive, and the ease that the girls beat the group was shocking. "So, Lady Iseria, is this your doing or Balto's?" Rinslet says staring at the pendant that held the water elemental lord.

"It seems this is Balto's test. Balto has become faR stronger since I last felt his power." Iseria says happily.

"Then maybe it's time I call to him myself." Rinslet says calmly. Focusing herself for a second she shouts. "Balto I know you can hear me. I am Rinslet Laurenfrost. I wish you no harm, but I need your help." Waiting for a moment she wonders if her words reached the legendary direworlf. To her shock soon the blizzard started to die out and in front of her was a massive mountain.

"I guess he heard us" Tiffania says calmly.

"Yea now let's go" Rinslet says happily.

As the girls make their way towards the mountain the girls were shocked at just how large the mountain was.

"Incredible, so this is Balto's cave. Tiffania shouted as the girls noticed a small opening. Walking through they were shocked to find that ice crystals filled the area.

"Oh my, this is amazing." Rinslet says shocked. As she walked further soon a massive growl filled the cave.

"What a growl." Tiffania says shocked. Soon the growl was followed by loud footsteps. Rinslet and Tiffania were paralyzed with fear.

As the steps grew louder soon a massive direwolf appeared. Unlike Fenrir this wolf was far larger. Standing around ten feet tall with four foot long gray spikes appearing from his ice white fur. This was unlike any wolf that they had ever seen. "It's been a long time, Balto." Iseria says through the pendant.

" **Hello Lady Iseria it has been a long time"** Turning towards the Rinslet balto appears to smile, **"So you are the girl who inherited Fenrir. One of my more powerful direwolves."** Balto growls.

Still nervous Rinslet tries to speak but her fear makes her stammer. "Yes, Lord Balto. I am Rinslet Laurenfrost. I've come to you because our world is in danger."

" **I know all about it."** Balto says angrily. **"I watched as the young girl was trapped in the ice. I saw the descendant of Solomon save her and destroy the darkness attacking the Elfim."**

"So if you know all of this, will you help us. Without your power I'm afraid I don't think we can win." Rinslet says determined.

" **You are foolish, my dear. Solomon's descendant and the former fire queen are more then capable of stopping the darkness. I am not needed."** Balto says with a growl.

"But Lord Balto..." Rinslet screams.

" **SILENCE. You didn't come seeking my power because of that. You came for something else."** Balto roars.

Rinslet realizes that Balto knows about her true reasoning. "It's as you said Lord Balto. In my last battle I faced a humiliating defeat. I realized that I wasn't powerful enough and I wanted to seek new power."

" **Yes, my dear, that's right. Solomon's descendant told you that you needed to find a new reason to win. You need to find your own strength. Without that you will not be able to get the strength you seek."** Balto says calmer than before.

"Thank you, Lord Balto. But let me ask you something." Rinslet says happily.

" **What is it, young Laurenfrost?"** Balto said calmer than before.

"Even if you cannot help me, can you teach me? Fenrir's power is great but it's not enough." Rinslet says hopeful.

" **I can teach you, but you must be ready. As your friend figured out, the dragons from before were much weaker then the ones you fought before. I can promise you, young Laurenfrost, that if you train with me you will have a far harder time."**

"OF COURSE!" Rinslet shouts happily.

" **Now go. Return to me tomorrow and I will prepare a training regimen for you. I believe you return in three days. Be careful girlie, these will be the hardest three days of your entire life.** " Balto says snarling.

"Yes, Lord Balto." Rinslet says happily. Soon the massive wolf went back to his cave. Now more determined than ever Rinslet returned to the castle ready to take the next challenge.

(Laurenfrost castle)

Rinslet returned to the castle and was greeted by a happy Natasha. After telling her the truth, Rinslet went to take a bath to relax after a far more taxing day than she expected.

"Ahh! This is so much better." Rinslet says calmly. While she soaked she thought about everything that happened.

"Congratulations Rinslet!" A voice shouted. Soon the water around her shimmered and Iseria Seward appeared.

"Thank you, Lady Iseria." Rinslet said happily. Curious about something, she turned to the Water Lord and asked a question that was bothering her. "You knew all along that Balto was casting an illusion. You also knew exactly what would happen." Rinslet said accusingly.

"Yes I did. I knew that you went for a different reason then you stated. The Truth is, had Tiffania not figured it out, you would've likely died out there." Iseria says shocking the young maiden.

"What do you mean?" Rinslet says shocked.

"Balto's mountain would've appeared long ago if you went for the right reasons. Since you didn't, you would've fought against endless monsters." Iseria says calmly.

"Guess I should thank her later." Rinslet says wryly. While Rinslet's bath continued Tiffania was by herself.

"Master Kamito, Rinslet passed your test." Tiffania says calmly.

"So what happened?" Kamito said appearing as a hologram. Tiffania explained what happened to an amused Kamito. "HAHAHA. I didn't expect that." Kamito says smiling.

"What didn't you expect." Tiffania said confused.

"You gave her the key to finding Balto. I'm surprised you did it; I figured you would let her suffer a bit longer." Kamito said smiling.

Tiffania frowned at his reaction. "Master, if that continued, I would've suffered too. Of course you would've probably stepped in sooner or later, but I didn't want that." Tiffania says smiling.

"Well that's fine. Ah, she's coming back so I better get going." Kamito says smiling.

"Goodbye Master Kamito. I'll see you in three days." Tiffania said before being joined by Rinslet.

"Is everything okay, Tiffania?" Rinslet says concerned.

"Yes, it's fine. I was just talking to my sister." Tiffania lied. She didn't mind Rinslet knowing she could communicate with others, but was sure that if she knew about Kamito Rinslet would try to speak to her.

"Okay then." Rinslet shrugged. "Anyway let's worry about training tomorrow" Rinslet said before going to sleep.

The next two days were just as brutal as Balto promised. Rinslet and Tiffania were put through the ringer as Balto kept hitting the two girls with ice dragon after ice dragon. Naturally, Rinslet and Tiffania struggled at first, but soon got the hang of it. By afternoon of the second day the girls faced Balto himself who realized the ice dragons wouldn't allow them to grow any stronger.

" **Well done ladies. You've improved far faster than I expected."** Balto said smiling.

"Thank you, Master Balto." Rinslet said panting. The day and a half was brutal, and between the blizzard conditions and the dragons, she was drained. Tiffania wasn't much better.

" **Don't thank me yet. The next step is even harder. Now you will face me directly."** The wolf said before transforming into his human form. His human form had tan skin with fur on his arms and legs. (AN: His human form is Koga from Inuyasha. I'm terrible with descriptions).

" **Now girls, will you be able to beat me?"** Koga shouts charging the two girls. With his human form Balto was a monstrous test. By the time the day was over Rinslet and Tiffania were aching and managed.

"Incredible. How is he so strong?" Rinslet shouts stunned.

"He's almost as powerful as Master Kamito." Tiffania says shocked.

" **Hmm, perhaps I should face this Kamito myself someday"** Balto says with a feral grin. **"Anyway, that's it for today. Rest up because tomorrow you'll face me only."**

With that the second day came to an end. As expected the third day was brutal for both Tiffania and Rinslet. Constant aches and pains filled their bodies from the previous days. By the middle of the day the girls finally managed to land a hit, but unfortunately it wasn't enough. By the end of this day, Rinslet and Tiffania could barely move and were in incredible pain.

" **Well, girls that's it. You have to meet up with your team tonight and the finals begin tomorrow. I'm proud of both of you."** Balto says grinning in his human form.

"Thank y-OWWW!" Rinslet says still in pain. Balto seemed to realize what the young girl meant and smiled.

" **Before you go I have one final gift. Rinslet, I want you to summon Fenrir for me."** Balto says smiling.

"Umm okay... **Fenrir, come here-OWW!** " Rinslet shouts with the soreness still giving her problems. The young direwolf appears before a smiling Balto. To Rinslet's shock Balto places his hand on the young direwolf and focuses his energy for a second.

Realizing what he was up to Iseria is shocked. "Wait. Balto, you're going to..."

"Geez Iseria, let me tell her." Balto says smiling.

"So what happened to Fenrir? I don't see a change." Rinslet says calmly.

"Well you see I….." Balto explains what he did to a shocked Rinslet who happily accepted the gift.

"Thank you, Lord Bal-OWWW!" Rinslet starts to say but the soreness and pain makes it hard.

"I get the idea, don't worry. When the time comes to use my gift, Iseria will tell you how to activate it." Balto says smiling. Rinslet nods her approval and Fenrir returns to Astral Zero to rest.

"Alright then, it's time to go." Tiffania says smiling before activating a transportation spell to take her and Rinslet back to the manor.

Once the girls arrived back at the manor, Rinslet and Tiffania immediately went to the baths to recover. Thanks to some special herbs that Tiffania brought along, the two girls were able to recover most of their strength and stamina immediately along with getting rid of the pain. Once that was done it was time to return to the blade dance. Just before they left they were met by Natasha, Rinslet's two sisters, and Milla Bassett.

"Natasha, Milla, Judia, Mirelle. I'll return with the victory medal and glory to the Laurenfrost family." Rinslet says determined.

"Good luck Milady." Natasha says smiling.

"Get them nee-sama!" Mireille says smiling.

"Good luck you two." Judia says timidly.

"Good luck girls, oh and tell Kamito that I'm doing okay." Milla says blushing.

"Thank you everybody." Rinslet says smiling.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. And Milla, I'll tell Kamito you're still thinking about him." Tiffania says teasingly.

"N-n-n-no! You don't have to do that." Milla says stammering. The rest of the group chuckled at the nervousness but Rinslet soon got things rolling.

"Anyway, it's time to go." Rinslet says sternly.

"Fine." Tiffania groans before activating the spell to take the girls back to Ragna Y's.

That's it for Chapter 42. I must confess I was a bit lazy not being more detailed with the training arc, but that's because frankly I find training arcs to be boring. Alas I feel as though Rinslet getting a moment to shine is well deserved. Next chapter Claire and Rubia train together and the two sisters have a tense training session preparing for the blade dance.


	45. Sins of the Past

Chapter 43: Sins of the Past

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 43. Rinslet defeated the ice dragons and made her way to Balto. The mighty wolf agreed to train Rinslet and increased her strength as she had desired. Now that she was ready to go, the time came for Rinslet to return to the gang. Today another group takes center stage in what is sure to be a dramatic moment.

As she entered the dimensional gate, Claire was ready for anything. At least she thought so. As the energy faded she found herself in a place she never imagined she'd be again.

"My god, what happened here?" Fianna said shocked. The girls were in a large area that was completely desolate. She wondered what in the world her senior was after.

Claire of course recognized the abandoned area. "Nee-sama, I can't believe you brought us here." Claire said angry. "How could you be so heartless?" Rubia at the moment was silent since she hadn't been back here since she betrayed the Fire Elemental Lord.

"I never imagined it was this bad." Rubia whispered in shock. A true look of devastation was on her face. This was far worse than she had envisioned.

"Umm, Rubia-sama, where are we?" Fianna asked confused.

"Welcome to Elstein territory. This is where Claire and I were raised before I became known as the Calamity Queen. This was our childhood home." Rubia says silently.

"I see." Fianna looked around dejectedly. When she reunited with Rubia after the blade dance, Rubia always spoke happily about her old home. It was one of the few times she saw Rubia smile.

"Yes, in truth I haven't been back here since I betrayed the elemental lord. I felt like this would be the best way to remind us of what we are fighting for." Rubia said upset. She never imagined the extent of the damages that her actions had brought on her family. Rubia said dispelling her transformation for a moment.

"Rubia-sama..." Fianna said upset. It was clear Rubia was lying. She wouldn't have chosen a place like this. This was something planned by their leader Kamio.

"So this was your big plan huh. Dammit nee-sama, you never thought about us. Once again you just did something on your own and figured everything would work you betrayed the Fire Elemental lord we lost everything. Mom and Dad are in jail. I was isolated from everybody." Claire cried angrily. She had lashed out at her sister before but now being reminded of what happened made it all worse.

"Claire I..."

"SHUT UP! You never thought about anybody but yourself. I bet if not for Kamito, you'd still be on the run." Claire screamed at her sister. The raw feelings drove her absolutely nuts.

"She's right though Rubia-sama. I imagine our relationship would be far different if not for Kamito helping us." Fianna says teasing her senior. An angry glare from Rubia quickly put an end to what little teasing she had left.

"Fine fine. Let's get to training." Rubia responded angrily. She knew she screwed up but hearing both of her sister and her teammate tell her as much didn't help.

"No Nee-sama, before we start there's one more thing you need to see." Claire stated determined. She knew it would be difficult but decided there was one thing left to do. Rubia had to finally realize just what her betrayal had caused.

"What's that, Claire?" Rubia asked hesitantly. She had a bad feeling she knew what was coming and if she was right it would be a painful experience.

"We're going to go see Mom and Dad. You need to go to them and explain yourself." Claire informed her sister.

Rubia's heart sunk when she heard her sisters idea. She really didn't want to do it for exactly the reason Claire suggested it. Facing her parents would be difficult, but this would probably be her only chance. "Fine Claire. I'll do it." Rubia agreed reluctantly.

"Good, they're in Balsas prison. Your gate should be able to let you find it." Claire nodded sharply.

"Fine, let's go." Rubia huffed in irritation before transforming into Ren Ashbell. " **Black Arts: Dimension Gate!** " "Fianna are you coming?" Rubia asked impatiently as the gate appeared before the three girls.

"No Rubia, this is for you and Claire." "I'll wait here." Fianna responded.

"Okay then, let's go Nee-sama" Claire entered the gate with Rubia soon behind him.

The two sisters arrived at Balsas Prison. The bleak surroundings told Rubia all she needed to know. As the two walked in they were stopped at the gate by a guard.

"State your business ladies." The guard inquired calmly. Despite being before the famous blade dancer the war

"I am Claire Elstein. I've come to see my mother and father. Accompanying me is one of my teammates in the blade dance, Ms Ren Ashbell." Claire informed him.

"Very well. They're in cell 204. I hope you know that I can only give you 10 minutes. Oh and good luck in the finals Ashbell-sama." The guard says calmly. The guard left the two since she realized that with Ren Ashbell there Claire wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Thank you." Ren bowed respectfully. As the two made their way to the cell, Rubia was dreading the meeting. Once they arrived at cell 204, Rubia's heart sank. There were her parents who, instead of the smiling faces she remembered, had become haggard.

"Mom, Dad, how are you?" Claire inquired with tears in her eyes. When their parents turned around Rubia and Claire could see just how the time in prison had affected them.

"How are you, Claire? It's been so long." Claire's mother smiled happily. Her mother's usually smiling face was beaten up. The lack of food had gotten to her and she looked like she could barely move

"So Claire, who's your friend?" Her father wondered. Her father was in a similar state but he was more concerned about the person behind him. Even in jail he had heard stories of the strongest blade dancer. However seeing her in person was quite the surprise.

" **Black Arts: Chaos Barrier!"** Rubia incanted calmly activating a barrier so nobody would interfere.

"What's going on? Why did you activate a barrier?" Claire's mother looked around worriedly.

"I did it because I wanted to make sure nobody came by and witness what's about to happen." Ren replied calmly. Her words shocked her father who came to an impressive realization.

"Well well, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" Claire's father said smiling. He figured out something that he wanted to keep from his wife.

"Dear, what's going on?" her mother said curiously.

"Let's just say our second daughter has grown quite a bit since we last met. Isn't that right, Rubia?" Her father says smiling.

Rubia was shocked by the words but smiled nonetheless"It has been a long time, Mom and Dad." Ren says before taking off the ring. As the light shimmered Rubia Elstein was revealed to her parents.

"RUBIA! It can't be!" Claire's mother cried in shock.

"Yes. I am Ren Ashbell. I fought years ago for the same reason I do now." Rubia said calmly.

"Rubia you've become so beautiful." Her father says calmly as he embraced his daughter. After the quick hug Rubia's face was riddled with guilt and embarrassment.

"Honey, why are you doing that? She's a traitor." Claire's mother backed away. While her husband seemed alright to see their daughter. Claire's mother wasn't as pleased.

"No mother, you don't understand." Rubia attempted to explain.

"No. My daughter would never do that. She wouldn't betray the people she worked so hard to protect." Claire's mother started to break down.

"No mom, you don't understand." Claire says upset.

"No she's right. My mother doesn't understand what's happened. But what I'm so confused by is why you're so calm father." Rubia pondered aloud. When Claire said they would go to the prison, this is the type of conversation she feared.

"It's simple. I know my daughter. So tell us what happened. Why did you really steal the spirit from the Fire Elemental Lord?" The Elstein head questioned.

"Wait, what do you mean, darling?" The Elstien matriarch asked. The whole situation was overwhelming, but her husband's suggestion made it far harder to understand.

"It's hard to explain, Mom and Dad. Perhaps it's better if I show you." Rubia replied before placing her hand on her head. " **Sacred Arts: Orb of Memories!** " Rubia shouts as an orb appeared in front of her.

"What's that?" Claire said stunned.

"It's called the **Orb of Memories**. Touch this and you'll know exactly why I betrayed the Fire Elemental Lord. This is a painful memory even for me so I'm warning you what you'll see is intense" Rubia explained calmly.

With no hesistation at all her parents and Claire grabbed the orb. As the orb shined they saw the events leading up to Rubia's betrayal. They watched as Rubia tried to calm the Fire Lord after he destroyed a small village. They witnessed Rubia breaking down in tears as the Fire Lord requested he give her Claire and her flames next. Then found Rubia pondering what her next move would be and the regret she felt when she ultimately decided to steal Ryujin Jakka. Claire was shocked by everything she had just seen and the fact her sister did all of this for her touched her. Her family was in a similar state of shock. Now the betrayal by their daughter made far more sense. By the time it was over all three of the Elsteins were in tears.

"Nee-sama, I had no idea." Claire whispered in shock. Rubia had told her certain details but witnessing how she felt about it shocked her.

"Rubia, darling, I'm sorry." Their mother said with her eyes filled with tears. The anger she had felt had completely vanished.

"It's alright mother." Rubia says grabbing her parents once more in a tight hug. "Sadly it's time to go. I don't want the guard seeing the barrier and freaking out." Rubia said regretfully, placing the ring back on her finger.

As the warden made her way over she was surprised to see everyone so tired. "Well, it's time for you to go. I wish I could give you more time." The guard said calmly as the girls left. After they were out of earshot the two activated the dimensional gate and returned to their training area.

Fianna was waiting patiently for the Elstien sisters' return, so she was not surprised when the portal opened up near her. As Rubia and Claire walked out, it was clear something life-changing had happened. "So was it what you expected, Rubia?" Fianna says smiling.

"Something tells me you expected this." Rubia glared angrily.

"No, I didn't know what would happen, but I guess that doesn't matter." Fianna shrugged calmly. She could see that the two had gained an immeasurable strength from the trip. She smiled, wondering if this was the result that Kamito wanted when he told Rubia and Claire to pair together.

"Nee-sama. While we train, I want to see my real sister. Not Ren Ashbell." Claire requested to Rubia's shock.

Rubia smiled and took off the ring to transform back into her true self. "Okay Claire, so here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna make some flare clones and I'm gonna help you master your flames. I'm going to also work on the sacred arts with Fianna. Tomorrow you need to master a waffe for Ortlinde. We must get far stronger if we want to save the world from the elemental lords." Rubia says calmly.

With that the three girls began their training. Thanks to Rubia's Flare Clones, the young maiden could practice the Sacred Arts with Fianna at the same time she was training with her sister.

"Again, Claire." Rubia directed calmly. She noticed her sister was beginning to get the hang of the flames.

"But nee-sama, this is hard." Claire panted haggard. The flames had their effect and it was clear that there was work to do.

" **Hellhounds!"** Rubia shouted as four dogs of flame ran at her sister.

"HAHHH!" Claire shouted trying to manifest the dark flames that the elemental lord shouted and

Meanwhile, Sacred Arts training with Fianna was going well. Rubia's Sacred Arts were far stronger than before and the former queen wondered why.

"What's going on? It feels like the Sacred Arts are far stronger than before." Rubia says stunned after activating **Dance of the Butterfly** and realizing that it worked far better then usual.

"It's simple Rubia. If the Black Arts are based on negative feelings, the Sacred Arts are based on positive. Most likely your trip to the prison has gotten rid of the guilt you felt for what you did as the Calamity Queen. Funny how that works, isn't it?" Fianna pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Rubia asked before dodging a sword strike.

"Well, you were going to teleport to a special place you had been while on the run, but Kamito's instructions changed your plan. It's almost as though Kamito knew what would happen." Fianna mentioned teasingly.

"You're more right then you may realize, Fianna." Rubia responded calmly before remembering their leader's instructions.

(Flashback)

"So Kamito-sama, what are my instructions?" Rubia asked the young man just before she had left.

"I want you to go to the Elstein territory instead of you old hideout." Kamito instructed calmly.

"But Kamito, I haven't been back there since I became the Calamity Queen." Rubia pleaded. She had heard stories of the damage and had been too afraid to return.

"Exactly. You need to remember what you were fighting for. Becoming Ren made you forget about everything that's happened and what led you to this point. Just as Rinslet needed to return to her roots, you do as well. In fact, truth be told, even I do." Kamito explained calmly. "Trust me you won't regret it." Kamito says smiling

(Flashback end)

'Seems you were right Kamito, but damn it, stop being so clever.' Rubia chuckled to herself.

"So I was right. He planned this." Fianna concluded. Rubia's expression gave away exactly how she felt.

"Yes, he likely did. Although it's funny. With Est, I suppose using Ryujin Jakka isn't necessary. Maybe I need a new armor." Rubia considered.

"New Armor? What do you mean?" Fianna queried.

"Ogami used the devas as armor. Mine manifests as a sword, but perhaps it's possible to make it into armor instead."

"You're not suggesting changing your elemental waffe, are you? Is that even possible?" Fianna asks surprised.

"I don't know. I have two options though; either find a new spirit, or find a way to change my waffe. Tomorrow we can work on that, but today I need to finish training in the Sacred Arts." Rubia stated determined. Claire wasn't the only one reeling from Ogami's attack. Seeing Ogami handle the group so easily infuriated Rubia. She would crush him at the rematch but to do so she must become far stronger.

"Alright. I'll teach you a few more of the Sacred Arts, then we'll call it a day." Fianna agreed, a feeling of excitement flowing through her as now it felt like her old mentor had returned.

Over with Claire it was easy to see that the young woman's training had clearly paid off.

"How was that, nee-sama?" Claire says exhausted. The two had been sparring, with Rubia sending different fire spells at Claire for her to destroy. The younger sister hadn't mastered the flames quite yet, but she was close.

"That's very good Claire. You've nearly got it, but I think it's time we stopped. This clone is running out of strength" Rubia kneeled panting.

"Alright nee-sama, let's call it a day. But before we stop, I have one question for you." Claire released her waffe.

"Sure, what is it?" Rubia asked.

"Do you ever regret being the Calamity Queen?" Claire asked curious.

"All the time." Rubia said laughing.

"What...? But then why did you do it?" Claire asked confused.

"It's easy Claire. If I hadn't rebelled, the Lord would've punished a lot more people than it did and I would've had to sacrifice. By limiting its wrath to me, I helped save many people. I used to be angry at myself for having to go that far, but one day Kamito told me something that remained in my mind even to this day."

"What's that?" Claire asked troubled.

"If you want to overcome your past as the Calamity Queen, you have two options. One, you can sit here feeling sorry for yourself and regret what happened OR you can make it right by showing the world why you did what you did. Ultimately, nobody will forget what you've done. But there are people who will forgive what you've done." Rubia smiled fondly at the memory.

"I never believed it, but after seeing Mom and Dad today now I definitely do."

Claire smiled at her sisters words. It felt like for the first time Rubia Elstein had returned. "I'm gonna head back, oh and you're getting a big hug later." Claire says smiling as the flare clone vanished.

That's it for Chapter 43. Phew this was an emotional chapter huh. Yeah, I felt like I had to start there just to get things rolling. The prison visit felt like it was something that would add a nice touch. I hope you guys liked this little twist as you have the others. Next chapter the training continues, but an argument with Fianna leads to yet another dose of reality for Rubia. Get ready because while she may have resolved her issues with her sister. Rubia still has issues with Fianna.


	46. Path of Pain

Chapter 44: The Path of Pain

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 44. Claire and Rubia returned to their home in Elstein territory to train for the finals. Claire was shocked at her sister's careless decision and took her to see their parents. After a cold initial rejection, Rubia eventually told her parents the truth. With new hope restored and their parents behind them Rubia and Claire returned to prepare for training.

Rubia Elstein woke up to a sight she probably never expected after all of her years on the run. Her baby sister Claire had snuck into her bed and cuddled with her. "Really Claire, you haven't changed at all." Rubia said smiling. Her sister had similar habits as a young child and she figured that thanks to the new revelations, she was determined to stand by the sister she cared about. "Wake up, Claire." Rubia said gently shaking her sister.

"Kamito, five more minutes." Claire mumbled to Rubia's shock.

'What the hell!' Rubia thought. "Claire, wake up!" Rubia said shaking her sister again.

"Kamito, I won't wake up unless you kiss me." Claire mumbled again to Rubia's annoyance.

"CLAIRE WAKE UP!" Rubia shouted this time Claire woke up.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up, sheesh!" Claire yelled waking up quickly. When she looked around she noticed she was in her sister's tent and her sister was glaring at her angrily. "Uhh...nee-sama? Is everything okay?" Claire questioned sheepishly looking at her angry sister.

Rubia quickly calmed down seeing her sisters face and simply said. "Yeah, everything's fine, but it's time to wake up." Rubia walked out of her tent and she saw a chuckling Fianna.

"Let me guess. You weren't too happy with Claire moaning Master Kamito's name in the morning?" Fianna said with a knowing smirk. "Come on Rubia, you have no reason to be jealous considering how much you moan his name and not necessarily when you're sleeping."

Rubia blushed furiously at her comments. "Be quiet, Fianna. Somehow Claire still doesn't know about our relationship and I intend to keep it that way." Rubia said angrily.

"Nee-sama, what are you and Fianna talking about?" Claire said climbing out of the tent.

"Nothing, Claire. Now the question is how are we getting some breakfast. If Dinner is any indication we're in trouble." Fianna said smirking. The two Elstiens gulped since the three girls all had one thing in common; they could not cook to save their lives. The dinner the night before had been a disaster and all three girls weren't eager to repeat that problem. Luckily for them a solution arrived in the form of a summoning circle.

"What's that?" Claire said getting in a battle stance. The two girls soon followed but Fianna and Rubia stopped when the smoke cleared to reveal a large dog with a long white mustache and a body with two shades of blue. The dog had a large bag on its back.

"Hello Stoutland." Fianna smiled happily petting the dog to Claire's confusion.

"What are you doing, Fianna?" Claire asked cautiously.

"Stoutland here is one of Kamito's pet spirits. He's bought us some food." Fianna responded with a smile before grabbing the bag. Its mission over the dog left the girls to their devices. When the three girls looked in the bag they found that there was plenty of food and a letter.

"What's going on?" Claire wanted an explanation.

Rubia sweat dropped a bit; she didn't need to read the letter to guess what it said. 'Geez, I don't know whether to kill him or kiss him. He really does plan for everything.' Rubia thought as Fianna grabbed the letter and started reading it.

"Dear Rubia, Claire, and Fianna. I have it on good authority and experience that NONE of you can cook." Fianna said emphasizing the NONE on the letter. "As a result I prepared some food for breakfast lunch and dinner and even a few snacks. It also contains some milk and juice along with bowls cups and plates. Don't worry most of the food just needs to be heated up; some boiling water and you're fine. Even you girls can't screw that up. " Fianna continued. "Anyway all you need to do is put the food and drinks you don't use back in the bag. It has a spell on it that will keep it safe during your training. Good luck and don't kill each other. Love Kamito. PS. Follow the instructions on the food EXACTLY" Fianna finished the letter.

"Damn him. Couldn't he have been at least a little subtle?" Rubia complained angrily.

"Forget it, Rubia. He's right, we can't cook at all." Fianna sighed. The girls took out a pot and after getting some water had some oatmeal for breakfast.

"This is delicious." Claire said happily as the girls finished the meal.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Rubia admitted begrudgingly.

"Nee-sama, what's wrong?" Claire asked curiously.

"She's mad because you were mumbling Kamito's name in your sleep again." Fianna said chuckling.

"Fianna, how did you… wait what do you mean again?" Rubia asked annoyed. Behind her Claire was blushing as bright as her hair.

"Don't worry about it, Rubia, we have training to do." Fianna said with a wry smile. Not long after the girls finished their breakfast they began their training.

"So Rubia-sama we have two more days of training. I guess today is all about mastering the various powers we already have. Rubia, you should try to master summoning your armor and Claire can work on getting a waffe for Ortlinde. We'll spend tomorrow morning training with our waffes and then heal ourselves as needed." Fianna delegated.

"Sound good." Rubia agreed. The girls went to the hot springs they set up the day before to purify themselves before they started their training.

(Time skip)

"This is impossible!" Claire yelled angrily as she tried for a third time that morning to create Ortlinde's elemental waffe.

"Keep hah! fighting it Claire. For a waffe as powerful as Ortlinde's, you'll need to put in some effort." Rubia said panting herself. The two sisters had been training all the morning trying to create new waffes. Claire was working on summoning Ortlinde's waffe while Rubia tried to create a new armor from Laevateinn.

"I know nee-sama but this is brutal" Claire complained, huffing and puffing.

"Geez, you girls are really pushing it. We've been at it for an hour." Fianna says shaking her head. Luckily for Fianna, her main purpose was as a healer.

"Be quiet Fianna, you don't know what we're going through." Rubia snapped angrily. She was exhausted and her temper got the best of her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Fianna retorted angrily. "Of all people to cri me, Rubia-sama; you are the last one I want to hear from."

Rubia quickly realized her mistake and tried to apologize. "Fianna, wait, I'm sorry."

"NO! Now is the time to listen!" Fianna yelled. "Thanks to you! I nearly lost everything! I was disgraced! I lost my spirit! I lost my title as queen! I was a broken woman! I nearly died at the blade dance because I was attacked by druids AND I COULDN'T SUMMON MY ONLY PROTECTOR!" Fianna yelled the last part. "If Kamito hadn't saved me, I'd be dead, and let's face it; you would've been the reason. You think that your training now is tough. Imagine how it would feel to have no spirit at all. When you invaded the temple that day you didn't just steal that deva, you stole my entire existence away." Fianna finally said panting. She fell to the ground as though years of frustration were released.

"Fianna. I never knew you felt that way." Rubia said solemnly. Once again Rubia realized that for all the good she thought she had done with Kamito; she forgot about the fact that she had caused so much pain. Rubia ran off needing a moment to herself.

"Nee-sama!" Claire yelled hoping to run after her sister but she was stopped by Fianna.

"Don't Claire. Rubia needs this. Whether she wants to or not Rubia needs to understand what her actions did to other people." Fianna stated angrily.

"I get it, Fianna, but did you really need to be that harsh?" Claire questioned upset with Fianna.

"Says the girl who was giving her grief for her own issues just a day before." Fianna quipped back. "Listen Claire, everybody has demons, and I think it's finally time Rubia faces hers. Now get back to your training; you have a waffe to perfect." Fianna directed as Claire returned to her training.

Meanwhile Rubia had run off after Fianna's angry rant. Fianna had hit a chord that she never quite imagined. Thanks to Kamito allowing her to be Ren Ashbell, she had mostly forgotten about her life as Rubia Elstein and the dangers of being the Calamity Queen. It seemed as though this trip was to remind her about the past that even she wanted to forget. "Did I make a mistake? Did I do the right thing? Is my dark past why I can't master this power?"

" **How Foolish, Rubia."** Laevateinn said to her mentally.

"What do you want, Laevateinn?" Rubia asked angrily.

" **Focus your energy so we can talk properly."** Laevateinn commanded forcibly.

"Fine, fine, I get it" Rubia gave in reluctantly before settling into a meditative stance. Once she closed her eyes she was brought to a mysterious world that she had never seen. "Where am I?" Rubia asked in surprise.

" **You are in my world, Rubia."** Laevateinn said appearing before her. **"I've brought you here for a specific reason."**

"Let me guess. It's to tell me that Fianna is right. That my dark past is why I can't create armor." Rubia said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

" **No. Although she is correct. You cannot create my armor because you lack something extremely important."** Laevateinn replied calmly.

"What do I lack?" Rubia asked curiously.

" **Acceptance."**

"What do you mean acceptance?" Rubia scoffed.

" **Think about it. Why do you think Solomon's brat told you to come here?"** Laevateinn asked sternly.

"I don't understand." Rubia said confused. Rubia had no idea what the Phoenix was trying to say.

" **Let me say it another way. When are you most comfortable?"** Laevateinn said cryptically.

"I'm most comfortable when…. I'm Ren Ashbell." Rubia says knowingly. "I'm so comfortable being Ren Ashbell, I've forgotten about everything that I did as Rubia. The only time I'm Rubia is when..." Rubia responded before blushing heavily.

" **Yes the only time you're comfortable as Rubia Elstien is when you are in the arms of Solomon's brat. It's actually rather funny that you're only comfortable being a princess maiden when doing something most maidens could never do."** Laevateinn confirmed with a chuckle.

"I get it now. In order for me to truly become strong I must accept the fact that I am not Ren Ashbell, but rather, I am Rubia Elstein. Is that right?"

" **Well done. You've figured it out. I must admit I thought you would take all day. Now go Rubia Elstein"** Laevateinn complimented one last time before she opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Laevateinn." Rubia says before looking at her hand. There was the ring that she had used to disguise herself as Ren Ashbell. Gathering her resolve she took the ring off and revealed the form of Rubia Elstein to the world. As she walked back she finally was ready to face her fears and to reward Kamito for the faith he had shown her. When she returned a panting Claire was waiting with a smile on her face.

"What did I miss?" Rubia asked calmly her red hair flowing in the wind.

"Oh nothing. Claire just mastered her elemental waffe." Fianna mentioned casually.

"Good job, Claire. So I guess it's time for us to continue our training." Rubia congratulated her sister smiling. Not even an hour later Rubia perfected her new armor so things could be accelerated. The two sisters continued their training for the rest of the day. On the final day Rubia and her sister both trained even more and Rubia was able to learn even more sacred arts. By the time the girls were finished everyone was exhausted and ready for the final battle.

"Okay girls, let's go see Kamito." Fianna said smiling as the girls stood ready to return to Ragna Y's.

"Yes, let's. But when we arrive, I need to talk with Kamito privately about something important." Rubia said seriously.

"Alright Rubia, just make that once you're done talking you have the energy to actually fight." Fianna teased.

"DAMN IT Fianna!" Rubia yelled embarrassed. From the expression on her face it seems Fianna's teasing finally got to her. **"Black Arts: Dimension Gate!"** Rubia shouted transporting the gang back to Ragna Y's.

Once they arrived Kamito smiled as the three girls returned. "Hello girls, I take it your training was a success?" Kamito assumed with a smile.

"Yes it was, Master Kamito. However I need you to come with me." Rubia said insistently.

Kamito was a bit surprised and wondered what she was up to, but decided not to worry about it. "Alright Ren, let's go." Kamito acquiesced as Rubia escorted him to a private location away from the rest of the group.

"So what's the deal, Rubia? Where are you taking me?" Kamito asked curiously with a small smirk.

"Listen Kamito. For the finals I'm going to be fighting as Rubia Elstein, not Ren Ashbell. I've decided that I can no longer hide from the truth. I wanted to get your support in me doing that." Rubia said with a determined look in her eyes.

Kamito was shocked at Rubia's words. He had to admit he wondered what would happen when he told her to go to Elstein territory. "Very well, Rubia. I'll help you and I'm glad your training went well." Kamito agreed with a smile.

"Thank you, Kamito." Rubia said before giving the Dark Prince a massive hug.

"Gladly Rubia. By the way there's one thing I want you to do for me after the tournament is over." Kamito requested calmly.

"What's that Kamito?" Rubia smiled seductively.

"Learn to cook. It was a real pain buying that frozen food for you girls. Even though you pretended to be my lover the fangirls are extremely annoying" Kamito said with a smirk.

Rubia frowned at the statement but all things considered it's a minor concession. "Alright Kamito. Rubia consented as the two made their way back to the gang. "By the way the fangirls are FAR worse for me" Rubia said with a chuckle. Knowing that tomorrow she would start on the path to make up for all the things she had done as the Calamity Queen and knowing that everyone was behind her.

That's it for Chapter 44. So yeah, again another emotional chapter, but when dealing with that trio, it was an essential thing. Don't worry, you guys will get to see Rubia's armor and Claire's waffe sooner or later. But I have to leave something for you guys to look forward to. By the way on a little note. I finally decided to declare Rubia's Deva as Laevateinn the one from the story. I hadn't given it a name before because I couldn't think of one. Next chapter Ellis and her sister take center stage as their own family drama makes the plans for the blade dance that much more difficult.

AN: If you enjoy my stories check out Hayato's Path my new story based on the anime/LN Hundred.


	47. A Knights Return

Chapter 45: A Knight's Return

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 45. Last time training continued for the Elstein sisters and Fianna. Although Rubia was finally able to resolve her differences with her sister; Fianna still held a grudge from her own issues with the former princess maiden. When a careless word from Rubia caused the hidden anger in Fianna to erupt it was time once again for the Calamity Queen to face the harsh reality that her actions had produced. This time it was the stolen spirit Laevateinn that provided the relief Rubia needed and the determination to move forward. Now we move to Ellis and her sister. What will the pair of knights do during their four days of training?

AN: I reuploaded it because i updated it before and didnt realize i posted the wrong chapter. So i'm making sure you guys can read the actual one. I hope you enjoy my story

(Ragna Y's)

"Now what will we do, Nee-sama?" Ellis asked curiously. The two girls had just seen Kamito and the rest of the gang off before they decided to start their own training.

"I don't know. Thanks to the blade dance, we don't have to worry about classes, and there aren't many good opponents to train with. How about we go find a nice clearing and spar?" Velsaria suggested.

"No. Nee-sama, when you mentioned school, I realized where I needed to be."

"Let me guess; you need to go see your former teammates. I bet they'd love to see how you're doing." Velsaris mentioned with a smile.

"That's right. Plus I want to see how my knights are doing." Ellis confirmed with a smile of her own. With that the two girls obtained their own permission to leave Ragna Y's and return to Ordesia for a day to see the Sylphid Knights.

"Ahhh, this is so much better." Velsaria said as the girls arrived near the academy.

"Yes, you're right. I wonder how the girls are doing?" Ellis thought out loud as they arrived at the academy. As they approached the entrance they were surprised to find that one of the knights was guarding the entrance.

"Excuse me ladies, I need you to state your reason for coming here." The young girl stated firmly. She had long brown hair with brown eyes. She also wore the standard knight outfit.

"Hello there. I am Ellis Fahrengart, Captain of the Sylphid Knights. I've returned to speak with my former knights. This is my sister, Velsaria Eva." Ellis identified herself in a dignified manner.

The young woman was shocked by Ellis's words and quickly became apologetic. "I'm sorry, Lady Ellis. I didn't know you'd be returning. I've just recently joined the knights, so I guess that's why I didn't recognize you. Please come in." The girl stammered.

"Thank you very much. Oh don't send a message to Rakka and Resha. I want this to be a surprise." Ellis requested calmly as she made her way through campus. Unfortunately for Ellis, her plans for a secret return failed rather miserably.

"Its Ellis!" "It's Velsaria!" All throughout the school people were cheering with glee. People gathered around Ellis giving her almost no room.

"So...about that discreet entrance..." Velsaria said in jest.

"Is it true?" "Is the captain really back?" Two familiar voices were heard among the group.

"Rakka! Resha! Is that you?" Ellis shouted hearing her old teammates. Soon the crowd moved away and let the two girls come through. The girls walked at a slow pace since they seemed to have just been released from the hospital.

"Heya, Captain!" Both girls said with haggered breaths as they made their way over.

"Oh! Rakka, Resha, I'm so glad you're okay." Ellis cried as she embraced her old friends. The crowd around them all clapped since most of the school knew that, if not for their injuries, Ellis would've joined Rakka and Resha and fought to get in the blade dance.

'Good for you, Ellis. I cant believe I thought you were an unworthy captain.' Velsaria thought as she remembered her harsh words.

"Hmph, so you get to spend the time in an Elemental Lord's kingdom and you return here?" Greyworth said arriving with a smirk.

"Hello, Dame Greyworth." Ellis bowed with respect.

"Everyone, get going. These ladies have some catching up to do!" Greyworth shouted as the crowd left to give the girls a little time. Turning to Ellis and Velsaria, Greyworth smiled before saying. "If you girls want, we can all have lunch together."

All four girls were shocked since it was rare to see Greyworth make such an offer. "Yes, of course." Rakka, Resha, and Ellis shouted with happiness while Velsaria simply nodded her approval. Eventually the gang made it to a simple restaurant to get lunch. Everyone sat down and placed their orders and the time had come for the knight girls to chat.

"So Captain, tell us how was the first round?" Rakka asked with excitement.

Ellis paused for a moment because she knew how much Rakka wanted to join. "It was extremely difficult. During the first round we were in the woods and had to fight to survive."

"Did you meet any tough opponents?" Resha asked in awe.

"Yes I did. Most of my opponents pushed me to my limits, and there were times I thought we'd lose. However I stuck with it and eventually we made our way here." Ellis gave a small explanation. The girls clearly wanted more though.

"Hmph, that's the reality of a blade dance but you girls have it very easy." Greyworth snorted.

With a raised eyebrow Velsaria stepped in. "What do you mean, Lady Greyworth?"

"Velsaria, you should know it better then anybody. This particular style allows many elementalists to shine, but unfortunately at times the greatest weakness of any elementalist comes into play." Greyworth coldy remarked.

"What do you mean, Dame Greyworth?" Rakka asked curiously.

"She means that when you fight as a team, the individual strengths of a group do help, but at times we elementalists run into a dangerous problem." Velsaria replied knowingly.

"Superiority and inferiority, right, Ane-ue?" Ellis says as her sister nods approval.

"Exactly. In our case, it's the reality that Kamito and his team were a big boost to us. Claire already showed that when she complained after the battle."

"So you did experience it? I can only imagine what would've happened had the boy joined the last time." Greyworth said with a worried expression.

"Speaking of Kamito.. did you finally confess your feelings to him captain?" Rakka joked.

Ellis was shocked at her teammates bold question and spit out her drink. "W-w-w-what are you talking about?"

"Well that's obvious, captain. Ever since he saved your sister, you've been in love with the guy. I wonder, did you have a chance to tell him how you feel?" Resha teased. Ellis went crimson at the idea.

"Yes..." Ellis mumbled.

"What was that, Captain?" Rakka teased.

"Yes, I did it. I confessed my feelings. Happy now?" Ellis screamed in embarrassment.

"To think I'm dealing with the noble Sylphid Knights. You're starting to sound like little school girls." Greyworth chided.

"Can you blame them? Kamito was the talk of the school. It was crazy enough with him being a male, but being Ren Ashbell's teammate and lover caused a frenzy." Resha commented.

"I wonder what would've happened to this academy had he come alone? I mean a lot changed because he was with Ren Ashbell and the other two girls." Rakka admitted.

"What happened the first day would've been far worse. I imagine Claire would've tried to recruit him through much more forceful means. Rinslet would've been just as foolish and Ellis would hate his guts. Well we got some of that anyway it just would've been far more tedious." Greyworth counted.

"Anyway..." Ellis said trying to change the topic. "How are you doing Rakka, Resha?" Ellis asked her old teammates.

"We're fine, Captain. We just got released from the hospital today. Luckily the school has been peaceful, so one of our suboardinates led the group while we were injured." Rakka replied.

"Yeah, apparently Greyworth has some connections, so people here got to see some of the blade dance. We watched too."

'Oh god, I hope they don't know about when I did that.' Ellis thought remembering back to her night with Kamito.

"Don't worry, you're pretty little head. They mostly watched for stuff during the day and during the night the observation lacrima were down." Greyworth teased causing Ellis to blush.

"Oh? It seems like Captain is hiding something." Rakka teased.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Resha added.

"NO!" Ellis yelled determined to keep at least a shred of her dignity.

"Anyway girls, it looks like our food is about to arrive." Velsaria sounded as their waiter returns with their meal. Fortunately the meal was eaten in silence since Rakka and Resha wanted to give Ellis a little time to relax. Velsaria and Greyworth could tell that Ellis still felt bad that the girls had to stay behind. Once the meal was over, Ellis wanted to head back, but Rakka and Resha wouldn't let them go quite yet.

"Captain, before you return, there's one more thing we need to do" Rakka said as they walked back to the hideout.

"Whats that?" Ellis asked quizzically.

"THIS!" Resha said as when they arrived at the knights headquarters to see all of the knights were in a formation.

'Oh my.' Greyworth though stunned. Soon Rakka and Resha joined and the knights had one final word for their leader.

"Captain, we wish you luck in the blade dance finals. Show the world the power of the Sylphid Knights. We will all be with you!" The girls all shouted in formation before grabbing their swords and pointing them to the sky in a salute to their captain.

"Thanks girls, this means a lot" Ellis said while trying to hold back her tears.

"Geez Ellis, if you wanna cry just cry" Velsaria chided. Soon Ellis was in tears seeing how the group showed their support for her. With that Ellis and Velsaria left the campus to return to Ragna Y's.

Back in Ragna Y's Ellis and Velsaria both quickly went back to their hotel hoping to get a little relief from the craziness they dealt with that morning.

"I guess I was wrong about you, Ellis." Velsaria said with a smile.

"Ane-ue? What do you mean?" Ellis asked.

"Although the cursed armament seal made me more temperamental, the truth is I really didn't think you were a worthy leader when I came back."

"Oh..." Ellis's shoulders sagged slightly.

"But I was wrong. Seeing the way the knights all gave you that salute made me proud. It was definitely the right decision to name you leader after I left. I just wish that I had kept my principles instead of giving in."

"Thank you, Ane-ue" Ellis responded.

"Geez, stop being so stiff. We're equals now. Call me Velsaria. This Ane-ue stuff is getting annoying."

Ellis paused for a bit trying to gather herself. "Okay. Thank you...Velsaria." Ellis said hesitantly.

"That's better." Velsaria responded with a smile. "So, what's this stuff about your crush on Kamito? Tell me when did you start having feelings for our Demon King?" Velsaria teased.

"ANE-UEEEEEEE!" Ellis yelled in embarrassment. After calming her down the two Fahrengart sisters went to sleep.

The next day it was decided that the two would spend the day practicing with their elemental waffes. Elis was using Ray Hawk while Velsaria used Poisedon. Velsaria was tempted to use the Silent Fortress instead, but Ellis insisted that as knights they both use their close range battle tactics.

"Man, you've gotten a whole lot better. This blade dance has done wonders for your abilities." Velsaria complimented as she parried one of Ellis's strikes away.

"Nee-sama, is still stronger." Ellis said panting as she charged for yet another strike. The two had been sparing all morning, and unfortunately for Ellis, the gap in their strength was still rather clear. Sure Ellis had improved, and her swift actions showed that, but the gap between her and her sister was still rather profound.

"Yes, but sometimes it's not about being stronger, it's about being faster." Velsaria said as she quickly sped up and got beind Ellis. Before she could react Velsaria struck her with the back of Poseidon and Ellis collapsed.

"Well done, Velsaria. It seems your sword skills are still top notch." A voice said clapping as he arrived.

"It cant be. Father, what are you doing here?" Ellis shouted as the familiar visage of her father, Duke Fahrengart, came into the clearing. With a back Katana at his side, the old Duke was in a long black coat and brown pants. He wore black sandals but Ellis knew if this was a real battle, he'd be far more formal.

"I came because I wanted to give my daughters some words of encouragement before the finals of the blade dance." Her father said with a smile.

"It's good to see you, Master Fahrengart." Velsaria said stiffly.

"Hmph. Velsaria, my dear daughter, we have much to discuss, but for now I want to watch my daughters spar." The old man said calmly. Velsaria stiffened since even though Greyworth had managed to keep it mostly underwraps; there was little doubt her foster father was told what happened with the cursed armament spear.

As the two started their spar, it was clear Velsaria was distracted by what had happened. Unlike the spar before, Velsaria's moves became sloppy.

"Nee-sama, whats wrong?" Ellis asked shocked. She noticed that her sister had become sloppy and her movements weren't as crisp as before.

"Nothings wrong, Ellis." Velsaria dismissed as she charged at her sister. Unfortunately for Vlesaria , the added pressure of her foster father watching caused her to rush and Ellis easily blocked the attack and knocked Velsaria off her feet.

"Pathetic. I can't believe that I adopted you so many years ago." Her father said angrily.

"Father, be nice." Ellis demanded.

"NO ELLIS!" Her father shouted. "Velsaria is a Fahrengart. This amount of sloppiness is unacceptable."

"Ellis, father is right. It seems I just need some air." Velsaria says as she dispelled Poseidon and left.

"Velsaria, wait." Ellis shouts wanting to run after her sister.

"No Ellis, this is what she needs." Her father stated firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Ellis asked angrily.

"Seeing me again has brought up some bad memories for Velsaria. I get it. Just give her some time." Her father explained knowingly.

Velsaria's walk brought her into the city to relax. Seeing their father again reminded Velsaria of what happened after her defeat at the hands of Ren Ashbell during the last blade dance. "I thought I was over it..." Velsaria muttered as she sat in the square.

That's it for Chapter 45. This chapter was all about Ellis going to see her friends and getting rid of the regret she had over leaving them behind at the academy to go to there blade dance. As many have likely guessed next chapter, seeing her foster father reminded Velsaria of some dark days. Now she seeks redemption and a surprising source helps her along the way.


	48. Building the Silent Fortress

Chapter 46: Building the Silent Fortress.

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 46. Last chapter Velsaria and Ellis returned to the academy during their day off, hoping to get a little downtime before they began training. Once training began, Velsaria was doing well until a visit from Ellis's grandfather soured the mood. What will Velsaria do now?

"I thought I was over it, but yet it still haunts me." Velsaria said to herself angrily. The day after she lost to Ren Ashbell taught her that the world was all about power and that she only got where she was because of it. That day she realized that in order to defeat who she then thought was Ren Ashbell, she would need to get far stronger than she was at the time. It may have made things difficult for Ellis but she had to do it.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" A young boy said walking up to Velsaria. The young man had dark red eyes and messy brown hair. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with red stripes running down it and shorts.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little upset right now." Velsaria answered. When she looked closely at the boy she felt something was off about him, but couldn't place it.

"Then let's go for a walk, onee-chan. You'll feel better, I'm sure of it." The young man said with a calm expression.

Velsaria found the request odd but decided not to think too much about it. After storming off like that she needed some time to relax. "Very well, but could you please tell me what your name is?" Velsaria asked curiously.

"My name is Kazuma. Kazuma Yagami." The young man said with a smile.

"Alright then, let's go for a walk, Kazuma. I'm Velsaria, it's nice to meet you." Velsaria said with a rare smile.

"Alrighty then, onee-chan." Kazuma said happily. The two walked down the street with smiles on their face. After about thirty minutes of walking, Velsaria's stomach rumbled. With Kazuma feeling the same way the two sat down for lunch at a café.

"So tell me Kazuma, what are you doing here? Where's your family?" Velsaria asked curiously. She wanted to know what it was that made her so nervous around the young man.

"My family kicked me out because of my strange ability. I've been on my own for a while, but thanks to nice people in the area I've managed to get some money. I do odd jobs here and there to get by but it's tough." Kazuma said with a sad expression on his face.

Velsaria was shocked that a family could be this cold. However she was remembered her upbringing and understood how cruel family can be.

Her own upbringing wasn't exactly the greatest thing in the world. Her father was cruel and treated her terribly. He was a constant drinker and gambler but her abilities with the sword gave her a way out. After winning one of the local tournaments in Ordesia; the Fahrengart head came up to her father wanting to adopt her. Her father quickly agreed after asking for 100,000 dollars. She would later find out that her father had been betting on her in tournaments.

Ironically enough her father was killed by yakuza after she lost to Ren Ashbell. Her father had bet all his money and lost but he tried to weasel out of paying. She found out when she overheard her grandfather talking to somebody on the phone the day after. Velsaria learned the dark side of the world and that power was really everything. "I understand. My upbringing wasn't great either so I understand. My adopted grandfather could take you in and help you get back on your feet like he did with me." Velsaria offered.

"Really, onee-chan? Thank you so much." Kazuma said with a grin on his face. The two finished eating and made their way back towards the hotel. Velsaria hoped that her grandfather could speak to the boy and get things straightened out. Unfortunately as with all things in her life, it was never that simple.

"Hey there cutie, what are you doing walking around with this little kid?" A two bit thug said smiling. His buddies next to him all had looks that told Velsaria that they were interesting in one thing, and it was something Velsaria had no desire to give them.

"Hmph, you must not know who you're dealing with." Velsaria said getting into a battle stance.

"Oh, but we do. You're that Silent Fortress chick. Besides, you can't harm us or you'll get kicked out of the blade dance, so I think we're going to be just fine." The thug said with a cruel grin on his face.

"Hmph! I don't need to worry. If I explain what happened they'll understand. **COME POISEDON!** " Velsaria shouted as her trusty sword appeared on her side.

"Heh, this'll be good. Surround her boys!" The leader said with psychotic glee as he got out his weapon. 

"You really think you can beat me?" Velsaria frowned in irritation.

"Maybe not alone, but we've got the numbers advantage" The thug said smiling. Soon ten more thugs appeared around her.

"Onee-chan, will everything be okay?" Kazuma said worried. 'Should I step in, or should I see what she does?' The young man thought in a far more mature voice. The young man was hiding something, but was unsure if he wanted to do anything

"Stay back, Kazuma!" Velsaria shouted as she started to charge. Using Poseidon, she quickly defeated three of the thugs with a slash.

"Woah, she's strong." One thug said before he was cut down.

" **Water Slicer!** " Velsaria shouted as a torrent of water shot out, slashing five more thugs.

"Damn you, bitch!" The leader said angrily. Seeing his boys beaten so easily wasn't exactly the best course of action.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Kazuma shouted concerned. One of the thugs had snuck behind her and grabbed him.

"Shit! Kazuma!" Velsaria shouted.

The leader regained his composure and he knew that now was his chance. "Listen up bitch. If you play nice, we won't do anything. However, if you resist at all we kill the boy." The thug said with a sick grin on his face.

"Never. I will stop you." Velsaria said preparing a technique she had been working on. Naturally the thug wasn't too happy.

"Haha, that's it! This kid is UGHH!" the thug that was holding Kazuma started to say until he collapsed to the ground blood falling down.

"What the...?" the thug cursed when he noticed the boys red eyes had turned electric blue. The wind around him was swirling in a powerful vortex as though the young man had control of the wind itself. The power coming from the boy was massive.

'What power? He's more powerful than even Master Kamito. Who is this young man?" Velsaria wondered. Now the feeling she got was far more prevalent.

"It's hard to believe that men have become so shameful. How can a person do such ridiculous things? Though I suppose the society is to blame. It shouldn't have come to this." the boy said with a much more serious voice.

"W-w-who are you?" The thug said terrified. He tried to run away before a wall of wind blocked his efforts.

Kazuma floated over to the young man, his eyes looking for blood. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. I'll slice you to pieces and you'll pay for your crimes." Kazuma said angrily as he prepared to focus his power.

"Stop it, Kazuma. He's scum but he isn't worthy of death. Let him pay for his crimes." Velsaria said angrily. She noticed a crowd starting to come and didn't need the attention on the strange boy.

"Let's go, Velsaria." Kazuma said returning to his cheerful self. As the thug stood paralyzed in terror Velsaria left with the boy.

"What just happened?" Ellis said having arrived with the crowd that gathered. She saw her sister with a young boy and was filled with questions. Of course her father was there and he had other concerns.

"Hmm, things are going to get very interesting for your sister." her father said scratching his chin. He was more annoyed at the thugs, but decided he would deal with them later.

After running for a while, Velsaria and Kazuma made it to a clearing nearby. As they stopped Velsaria looked into the young man's face and was surprised that the happy expression she saw was filled with rage earlier. Although she wanted to ask many things, the words wouldn't come out, so the young man with her filled in the blanks.

"I take it you've already figured out that my name isn't really Kazuma." The young man says with a sharp tone.

Although slightly stunned at the revelation she expected the young man was hiding something, "Yes, I figured that out. The minute a male used elemental powers I was shocked. So who are you exactly?" Velsaria said curiously.

"Does the name Belphal ring a bell?" the young man said with a cold smile.

Velsaria was stunned silent. Wind powers and that unusual name meant she was in the presence of the Wind Elemental Lord. "Lord Belphal, it is an honor to meet you." Velsaria said before going to her knees in a bow of respect.

"Rise, young Fahrengart. I'm here because I need your help." Belphal said regally.

Velsaria rose and although she was shaken kept her composure. "How do I know you're real? After all, the Lords are trapped by the otherworldly darkness. How am I to know that you didn't lure those men to me so I would be corrupted? Why should I trust you now?" Velsaria said cautiously.

"Hahaha, you really are interesting." Belphal laughed. "If I had set up those men, why would I stop them? I would've let them corrupt you and stop my brother's descendant from destroying you. It's actually quite funny that you assumed that."

Velsaria had to admit the idea was ludicrous so she finally dropped her guard. The fact he mentioned Kamito as Ren Ashdoll's descendant helped. "Fine, so you're on my side. What took you so long to appear, and why did you choose me?" Velsaria asked with concern on her face.

"To your first question. When that Kamito fellow was fighting those girls the darkness took control of at the blade dance, I received an opening with which to send a bit of my strength through an avatar. Luckily for me, despite my diminished state, my Devas still obey me to their fullest." Belphal said with a smile.

"Devas, you don't mean?" Velsaria asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm here because I wish to give you control of one of my Devas, Tornadus the wind ruler. With his power, you will be far more potent. I'm sure it will benefit you greatly." Belphal's smile told Velsaria that he was being honest.

"It's an honor, Milord. I'll use Tornadus's power well, and I will free you and your siblings from their dark prison." Velsaria said nobly.

"Excellent now kneel, my knight, and you shall receive its power." Belphal instructed. With no hesitation Velsaria knelt before the Elemental Lord, who placed his hand on her face and chanted the ancient words to transfer Tornadus's power to Velsaria.

"This power is amazing!" Velsaria exclaimed as she felt Tornadus's energy flow through her. Soon she knew the chant to summon the beast and its exclusive waffe.

"Now go, you're family awaits you. My time is short so I must be going. Farewell, Velsaria." Belphal said as he vanished into the night.

After that Velsaria made her way back to her hotel room where Ellis was waiting for her.

"So how was your day, nee-sama?" Ellis said concerned. After her sister left she and her father found out that the thugs who attacked her were hired to do so, but when the investigators tried to find more the prisoners collapsed. Ellis knew that something foul was afoot but couldn't ask her sister carelessly.

"It went well, Ellis. Now let's get some rest because tomorrow we have some serious training, and I have a new friend to introduce you to." Velsaria said smiling. She could feel Ellis's concern and knew that Ellis was there when she fled earlier. So she changed topics hoping to distract her sister.

The next morning, Velsaria and Ellis met on one of their family's training grounds in the area. Her adopted father's influence was far greater than she ever imagined.

"So Nee-sama, who was that little boy and what happened after those thugs attacked you?" Ellis asked her sister bluntly. The two had started on their training, but before they began Ellis felt she had to know what happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Velsaria lied, hoping Ellis hadn't seen her meeting with Belphal, the Wind Elemental Lord.

"I saw you and some kid run off and some thugs were collapsed on the ground. What's going on, nee-sama?" Ellis yelled out. She knew her sister was hiding something and she didn't want any secrets between the two.

'I guess there's no harm in admitting the truth. She knows some of what happened but not all' Velsaria cursed. She was hoping to avoid telling Ellis the truth, but this was indeed important. "Alright Ellis, I'll tell you the truth, but before I do, somebody else needs to join us. Since he'll want to know what happened." Velsaria said calmly.

"I hope you don't mean me." Kamito said appearing in the clearing.

"Kamito, it's you!" Ellis said happily running over to the man to give him a large hug. Why he was there didn't matter to Ellis who missed his calming presence. Velsaria was another story.

"I was about to summon you. Why have you come here, Master Kamito?" Velsaria asked in surprise.

"I'll explain that later. First off, why don't you tell Ellis about your little meeting?" Kamito said cryptically.

"Meeting, what's going on, nee-sama?" Ellis asked with frantic concern.

"Calm down, Ellis. I'll get to that in a second." Velsaria said hoping to calm down Ellis. The former knight gathered herself trying to put the right words into perspective. Unable to find the words she just went back to her usual blunt style. "I don't know how to begin other than to say yesterday I met with the Wind Elemental Lord, Belphal." Velsaria said plainly.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Ellis screamed out in shock. Being a user of wind Ellis would've loved to see the man.

"Calm down, Ellis." Velsaria said coolly. Velsaria went on to explain what happened to her that day. The look of terror on Ellis's face and the look of annoyance on Kamito's face made the story far harder to tell. By the time it was over Velsaria was exhausted and Kamito and Ellis had different reactions.

"Interesting, I look forward to seeing what your new weapon can do once the finals start." Kamito grinned before prepping the gate to return to his team.

"Wait, Master Kamito. Aren't you worried about my new power?" Velsaria asked confused. She didn't expect Kamito to blow things off so easily.

"No, I'm not. If I see a reason to be worried, I will act, but if not everything will work itself out." Kamito responded before leaving in the dimensional gate.

"That was weird, even for Kamito." Ellis said confused.

"I agree, but let's finish up our training. Master will see us tonight and see that we're ready to go." Velsaria responded. Needless to say the final day of training was the most intense yet, and when the two arrived at the arranged meeting place for the teams, it was clear that they had become far stronger than they were when the day begin.

That's it for Chapter 46 everybody. Yeah, I know it's a crazy way to end things but hey that happens. Not my best work but Velsaria was tricky to write an origin for. I'm sorry it took so long but the cycle works in ways I can't completely control. The next chapter will definitely be far sooner and it's going to be something fun. Next chapter its Kamito, Lily, and Muirs turn for origin stories. Get ready because the assassins are about to have all their secrets revealed.


	49. For Nii-sama's Love

Chapter 47: For Nii-sama's Love

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 47. Last time, Velsaria needed some time alone to reflect on what happened. Along the way she ran into a young man named Kazuma, who was a runaway. As Velsaria learned more, she was reminded of her own path before the Fahrengart's adopted her. Of course the peace was soon ruined when thugs in the area decided to try to have their way with her. When one of the thugs went for Kazuma, Velsaria was trapped until the young man revealed his true power. It turns out the young man was Belphal, the Wind Elemental Lord. Belphal then gave Velsaria use of one of his devas for the finals. With new resolve, Velsaria was ready to face the finals.

(Flashback)

"Alright then, Muir if you have nobody, I'll become your family" A young Kamito said to Muir.

"Family?" Muir replied flatly, a hint of confusion on her face.

"Yes, I'll be your nii-sama." Kamito said with a smile.

"Okay...Nii-sama." Muir said feeling happy for the first time in her life.

(Present day)

"Wow, I haven't had that dream in a while." Muir said waking up. Unfortunately for Muir she was actually in a cave sleeping as she, Lily, and Kamito made their way towards his old base. The dream they just had was one from her early days in the instructional school. That dream was one of her most precious memories; although she'd never admit it.

"Ahh! Muir, you're awake." Lily smiled as she prepared breakfast for the group. Being the best cook of the group, the responsibility fell to Lily to prepare the food.

"Where's nii-sama?" Muir asked noticing that Kamito wasn't around.

"He's getting his usual morning training in. Master is very disciplined and that hasn't changed", Lily said with a chuckle.

"Hmph. Nii-sama needs to relax." Muir said irritably.

"If I relaxed like you wanted Muir, I wouldn't be as strong as I am." Kamito said arriving back.

"Nii-sama!" Muir shouted before running to give her adopted brother a large hug.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you're happy to see me." Kamito responded with a grin. He always knew about Muir's affection for him and it was something he took comfort in. Considering everything that was about to happen, it was a sobering feeling. Kamito knew that with everything at stake, he would have to train somewhere that he never expected to return to.

"So we're going back to the instructional school huh?" Lily said solemnly.

"Not quite. Nearby the school is a special training area that only I know of. Once we get there, we'll be able to train much more efficiently. "

"Boo! Why go back there?" Muir pouted. Her memories of the instructional school were rarely pleasant ones. Although, she had to admit things changed once her brother arrived.

(Flashback)

Muir was a young girl about the age of six. A few days ago she'd been brought to this institution by her parents. Apparently without realizing it, Muir's power had caused the spirit in her hometown to go berserk. Fearing the worst for their, her parents brought her to a school that was supposed to help her.

"Hello there. My name is Balthazar. I'm the leader of this Instructional School. I can help young Muir control her power better." An old man said with a smile. Balthazar was a pudgy man about 50 years old. He appeared to be unassuming, but to Muir parents he was their savior. They were in a large castle like building that served as the entrance. Due to the strict teachings, nobody was permitted into the inner area of the school. This outer area served as a visiting place.

"Please take Muir!" A woman who was Muir's mother said fearfully.

"That's right. Whatever happened to the spirit that wasn't her fault" Her father said in agreement.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of Muir." Balthazar assured.

"Mommy, Daddy, will I be okay?" Muir said nervously as she walked into the room.

"Don't worry dear. This man will help you." Her father said nervously. Muir was young so she was unaware of just what had happened. Her parents had

"Of course Muir let's go" Balthazar said as the old man led Muir into the inner area. As Muir turned back she could see what appeared to be relief on her parents faces as she was led away.

(Flashback end)

"Muir, are you okay?" Lily asked as the group had arrived at their location.

"I'm fine, Lily. I'm just remembering what happened when I first arrived at that damn school."

Kamito chuckled because he had done his own homework. "It's funny, if I didn't know any better, old man Balthazar was a saint to your parents.

"Nii-sama, that's unfair. That old bastard tricked my parents. Just like he tricked everybody" Muir pouted as the group stopped to prepare a base camp. The valley they were in was filled with rocks and some trees. A small crater was nearby that would serve as their bathing area. This was truly roughing it.

"Let's rest for an hour then begin our training afterwards." Kamito instructed before laying down and going to sleep. Lily and Muir agreed, and although it was the middle of the day, the group took a small nap.

As they slept Muir had yet another nightmare about her time at the school. This time it was about her friend/rival and about when she first heard about Kamito.

(Flashback)

"Ahh! It hurts!" Muir said as she grabbed her arm. Muir had been at the instructional school for a month and the peaceful place it appeared to be certainly wasn't what it turned out to be. Instead of a calm institution, she found herself being indoctrinated into a cult. Her power was soon harvested and for a week she was forced to use her power to make the seal more obvious. When she finally mastered the power, she was brought back to her room that was more like a cell.

"Are you alright, Muir?" The girl who had roomed with her asked concerned. The girl had orange hair and green eyes and her name was Alice. Apparently the two were roomed together because they had similar powers, though Alice was a year older. Muir admired Alice because of her beauty and her grace. It was no secret that Alice was the darling of the school, and while Muir's codename according to Balthazar was **Monster** , Alice's was **Princess** ; although Alice always seemed to refer to herself as **Masquerade** at least when they were alone.

"Yes, I'm fine." Muir said calmly although it was clear she was in pain.

"Muir, don't worry. It'll be fine. Apparently tomorrow we'll have a test in front of the Darkness Prince." Alice said nervously.

"Who's the Darkness Prince?" Muir asked curiously.

"The Darkness Prince is the top student here. That ugly priest Balthazar bows to him hand and foot. I've seen him once. You'll be quite surprised." Alice said teasingly.

(Flashback End)

Muir wanted to continue the dream but was woken up by Lily who was extremely nervous. Even after all this time the Elfim had a healthy fear of Muir. Though at least for now they were on speaking terms.

"Geez Lily, why'd you do that? I was having such a nice dream." Muir pouted. She had to admit it was nice to remember that she and Alice were once good friends.

"Dreams can come later, Muir; now it's time to train." Kamito said seriously as he stared at both girls. "For the next few hours you're each to train on your powers. Lily, work on mastering your waffe so you can fight much quicker. Muir, I'm going to help you make armor from your beasts. It will be the toughest training you've ever experienced." Kamito instructed. Both girls nodded in agreement and the training began. Although it was only a few hours the girls were both exhausted as they went to bed.

(Flashback)

"Well done, Muir. You've passed. After all this time the first phase of your training is over." Balthazar said calmly in the shadows. A young man next to him whispered some words to Balthazar and the pudgy man was shocked. "Yes Master Kamito, I will do so" Balthazar said calmly and he walked away with the young man. Muir couldn't see the young man but was shocked at how Balthazar obeyed his words so easily.

"Congratulations, Muir!" Alice said happily. Both girls had passed their tests, and although Alice confirmed her place as the second strongest, Muir had been 10th, which was still impressive.

"So we all passed huh?" A third girl said shyly. The girl was far more reserved than Alice or Muir, but the three had formed a bond. The girl was an Elfim named Lily. Although she wasn't as strong as the other two she was still allowed to pass by Kamito. Something Muir found odd but learned not to question it all.

"That's right Lily. I guess now next is what the Prince decrees." Alice said nervously. The girls had been told the prince would assign them to their places afterwards. Rumor had it he was preparing a team to serve as his personal guard and it was the highest honor in the school.

Later that night Muir was brought before the supposed Prince by Balthazar. Muir was nervous because she wondered just what the so called Darkness Prince looked like. When Muir got a good look at the person she was shocked when she realized he was a teenage boy. His clothing aside his dark hair and eyes were cold. Balthazar finally left and Muir and the young man were finally alone.

"Hello there, Muir. I must apologize for how Balthazar treated you. This school is a harsh place, but he went too far." The young man said calmly.

"So you are the king?" Muir said nervously.

"Yes I am, but you can call me Kamito. Big brother Kamito" Kamito said with a smile. She could feel

"Kamito nii-sama. Why allow that?" Muir said confused. The way she was being treated was odd.

"Well I remember hearing from Balthazar that you're family sent you here. I've decided that I will become your new family. Though we can do some things family cannot." Kamito said with a smile causing Muir to blush. "As for what will happen next; you Muir will be officially given codename Monster. You will be grouped with Lily Flame as part of my personal guard. Her code name is Venom. She's already been notified of her assignment I saved the best for last.

"What is my job at your side Master Kamito" Muir said calmly.

"Our eventual goal is to win a competition known as the Blade Dance and restore the Darkness Elemental Lord to his proper place with the other Lords." Kamito said bluntly. "By the way stop calling me Master. Call me nii-sama" Kamito said with a twinge of annoyance.

Muir was shocked. To think the young prince had selected her for such a task. Even more so that he was willing to allow her to call him nii-sama. "Thank you, Kamito Nii-sama, but what about Alice?" Muir asked a bit confused. She was positive Alice would be part of his team given her strength.

"Alice has been given another title. She is to be my queen. While you and Lily will act as my teammates, she is to be my top soldier and Darkness queen." Kamito said bluntly. Muir frowned slightly knowing Alice was given such a legendary role. Though Kamito quickly got her out of that daze "Now let's go little sister, we have a lot of work before our dream takes shape. With those words she went with Kamito and began her new life as a member of the Darkness Prince's team.

(Flashback over)

Muir woke up with a rare smile on her face as the second day began. She was a bit surprised to find Kamito wasn't there but Lily was making breakfast. "Oh Muir, you're up. Sorry, Kamito had to handle some business, so he'll be back later."

"That's fine, Lily. I was just remembering the old days. How much things have changed. Also how I'll soon have to face off against Alice again." Muir said irritably.

"Yeah, that'll be tough. But you can do it Muir." Lily reassured.

"Yes, I have to. For the sake of the Nii-sama that I love and who changed me forever." Muir said happily. Soon her big brother arrived back from his business and the training continued. As Muir began to train she thought back to the first time she trained with Kamito. Ironically enough, it was the very spot they were in now.

(Flashback)

The day after they had been named a team Kamito brought them to a special training area on the side of the school.

"So Kamito-sama, what will we be doing?" Lily said nervously.

"That's right nii-sama, what are we up to?" Muir said wondering herself. Kamito sat waiting for the girls, and Balthazar wasn't there for one of the few times.

"We're going to be training. I saw what you girls can do but I'm going to test you against me this time. **Black Arts: Shadow Clone!"** Kamito shouted activating a clone.

"What's that for?" Lily asked curiously.

"This shadow clone will be your opponent. It has similar power to my own and will act as your opponent. Your next training won't begin until you two can successfully defeat that." Kamito said as he vanished.

(Flashback end)

'It's been a long time since then. After we beat the first level of training Nii-sama took my Jester's Vice and gave me a new power. Ever since then I've been using spirit beasts.' Muir thought with a smile. The rest of the day was relaxed and the girls begun their new training.

The next day when Muir woke up and went out for breakfast she was surprised to find Stoutland was up and Kamito was putting a bag on its side.

"Nii-sama, what's that for?" Muir asked groggily.

"I forgot that between Fianna, Claire, and Rubia; none of them can actually cook. I brought some food for them and Stoutland is going to send it to them." Kamito said before the large dog vanished.

"That will help them a lot." Muir chuckled. Seeing Muir smile made Kamito happy in his own way.

"Tell me Muir, does it bother you that you'll have to face Alice when the finals begin?" Kamito asked curiously.

"No, it doesn't. I'm here to help you, Nii-sama, and as long as I can do that, I'll be fine. Ever since Alice revealed herself I knew she would have to be my opponent" Muir said happily.

"That's good." Kamito said calmly. He was a bit worried that the battle with Alice was bothering Muir.

"Good morning, Master Kamito." Lily greeted nervously. The Elfim had been awake and had listened to the two talk. Admittedly she always felt odd about the dynamic between the three of them.

"Good morning, Lily." Kamito said smiling.

"Master Kamito, I have a question for you before we begin our training." Lily said sternly.

"What do you want to know?" Kamito said curiously.

"I've always wondered why you chose me as the third member of your team." Lily posed her question.

Well that's it for Chapter 47. I have to admit this was a tricky chapter because of how interesting the dynamic between the girls is. Muir was always a fun character in the story and I'm disappointed at the lack of talk about Muir and Kamito's relationship in the story. Anyway now for the final member of the trio, Lily Flame. Lily finally gets her moment in the spotlight and a tale of how she became the third member of Kamito's assassination team.


	50. Lily's Lamentation

Chapter 48: Lily's Lamentation

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

AN: Happy New Years to all of you and sorry it took so long. I hope we'll get the next chapter to you soon.

Welcome to Chapter 48. Last time Muir told the tale of how she joined up with Kamito on the first day of training. We also got a small insight into the Instructional School and its origins. Of course for Kamito a question from Lily made things far more interesting. What will the Venom do?

"So Master Kamito, why was I chosen for your team?" Lily asked with a worry.

Kamito smiled at the young girl and placing his hand on her cheek he calmly continued. "You were chosen because I could see potential in you that you didn't see in yourself." Kamito said calmly.

'How's that possible?' Lily thought as she flashed back to her Instructional School memories.

(Flashback Lily's POV)

I was born in the Elfim village alongside my sister Tiffania. When I was very young a strange man came to our village. The man told me that he was taking me to a school for gifted children. I was surprised when they chose me and not my sister since she was much more talented than I was. Unfortunately I found out that it was merely a trap. The school I was sent to was actually a cover for a dangerous cult. The cult knew about Titania the Elfim's great tree spirit, and wanted to use it for themselves. When I arrived I was put through brutal training and was taught how to use my people's knowledge of poisons more effectively. The days were cold and ruthless and my only company was my books. After a year I had grown stronger, but I was still very weak compared to the majority of the other members. I knew a few of the stronger members, Muir and Alice along with a young man named Ogami. As for why I was here. I still had no clue.

"Hello Lily, how are you doing?" Balthazar, the old man who ran the school asked me one day. I found this odd since I had a different handler most of the time. Rumor had it that if Balthazar came to you, it was for a special reason. Apparently Balthazar was connected to somebody known as the Darkness Prince. I've yet to meet this person but I knew he was a big shot even compared to Balthazar.

"Lily, I have a mission for you." The old man said calmly.

'A mission. This can't be. What's going on?' I wondered. If Balthazar gave you a mission it was generally dangerous. "What is it?" I inquired nervously. Rumor had it if Balthazar suggested you for something it meant that failure meant death.

"We'd like you to return to the Elfim Village. Your mission is to get a contract with Titania the mighty tree. You are to return here once that task is completed."

'I see. So I was only useful for Titania.' I thought with regret.

"Muir here will accompany you as backup. Once you two return, you will receive your final test." Balthazar said calmly.

Afterwards Muir and I returned to my village and I got my contract. When I returned Balthazar smiled and changed my living quarters.

(Flashback end)

(NORMAL P.O.V)

"Lily, Nii-sama, come on! It's time for training." Muir yelled out angrily. Over the years Lily learned not to keep Muir waiting; so the two stopped their conversation for the moment.

For the rest of the second day Lily trained hard working on her waffe. She had to admit that ever since her sister joined up with Kamito and the group, the inferiority complex she felt when she was younger became worse. Her sister was not only stronger and more beautiful, but had received a powerful contract. To make matters worse, while her sister had a powerful armor, all Lily had was a bow and arrow. Sure, she could now shoot her poisons with far more deadly range and accuracy, but she was still upset.

"I'm so useless." Lily said as she sat in the small bath the group created. She was alone at least for the moment, so she had a chance to reflect on the most important moment of her time at the Instructional School.

(Flashback Lilly P.O.V)

"The Winner is Lily Flame!" The man announced as I fought in yet another battle." I sat there panting, having won yet another battle. A month had passed since I had formed the contract and apparently the ranking battles had begun. I was currently ranked 20th. My poisons were the main reason I was even ranked that high. I still lacked the physical strength to win most battles. After the battle Balthazar brought everybody together for an important announcement.

"Listen up. In one more week the Demon King will complete his team. I'm going to announce the 10 finalists for the selection. From these names the Darkness Prince will chose his team." Balthazar announced causing all of us to stir with excitement. None of us had met the demon king and we wondered what would happen. The names were announced and although a few predictable names came when the final name was announced I received a shock. "The final name is: Current rank 20, Lily Flame, Codename Venom." Balthazar said to my shock.

"He chose me? I can't believe it." I said under my breath.

"This is bullshit! No way that weakling deserves her place" One of the students yelled. I was going to defend myself but someone else did for me.

"Oh be quiet." Muir said angrily. "You may not be on his main team, but you're still here. If you want to gain his attention, get stronger". Muir then placed my arm around me and smiled. I had to admit I was glad that she was there.

(Flashback end)

"I wonder what would've happened had Muir not backed me up?" I muttered as I sat in the bath.

"That guy would've probably killed you." Muir said sneaking up behind me.

"Muir! What are you doing here?" I screamed in anguish.

"Getting a bath. I kinda have to." Muir said teasing me. I was surprised that Muir joined me, but what she said shocked me even more.

"By the way, what do you mean that guy would've killed me? How did you know what I was talking about?" I asked still shell-shocked.

"I heard you muttering. Geez Lily, why would you doubt Nii-sama after all this time?" Muir said teasing me. I relaxed a bit knowing that Muir had my back. Though I did wonder what she meant. It turned out, that after the announcement, the person who protested my selection tried to attack me. Muir, Alice, and Ogami had apparently taken care of him each time. So I was able to make it to the battle safely and ultimately was chosen by Master Kamito.

"So Muir, do I belong at Kamito-sama's side? I mean Tiffania is strong, but I don't feel like I'm good enough. I'm not worth it."

"Geez Lily. Go speak to Nii-sama if you don't believe me, but he cares about you." Muir said angrily. It wasn't rare to see Muir get angry, but it felt different this time. When Lily returned to the base, Kamito was gone for some reason. I decided to put my sleeping bag in Master Kamito's tent to sleep that night. Ever since I joined him, his aura always made me feel better. Luckily despite his absence his aura filled the room so I fell asleep comfortably.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

As the sun shined into Kamito's tent to start day three, Lily opened her eyes to an odd site. Instead of in her own bag she was in Kamito's large bag with Kamito's arm around her. Slightly embarrassed, she tried to sneak out but was quickly pulled back by a smiling Kamito. "Now, where do you think you're going, Lily?"

"Uhh….I was gonna go get ready for training. Sorry for sneaking into your sleeping bag." Lily said embarrassed.

"Ahh, that's fine. My bag expands for just that purpose. Based on what Muir told me you seemed to need it." Kamito revealed with a smile.

Lily blushed heavily because she realized Muir set her up. "Damn her!" Lily cursed.

"Oh, come on Lily, you should thank her for doing that. Sorry I wasn't here last night, some business with Velsaria came up." Kamito said causing Lily to frown.

"Of course, Velsaria is more important than me?" Lily pouted. Unfortunately Kamito wasn't having any of that so silenced her quickly with a kiss. After he removed his lips he looked at the stunned girl.

"Geez Lily, if something is bothering you just tell me. I'm always willing to listen" Kamito said calmly. Deciding it was time to remind the Elfim girl how precious she was, he reached for her one piece dress.

Lily grabbed at Kamito's hands stopping him. "What about Muir? You know how she gets when we're late for training."

"How do you think you got into my sleeping bag in the first place?" Kamito said smiling.

 **LEMON START:**

With the revelation that Muir was okay with it, Lily finally relaxed somewhat allowing Kamito to finally reach her dress. Much like her sister, Lily wore a one piece dress that emphasized her impressive chest, but unlike the green one that Tiffania sported, Lily's was purple, a symbol of her code name. Once it was finally off, Kamito smiled at the beautiful sight her tan skin gave off.

"I've forgotten how breathtaking you are naked, Lily." Kamito smiled as he kissed the young girl on the cheek softly.

"Kamito-sama…." Lily moaned as the young man kissed all the way down her body. First her cheek then her collarbone and all the way down. As Kamito slowly made his way to her exposed snatch Lily knew that this was their master. Now lying on the ground Kamito looked up at the still hesitant girl.

"Lily what's wrong. If you're not up for it, I'll call Muir in here." Kamito teased. He wouldn't actually do it but he wanted to motivate the young girl.

"No no no, please don't" Lily panicked. The young women slowly lowered herself onto her master's member and groaned in pleasure. Although it took her a second the young girl started to move slowly getting used to the length which she hadn't experienced as much recently.

"That's better Lily, now start moving." Kamito directed. Normally he preferred to be in control, but he felt Lily needed this.

"Yes, Kamito-sama." Lily said happily. Although it was labored, the young Elfim slowly got used to the length and her movements became faster.

"Ahh! This is great, Lily." Now let me do some more for you." Kamito said as he leaned up and grabbed the girls bouncing B cup breasts.

"Ahh! Master, this is amazing." Lily screamed happily. She knew that Kamito was taking extra care to allow her to enjoy this as long as she wanted. As she continued to bounce up and down she knew that her master cared for her from the gentle caresses.

"This is great, but you need to feel more." Kamito smirked. Kamito leaned up and grabbed Lily's breasts with his left hand and started thrusting upwards once again.

"Ahh! Kamito-sama! That's so good." Lily moaned as the young man's intense actions stimulated her far more than she had before. The next five minutes were filled with intense pleasure for the Elfim. If she didn't know her place before she definitely did now. Kamito took extra care to make sure that she felt more pleasure than she had in a long time.

"Ahh! Lily, I'm going to cum soon!" Kamito said happily having reached his peak. Kamito would confess to holding back more than usual to make sure that Lily felt as much pleasure as possible.

"Master! I'm going to cum also!" Lily responded. The Elfim knew Kamito was far closer then he pretended and was glad that he held back for her situation. Soon Lily finally reached her peak and came, coating Kamito's shaft with her slick juices.

Having felt the girl's orgasm Kamito smiled. "Here we go, Lily!" Kamito said before blasting his load into Lily's snatch, filling the girl to the brim.

"Ahh! Master, thank you." Lily said with tears of joy in her eyes. As cum flowed from her pussy Lily knew that her master was satisfied.

 **LEMON END**

"No, thank you, Lily. You've always been a calming presence, and that's exactly what you brought to the team. Things would've been far more difficult without you." Kamito said smiling as he embraced the young girl.

"Thank you, Master." Lily said crying as she fell back into his embrace and back to sleep. Lily may have questioned her place before, but now she was certain how her master felt. Sure her poisons were top-notch, but Kamito valued her pureness. That in the disgusting mess that was the Instructional School, Lily managed to stay calm and pure. Sure when missions came she was a cold assassin, but in their downtime Lily's calm presence reminded them of their humanity even if only for a bit.

An hour later Muir poked her head in and saw the two naked and smiled. "Good for you, Lily. You needed this." Muir said in a rare smile. She may not have liked the fact that Kamito and Lily spent the morning having sex, but she knew that Lily needed the comfort.

The rest of the day went very well for Lily. Pushed on by Kamito's revelation, she worked as hard as she could and it was showing. As the group sat down for dinner, Lily finally felt as though it was her moment. Of course as was typical of their lifestyle things got interesting very quickly.

"So, you were here all along. I never imagined you kept a training spot this whole time." Alice said appearing with Ogami.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Muir yelled out angrily.

"We came here to speak to Master Kamito. After all, despite our rivalry in the blade dance, we are still servants of the Darkness Prince." Ogami said calmly. As Lily looked at the pair she couldn't feel any deceit.

"So what are you up to, Alice? For you to sneak away from Jio and Sorja is an impressive achievement. Especially with Jio having access to the power he does" Kamito said smiling. The dynamic between the ex-assassins and Kamito was a difficult one to grasp. After all it was them who presented the greatest rival in the blade dance finals.

"We've come to you because Sorja is planning to kill us after the blade dance ends. Jio, Alice, and I are all in danger." Ogami said nervously.

That's it for Chapter 48. Lily's little storyline may not have had as many flashbacks, but I did feel she was past due for a true lemon of her own. Anyway next chapter Alice and Ogami explain what happened and you also get some insight into the path the two took after the instructional school's fall.


	51. Demon King's Loyal Servant

Chapter 49: The Demon King's Loyal Servants

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 49. Last time Lily Flame had her moment as she learned more about her connection to her master and why she got where she was. Although things got interesting when Alice and Ogami, two of the elementalists teamed with Sorja Khan and Jio Izanagi, came to their hideout. What will happen when the former students of the Instructional School arrive at their master's side?

"Sorja Khan is planning to kill all of us." Ogami confided.

"HAHAHA! That's a good one. I thought Jio dealt with her before. Plus you two should easily be able to kill her, and anybody else in Alphas for that matter." Muir said amused. She heard about the disagreement and how Jio dispatched with Sorja. So to think she was a threat was comical.

"Muir, you should know better than that. The rules presiding over the blade dance prevented us from truly dealing with her. The fact is we owe her our life. After all, it's only thanks to Sorja that Ordesia never imprisoned us for our various crimes" Alice revealed.

"Explain, Alice." Kamito said calmly.

"Nii-sama, how can you trust them?" Muir protested.

"Because Alice hasn't attacked us yet even though she has plenty of ways to do so. Let's face it, there are plenty of places for a sneak attack yet she's right here." Kamito said calmly.

"Thank you, Master. Now let me explain what happened." Alice said calmly before beginning her story.

 **Alice P.O.V**

 **(Flashback)**

I had just arrived back on a recruiting mission that Ogami and I did together. When we got close to the Instructional School's location I noticed that there were signs of a massive battle.

"Ogami, we have to be careful. It seems like something happened." I said nervously to my teammate. We used a stealth spell Master Kamito taught us to sneak in and figure out what happened. We overheard guards saying that the school had been destroyed by a fire breathing beast. Most of the people there were arrested and the children imprisoned. Once we realized that if we appeared we'd be next we went into hiding. I then remembered the words Master Kamito once told me.

"Listen up Alice. If anything happens to the Instructional School and you're out on a mission, heed these words. You are not to look for me or attack those who have attacked us. Go to Alphas and tell them your origins. They're so fanatical I'm certain that they will accept you. I will find you soon enough."

Ogami and I made our way to the Alphas Theocracy and just as master said, we were accepted easily. We started out as Sorja's bodyguards. Over time we made sure that while we worked for Sorja we kept our loyalty to master, looking for any word of his survival.

 **Flashback end**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

"Ahh, so you followed my instructions and it did work out." Kamito said with a halfhearted smile. He gave those instructions as a failsafe years ago. He never imagined they would be put to actual use.

"That's right, you might be surprised to learn that we were at the blade dance a few years ago; the one where the Calamity Queen debuted at as Ren Ashbell. Of course we were surprised to see Restia at the side of somebody else, so it caused some concern." Alice said amused.

"Is that so?" Kamito said intrigued.

"Yes, it took everything I had not to kill her right there when I noticed it." Ogami said as he recounted that faithful day.

 **(Flashback)**

 **Ogami P.O.V**

Sorja was watching the blade dance from a V.I.P box. Alice and I had been assigned as bodyguards for her so she could watch, an odd decision given that I was male, but we were okay. We had just finished watching Ren Ashbell's battle against Velsaria. Alice was calm but I was furious.

"Alice, you saw that girl in the last match, Ren Ashbell, correct? She was using Master's sword." I said furiously.

"I know, Ogami, but you have to remember, Restia has incredible intuition. If something happened to master, she would find a way to sneak away and find us." Alice answered calmly. I found it odd she was so relaxed. After all, she was your queen and her bond with you was something that transcended anything.

Over the next few days we paid attention for any signs of your presence and what your connection with Ren Ashbell was. Of course it was Alice who eventually told us what we needed to know.

(2 days later)

"Ogami, Ogami, you're not going to believe this!" Alice yelled happily charging into our hotel room. There were no battles Sorja cared about, so we were allowed free reign that day.

"What happened Alice, and why are you so excited?" I asked calmly.

"Master is alive. It was brief but I sensed his power in the forest."

"Impossible. If that's the case, why is Ren Ashbell using the Vorpal sword? Restia would never allow anybody other than master to use her." Ogami exclaimed.

"It gets better. Muir and Lily are alive as well. I sensed their power as well. My guess is that Ren Ashbell girl is a part of Masters team." Alice said logically.

I realized what you were up to. He was creating a team just like we used to have, and this Ren Ashbell was part of it. That explained why Restia was being used by somebody else. We thought to tell Sorja, but trusted your judgement in not joining up with us. We waited and waited and received no word, so returned to Alphas and trained even harder figuring that you would appear before us again. Of course when we were told that the blade dance would have 5 members this time, we knew we had to make the team.

 **(Flashback End)**

Kamito smirked at the recollection of Ogami's time. The truth was he had sensed the two as well but chose to wait. It was a secret that he kept from Rubia and Fianna. However, as Ogami told his tale, something bothered him. "So what of Jio? Based on what you told me, Jio likely did the same thing. His desire to beat me was always impressive."

"The little fool apparently went to Alphas at the same time that we did. Up until the team format was decided, Jio was guarding somebody else although I never found out too. I have to admit I'm stunned he survived." Ogami said bluntly. Ogami had never liked Jio, and the idea he had to serve him now was ludicrous. Kamito understood it since Jio was one of the only members of the school who used cursed seals instead of actual spirits. His ability to use the seals is the only reason he passed and more at the recommendation of others.

"So what's this about Sorja trying to kill you? As Muir said, she's a minor annoyance at best. With your power you could easily defeat her." Kamito said calmly. Having tracked Alphas he was aware of Sorja, she was no threat to anybody and Kamito knew she could be dealt with at any time.

"You underestimate her. Sorja has the power to be anybody thanks to her elemental waffe." Ogami warned.

"So that's where Balanders went." Kamito said in surprise.

"That's right. Of course the wild card is that Jio and Sorja are equally greedy. Anything could happen." Kamito says calmly.

Having listened to everything Lily decided to chime in. "Jio is a puppet and Sorja's real aim is to somehow get her hands on the darkness power. If she obtains Jio's power, then we have huge problems because unlike him she would know how to use it."

"That's right. As the princess of such a fanatical place, she knows about the dark arts and has likely been taught them in preparation for meeting you and serving you. After all, the plan was originally to go to Alphas after you deemed us ready" Alice said calmly.

"Oh well, I wouldn't concern myself with her for now. I bet that Solomon is simply allowing Jio to use him." Kamito said calmly. Jio had another weakness that could be exploited by Sorja and part of Kamito hoped that she would use it. Thinking about his amusement with Jio he knew that before long things would get interesting. "By the way I hope you two have been training. The finals are coming soon and I hope that you guys show me what you've got.

Ogami and Alice looked at their old leader amused. "Master of course we have. I've got a better grasp of my flames and Alice has mastered creating the armor." Ogami said confidently. Alice wasn't happy at the reveal.

"Damn it, Ogami! I wanted to surprise him during the finals. Plus, they're still technically our rivals." Alice pouted.

"Hmph, that just means you're equal to me, Alice." Muir said confidently. The former friends now rivals smiled at each other since they knew things were only going to get more intense.

"Sounds like fun. I can tell you've grown stronger, Muir." Alice said smiling.

"Yep! I'll get you this time, Alice, and it'll be just you and me." Muir said smiling.

"We have to return or Sorja will get suspicious. Goodbye for now, Master." Ogami said smiling.

"Yep. **COME ON HYDREIGON!"** Alice yelled before her strongest dragon appeared. She and Ogami climbed onto the dragon and flew back towards their base.

(Alphas base)

Sorja Khan wondered when her moment would arrive and now it had finally happened. Alice and Ogami were away and she didn't care where they went. Now she could go after what she wanted the whole time. 'This is my chance. I'm sure the fool won't be able to resist, and then I can strike.' Sorja thought in amusement. Jio was currently alone and Sorja finally had a plan to deal with him. Making her way towards his room, Sorja smiled knowing what was waiting. She was currently wearing a red see through nightgown that showed off her body. Seduction was something she was taught at a young age and now was her chance to put it to the test.

"Sorja what do you want. I've already told you we don't need you." Jio said in a gruff expression. Sorja smiled even more knowing that Solomon was currently relaxing. That would make her plan that much easier.

"Despite how you acted earlier, I wanted to give you a reward for making it to the finals." Sorja said with a sensual smile. This was a small price to pay but before it went too far she'd stop him.

"Come in then." Jio said haughtily. Sorja walked in and as expected, there was the lazy Jio. He was currently wearing a black silk robe and boxers and sitting on a large ornate chair. Seeing Sorja's appearance the young man's grin could not be wider. "So what do you want?" Jio said amused.

 **LEMON START:**

"I want to make you feel good." Sorja said smiling. She allowed the dress to slide to the floor revealing her naked form to the seated Jio. Slowly kneeling before him, Sorja reached inside Jio's boxers and took ahold of the young man's member. She frowned disappointed as the young man, even hard, was only about 5 inches. "Well, this is a shame. I guess I have to work much more to get you ready." Sorja said smiling. Quickly enveloping the small member she sucked hoping that at the very least he would get bigger.

"Ahh, this is good, Sorja." Jio said smiling. The young man couldn't complain, so simply allowed it to happen.

"Glad you liked it, but things are about to heat up." Sorja teased smiling. The time had come to complete her plan. " **Black Arts: Kiss of Death."** Sorja muttered underneath her breath before resuming her work.

"What did you say?" Jio wondered. He heard her say something, and although he wanted to act, he ignored it in favor of the pleasure.

"Nothing, just enjoy my tribute." Sorja assured before returning to his member. 'Hmm, enjoy this while you can. Once it's over, all I need to do is kiss you and Solomon's power is mine.' Sorja thought. Not even a minute later and Jio had released his peak.

"AHH! Sorja, I'm cumming!" Jio said happily. Sorja removed her mouth from the young man so the thick cum sprayed all over her.

"Ahh, that felt good." Jio said smiling.

 **LEMON END**

"Then this will feel even better." Sorja said kissing the young man on the lips. When she finally planted the kiss the time had arrived for her spell to activate.

"Ahh! What have you done to me?" Jio sputtered right after the kiss.

" **Black Arts: Kiss of Death.** It's an assassination spell. I thought I'd give you a bit of a sending off. Goodbye, foolish boy." Sorja said smiling.

"DAMN YOU BITCH! SOLOMON HELP ME!" Jio screamed. Soon the dark power of Solomon appeared.

" **It's too late for you boy. Your arrogance cost you in the end."** The dark power announced.

As Jio sputtered in pain the dark power left his body and the young man fell to the ground.

" **Well done girlie. You've been plotting this for a long time. Let's see if you can use my power better than him."**

"Damn you!" Jio muttered in pain as he fell to his grave.

The dark power then made its way into Sorja and the fusion smiled as they waited for the other two to return.

(An hour later)

Alice and Ogami arrived at the base and immediately sensed that something had changed. When they walked in they found Jio on the ground lifeless and Sorja was standing there smiling.

"Welcome back you two. Was your trip worthwhile?" Sorja said in greeting. Although she had hidden the demonic power you could see it in her eyes.

" **Black Arts: Kiss of Death** right?" Alice asked in amusement.

"That's right, it was rather unpleasant but for the sake of this power I had to do it. I take it you two don't mind?" Sorja inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. If not for Solomon's power, I would've killed him myself." Alice smirked.

"Very well. Tomorrow the finals begin so things are just getting interesting." Sorja said happily. With Jio now gone the stage was set.

(Kamito's base)

Kamito sat alone in his tent. Tomorrow he and the girls would return to the base and await the rest of the team. He received word that all the girls had passed their trials and that everyone had grown stronger. The time came to finish his original mission.

" **You've come a long way, haven't you, Kamito?"** Restia teased as she appeared next to him.

"Yes I have, Restia. To think the Instructional School turned out to be a blessing. It gave me just what we needed." Kamito responded.

" **Of course. I still have to admit I was impressed that Balthazar never revealed the truth even after he was captured."**

"You mean that although he was the face behind the instructional school he was a tool for a younger and much stronger warrior" Kamito said smiling. That's right Kamito was the true leader of the instructional school and had been allowing Balthazar to lead only because he didn't want people to focus on him.

BOOM! That's it for Chapter 49. Quite a few new tricks and I hope you enjoyed them all. Sorja's little trick to finish off Jio was an amusement I was hoping for. Anyway the stage is nearly set for the finals and now for the final path. Next chapter Kamito reveals his past and the finals finally begin. Of course there are far more surprises in store so get ready.


	52. Origins of the Darkness Prince

Chapter 50: The Origin of the Darkness Prince

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 50 at last we've made it. Last time, Ogami and Alice found their way towards their former master and told the truth about their time after the Instructional School's fall. Now Kamito stands at the cusp of the finals.

 **AN: This entire chapter will take place in Kamito's P.O.V and is mainly flashbacks**

I am Kazehaya Kamito, the descendant of Ren Ashdoll, and current holder of a large portion of his dark power. I've come to the blade dance with my team to stop the Otherworldly Darkness that controlled Ren Ashdoll's siblings and caused them to betray Ren. I stand at the cusp of the finals and now I must reflect on how I've got to this point. Right now though, I'm sitting in my room waiting for the start of the finals tomorrow.

A few hours ago everybody returned from their training, and after giving their reports, I was very pleased. Ellis became far stronger and Velsaria gained a contract with Tornadus, a deva of the Wind Elemental Lord. Claire and Rubia have unlocked their true flames, and Rubia and Fianna have nearly mastered the sacred arts. Rubia even managed to develop Ryuujin Jakka's elemental armor. Rinslet made a contract with Balto and Tiffania also grew in strength. Sure, I predicted some of the events, but I must say the girls exceeded my expectations.

" **So Kamito, it's been ten long years since we met."** Restia said as she lied down next to me.

"Yes it has, Restia. I suppose I owe my uncle a great debt." Kamito said happily.

" **Balthazar was a fool, but he was exactly what you needed. Thanks to his school, we now stand at the cusp of greatness."** Restia responded.

Some might be asking themselves 'Wait a minute! Balthazar was the founder of the Instructional School?' Yes, my uncle actually created the school for me.

I was born in Ordesia in a small village that wasn't too far from the capital. My mother is the one who made things interesting, and it was because of Ren Ashdoll's legacy.

Like the other Elemental Lords, Ren Ashdoll had many maidens serving him alongside his Darkness Queen. When he realized he was about to be betrayed, he sent his maidens away and erased their memories so they would not follow him to death. His queen left as well, but Ashdoll allowed her to keep her memories of their time together. What Ashdoll was not aware of was that the maidens and the queen were all pregnant with his children at the time. Thanks to my father's research, I later learned that the descendants of the maidens were mostly female and the rare male would inherit a small portion of Ashdoll's power. The Demon King Solomon was one of those descended from the maidens. However the ones descended from his Queen was another story. The Queen had almost exclusively daughters. It was believed that when somebody from that bloodline was born a male, he would have Ren Ashdoll's full power. The first male from that genealogy was my uncle, Balthazar. Although the fact he was a twin meant that he didn't inherit any power, but did inherit the memories of Ren Ashdoll. Of course, when I was born, he swore to help me fulfill Ren's legacy something I'd find out about later on.

When I was five years old my parents were attacked by bandits. They killed my father and mother, and when they tried to attack me, my demonic power awakened causing me to kill the bandits and absorb their strength. Eventually I was put in the hands of my uncle, who had created a boarding school for troubled youth. That boarding school was the Instructional School and soon we began training assassins that would eventually become my army. It was my uncle's way of looking out for me and fulfilling my promise.

One day Balthazar gave me the news I had been waiting for ever since I learned about my birthright. "Kamito, I believe we've found the one who will be your Queen." That day Alice was brought before me and I agreed to make her my first queen. By that time I had already found the others, although I made sure to punish the group who kidnapped Lily since that was unacceptable in my eyes. I spared Balthazar since he acted as the face of the school and I needed that to protect myself.

Over the years, the school was legendary in dark circles and our missions were truly amazing. By the time I was twelve, my power had surpassed many on the planet, and my top assassins were considered some of greatest alive. True, I was their leader, but very few people realized that I was the true face of the school. Only my personal guard would learn the truth, and it took me a long time before I told them. Then the moment came that would change my destiny.

"Master Kamito, we're going on the mission now." Alice said with a smile as she and Ogami prepared to leave. It was a simple mission to find allies within the Alphas Theocracy. The Theocracy had learned of our power and promised to work with us because of our connection to the Demon King. Unfortunately it was only a few days later when Rubia attacked. Thanks to Balthazar's loyalty, Muir Lily and I escaped and joined up with Rubia. The rest is as you know it.

(Flashback end)

" **So Kamito, what's next? You should rest up and recover your strength since the finals are going to be intense."** Restia suggested.

After reflecting on everything that happened I was exhausted, so I was going to sleep as Restia suggested. Sadly, as was usually my fate, I was interrupted by a knock on my door. It was odd that somebody knocked since every one of my group, including Alice and Ogami, had a way to come inside. When I opened the door I found an unusual message waiting for me.

'Kazehaya Kamito, I wish to speak with you personally. Come to the foyer where the ball was held.' There was no name so it was certainly caught my eye. This seemed like a trap but I was curious about who would be so brazen.

" **This feels like a trap."** Restia said worriedly.

"I agree, but we must go. This person went out of their way to do this. I might as well find out who. Plus, if they vanished so quickly it means they possess incredible power." I said smirking as I made my way out to the foyer.

When I arrived at the foyer, I was pleasantly surprised to see that the person in question was a girl. She had azure eyes and blue hair. The white dress she wore was truly a sight to behold. She had an impressive body even by my usual standards. Though when she spoke she caught me off guard. "It's hard to believe that somebody from the legendary Instructional School survived." The girl said calmly.

' **Impossible, how could she know you're from the Instructional School?"** Restia said shocked.

'I don't know, but it's clear she's an assassin as well.' I thought happily. That was the only way she could've escaped so quickly. "I am, but how come one of the Four Gods know about the school?" I replied with a massive smile. I knew she was a member of the Four Gods from her outfit, but having not done much research, I never imagined they had an assassin who knew about the instructional school.

"My name is Shao Fu, and like you no doubt have guessed, I'm an assassin. What you may not know is that my school was Quina Empire's version of the Instructional School. When they captured some of the elders in your school, they revealed ours and it was quickly destroyed as well. I would've been executed alongside my teammate, Rao Rin, had her sister not been one of the members of Princess Lin Fa's entourage. We agreed to work for her, and here I am."

"Well, that's interesting. So why are you telling me this now, Shao Fu?" I said amused. Balthazar never revealed that to me but I must confess my uncle was an odd bird

"Because I never had a chance until now. You were surrounded by all those girls and as an enemy combatant you may not have given me the chances." Shao said bluntly. A point he had to admit was true.

"Listen carefully, Shao, old man Balthazar never told me about other schools, and I can only guess that whoever did that acted against my orders. Though I'm glad you and Rao Rin survived." I said calmly.

I noticed Shao had all the signs of preparing to attack me so I got into a defensive stance ready to block an attack that I assumed was coming. However instead she just flickered in front of me. "You are fast I didn't think you'd be able to react so quickly" Shao teased.

"Thanks, I guess." I shrugged. I couldn't figure out what she was up to and it was definitely a surprise that she was so fast. I could tell she was strong and that she would certainly be a challenge for the others.

"Now to complete my last mission" Shao said as she bent down and reached for my pants. To my shock she fished out my penis. I was certainly confused by her unusual antics. "You see, right before our school was attacked ,the man who trained us said that somewhere in the main school the true leader was waiting. If I find him I was to give myself to him body and soul. I hope you don't mind if I start that process." The girl said as she used her mouth to give me an impressive blowjob.

'Woah, she's good.' I thought to myself. My guess is that school taught the women to be assassins and seductresses, something I ordered my uncle not to do, clearly Shao had learned well. I had many more questions but for now I decided to enjoy the ministrations since I was rather horny myself.

"You like it, huh Lord Kamito?" Shao said smiling before resuming her work. I was rather lucky that nobody was around and soon enough I came into her mouth. She swallowed everything much to my shock and delight.

"Yes I did. I'd do more, but I want you to save your energy for tomorrow." I said happily. If the finals weren't tomorrow I'd take her right now and it was a real shame.

"You should know, I came alone because I wanted to see if you were worthy of using my power and my body. Hence the test earlier" Shao said seductively.

"Did I pass?" I wondered. Granted the answer should've been obvious if she was sucking my dick.

That should be obvious from my little blowjob. Now, what are your orders, Lord Kamito?" Shao said bowing.

"Your orders are simple. Act as though we haven't had this meeting and proceed as normal. I never got to evaluate your battle strength due to other matters, so I'll use this time to see what you can do." I directed.

"Of course." Shao said as she left the dance floor and gave me a view of her ass. It almost made me wish I had indulged in her body. Oh well, I was sure I'd get a chance sooner or later.

" **That was interesting. It's a shame you didn't have an extra day."** Restia teased.

"Yes, but I find it interesting that the old man hid the second version of the school." I said frankly.

" **Don't be surprised. Balthazar was well aware of your power and ability. He figured that having backup would be useful, and in this case it is. The Four Gods are powerful, and if there are two assassins among them, it would make them a valuable ally."**

"Agreed, though I wonder how they managed to avoid my gaze for this entire time."

" **With all the people you were dealing with, I suppose it's not too shocking."** Restia teased.

"Let's go to bed. Tomorrow's gonna get extremely interesting, and I can't wait to see what's next." I said as we left and went back to rest.

(Next Day)

(NORMAL P.O.V)

The time had finally come for the finals to begin. Kamito and their team were ready and as he looked around he noticed a few things that truly amazed him. Ogami and Alice were flanked by Sorja and a seemingly zombified Jio. He guessed Sorja was controlling him for now, but only to make the appearance of a team. Jio would probably be left somewhere to die much like he did for Sorja. Looking at the Four Gods, he was indeed impressed. He saw Shao who briefly smiled at him. The gaze wasn't ignored by a few members of his team.

"Umm….Nii-sama, why did that girl smile at you?" Muir said angrily.

"Don't worry about it, Muir." Kamito said smirking.

"What are you hiding, Kamito?" Rubia said coldly. She was quickly stopped by Kamito's own gaze.

"Focus on the finals." Kamito said coldly. Things were proceeding as he wanted and since the Four Gods were there they'd make for an excellent test.

"Competitors, get ready for the finals at last!" The Queens said as they prepared themselves. Kamito didn't care for the Queens, though apparently one was Fianna's former junior at the school. A large light flared and the four teams were transported to the area for the finals.

When they finally arrived they found that they were in a desolate area. It seemed as though what once lie there was an incredible city. **"Oh my, so we're in Megidoa."** Restia said amused.

"So it's at the abandoned city where the spirit wars were once fought. A fitting place considering everything that's about to come." Kamito observed calmly. The girls were all separate and a quick sense of things told Kamito he was by himself. The sounds of battle would start soon, so Kamito decided to wait and see just what was waiting for him.

That's it for Chapter 50. This was a fun chapter to write and I have to admit the bit with Shao was something I came up with out of the blue. Since Shao used an assassination fist I figured I'd do it plus it makes the Four Gods a more fascinating group. Next chapter the battles begin and a few interesting matchups occur.


	53. Meeting of the Dark Legends

Chapter 51: Meeting of the Dark Legends

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 51. Last time Kamito's origins were finally revealed and the Instructional School finally revealed its dark truth. Of course that wasn't the only surprise. A late night meeting led Kamito to Shao Fu of the Four Gods, one of the other teams that made it to the finals. It turns out that Shao Fu was from another branch of the Instructional School and she's sworn her loyalty to Kamito. What will the young man do with the young woman and how does it change his plans for the finals?

(Somewhere inside the city)

"Ughh. That wasn't very fun." Muir groaned as she found herself in the abandoned city. Unlike in the first part of the finals, the girls were truly separated this time. "I gotta find Lily, but it's gonna be tricky." Muir thought to herself. She had tracking spirits that could help her find Lily, but with Alice around that was too risky.

'Muir, can you hear me? It's Lily.' The Elfim called in Muir's head.

'What's going on? How can I hear you, Lily?' Muir wondered.

'Master appears to have used a spell to link us. My guess is everyone among the teams has a partner who they're linked with.' Lily explained.

'So, do you have any idea of who's with whom?' Muir responded having grasped the situation somewhat.

'My guess is you're with me; Claire is with Rubia; Rinslet is with my sister; Fianna will be with master; and Ellis will be with her sister.'

'Boo! That makes sense but why can't Nii-sama bring us all together?' Muir pouted.

'Probably because of the fact that he knows each of us has our battles. He figures that we can settle these. My real concern is that team of the Four Gods.' Lily said worriedly.

'You mean because of the fact that they're the only one not connected to us. Don't worry; they're no threat to us, Lilly.' Muir said nonchalantly.

'Don't be so sure. That girl Shao Fu, I believe she's an assassin.' Lily said worriedly. Something about the way she looked at them bothered her.

'Well nii-sama can beat her, and the others are no threat from what I've been able to tell. I'll find you soon, Lily, and then we can find Nii-sama.' Muir said calmly.

(Other area)

"Phew that's good. I at least linked them together." Kamito said tired. As Lily guessed, Kamito used a technique called **Spirit Link** to ensure that the girls linked up with a teammate. His next job was to find Fianna using his spirit link, a task he easily took care of. Hence his current situation.

"Thank you, Kamito. Now I know we're both safe." Fianna said as she happily embraced Kamito.

"Yep, now we wait and see how the battles play out." Kamito said amused. He was curious what Shao Fu would do, but he decided to sit and wait. Shao Fu told him that the 4 Gods had a plan of attack so he figured he would help things out.

(Other area)

"Ahh, Nee-sama, there you are!" Ellis said as she made her way towards her sister. Thanks to Kamito's spirit link everyone had begun to gather.

It's nice to see you, Ellis. Luckily Kamito seemed to think of everything." Velsaria chuckled. The two decide to walk around and get a better read for the City they were in.

(Kamito and Fianna)

"So Kamito, what now? I'm sure you've thought of a perfect plan for these finals." Fianna asked expectantly.

"Yes I have. Though it seems things are about to get interesting for me. Come on out Sorja" Kamito said smirking as he looked towards an empty space.

"Not bad, so you found me. Seems I can't hide from an assassin." A cold voice said from the shadows. Out walked Sorja Khan, the person behind Team Inferno.

"Hello Sorja, I wish I could've met you under different circumstances to thank you for taking care of Alice and Ogami, but it seems now's not the time for such pleasantries."

"I suppose not. I'm actually surprised Lord Solomon is letting me speak to you." Sorja said frankly.

"So I was right and he did take over your body." Kamito groaned.

"What's going on, Kamito? Why does she have that same aura that Jio guy did?" Fianna said terrified.

"It's simple, Fianna. The Spirit of Solomon appeared inside Jio before but it grew tired of his lackluster power. Sorja here must've taken the power somehow" Kamito said calmly.

"Well done, and I'm glad that I'm in the presence of such a legendary figure." Sorja said calmly though her eyes suddenly darkened. Sorja's eyes turned into a dark red before she went to her knees in greeting. "Greetings, Lord Ashdoll. Or I suppose should I call you, ancestor."

Kamito himself focused his power and a dark aura appeared around him. "Hello there, Demon King Solomon."

"What's going on, Kamito?" Fianna said confused.

"It's very simple, Princess Fianna. Your friend Kamito is a direct descendant of Ren Ashdoll. I am a descendant from one of Lord Ashdoll's concubines."

"But how's that possible?" Fianna said shocked.

"The mechanics are incredibly complicated. Even I don't completely get how it works really" Sorja said in Solomon's dark voice.

'Impossible!' Solomon's small bit of power was enough to make him a terror. So how much did Kamito receive?' Fianna thought in shock. When she realized that Kamito was still the same kind soul she remembered, she ignored that problem and spoke up. "So what do you want, Solomon? Have you come to beat Kamito and take his power?" Fianna said ready to talk.

"No, I simply want to talk. If I wanted to fight, I would've done it by now." Sorja said smugly.

"I think Sorja and I both want to just watch things as they play out. The only group that's truly against us is the Four Gods, and unless they're together, it should be almost impossible for the Four Gods to beat our girls."

"You underestimate some of them. I'm sure that Shao Fu girl will put up a good fight. It's all about if they face the right opponent." Solomon refuted smirking.

'So he knows too.' Kamito thought amused.

"What do you mean? What makes the Four Gods such a challenge?"

"The Four Gods each use the power of divine beasts the Azure Dragon, the White Tiger, the Vermillion Bird, and the Black Tortoise. Their leader holds the mighty Kirin. Individually, their elements relate well to your team. Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. That matches up well with your team and depending on if they get the right opponent, it could be interesting.

"I see. In other words Ellis and Velsaria can face the wind user. Rubia and Claire the flame user, Rinslet and Tiffania the water and the Earth can face off against Lily and Muir." Fianna said in understanding.

"Those would be the matchups element wise but the key is if you crossing the elements" Kamito says smiling. Fianna gasped as she realized what Kamito was after.

"Plus, their leader is nothing to sneeze at." Sorja says with a devious smirk. It was clear that the key to all the battles would be who meets up with whom. Granted a battle royale would be interesting in its own way.

"Is she that strong?" Fianna wondered.

"No but she's a fascinating matchup." Kamito said whimsically. "By the way, what happened with Jio?" Kamito wondered. He hated Jio, so he was curious about how Sorja did him in.

"I absorbed his dark element and left him as a shadowless husk to be devoured by the demons he forcibly sealed.

"Well done. I just wish I was there to see it" Kamito said with a chuckle.

"These two are horrible." Fianna said quietly, though with their hearing, Sorja and Kamito both picked up on it.

"Come now, Princess, you know how my ancestor is. I'm just curious what will he ultimately do. Once the blade dance ends that is" Sorja said smirking.

"Eh!" Fianna gasped. She had yet to consider what will happen after the blade dance. Sure the otherworldly darkness would be gone, but what then?

"It will depend on my siblings. Once I destroy the darkness, whether or not Ren Ashdoll returns to the world of the spirits is up to them." Kamito revealed.

"Oh well. By the way, shouldn't you watch over your girls? I believe that the battles will begin soon."

"You're right, so shall we watch together?" Kamito smirked. The Elemental Lord and Solomon both close their eyes and focus on the area around them.

"What are you two doing?" Fianna wondered.

"Well I'm using the fact that I'm linked to the girls via spirit vision to watch what happens. Solomon is using a similar principle but based on the demons that are all around this abandoned. Monitors should appear in front of us shortly so you can play along." Kamito said smirking. Soon enough somehow the monitors did appear and Fianna could see everyone in the city.

'Incredible. These two are so powerful and yet they refuse to fight each other.' Fianna thought as she looked on. Soon enough she could see the entire area through their combined vision. Ellis and Velsaria were together just like Rinslet and Tiffania. The rest of the girls seem paired up so Fianna breathed easily. At least until Fianna noticed something worrisome.

"Umm….Kamito, why are the Four Gods separate? I thought they worked best together." Fianna asked curiously.

"The answer is obvious, Princess." Sorja responded snidely. "The Four Gods are well aware that in order to beat you guys they must divide and conquer. Most likely the princess is aiming to cross elements. Of course if they begin to struggle, they simply retreat and go back to the princess. It's actually a good formation."

"It is, but things are never that simple. Ahh, it looks like the first showdown is about to begin." Kamito observed smirking. He noticed that the Four Gods were nearing a meeting with the respective teams. Of course their leader wasn't far from his location which made it all the more amusing.

(Ellis and Velsaria)

Ellis and Velsaria calmly waited in a clearing for their opponent to arrive. The two siblings could quickly sense somebody was near and decided to wait carefully.

"Not bad girls, you're spirit sense is much more impressive than I imagined." A young girl commented as she walked in.

"So one of the Four Gods has arrived." Velsaria said calmly. Looking at the girl, she had red hair with black eyes and was wearing a crimson oriental dress.

"That's right, I'm Rion of the Vermillion Bird. I hope you're ready, Silent Fortress." The girl said confidently.

"Hmph! Nee-sama isn't your only opponent." Ellis interjected irritably.

(Claire and Rubia)

Claire and Rubia were in a clearing just like the others. Rubia was in her Ren Ashbell outfit and Claire was in the academy uniform.

"Nee-sama, are you ready to go?" Claire said calmly.

"Yes Claire, but it seems we have a guest." Rubia said with a smile.

"Hmm, so my opponent is the legendary Ren Ashbell. What an honor. My name is Rao Rin of the Four Gods." A young woman says walking into the clearing. With black hair styled in buns and a green oriental dress she was truly an attractive sight.

"Yes, and to think I'm against one of the Four Gods so soon. How lucky for me?" Rubia said happily. Once the four gods were out of the way the battles would be far easier.

(Rinslet and Tiffania)

While most of the others managed to find a good clearing to battle in Rinslet and Tiffania made their way into a wooded area. The two realized they were being followed so the location suited their battle styles.

"You can come out now. We're ready to fight." Tiffania said calmly.

"You should never reveal your intentions. That's not a smart idea." Another young woman said calmly as she walked into the arena. She was wearing a black oriental dress and her black hair was in a bun.

"So who do we have the pleasure of fighting?" Rinslet said calmly.

"I am Hakua of the Four Gods. I believe I'm in the presence of Rinslet Laurenfrost and Tiffania, correct?"

"Yes you are. I'm surprised that you're so thorough."

"Well yes. You see we knew you'd team up since you're from Ordesia. I was charged with eliminating you two." Hakua said happily.

"So you're telling me this was planned." Tiffania said calmly.

"That's right." Hakua said getting into a battle stance.

"Hmph, this should be good." Rinslet said getting into her own stance. Tiffania soon followed.

(Muir and Lily)

Muir and Lily realized that they were being followed so started running through the trees.

"Hmph, it seems whoever's tracking us is rather skilled" Lily said as they ran through the clearing.

"Hm? What do you mean, Lily?"

"Well the person hasn't triggered any of my traps so far and is keeping up with our pace."

"Then let's fight them in that wooded area. As assassins, it's the perfect place." Muir said calmly.

" **Black Arts: Wind Scar!"** A voice yelled out to the shock of the girls.

"Impossible! Nobody should be able to use the Black Arts but us." Lily said worried. The two managed to dodge the attacks but destroyed the area around them so it was flat ground.

"Damn it Lily, we need to stop!" Muir said as she landed. Lily soon followed and their mystery pursuer was right behind them.

"It's funny how once the clearing is destroyed, assassins tend to stop." Shao Fu said appearing in front of Muir and Lily.

"How'd you know we were assassins?" Lily said with concern.

"Lily, who cares. Let's just crush her and move on. Nii-sama is waiting." Muir said angrily.

"If you mean Kamito, he most likely won't be able to back you up." Shao Fu said smirking.

"Who are you? None of the Four Gods should know we are assassins." Lily asks suspiciously.

"My name is Shao Fu, leader of the Four Gods. However I'm known by a different name in other circles."

"What's that?" Muir scoffed.

"What if I told you I was known as **Stormbringer**?" Shao said before Lily was shocked.

"Impossible! **Stormbringer** is supposed to be a legendary assassin who cuts opponents to shreds with her wind power. I never imagined she was a young girl like us."

"That's because my version of the Instructional School was destroyed just like yours. I've always wondered what it's like to face **Venom** and **Monster** ,two of the legendary figures in the assassin world."

'This is bad. She's an assassin and knows the Black Arts. Not to mention she's the worst possible matchup for me and Muir.' Lily thought worriedly though she got into her battle stance.

"Hmph! You can't beat us. Lily and I together are stronger than anybody. Even if you're from some branch of the School, you became a dog of Quina." Muir said calmly as she got into a battle stance.

"I didn't become a dog of Quina. The princess saved my life. Don't underestimate me, **Monster** it will be your undoing." Shao said as she prepared for the battle.

(Kamito)

As the girls all prepared for battle Kamito watched in amusement.

"These are some interesting matchups." Kamito said amused as he watched the potential battles.

"Your girls are in trouble. Most of the matchups don't favor you, and Alice and Ogami are lurking close by." Sorja said amused.

"I agree. So do you want to deal with the princess or wait and see?" Kamito said amused.

"Who knows? As it stands this will be fun to watch." Kamito said amused.

Fianna looked at the two demons with shock. Fianna knew that she couldn't take out Sorja and Kamito wasn't too interested in fighting. 'What should I do? This is a standstill.' Fianna thought as the time began for the finals to heat up.

That's it for Chapter 51 and things are getting interesting. The battles are set up for some fun matchups. I hope you guys like what I have planned because there's far more to come. Next chapter Ellis and Velsaria face off against Rion in an incredible battle. Meanwhile Alice and Ogami look for their own opponents and Fianna decides that she's going to take matters into her own hands to help the cause.


	54. Velsaria Reborn-Armor of the Sky King

Chapter 52: Velsaria Reborn: Armor of the Sky King.

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 52. Last time the blade dance finals began and the teams all went out in search of their own battles. Kamito and crew naturally split into teams of two and the girls all went out ready for battle. While Kamito himself met with the reborn Sorja Khan, the Four Gods Each hunted down members of Kamito's team. With the battles now in place what will the blade dance bring.

"So are you ladies ready to fight?" Rion said happily as she got into her stance.

"Yes we are. Although I'm pretty sure you can't beat the two of us together." Velsaria said calmly. She didn't know too much about the Four Gods, and if Kamito taught her anything, it's that no information was the most dangerous thing that a fighter could experience. However she was positive that they could win this "Ellis let's take her on together." Velsaria suggested.

"Sounds good, nee-sama. I want to see how much I've improved" Ellis said confidently. "Come Simorgh!" Ellis said confidently before quacking chanting and transforming it into its elemental waffe.

"How fun, a spear of wind. I guess it's my turn to show off. **COME PHOENIX!** " Rion said calmly as she summoned a miniature bird of flames.

"Hmm, this is interesting you're a fire user." Velsaria said calmly. This matchup would be tricky for Ellis, especially since this girl no doubt had a waffe of her own. Of course for her this was a much easier matchup with the secret weapon she had prepared.

"Hmph! Aren't you going to use your elemental waffe?" Ellis said calmly.

"Hmm, sort of. What I've got is much stronger than that." Rion said calmly before focusing her energy.

(Kamito's location)

"Impossible. How can she use that?" Kamito said shocked as he watched the battle.

"What is she doing, Kamito?" Fianna said nervously.

"Princess, what she's doing is elemental armor. It's an extremely advanced elemental waffe. Most spirits have weapon forms, but it's said that high level spirits can sometimes have a weapon form and an armor form." Sorja explained.

"So you mean...?"

"Yes, she's transforming the phoenix into armor like I did. This could be trouble." Kamito said out loud.

(Muir, Lily, Shao)

As Muir and Lily prepared to fight they were stunned at the magic power coming from that area. Muir and Lily were utterly shocked and Shao simply groaned.

"That damn Rion, she's really using that?" Shao said calmly.

"What are you talking about **StormBringer**?" Muir asked accusingly. She was already angry that her opponent was an assassin, this wasn't going to help"

"Rion is able to do a more advanced elemental waffe known as elemental armor. It's similar to a waffe but far more powerful." Shao explained.

"Impossible, I thought that only divine beasts and the Devas are able to use it. At least that's what Master Kamito told us." Lily gasped. This changed everything and she knew it.

"Oh? So you know about the armor?" Shao asked intrigued. The assassin new that things were about to get tricky.

"Yes, Nii-sama taught me how to achieve it over the last few days." Muir boasted.

"I see. I guess Lord Kamito planned some fun for these finals. However, what you're missing is that Rion holds a divine beast. Phoenix isn't quite on the level of the deva's that you girls have, but this will be fun nonetheless."

(Ellis, Velsaria, Rion)

As the divine power around Rion continued to shine, Ellis and Velsaria knew they were in trouble. Soon enough the light vanished and a very intricate armor had appeared. Rion's intricate dress had vanished and a small metallic frame was around her. It was dark red with yellow streaks down the side. The armor around her was a sight along with the red and yellow wings from the side. She had a silver sword with a gold hilt and red characters on the blade (if you've played Yu-gi-oh, her sword is Salamandra.)

"Here it is! Armor of the Phoenix! My elemental armor." Rion said happily.

"Hmph, that's fine. **COME! Dreadnaught!** " Velsaria said happily.

"Nee-sama, I'll support you from the side." Ellis said confidently as she prepared to back her up.

"No Ellis, I'll fight her alone." Velsaria said calmly. With that armor, Ray Hawk was useless.

"Why nee-sama? This seems reckless." Ellis complained.

"Perhaps, but you'll just get in my way" Velsaria chided.

"Your pride as a knight will be your downfall, Velsaria Eve." Rion growled as she charged with her blade. Although she was fast, Velsaria was able to easily dodge the attack.

"You'll need to do better than that." Velsaria taunted as she got in close.

"Oh, but I am. **FIRE TORNADO!** " Rion shouted as she slashed her blade up towards Velsaria. The pillar of fire enveloped the armor and caused some serious damage.

"Nee-sama!" Ellis said helplessly as she watched her sister scream in pain.

(Kamito, Sorja, Fianna)

"They're in trouble, Kamito. We have to do something!" Fianna screamed as she watched the battle. Looking to the side, she noticed Muir and Lily hadn't done a thing against Shao. This was going to be troublesome.

"No we don't, in the end the girls must show their own power. If they continue to rely on me they won't get strong enough to achieve their goals." Kamito said coldly.

"Hmph, well if you're not going to do something, I am. I found where their leader is. I'm gonna go after her myself." Fianna shouted with determination.

"Go for it, Fianna." Kamito said nonchalantly as he watched her go away.

"She does realize that the Four God's leader is a divine user like she is. Those battles never end well" Solomon scoffed in Sorja's form.

"Yes she does. That's why she wants to face her on her own. Both of us would beat the princess easily and she wants to prove herself. Luckily for the Lost Queen, she can easily win. Though the danger is if those assassins realize what's going on." Kamito admitted.

"Hmph, let the show begin." Sorja said with a smile.

(Fianna)

Fianna made her way towards the leader of the Four Gods and she was determined to show Kamito what she could do. Despite the fact she was a better Holy Arts User, the fact remained she wasn't as trusted as Rubia. She was the supporter of the group and that was a problem. "Damn it Fianna, you have to show yourself. Prove to Kamito that you're worth being by his side." Fianna screamed at herself as she made her way to the clearing where the leader was waiting. Soon enough she made her way through the forest and found her target. She was a young woman who appeared to be no older than thirteen. Her oriental dress made it clear she was dealing with a powerful mage. Fianna stood for a moment wondering what her next move would be. Unfortunately it was never going to be that simple.

"Are you going to come out or are you going to keep spying on me?" The girl said confidently.

Realizing there was no other option Fianna finally made her way out into the open. "I take it you already know who I am, don't you?" Fianna said calmly.

"Yes, of course, Fianna Ray Ordesia. As for me I am Linfa Sin, Quina leader of the Four Gods." Linfa now said happily.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Linfa. I have to admit I haven't seen anybody with your level of Holy power in quite some time." Fianna said cordially.

"Thank you. You have an impressive level of power in your own right." Linfa replied. "So tell me, do you wish to fight or simply talk like that pair of demons?"

Fianna was shocked at her bluntness. "How did you know?"

"You must be joking, their dark power is so great that any Holy Arts user could sense them. It's actually fascinating since two of my Four Gods might've been by that young man's side under different circumstances." Linfa said nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about two?" Fianna questioned. She knew about Shao but to think there was another one.

"It's quite simple. Shao and Rao Rin are both assassins. They went to some special school but I saved them from their fate there. Their power was far too great to leave, especially since Rao's sister already worked for me." Linfa admitted. "I was concerned that with their true leader around they would betray me, but it seems he wishes to see proper battles. I don't understand" Linfa shrugged.

"So that means that no matter who wins the blade dance…."

"Yes, everything is in place for the world to change." Linfa said sternly. From what the girls told her it may be better to let the Darkness Prince actually win.

(Rinslet, Tiffania, and Hakua)

"Before we begin ladies, I must confess I feel an interesting connection to you, Ms Tiffania." Hakua said calmly. She was filled with rage, but she had to calm herself. Once she beat these girls she would go after her real opponent.

"Hmm what do you mean connection?" Tiffania wondered.

Hakua smiled before dropping a bombshell on the girls. "Well, my sister was taken from me by the Instructional School just like yours."

"Wait! You don't mean…!" Tiffania said in shock.

"That's right. My sister, Rao Rin, is an assassin. She and Shao Fu were both a part of Quina's branch of that accursed Instructional School. Unlike the one you're familiar with, this one was actually led by that bastard Balthazar."

"Wait a minute, what are you saying?" Rinslet exclaimed. She was very familiar with the fact that Balthazar, the man arrested for being in charge of the school was executed. If he wasn't the leader then something was wrong."

"I'm saying the true leader of your branch of the instructional school was somebody else." Hakua teased.

"Who was it?" Rinslet questioned.

"If you must know it was-" Hakua started to say but stopped as she and the other girls turned towards the source of the power.

"What's going on?" Rinslet said shocked.

"It seems that Rion is in trouble." Hakua said with an amused smile.

(Muir and Lily)

"My my, this is going to be good." Shao Fu whispered as she noticed the power coming from where Rion was located.

(Kamito)

"Seems she got quite the power boost, Darkness Prince. You must've done something special for her to show off this power" Sorja said coldly. At some point after Fianna left Solomon returned to the body.

"That's right. I must admit I should thank my sibling for this one. I actually didn't plan for it" Kamito said with a smile.

(Velsaria and Ellis)

As the fire spin continued to rage Rion smiled at the damage she was inflicting. Soon enough the raging flames stop and the charred figure of Velsaria Eve fell to the ground.

"NEE-SAMA!" Ellis screamed as she ran over to her fallen sister. It was unbelievable that after all this training she took so much damage. The burns were massive and she looked like it was only a matter of time until she succumbed to her wounds.

"It's actually ironic because your spirit is a horrible matchup for me. Your sister would fare slightly better, since she's a wind user. The armor makes things far tougher for both of you" Rion taunted.

"Hmph, is that so?" Velsaria said weakly as she rose off the ground. She was in trouble and she knew it.

"Well I must confess I never expected you'd survive that attack. I guess it's time for round two." Rion taunted.

"I must admit I didn't expect to use this so soon. However you're tougher than I thought, Rion." Velsaria said calmly as she stood up fully and dispelled Dreadnaught.

"Seems like you're up to something fun." Rion said as she stood in her armor. Her battle hungry nature meant she wanted to find out what her opponent was up to. Something she would soon regret.

"What are you up to, Nee-sama?" Ellis muttered as she stood in wait.

" _Almighty King of the Sky! Appear before me and show the world your ultimate power!"_ __Velsaria chanted as all around her the winds begin to stir.

"What's going on here?" Rion said nervously as the winds came together to form a new creature that Rion had never seen before. She was beginning to regret allowing this to happen.

"I'd like to introduce you to **Tornadus,** Beast of the Sky." Velsaria said happily as her new spirit appeared in front of you. Behind her was a Djinn with a large green body with a cloud underneath it and a purple tail with yellow orbs.

"Nee-sama, you're really using that?" Ellis said astonished.

"Yes I am Ellis, but before I do, **Tornadus** can you please heal me?" Velsaria requested. A quick roar from Tornadus and a cleansing wind removed all the burns from the earlier attack.

"Unbelievable, so you managed to contract with a Deva of the Wind Elemental Lord. So tell me, have you mastered his armor?" Rion wondered.

"See for yourself." Velsaria said calmly as she focused herself once more. This time her eyes turned ice blue and a surge of power like nothing any of them had ever felt before began to roar. _"Ruler of the sky, hear my cry. By your will, let me show this foolish foe your supreme power!"_ Velsaria chanted once more. This time the Djinn behind her shone and surrounded her with a powerful wind that seemed to solidify around her

"This is bad." Rion said nervously as the wind made it difficult to see. It was clear that Velsaria had the advantage and the power was so great the others fighters noticed what was happening.

When the winds finally died down Velsaria reappeared. "Now Rion, let me present you with **Sky King's Armor** , my new elemental armor." Her new dark green armor was a sight to behold. The gold symbol for wind was just below her breasts which were surrounded by a dark yellow hue. A small bit of armor was on her arms and legs thought it allowed for plenty of movement. In her right hand was a long green spear that would act as her weapon.

"Well this should be interesting." Rion said nervously. Having sensed the power coming from the armor she knew that she was in trouble. She couldn't retreat because she could tell Velsaria would stop her so she had to bunker down.

"The first move is mine." Velsaria said calmly. Grabbing her spear she quickly charged Rion. Thanks to her new speed she was at her opponent before she could even react, so caught her right in the stomach with the attack.

"Impossible!" Rion shouted as the tip slammed her side. Rion couldn't dodge and she knew it.

"Take this Rion, **AIR SLASH!** " Velsaria shouted as from close range an orb of wind slammed into her side. Just like when she attacked Velsaria earlier, Rion howled in pain. The attack slammed her stomach and sent her flying.

"Unreal…." Ellis said in astonishment as she watched Rion fall to the ground.

"Not bad. This is gonna be a good battle." Rion said happily. Much to Velsaria's shock she watched as all the damage seemed to heal itself.

"No way, she can heal herself?" Ellis said shocked.

"It's a nice trait of the Vermillion Bird. My ability to heal myself from damage is unmatched. You're strong, no doubt about it, so this is gonna be good." Rion said as she got herself ready.

"Bring it on!" Velsaria said confidently. The Silent Fortress had been reborn as the Storm Queen, and this time she wasn't going to lose as disgracefully as she did before.

(Rinslet and Tiffania)

"Well this just got ugly. Shame for Rion." Hakua said coldly.

"Wait a minute, before that power interrupted us, you were about to tell us the name of the true leader." Rinslet insisted.

"Yes I was and that was a mistake. I'll tell you what, if you girls can impress me I'll tell you what you want to know." Hakua responded as she got into her battle stance.

"Sounds like a challenge. You'll regret that." Rinslet said calmly as she prepared to battle. Something was bothering her and she didn't like it

That's it for Chapter 52. I hope you guys have enjoyed the way I've handled the blade dance so far. There's still far more to come and next chapter the battles heat up when the Four Gods show off their real power.

AN: As I looked over this chapter I realized I didn't give you guys that much. Next chapter might be a little bit but I promise it'll bring the story to life but be a little longer. I owe you guys that much for sticking around after all this time.


	55. Strike of the Four Gods

Chapter 53: Strike of the Four Gods.

I don't own Blade Dance. Its characters are all the property of the author. Any other references I eventually make are property of their original owners.

Welcome to Chapter 53 everybody. Last time the battles between the Four Gods and Rubia's team began. Ellis and Velsaria took on Rion of the Vermillion Bird. Rion surprised Ellis and Velsaria by showing off a powerful elemental armor. Velsaria responded in turn with her own armor and the battle began. Meanwhile Muir and Lily took on Shao Fu of the White Tiger, a former member of the Instructional School, while Rinslet and Tiffania took on Hakua of the Black Tortoise. While all this was happening Kamito spoke with Sorja Khan and Fianna confronted the Leader of the Four Gods, Linfa Sin Quina. This was about to get good.

(Claire Rubia and Rao Rin)

Before Rubia faced off against her current foe she had to find something out. "Rao Rin was it?"

"Yes, Lady Ashbell. What do you want" Rao Rin replied calmly.

"You don't fear me like most people would? Why is that" Rubia wondered.

"Ahh, I'll answer that, but give me a moment in order to prepare the battlefield more to our liking." Rao Rin replied before focusing her energy.

"Wait a minute, that can't be…." Rubia said in astonishment. The way her energy was getting focused was something she was very familiar with after being with Kamito.

" **Black Arts: Dragons Shroud!** " Rao Rin shouted further proving Rubia's point. All of the sudden the area was surrounded by a strange mist.

"What's going on? How can she use the Black Arts?" Claire exclaimed.

"I'll get to that in a moment. The Dragons Shroud allows me to block most outside observations and that's very useful for the conversation we're about to have." Rao Rin smirked.

"Hmm, what are you getting at?" Rubia asked nervously.

"Well of course, because Lady Ashbell is a disguise, is it not, Calamity Queen Rubia Elstein?" Rao Rin said with a smile.

Rubia realized that she wouldn't have said something like that unless she knew they weren't being watched so she promptly removed her disguise. "How did you know my true identity and how can you use the Black Arts?" Rubia questioned as her red hair shone in the sky.

"Because I am a former member of the Instructional School just like you." Rao Rin said with a smile.

"Impossible!" Rubia exclaimed. Clearly Kamito had hidden something from them if this girl was a member of the Instructional School.

Rao Rin smiled because she caught them off guard. "Well then, let me formally introduce myself. To the Four Gods I am Rao Rin of the Azure Dragon. However in the Instructional School my code name was **ShadowFang.** It's a pleasure to meet you, Calamity Queen." Rao Rin bowed.

'So she's a member of the Instructional School. What the hell is going on here?' Claire said in shock.

"Hmph, now it makes sense. That's why that white haired girl was smiling at Kamito. Let me guess, she's a member also." Rubia scowled having realized what was going on.

"Yes, but in my defense, I don't know if Shao told him about me. Lord Balthazar had very specific orders for the two of us." Rao revealed with a smile.

"What orders?" Rubia wondered.

"Wait a minute, who's Balthazar?" Claire questioned.

"Lord Balthazar is Kamito's father. He created the original school so Kamito could gather soldiers in the name of the Darkness Elemental Lord. Eventually Kamito took over as leader and Balthazar went to Quina where he created a new school and where I joined. Our orders were very simple. Meet up with Master Kamito at the blade dance and join his army."

"So you were going to be at the Blade Dance where I first appeared as Ren Ashbell?" Rubia asked in astonishment.

"Yes, I was supposed to battle in the dance. However the Instructional School was destroyed long before that. We were fortunate that Lady Linfa had my sister in her service and allowed us to join her. She recognized that having warriors of our strength would be useful to her despite our checkered past and questionable loyalty. After I defeat you I'll go see Master Kamito." Rao Rin said with stars in her eyes.

"I swear to God if Kamito gets more women it's going to be insane." Rubia grumbled.

" **Oh relax. It's not as though you have Kamito all to yourself."** Restia teased internally.The dark weapon was naturally at Rubia's side since she was playing the role of Ren Ashbell.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Restia. I hope that you will give me an excellent battle." Rao Rin replied as she focused her energy. 'Come before me, power of the dragon. Reveal your force and make my foe tremble at your almighty power!' Rao Rin chanted.

"Shit! She's activating her waffe." Claire shouted as she prepared to attack.

"Wait Claire! Don't!" Rubia warned. Unfortunately it was too late and Claire ran into an invisible force of energy. "What the hell was that?" Claire groaned in pain.

" **Black Arts: Draconic Aura.** She probably activated it the moment she noticed us." Rubia groaned.

"That's right, but you should be worried about this." Rao Rin said happily as she revealed her sword. It was a dark blue blade with a simple hilt.

"That's it? What a boring sword." Claire scoffed.

Rubia groaned at her sisters naivety. "Claire, you should know by now not to underestimate a blade because it looks dull." Rubia admonished.

"She's right, you know." Rao Rin smiled as she grabbed her blade and vanished.

"Woah! She's fast!" Claire shouted.

"Shit! Where's she gonna attack next?" Rubia cursed. They had a problem and they knew it. **Dragons Shroud** not only blocked the observers, but made it harder for them to find her.

"I'm right behind you." Rao Rin smirked as she appeared behind Claire and before the red head could turn hammered the girl with a close range strike.

"Claire!" Rubia shouted as the younger Elstein sister cried in pain.

"I'm fine, Nee-sama. You should stay focused!" Claire shouted in pain.

"Ahh, but this is just the beginning." Rao Rin taunted. She had the advantage, at least for now. 'So I wonder when our little observer will get involved.' Rao thought to herself. Things were just getting fun and she knew it.

(Shao Fu, Muir, and Lily)

"So **StormBringer** ,if you're this big bad assassin, why are you facing us head on? If you know all about us then why not fight sneakily."

"Because when two assassins face off it's incredibly unlikely that sneak attacks will work. If I was facing the opponent Rao Rin is facing it would be another story."

"Let me guess, she's facing off against Rubia isn't she?" Lily said confidently.

"Correct. I suppose for an elf trained by Lord Kamito, knowledge about our team is rather easily to get." Shao said happily.

"So are we gonna sit here complimenting each other or are we going to fight?" Muir said calmly as she focused her **Tamers Gauntlet**.

"Oh, I thought you had moved past using your sacred gear." Shao said smiling.

"I did but I'm no fool. I'm not fast enough to summon them if I'm gonna face off against you." Muir smiled as she got into a battle stance.

"Very well. I guess I'll show off my gear. _Beast of the jungle reveal your power and show the world your strength._ " Shao chanted as her waffe was revealed. To Muir's surprise it was two white gloves shaped like tigers.

"Based on her ability I'm guessing those gloves make close range combat a bad idea. Plus if she controls the wind then I'm in trouble" Lily cursed. This was the worst matchup for the two of them since Muir was a close range fighter even in her armor.

"Alright then, should I show you my new armor?" Muir said confidently as she focused her magic and reached for her deck. "Dragonite take flight!" Muir shouted as the card of Dragonite appeared in front of her.

"I see so you're using wind armor against me." Shao said happily.

"Uh huh." Muir replied. _'King of the Skies hear my plea. Reveal your unstoppable power and show the world what we can do!'_ With that chant the battle was about to begin.

(Kamito and Sorja)

"You didn't tell me that two of the Four Gods were assassins, Darkness Prince. Plus these girls are at least familiar with your past. That was a rather cruel thing to hide." Sorja smirked as Kamito watched the battles take place.

"Admittedly Shao only told me about her and Rao Rin. I don't know what any of them can do." Kamito smirked. The **Dragons Shroud** technique that Rao used may have hidden from cameras from the Divine Ritual institute but not from his power.

"So do you think your girls will win?" Sorja smirked.

"It depends. I can't tell where they are but Ogami and Alice are surely watching the battles, and that means that I'll see some really fascinating showdowns."

"So what about the others?"

"If they win they win, if not oh well." Kamito shrugged. With the Four Gods revealed to be on his side things were about to get very interesting.

"So cruel." Sorja chuckled.

(Rinslet, Tiffania, Hakua)

"This is impossible!" Rinslet screamed as Hakua blocked yet another one of her ice arrows with a blast of water.

"My turtle's armor increases the power of my water attacks. Those weak ice arrows won't do anything." Hakua taunted. Hakua had activated her own elemental waffe. A black turtle shell that stayed on her back and blocked her back. Hakua wasn't the strongest but she knew that she could weaken the girls in order to ensure the others win. The fact that they were ice users definitely helped.

" **BLIZZARD!"** Tiffania shouted out sending a stream of ice towards the woman.

" **Water Wall!"** Hakua shouted. The wall of water blocked the powerful attack and despite Tiffania's best efforts Hakua was unharmed.

"How's that possible? That should've frozen you!" Tiffania growled in anger. She definitely didn't see this coming.

"It would've if it was regular water. I'm able to control the temperature of my water so you can't freeze it so easily." Hakua said confidently.

'Damn it, so that means we'll have to make it super cold." Tiffania and Rinslet both thought.

"We have no choice. We have to use our full power to beat her." Tiffania said angrily.

"Yeah, I know." Rinslet shouted. Fenrir was her loyal soldier but the time had arrived to use a far more powerful weapon.

As the two girls focused their energies Hakua knew that the battle was just getting started. 'They're using their full power huh? I'm in trouble.' Hakua thought to herself.

(Kamito Sorja)

"So are you going to go protect the princess during her foolish task?" Sorja wondered as she and Kamito watched the battles unfold. Kamito was aware that Fianna wanted to be useful to him and when she left them it was obvious where she'd go.

"No, but if you think that the three generals should all be together at once, I wouldn't be opposed to that." Kamito smirked.

"Then shall we?" Sorja said with a demonic smile. Sorja Khan had a deep fascination with Kamito before she was possessed, and getting the power of his previous form did nothing to change that.

(Scene Skip)

Kamito and Sorja finally arrived at the clearing where Linfa and Fianna stood together and admittedly for Kamito he was surprised by the demure leader. "To think such a powerful Holy Aura came from such a small girl." Kamito smirked as he got a good look at Linfa.

"Yes, it's rather impressive really." Sorja added in.

"I've been wondering when you two would come after me." Linfa said as she began to focus her magic power.

"Kamito! Quick, she's-" Fianna said nervously.

"I know." Kamito smirked as he used his speed to get behind Linfa and grab her hands. "Lady Linfa, we aren't here to fight. Please don't summon the Four Gods away from their battles." Kamito said softly.

"Why should I believe you?" Linfa scowled. Kamito was able to interrupt her easily and that didn't sit well with the young princess.

"Because if I truly wanted to stop you I would've done so long ago. I simply want to watch my girls fight. Plus I'm curious how much my two assassins have grown under your tutelage."

Linfa was shocked at his knowledge of the two Instructional School assassins but stopped her focus. "You're telling me that you wouldn't be angry if your team lost?"

"Far from it. The fact remains that if I know them as well as I do, Alice and Origami are watching the two battles as well. Things will only get more amusing from here on out." Kamito smirked as he let go of his attack.

"You're a cruel man." Linfa scowled.

"Yes, I know" Kamito smirked as nodded towards Sorja. Soon all four of them were watching the battles unfold and it was clear that things were getting very interesting. However somebody else was still very nervous.

"Why did you come here Kamito? Is it that you didn't have faith in my abilities?" Fianna said angrily. A part of her believed that if Kamito trusted her he would've stayed with Sorja.

'For god's sake, this girl is ridiculous.' Kamito thought to himself. He knew that Fianna was sensitive about her position because of the other girls in his little group. The fact that he had Shao Fu and Rao Rin only made it worse and Sorja and her unique relationship with Kamito didn't help matters. It was time to nip a problem in the butt before it became an outright annoyance. "Sorja, can you make sure that the powers that be can't watch us?" Kamito smirked.

"Oh, now why would you do that?" Sorja wondered. She was going to do it but she was curious about why he would ask such a thing.

"What are you planning, you beast?" Linfa scowled.

"Don't worry about it. This has nothing to do with you Princess. Just continue to watch the battles." Kamito snorted.

"You're all clear, Kamito. I've gotten rid of the spies and even prepared a barrier so nobody interferes." Sorja smiled knowing what he was going to do.

"Thank you, Sorja." Kamito said politely before snapping his fingers. The group looked on as a black throne appeared in front of him. It was one of his lesser used spells but it wasn't one of his Black Arts. "Fianna, come here dear." Kamito beckoned as he sat down on the throne.

"Of course, Kamito." Fianna nodded in understanding before making her way over towards her master. Princess Linfa looked on in shock as Fianna took off the outfit she was wearing to reveal a purple bra and panty set.

 **LIME START:**

"How long have you been with me, Fianna?" Kamito smirked as he began to fondle Fianna's breast with his two hands.

"Nghh! Ever since you saved me." Fianna moaned enjoying Kamito's ministrations.

"So why are you so nervous about your position with me?" Kamito smirked as he used his left hand to reach into her panties.

"So sinful. We're in the middle of a sacred blade dance." Linfa blushed heavily.

"Spare me." Kamito groaned as he continued to play with Fianna. "Princess Fianna you've been by my side from the beginning. No matter which of these women share my bed, that will not change." Kamito smirked as he began kissing her neck sensually. It was truly a sight to behold for the pure princess Linfa and Sorja Khan.

"To think you can do this to a princess of the realm." Sorja moaned happily.

"I should destroy you for ruining a sacred dance with this lewd display." Linfa scowled.

"Try it and I'll finish you off for good. Just watch the battles like a good little girl while I remind Princess Fianna where she stands." Kamito smirked.

 **LIME END**

(Claire, Rubia, and Rao Rin)

While Claire Rubia and Rao Rin continued their sacred battle somebody else was watching along. "Well well, so **ShadowFang** WAS a part of the Instructional School and it seems she'll be facing off against Rubia." Ogami Rei thought as he watched the battle from afar. He was using a special spell to get around **Dragon Shrouds** power. As he watched the girls fight, Ogami knew that he would destroy the winners of the battle regardless of who came out on top.

(Shao Fu Muir and Lily)

"My my, so she's using the elemental transformation after all; She'll need it against **Stormbringer** and I'm sure that this will be a fun battle to watch." Alice snickered from afar as she watched the battle fro a distance. Assassins were trained to always watch their surroundings and since all three girls were a part of the Instructional School, she had to be extremely careful about how close she got. Of course with Kamito over with Linfa, things could end very quickly if he so chose. The blade dance was just getting started and she knew it.

That's it for Chapter 53. I hope you guys enjoyed what you got but don't worry next chapter is going to be even better. Next chapter the battles get even more insane and the first of the Four Gods falls.


End file.
